L'héritier
by Hydra Gundam-Chibimu
Summary: Que peut-il bien se passer lorsqu'à la faveur d'une mission Noin et Zechs se retrouvent seuls ? Cela ne risque-t-il pas de jouer un rôle sur leur avenir et celui d'autres personnes ?
1. Le combat du coeur et de la raison

****

Chapitre 1 : Le combat du cœur et de la raison

AC 198, Mars

Les yeux fixes, Lucrezia Noin regardait les résultats de son analyse sanguine qui venaient d'arriver. En effet, quelques jours auparavant, se sentant fatiguée et un peu malade, elle avait décidé de consulter le médecin de la colonie minière qu'elle et Zechs avaient installée sur Mars, et le verdict était sans appel : elle était enceinte de sept semaines, et il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible. Elle qui n'avait jamais douté ou eu peur de quoi que ce soit ignorait cette fois comment réagir à cette nouvelle…que devait-elle faire ?

Elle n'avait pas du tout pensé à cette conséquence lors de la conception de cet enfant, quelques semaines auparavant…

Mars, Syria Planum, sept semaines auparavant

Comme il leur arrive souvent, Zechs Merquise, dit aussi Milliardo Peacecraft, et Lucrezia Noin sont allés reconnaître de nouveaux gisements à la surface de Mars, s'éloignant du dôme de la colonie…voilà déjà un an et demi qu'ils avaient quitté la Terre pour le MTP (Mars Terraforming Project), et avaient travaillé sans relâche à l'installation d'une petite colonie minière sur Mars, à l'intérieur d'un dôme. Depuis six mois, les premiers colons s'y étaient installés, et l'exploitation fonctionnait très bien, au grand plaisir de la vice-ministre des Affaires Etrangères Relena Darlian, qui s'était beaucoup impliquée dans le projet. Zechs dirigeait la petite colonie, et se satisfaisait de la vie simple qu'il y menait. Lucrezia elle aussi s'y plaisait, loin de tous les combats qu'ils avaient mené ces dernières années. Ils recevaient parfois des nouvelles des anciens pilotes de Gundam, dont certains avaient travaillé ici un bon moment avant de retourner sur Terre ou sur leurs colonies respectives. Wu Fei travaillait toujours pour Preventer avec Sally Po, Duo vivait sur sa colonie en compagnie d'Hilde, Trowa continuait ses tournées avec le cirque où il travaillait, dont il hériterait à terme car le directeur avait fait de lui son légataire, Quatre dirigeait la compagnie Winner, et Heero veillait à la sécurité de Relena. Ce dernier point rassurait Zechs, qui savait pouvoir compter sur l'ancien pilote du Gundam Wing Zero pour protéger sa petite sœur. Ils recevaient aussi parfois des nouvelles de Lady Une, toujours directrice de Preventer, qui élevait à présence la petite Mariemeia. La fillette de douze ans était vite redevenue elle-même, et suivait à présent une scolarité normale au milieu d'enfants de son âge…

Comme tout cela paraissait loin ! Lucrezia voyait se dérouler devant elle la magnificence ocre et rouge des plaines martiennes, et se disait qu'elle n'aurait échangé sa vie contre aucune de celles qu'elle aurait pu vivre sur Terre…elle savait cependant que la présence de Zechs, de l'homme qu'elle aimait en silence depuis plus de dix ans, n'était pas étrangère à sa plénitude.

La voix de Zechs la tira de sa méditation :

" Noin ? Tu es bien loin tout à coup… "

Elle tourna ses yeux bleu foncé vers lui et dit :

" Oh non, j'étais juste perdue dans mes pensées… "

Un léger sourire fendit le beau visage aux traits aristocratiques de Zechs et il dit :

" Nous sommes bientôt arrivés, d'après les derniers relevés la zone doit être riche en oxyde de fer… "

Lucrezia prit son bloc-notes électroniques, et vérifia ce qu'il venait de dire en précisant :

" On y trouve aussi beaucoup de cuivre en profondeur… "

Zechs stoppa le véhicule et dit :

" Nous allons y aller voir maintenant, mais méfions-nous, cette brume qui se lève à l'horizon ne me dit rien qui vaille… "

Ils avaient appris à se méfier du climat martien, de ces tempêtes de sable qui se levaient sans prévenir sur la plaine, et étaient toujours équipés d'un kit de survie leur permettant de tenir quelques jours. Mars ne possédant pas d'atmosphère respirable, ils avaient chacun un scaphandre, mais leur véhicule transportait également une tente spéciale, des bonbonnes d'oxygène et un purificateur d'air pour tenir quatre jours à trois personnes, plus du ravitaillement.

Chacun se prépara, puis ils sortirent, portant chacun du matériel de forage. Malgré le vent qui se levait, ils parvinrent à prélever quelques échantillons, qu'ils mirent dans des tubes spéciaux, avant de regagner précipitamment le véhicule. Zechs dit alors :

" Pas de chance, il va nous falloir demeurer ici un peu… "

Il tenta de démarrer le véhicule, qui ne fit pas dix mètres à cause de la violence des éléments, et il fut forcé de s'arrêter, ensablé. Il dit alors :

" Je crois que nous allons vraiment demeurer ici plus longtemps que nous ne l'avions prévu…dès que le temps se calmera, j'irai monter la tente… "

Lucrezia se contenta de hocher la tête, se disant qu'elle n'était pratiquement jamais restée seule avec lui depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Pendant le voyage, ils avaient tué agréablement le temps en devisant et en jouant aux échecs, mais jamais ils n'avaient parlé d'autre chose que du bon vieux temps ou du travail à effectuer, jamais leurs rapports n'avaient excédé la complicité qu'ils partageaient depuis le temps de l'école militaire…Lucrezia préférait cela, se souciant beaucoup plus de lui que d'elle-même, et se disant que si la situation lui convenait elle lui convenait aussi.

La tempête se calmant quelque peu, ils sortirent et installèrent un camp de base dans une grotte, à l'abri du vent, à l'aide de la tente et des bonbonnes d'oxygène, puis, alors que Lucrezia préparait l'intérieur, Zechs protégea le véhicule avec des bâches qu'il arrima solidement. Elle sortit quelques rations auto-chauffantes d'un sac, prépara deux matelas et attendit qu'il revienne. Elle sentait la nervosité la gagner, car jamais elle ne s'était retrouvé ainsi seule avec lui, dans un espace restreint. Secouant la tête pour chasser ces idées dérangeantes de son cerveau, elle lissa sa combinaison d'un geste machinal…

Zechs apparut enfin dans le petit sas, et entra ensuite dans la grande pièce qui formait le centre de la tente en disant :

" Depuis que nous sommes ici, j'ai rarement vu une tempête de cette intensité, heureusement que nous avons de quoi survivre un peu ici… "

Lucrezia leva le nez du livre qu'elle lisait pour se donner une contenance et demanda :

" Et le véhicule ? "

Il saisit une ration auto-chauffante et dit :

" Il est bien ensablé, je l'ai couvert pour éviter qu'il ne se dégrade, nous verrons bien demain… "

Elle hocha juste la tête et dit :

" Oui, nous verrons demain… "

Il mangea un peu et demanda :

" Que lis-tu ? "

Elle releva la tête et dit :

" Un roman que m'ont envoyé Hilde et Duo à Noël dernier, je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de le continuer… "

Zechs sourit et dit :

" Duo a un humour particulier, il m'a envoyé un modèle réduit d'armure mobile en précisant bien que celle-ci ne ferait de mal à personne… "

Lucrezia, malgré sa légère nervosité, sourit en pensant aux remarques gouailleuses de l'ancien pilote du Gundam Deathscythe Hell. Duo avait toujours été un comique, mais ce comique avait trouvé son maître avec l'esprit critique et cartésien de Hilde, et tous deux songeaient à fonder une famille à présent…

La voix inquiète de Zechs la tira encore de sa rêverie :

" Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air bien méditative…que se passe-t-il ? Tu n'as pas reçu de mauvaise nouvelle, au moins ? "

Elle le regarda et dit :

" Je vais bien, je t'assure…tout va bien, juste un peu de fatigue… "

Il répondit :

" Tu travailles trop, tu devrais te reposer davantage…ne voudrais-tu pas retourner un peu sur Terre ? "

Elle secoua la tête et dit :

" Non, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi…je suis bien ici… "

Dehors, le jour baissait, et elle alluma la petite lumière pour éclairer l'intérieur de la tente. Zechs prit le bloc notes électronique, et y inscrivit quelque chose avant de s'allonger sur le matelas et de fermer les yeux…Levant alors la tête de son livre, elle le regarda un petit moment dormir, ses traits reposés, alangui dans le sommeil. Comment imaginer que cet homme avait été un prince, puis un soldat, avant de lutter pour la paix dans un monde désuni et déchiré par la guerre ? Dans le sommeil, il ressemblait à un petit garçon sans défense…

Elle reprit alors sa lecture, incapable de dormir alors que la tempête se déchaînait de nouveau de toute sa force au dehors. Elle se savait en sécurité mais le sommeil la fuyait…au bout d'un moment, Zechs se réveilla et demanda :

" Tu n'as pas dormi ? "

Elle secoua la tête et dit :

" Non, je n'ai pas sommeil… "

Il se releva et vint s'asseoir près d'elle en disant :

" Ton livre est si intéressant que cela ? "

Elle hocha la tête et dit :

" Il est intéressant, Hilde sait bien choisir les livres… "

Le savoir si près d'elle la rendait nerveuse, et elle était comme tétanisée, mais elle leva les yeux sur lui, plongeant dans son regard bleu clair insondable…ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment, leurs regards incapables de se séparer, puis leurs lèvres s'unirent en un premier baiser plein de douceur. Quand ils se séparèrent, un flot de larmes noya le regard bleu de Lucrezia, et elle se mit à sangloter sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Doucement, Zechs la prit dans ses bras, et laissa passer l'orage en la serrant contre lui avant de lui dire :

" Je suis désolé, nous n'aurions pas dû faire cela, je ne pensais pas… "

Lucrezia laisse les émotions qu'elle ressent depuis si longtemps envahir son cœur, mais elles sont si violentes qu'elles la submergent entièrement, la laissant désemparée et sans force. Elle a désiré cela de toutes ses forces, mais, maintenant que cela arrive, elle se sent faible comme une petite fille. Pourtant, elle reste blottie contre Zechs, s'enivrant de sa chaleur et de son odeur si masculine…

Doucement, il lui dit :

" Je t'ai brusquée, et j'en suis désolé…repose-toi… "

Doucement, il l'allongea sur son matelas, et caressa son front jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, épuisée par la tension nerveuse…il resta seul dans la lueur de la lampe, réfléchissant à ce qui venait de se passer. Bien sûr, il avait toujours su qu'elle avait de forts sentiments pour lui, mais il ne lui en avait jamais parlé, et jamais elle ne les lui avait laissé entrevoir une seule seconde, elle avait trop de fierté et de dignité pour cela. S'il l'avait considérée au début comme un bon camarade, il s'était rendu compte que ses sentiments envers elle étaient autres, plus forts que ce qu'il pensait, et cela au milieu de la bataille finale où Treize, son ami de toujours, avait trouvé la mort. Mais jamais il n'en avait parlé à Noin, respectant sa discrétion…

Il se sentait désolé de lui avoir fait de la peine, sachant que c'était l'atmosphère particulière de cette soirée où ils étaient seuls qui les avaient poussé à le faire, mais il ne comprenait pas tout à fait la violence de sa réaction…allait-elle si mal ?

Sans réponse à ses questions, il éteignit la petite lumière, alla s'allonger sur le matelas conjoint à celui de Lucrezia, et tenta lui aussi de trouver le sommeil. Près de lui, Lucrezia sommeillait tranquillement, et seul le bruit de sa respiration douce et égale troublait le silence de la grotte. Il résista à l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras, et parvint lui aussi à s'endormir. Quand il se réveilla, quelques heures plus tard, il s'aperçut que Noin, dans son sommeil, avait roulé vers lui, et que sa main reposait sur son bras…elle respira alors un peu plus fort, et prononça son nom avant de s'agiter et de se réveiller en sursaut, ses larmes recommençant à couler sur ses joues. Désolé de la voir ainsi, il se rapprocha d'elle, lui caressa le front jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme…encore dans le sommeil, elle se blottit contre lui, et son corps alangui contre le sien lui fit prendre conscience qu'il lui fallait bien admettre ses sentiments, et l'effet particulier que le corps de Lucrezia produisait sur le sien.

Elle ouvrit alors les yeux, s'aperçut de la situation, et voulut s'éloigner de lui, mais il ne la laissa pas faire, resserrant même son étreinte. Elle cessa alors de lutter, restant là où elle avait toujours rêvé d'être, et ne dit rien de plus, elle n'en avait pas besoin, d'ailleurs, le regard bleu de Zechs posé sur elle disait plus de choses que n'importe quel discours…

Le doux frôlement de leurs deux corps produisait chez chacun des sensations qui commençaient à s'intensifier, réclamant autre chose, mais aucun des deux n'osait faire le premier pas dans cette direction… alors qu'ils avaient tous deux fermé les yeux, savourant l'intensité de l'instant, Lucrezia glissa sa main sous la chemise de son bien-aimé et frôla sa peau mate dont elle avait si souvent rêvé. Il tressaillit et la lâcha. Surprise, elle retira sa main et s'éloigna de lui…

Zechs se releva sur son coude et la regarda. Il savait ce qui était en train de se passer dans le corps et l'esprit de Noin, et respectait cela…jamais il ne la forcerait à quoi que ce soit. Il avait tressailli de surprise, mais manifestement elle ne l'avait pas compris…

Doucement, il approcha sa main de sa joue, et la caressa lentement, puis son cou. Elle soupira légèrement, mais se laissa faire. Ses yeux grands ouverts montraient une totale confiance en lui…il s'arrêta un instant avant d'aller plus loin, attendant un signe de sa part, mais elle ne dit ni ne fit rien.

Alors il continua ses caresses à travers les vêtements, puis enleva le haut de sa combinaison. Elle ne portait qu'un débardeur léger en dessous, ce qui lui plut car il mettait en valeur ses formes. Après tout, il ne l'avait presque toujours vue qu'en uniforme, et découvrait tout ce qu'elle cachait sous cette raideur militaire…

Elle ne disait toujours rien et, inquiet, il lui demanda :

" Tu es sûre que… ? "

Mais elle ne le laissa pas terminer, et lui mit la main sur la bouche en disant avec un léger sourire :

" Si je ne voulais pas, je ne te laisserais pas faire… "

Ceci étant dit, les choses s'accélérèrent quelque peu, et tous deux se retrouvèrent torse nu, la peau mate de Zechs se démarquant de la peau claire de Lucrezia. Il avait pris la direction des opérations, mais Lucrezia ne le laissait pas tout faire, loin de là. Elle avait déjà vu le torse de Zechs lors de blessures, mais lui découvrait le corps de sa compagne, si longtemps caché sous les raides uniformes d'Oz. Sportive et dynamique, elle avait un corps musclé et ferme mais aux rondeurs fort attirantes. La serrant contre lui, il se promit de ne pas la blesser, jamais il ne lui ferait du mal, il tenait trop à elle pour cela…

Il fallait qu'elle eût énormément confiance en lui pour accepter de se montrer à lui ainsi sans fard, à demi nue, elle qui dissimulait aussi bien son corps que ses sentiments…elle n'était pas froide, mais assez pudique et calme de nature. Pourtant, telle une statue de marbre qui prend vie sous la main du sculpteur, elle était comme façonnée par ses mains, comme faite pour lui de toute éternité.

D'un geste instinctif, elle caressa ses pectoraux qu'elle avait si souvent eu envie de toucher, puis son côté, son dos, n'osant par pudeur encore pousser son exploration plus loin…

Sans qu'elle s'en rende vraiment compte, engourdie par les sensations exquises qu'elle ressentait, elle était maintenant nue, offerte à son regard, et une étrange chaleur commençait à l'envahir sur tout le corps, pour se concentrer dans son bas-ventre. Sa respiration s'accéléra, alors qu'il tentait quelques caresses plus osées…

C'est alors qu'il découvrit qu'elle était vierge, ce qui lui fit ralentir le rythme…cela ne l'étonnait pas, il l'avait toujours sue dévouée à sa mission au point de négliger sa vie personnelle. Se pouvait-il aussi qu'elle se soit préservée pour lui ? Mais il n'était plus temps de se poser la question…

Il sentait sa propre résistance s'amenuiser, mais il ne s'agissait pas de brusquer les choses…quand il retira sa main, elle se cambra pour le retenir, et il comprit que le moment était proche. Il voulait l'amener au point de non-retour pour qu'elle souffre le moins possible mais, dans un souffle, elle lui dit :

" Maintenant… "

Le plus doucement qu'il put, il entra en elle, et resta un moment sans bouger pour que son corps s'habitue à lui. Puis, pris par la fièvre de l'instant, il accéléra son mouvement jusqu'à ce qu'elle rende les armes, gémissant au point culminant de son plaisir, et il put enfin se laisser aller au sien.

Reprenant leur souffle, ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, puis Lucrezia reprit ses esprits la première, se rendant compte de façon pleinement consciente de ce qui venait de se passer…elle baissa le regard, et aperçut une traînée de sang sur sa cuisse droite. Ce sang-là était l'acte de naissance d'une nouvelle Lucrezia, enfin femme entièrement…

Zechs lui aussi avait vu le sang, et demanda :

" Je t'ai fait mal ? "

Elle secoua la tête, mais ne sut quoi dire alors que, doucement, il nettoyait le sang qui maculait sa cuisse. Son silence l'inquiéta, et il lui demanda :

" Tu regrettes ? "

Elle secoua la tête et dit :

" Non, pas du tout…mais peut-être que toi… "

Il lui caressa le dos et dit :

" Non, je n'ai aucun regret, je l'ai désiré autant que toi…mais qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ? Rien ne sera plus pareil… "

Elle resta silencieuse un moment et dit :

" Non, effectivement, mais je t'ai aimé en silence pendant toutes ces années, je peux continuer…je vivrai de mes souvenirs de cette nuit sublime, et je ne ferai jamais rien qui puisse te gêner… "

Il frôla de ses lèvres son front et dit :

" Je ne veux pas entendre cela de ta part, je tiens trop à toi pour accepter ce sacrifice…Dors maintenant, je veillerai sur ton sommeil… "

Il resta éveillé un moment encore, réfléchissant, car ce qu'elle venait de dire l'interpellait. Bien sûr, il savait qu'elle avait terminé seconde de leur promotion pour lui laisser la première place, et l'avait aidé à plusieurs reprises pendant les combats de l'année 195. Elle avait toujours été dans son ombre, le suivant même jusqu'ici, sur Mars. Pourtant, elle méritait mieux que lui, mieux qu'un mort…elle était belle, intelligente et vive, elle méritait de vivre normalement, et jamais il ne pourrait lui offrir cette vie normale qu'il voulait pour elle…

A leur retour au Mars Dome, ils n'avaient plus jamais fait allusion à ce qui s'était passé, se concentrant sur leur travail respectif…et voilà que cela lui revenait brutalement à l'esprit ! Avait-ce été une erreur que de céder à ses sentiments cette nuit-là ? Maintenant, le souvenir lui en resterait à jamais, sous la forme d'un petit être qui prenait déjà ses forces pour grandir…bien sûr, il lui restait la possibilité, à ce stade de la grossesse, d'avorter, mais elle en était incapable, cet enfant était le sien et celui de l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle faisait le choix de le mettre au monde. Zechs n'en saurait rien, elle irait sur Terre et le confierait là-bas pour qu'il y soit élevé de façon plus saine que sur Mars. Peut-être un jour lui dirait-elle…

Ce soir-là, alors qu'ils dînaient, il lui demanda :

" J'ai appris que tu étais allée chez le médecin…tu n'es pas malade au moins ? "

Elle lui sourit et lui dit sereinement :

" Non, pas du tout, juste une visite de routine, je vais très bien… "

Zechs crut aisément ce demi-mensonge, car il n'avait pas eu l'idée de compter les semaines…généralement, les hommes n'ont pas ce réflexe. Il dit alors :

" J'ai reçu une lettre de Relena, aujourd'hui, elle viendra peut-être en visite l'année prochaine, dès que ses fonctions lui en laisseront le loisir… "

Lucrezia sourit et dit :

" Quelle bonne nouvelle ! Cela fait si longtemps que nous ne l'avons pas vue…j'aimerais aussi que nos amis viennent, mais ils sont tous si occupés ! "

Zechs acquiesça et dit :

" Alors nous irons les voir, dès que nous le pourrons… "

Lucrezia se dit alors que, vu la situation, elle n'aurait le loisir de visiter personne sur Terre…elle irait dans la propriété familiale d'Ombrie, en Italie, dont elle avait hérité d'une de ses tantes, et mettrait là son enfant au monde le plus discrètement possible. La voix de Zechs la tira de ses pensées :

" Tu deviens de plus en plus rêveuse…à quoi pensais-tu donc ? "

Elle lui sourit encore, prit le temps de trouver une pensée plausible, et lui dit :

" Je pensais à Lady Une, je ne sais pas pourquoi…j'aimerais aussi la revoir, ainsi que Mariemeia. Elles ne sont absolument pas mère et fille par le sang, mais j'ai toujours trouvé qu'elles se ressemblaient, ne fût-ce que dans leur adoration pour le colonel Treize… "

Zechs éclata franchement de rire et dit :

" Treize savait se faire aimer, il jouait de son charme en pleine connaissance de cause…je suis sûr que tu n'y étais pas insensible à l'époque où il était ton instructeur… "

Elle se mit à rire aussi et rétorqua :

" Peut-être, et alors ? Je n'ai pas poussé la dévotion aussi loin que Lady Une…en tout cas, elle est une mère admirable pour cette petite fille qui a eu tellement de malchance elle aussi…Mariemeia débutera bien dans la vie, elle le mérite… "

Zechs acquiesça et dit :

" Elles ont tellement souffert toutes les deux qu'elles méritent bien d'avoir un peu de paix à présent…la présence de Mariemeia aide Lady Une, cela j'en suis sûr, et ses fonctions de directrice de Preventer lui conviennent à merveilles. En fait, je ne sais pas qui aide le plus l'autre. "

Il s'interrompit et reprit :

" Finalement, nous avons tous plus ou moins trouvé une sorte d'équilibre, de paix intérieure, chacun dans une activité différente, et je prie pour que cela continue… "

Lucrezia se contenta d'acquiescer, et se demanda si elle parviendrait elle aussi à trouver cette paix un jour…

****

A suivre…

__


	2. Chapitre 2 Retour aux sources

__

Voilà la suite, merci pour Abeille qui m'a reviewée, je suis très touchée

Chapitre 2 : Retour aux sources

Quatre mois plus tard

Lucrezia, vêtue de son long manteau d'ordonnance, fermait sa valise quand Zechs entra :

" Alors, tu es décidée ? tu pars sur Terre ? "

Elle posa avec précautions la valise à terre et dit :

" Oui, je dois aller m'occuper d'une affaire d'héritage en Italie, après la mort de ma grand-tante Carla, qui était la seule famille qui me restait…par contre, je ne sais pas combien de temps cela me prendra, aussi je ne puis te dire quand je rentrerai… "

Il prit la valise et dit :

" Prends tout le temps qu'il te faudra, je me charge de tout ici…profites-en pour voir ta famille, tes amis et te reposer… "

Elle acquiesça, et, avant qu'ils ne sortent, il déposa un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres, avant d'ouvrir la porte et de l'emmener au spatioport. Là commencerait pour elle un voyage de quelques jours, le médecin l'avait autorisée à le faire, confiant en la bonne santé du bébé. Par miracle, elle n'avait eu quasiment aucun désagrément, le bébé se portait très bien et elle aussi, malgré la charge de travail qu'elle effectuait tous les jours. Par chance, elle avait pris peu de poids, et ses tenues ordinaires suffisaient à camoufler le léger embonpoint qu'elle avait à présent…elle s'était arrangée pour prendre une cabine, afin que le voyage se passe du mieux possible…

L'aller pour la Terre prit trois jours, avec transit sur quelques colonies, et elle regarda au matin du troisième jour, fascinée, la Terre se déployer sous ses pieds, si bleue, si calme…elle ne l'avait pas vue depuis plus de deux ans, et profita intensément de la vue. C'était sa planète d'origine, et elle se dit que, malgré le fait qu'elle ait vu beaucoup de belles choses lors de ses voyages dans l'espace, rien n'égalerait jamais cette vision…un halo rouge, puis enfin la terre ferme. Débarquant à Tokyo, elle resta un moment debout, savourant le fait d'être enfin sur sa planète natale, puis prit sa valise roulante pour organiser son séjour…

Elle connaissait bien le spatioport de Tokyo, et parvint à trouver les renseignements dont elle avait besoin : une chambre d'hôtel et un billet aller pour l'Italie. Prenant un taxi, elle se fit conduire à son hôtel, ne voulant pas se fatiguer davantage. En effet, elle sentait le bébé s'affoler dans son ventre, une douleur lancinante tordre son dos, et pensait qu'elle avait juste besoin d'un long repos…malheureusement, sortant du taxi, elle se sentit faible, vacilla et s'évanouit, alors qu'une douleur fulgurante traversait ses entrailles. Alors qu'elle reprenait partiellement conscience, elle entendit dans la brume de son esprit une voix connue : celle de Sally Po. Elle pensa que ce devait être un rêve jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre les yeux et qu'elle reconnaisse le visage de Sally penché sur elle…celle-ci lui sourit et lui dit :

" Eh bien, si je m'attendais ! Je te croyais sur Mars, et voilà que tu viens quasiment t'évanouir à mes pieds… "

Lucrezia reconnut alors le décor d'une chambre d'hôpital, et Sally continua :

" D'après ce que j'ai vu, je dois te féliciter…malheureusement, il va te falloir te reposer un bon moment si tu veux mener ta grossesse à terme, tu as dû trop te surmener, tu as fragilisé les attaches du placenta et tu as failli perdre ton bébé…tu devras observer un régime strict et éviter tout effort… "

Lucrezia posa sa main sur son ventre rond, et dit :

" Je te remercie, je ne sais pas ce qui serait arrivé si tu n'avais pas été là…je ne pensais pas te voir, tu n'es pas en mission ? "

Sally rit doucement et dit :

" J'ai tellement travaillé ces dernières années que j'ai accumulé une tonne de congés…je les ai tous pris, ce qui me fait presque six mois de congés, alors j'en profite, je voyage. Je suis allée voir Duo avec Wu Fei, j'ai rendu visite à Quatre aussi sur le chantier de la nouvelle colonie L4, j'ai assisté à la première du nouveau numéro de Trowa, au spectacle de l'école de Mariemeia avec Lady Une…il n'y a que toi que je ne suis pas allée voir, et voici que tu viens…au fait, pourquoi es-tu sur Terre ? Il était dangereux pour toi d'entreprendre ce voyage dans ton état… "

Lucrezia resta silencieuse, et regarda le monitoring fœtal qui enregistrait les battements du cœur de son bébé avant de répondre :

" Je voulais accoucher sur Terre, sur Mars nous n'avons pas d'installations spéciales… "

Mais Sally était trop fine mouche pour croire ces boniments, et elle lui dit :

" A d'autres ! Il y a une autre raison, n'est-ce pas ?"

Lucrezia ne répondit pas, mais son silence fut un assentiment. Sally reprit :

" Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je suppose que ce bébé a de grandes chances d'avoir des cheveux blond pâle, de grands yeux bleu clair, une peau mate et des dons certains pour le pilotage… "

Lucrezia rosit légèrement, et se contenta de hocher la tête avant de dire, perdant sa belle assurance :

" Je…je refuse d'être une charge pour lui, aussi ai-je décidé de venir sur Terre pour accoucher…j'ai hérité de ma tante une propriété en Italie, où je compte aller… "

Sally secoua la tête :

" Pas question que tu voyages, tu vas devoir rester ici jusqu'à ton accouchement…pas à l'hôpital, mais à Tokyo. J'ai un grand appartement, et je serais honorée de t'y loger…de plus, je suis médecin, et je serai ainsi à même d'intervenir au moindre problème… "

Lucrezia secoua la tête :

" Je refuse de te déranger, Sally… "

Sally sourit et dit :

" Mais tu ne me déranges pas ! Je suis en congés encore pour quelques mois, et cela me ferait plaisir de te rendre service…prends cela comme un remerciement pour les mois pendant lesquels nous avons fait équipe et où tu m'as sauvé la mise plusieurs fois. Tu ne peux rester seule dans cette situation, je veux t'aider… "

Elle s'interrompit et reprit ensuite :

" Repartiras-tu avec ton enfant sur Mars ? Il peut ne pas survivre là-bas, tu ferais mieux de le laisser ici… "

Lucrezia dit alors :

" C'est ce que je comptais faire de toute façon, même si cela me déchire de le laisser ici je sais très bien que le climat de Mars est très rude, nous vivons sous des dômes, perpétuellement en scaphandre, ce n'est pas une vie pour un nouveau-né… "

Sally sourit et dit :

" Je lui trouverai une famille d'accueil, des gens de confiance qui seront dans la confidence…il sera choyé, tu verras, et tu pourras le voir à chaque fois que tu reviendras sur Terre, car je suppose que tu vas rester sur Mars… "

Lucrezia acquiesça et dit :

" Oui, il y a encore beaucoup à faire là-bas, Zechs a besoin de moi…je suis déchirée à cette idée, devoir le privilégier pour protéger notre enfant… "

Sally continua :

" Tu n'as pas le choix, cela je le comprends…mais pour l'instant repose-toi, reprends des forces, et dans quelques jours je t'emmènerai chez moi…ne t'inquiète de rien, surtout ! "

Puis elle sortit, pour laisser rentrer le gynécologue qui examina le monitoring et dit :

" Vous l'avez échappé belle, vous auriez pu perdre votre bébé, mais il va bien maintenant… "

Il tira à lui le chariot d'échographie, et examina soigneusement le fœtus qui semblait en période de repos, avant de dire :

" Voulez-vous savoir s'il s'agit d'un petit garçon ou d'une petite fille ? "

Surprise quelque peu par la question, elle accepta cette fois alors qu'elle avait toujours refusé sur Mars, et le médecin, souriant, lui désigna une zone sur l'écran en disant :

" C'est un petit garçon en pleine santé… "

Esquissant un sourire elle aussi, elle passa doucement ses mains sur son ventre et demanda :

" Quand pourrai-je sortir ? "

Le médecin replia l'appareil et dit :

" Dans deux ou trois jours, si vous vous reposez bien, mais il vous sera interdit tout effort jusqu'à la fin…bien sûr, vous en êtes à vingt-six semaines, le bébé est plus que viable, mais ne tentons pas le diable… "

Astreinte à un repos obligatoire, elle laissa son esprit vagabonder et réfléchit à d'éventuels prénoms. Milliardo, bien sûr, figurerait en bonne place, mais pas en première position…Comment nommer ce bébé ? Angelo, comme son propre père ? Finalement, elle n'avait pas tellement d'idées…quel casse-tête !

Alors que tout lui semblait sombre, elle pensa que le hasard lui avait donné un coup de pouce en lui faisant s'évanouir alors que Sally se trouvait à proximité. Elle pensait sa situation perdue d'avance ou presque, condamnée à accoucher seule dans une sorte de semi-clandestinité, mais elle voyait de nouveau un rai de lumière dans le noir où elle errait depuis qu'elle avait appris sa grossesse.

Sally revint la voir les jours suivants et, trois jours après, elle l'emmena chez elle, un spacieux appartement dans un quartier résidentiel de Tokyo.

" j'y vis assez peu, en fait, vu que je suis toujours en mission, mais je m'en contente… ", dit-elle.

Elle lui montra sa chambre, et dit :

" Comme tu ne pourras pas trop sortir, je t'ai donné la chambre orientée au sud, comme ça tu auras le soleil une grande partie de la journée…as-tu amené avec toi de la layette ? "

Lucrezia secoua la tête en signe de dénégation et dit :

" En fait, je pensais tout acheter ici…cela aurait paru suspect sur Mars que j'achète ce genre de choses, je ne sais même pas si j'aurais pu en trouver, d'ailleurs… "

Sally sourit :

" Alors nous achèterons tout à distance, ce qui t'évitera de sortir… "

Et elle lui tendit un verre de jus d'orange en disant :

" Donnons déjà à ce petit ange le goût des bonnes choses…comment s'appellera-t-il ? "

Prise au dépourvu, Lucrezia répondit :

" J'y ai pensé, mais je ne me suis pas encore décidée…j'aimerais bien qu'il s'appelle Milliardo, comme son père, et Angelo, comme mon propre père, mais je n'ai aucune idée pour son prénom principal… "

Sally acquiesça avant de dire :

" Choix judicieux, mais tu as encore un peu de temps pour lui donner un prénom définitif… "

Suivant les prescriptions du médecin, Lucrezia resta couchée le plus possible, lisant et préparant l'arrivée de son bébé du mieux possible. Elle ne se plaignait jamais, malgré la monotonie de sa vie, mais Sally voyait parfois la tristesse l'envahir et ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Lucrezia pensait à la fois à Zechs et à son fils, sachant qu'elle devrait laisser l'un pour rejoindre l'autre, et son cœur saignait déjà à l'idée de la séparation…

Sally installa dans un coin de l'appartement une petite chambre d'enfant, et Lucrezia y rangea les vêtements qu'elle avait achetés…tout était prêt pour l'arrivée du bébé, qui n'avait pas encore de prénom mais à laquelle Lucrezia était déjà fortement attachée. Pourtant, un soir, alors que Sally et elle étaient en train de dîner, elle lui dit :

" Je crois que j'ai trouvé un prénom pour mon fils… "

Sally sourit et demanda :

" Vite, dis-le moi ! Je suis curieuse de savoir comment il va s'appeler… "

Ménageant un peu son effet, elle finit par lui dire :

" Aidan. Aidan Milliardo Angelo Treize…je sais que cela lui aurait fait plaisir que son fils porte le nom de son ami le plus proche. "

Sally sourit et dit :

" Aidan ? Voilà qui n'est pas commun…où as-tu trouvé cela ? "

Lucrezia baissa le regard sur son ventre rond et dit :

" Je l'ai lu, je crois, et il m'a plu… "

Sally dit alors :

" Aidan Peacecraft…voilà qui sonne bien… "

Lucrezia réagit vivement et dit :

" Jamais il ne s'appellera Peacecraft, il portera mon nom… "

Sally reprit :

" Je ne sais pas si tu réalises que tu portes l'héritier des Peacecraft…Relena n'a pas encore d'enfants, même si elle encore très jeune, et tu portes celui de Zechs… "

Lucrezia passa sa main sur son ventre et dit :

" Je veux pour mon enfant une vie normale, loin de toutes les catastrophes et des paillettes qui environnent la famille Peacecraft…le sujet est clos, Sally… "

Sally se dit qu'elle respecterait sa volonté, mais dans la mesure du possible… Lucrezia lui dit alors :

" Sally, je serais honorée si tu acceptais d'être la marraine de mon fils… "

Prise un peu au dépourvu par la question, Sally sourit largement et répondit :

" Comment as-tu pu douter de ma réponse ? J'en serais très fière… "

__

AC 198, 24 novembre, deux mois plus tard

Lourdement, Lucrezia s'assied sur son lit en soupirant :

" Aidan, arrête un peu, aie pitié de ta maman… "

Sally range son stéthoscope et dit :

" Je ne note rien d'anormal, Aidan fait preuve d'un regain d'activité pour se retourner…tu seras probablement délivrée bientôt, avant Noël… "

Lucrezia soupire et dit :

" J'espère bien, parce que je commence à fatiguer…il remue sans arrêt, ne me laissant aucun repos…il a hérité de l'énergie débordante de son père… "

Sally sourit et dit :

" Courage, bientôt Aidan sera près de toi, dans tes bras… "

Lucrezia dit alors :

" Je ne supporte pas l'idée de me sentir aussi faible, aussi impuissante, de ne pas pouvoir te rendre ta gentillesse et de dépendre de toi… "

Sally l'interrompit et dit :

" Arrête tout de suite, je suis ravie de te venir en aide… "

Lucrezia la regarda, et la tristesse de son regard frappa Sally :

" J'ai l'impression de commettre un crime, d'être une mauvaise mère…je ne suis pas prête pour cela. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'en veut déjà de le mettre au monde ainsi… "

Sally, doucement, lui prit les mains et dit :

" Tu ne seras pas une mauvaise mère, puisque Aidan sent déjà que tu l'aimes, aussi fort que tu aimes son père… "

Même si Lucrezia ne s'était pas étendue sur les circonstances de la conception d'Aidan, Sally avait compris plus ou moins ce qui s'était passé, tous ces non-dits, mais elle était sûre que, dès que Lucrezia verrait son fils, tous ses doutes s'envoleraient.

Lucrezia resta silencieuse un moment et dit tout à coup :

" J'ai aimé Zechs à la minute même où je l'ai vu, quand nous sommes rentrés tous les deux à l'Académie militaire du Lac Victoria, il avait quelque chose à la fois de proche et de distant. Je ressentais fortement ses souffrances secrètes, et j'avais toujours une envie irrépressible de le protéger…il l'a toujours su, bien qu'il ne m'en ait jamais parlé, du moins explicitement, mais il y a toujours eu entre nous une forte complicité…et il y a eu cette nuit, donc le souvenir me brûle encore… "

C'était la première fois qu'elle se confiait ainsi à quelqu'un, et continua :

" Pour la première fois, j'ai eu la confirmation que lui aussi ressentait quelque chose pour moi…je n'avais jamais osé espérer cela, car il ne se livre pas facilement. "

Sally dit doucement :

" Alors, pourquoi ne pas lui avoir annoncé ta grossesse ? "

Lucrezia ferma les yeux un instant et répondit :

" Je ne voulais pas le gêner ni le contraindre en quoi que ce soit…s'il avait su, il se serait senti obligé de réparer, de m'épouser, et je refuse qu'il soit dérangé à cause de moi. "

Sally souhaita pouvoir aimer quelqu'un un jour à ce point, et avoir ce courage de lui sacrifier autant. Elle dit alors :

" Repose-toi maintenant, ôte tout ceci de ton esprit… "

Les larmes aux yeux, Lucrezia finit par s'endormir…Sally resta seule, assise dans le salon, à se poser des questions sur l'avenir du petit Aidan. Il ne méritait pas de grandir sans ses parents, et elle se jura de mettre son grain de sel afin de lui permettre d'avoir une vie normale…

Elle entendit alors Lucrezia gémir et appeller :

" J'ai mal, Sally… "

Ses yeux bleus étaient écarquillés, et on pouvait y voir de la peur. Sally l'examina et dit :

" Nous allons attendre un peu pour voir si tu as encore des contractions, sinon je t'emmènerai à l'hôpital… "

La valise destinée à la naissance avait été préparée longtemps auparavant, et Sally la posa à côté du lit. Lucrezia dit alors au bout d'un moment :

" Ca y est, ça recommence ! "

Sally consulta sa montre :

" Quinze minutes…nous allons à l'hôpital, je crois que le travail a commencé… "

Elle l'aida à se lever, à s'habiller puis à monter ensuite dans sa voiture. Un quart d'heure plus tard, elles arrivaient à l'hôpital choisi par Lucrezia, où exerçait le gynécologue qui l'avait suivie. Il l'examina et la fit conduire en salle de travail. Lucrezia dit alors à Sally :

" S'il m'arrivait quelque chose, je veux que tu prennes soin d'Aidan et que, le moment venu, tu dises la vérité à Zechs… "

Sally sourit :

" Allons, il ne va rien t'arriver, tu vas donner naissance à un charmant bébé dans quelques heures…tu as toujours été courageuse. "

Elle tentait de lui communiquer son optimisme, mais savait, elle, que la tension de Lucrezia était un peu trop élevée, ce qui pouvait être un signe de pré-éclampsie. La naissance ne serait pas facile, loin de là…

Les heures passèrent, désespérantes de lenteur et apportant peu de progrès. La nuit était tombée sur Tokyo, et Lucrezia regardait par la fenêtre le foisonnement des lumières sur la capitale japonaise. Près d'elle, Sally parlait au médecin à voix basse, puis se tourna vers elle :

" Si nous n'avons pas d'amélioration dans quelques heures, nous t'injecterons de l'ocytocine, mais pour l'instant il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter, le bébé ne souffre pas encore… "

Lucrezia hocha juste la tête, sans rien dire de plus, tentant d'oublier la douleur qui tenaillait ses entrailles. Sally lui posa alors un patch permettant de surveiller l'évolution de sa tension, ainsi qu'un catheter lui injectant un anti-douleur à intervalle régulier. En effet, même si elle n'en disait rien, Sally savait qu'elle souffrait, et elle voulait au maximum lui épargner cela…

Vers minuit, au moment où l'on se préparait à la percer, la poche des eaux se rompit, et l'enfant commença sa descente, qui prit encore presque une heure et demie. Sally, vêtue à présent d'une casaque stérile, dit alors :

" Le moment est venu, pousse à présent ! Encore ! "

A bout de forces, Lucrezia s'exécuta, et Sally lui dit :

" Attends la prochaine contraction, et tu pousseras une dernière fois…courage, c'est presque fini, sa tête est sortie, il sera là dans quelques secondes… "

Reprenant son souffle, Lucrezia attendit la contraction, et rassembla les forces qui lui restaient pour dégager le reste du corps de l'enfant, qui se mit à hurler de toutes ses forces. Il était presque deux heures du matin. Sally, souriante, dit alors :

" Ca y est, il est né…comme il est beau ! "

Elle le posa sur un tissu vert stérile, et l'approcha de Lucrezia en disant :

" Regarde, voici ton fils, Lucrezia… "

Lucrezia baissa les yeux sur son bébé, le prit dans ses bras et lui sourit en disant doucement :

" Aidan, maman est là… "

Aidan avait la peau mate de son père, une touffe de cheveux châtains clairs sur le haut du crâne, et ses yeux bleus encore à demi aveugles regardaient sa mère…alors Lucrezia se sentit d'un coup éperdue d'amour pour ce petit être sorti d'elle, et elle se mit à sangloter, submergée par ses émotions. Elle le serra contre elle, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit…son fils ressemblait tellement à Zechs !

Sally prit Aidan, le nettoya, le mesura soigneusement avant de dire :

" Bien qu'il soit un peu prématuré, il se porte bien, il mesure 50 cm pour 3,250 kgs…nous allons le mettre en couveuse pour qu'il se réchauffe un peu… "

Avec un pincement au cœur, Lucrezia vit partir son bébé, et Sally lui dit :

" Il te sera rendu très bientôt, ne t'inquiète pas…pour l'instant il faut prendre soin de toi… "

Pâle, Lucrezia semblait étrangère à tout. Sally fit les soins post partum puis la laissa se reposer…

Assommée par les sédatifs, Lucrezia dormit plusieurs heures et, quand elle se réveilla, le berceau d'Aidan était auprès du lit. Habillé d'un charmant petit pyjama en velours blanc, le nourrisson dormait tranquillement, installé sur le côté…Attendrie malgré la poignante tristesse qui lui vrillait le cœur, elle sourit à son enfant. Comment allait-elle pouvoir le laisser sur Terre, grandir loin d'elle, manquer toutes les étapes de sa croissance ? Son cœur et sa raison se livraient un combat sans merci, mais elle savait qu'il lui fallait le laisser, il aurait une vie meilleure sur Terre. Aidan bougea alors, gémit puis se mit à pleurer, et elle le prit dans ses bras pour le nourrir. Emerveillée, elle se demandait comment elle avait pu porter et mettre au monde un petit garçon aussi beau, aussi parfait…il était en train de perdre son œdème post-natal, et sa peau déjà mate était d'une douceur incomparable. Comme il ressemblait à Zechs ! Nul n'aurait pu lui contester sa paternité…A cette idée, les larmes revinrent aux yeux de Lucrezia…

Alors qu'Aidan se rendormait dans ses bras, repu, Sally arriva et lui tendit un paquet :

" C'est pour toi… "

Déposant avec précautions le bébé dans son berceau, Lucrezia prit le paquet et l'ouvrit. Il contenait un charmant ensemble pull-salopette…elle regarda Sally et dit :

" Tu n'aurais pas dû, tu as déjà pris soin de nous pendant ces deux derniers mois… "

Mais Sally la fit taire et dit :

" Pas de fausses excuses, Aidan est mon filleul, et il mérite d'être bien habillé…il est tellement beau… "

Lucrezia demanda alors :

" Quand pourrai-je sortir ? "

Sally sourit :

" Dans deux jours, d'après ton gynécologue, mais il faudra encore faire attention quelques temps, éviter de te fatiguer…quant à Aidan, il se porte à merveilles… "

Effectivement, deux jours après, Lucrezia put sortir de l'hôpital, et regagna l'appartement de Sally. Pourtant, même si elle évitait soigneusement de montrer sa tristesse et son désarroi à son amie, celle-ci comprit vite qu'elle était victime de la dépression postnatale, du 'baby blues', qui touche souvent les jeunes mamans au retour de la maternité. A ceci s'ajoutait la séparation prochaine, car elle devrait repartir sur Mars…

****

A suivre…


	3. Chapitre 3 choix déchirant

Chapitre 3 : Choix déchirant

Mars

Assis dans son bureau, Zechs posa le rapport qu'il était en train de lire en soupirant. Voilà déjà presque trois mois qu'il gérait seul la colonie, et s'était aperçu à ses dépends que ce n'était pas si simple de le faire seul…il avait eu peu de nouvelles d'elle, mais son dernier message indiquait qu'elle ne tarderait pas à rentrer. Depuis le début, ils avaient été deux pour tout faire, puis une équipe était arrivée le mois suivant, comprenant certains des anciens pilotes de Gundam. Noin avait toujours été auprès de lui, discrète et efficace, et jamais elle ne lui avait imposé sa présence. L'aimait-elle à ce point ? Jamais elle ne le lui avait laissé voir jusqu'à cette nuit donc le souvenir le brûlait encore, peuplant ses rêves…

Il se sentait perturbé, car il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire…comment savoir maintenant ce qu'il ressentait vraiment ? Et quelle partie de lui le ressentait ? C'était un miracle qu'il ne soit pas devenu schizophrène, car il était deux en réalité : Milliardo Peacecraft, prince du royaume de Sank, et Zechs Merquise, soldat d'Oz. Il avait fait volontairement mourir Zechs Merquise, mais que restait-il de lui à présent ?Un grand vide sur cette période de sa vie, de loin la plus stable, d'abord à l'Académie du lac Victoria, puis auprès de Treize, qui lui avait appris presque tout ce qu'il savait sur l'art de la guerre. Il restait Milliardo Peacecraft, mais était-il sûr de l'être encore ? C'était probablement encore Zechs Merquise que Noin aimait, pas l'homme qu'il était devenu…pourtant, malgré cela, elle s'était donnée à lui en confiance, comme si elle s'était préservée pour lui, pour qu'il soit le premier. Il se souvint alors de leurs années à l'école militaire, elle avait la réputation d'être froide et combattive, traits de caractère qu'elle avait gardés, mais réservait ses rares sourires pour lui, ce qui avait fait dire aux autres garçons de leur promotion qu'il avait réussi à l'apprivoiser…pourtant, bien qu'il la connût assez bien, elle avait gardé une part de mystère, quelque chose qui la rongeait depuis des années et dont elle ne parlait jamais. D'elle, finalement, il savait peu de choses, juste qu'elle était orpheline depuis l'âge de sept ans, et qu'elle avait été si brillante qu'elle avait décroché une bourse pour l'Académie militaire du lac Victoria. Ils s'étaient rencontrés là-bas, avaient étudié ensemble, se soutenant mutuellement, puis leurs chemins s'étaient séparés, elle devenant instructeur et lui intégrant les Forces Spéciales. Elle disait toujours qu'elle détestait la guerre, mais celle-ci l'avait rattrapée…il pensait qu'elle avait retrouvé un semblant d'équilibre ici, sur Mars, après toutes les atrocités qu'ils avaient vu, mais elle avait conservé son tempérament taciturne. Qui aurait pu savoir ce qui se cachait derrière ses jolis yeux bleus foncés ?

Zechs se passa la main sur le front, puis se leva et marcha jusqu'au fond de la pièce, où s'ouvrait un hublot qui lui permettait de voir à l'intérieur de la base. Il resta debout un long moment, à regarder le ciel martien, lui posant cette question muette : qui suis-je en réalité ? Qu'est-ce que je ressens exactement ?

Terre

Lucrezia langeait Aidan, qui avait maintenant deux semaines. C'était un bébé vif et attachant, et le voir ainsi ne faisait qu'accentuer le mal-être de sa mère…même si elle se sentait un peu mieux, Lucrezia souffrait encore par périodes du baby blues, et Sally l'aidait autant qu'elle le pouvait, bien qu'elle comprît son déchirement : quelle mère n'aurait pas souffert de devoir se séparer de son bébé, même par obligation ?

Elle finissait d'habiller son enfant quand elle se tourna vers Sally et lui dit :

" Nous baptiserons Aidan dans deux semaines, début janvier. As-tu une idée pour le parrain ? "

Sally, qui pliait des bodies, se retourna et dit :

" Oui, effectivement. Quelqu'un que je connais bien, et dont je suis sûre de la loyauté et du sens des responsabilités…tu le connais aussi, je crois : Chang Wu Fei…je travaille avec lui depuis deux ans, et j'ai appris à le connaître, ton secret sera bien gardé avec lui, et il veillera sur Aidan aussi bien que moi… "

Effectivement, Lucrezia connaissait Wu Fei, ancien pilote des Gundams Shenlong et Altron, et acquiesça en disant :

" Préviens-le, alors, j'espère juste qu'il acceptera… "

Manifestement Wu Fei accepta, puisqu'il vint un soir de la semaine suivante à l'invitation de Sally. Habillé d'un costume chinois traditionnel, il portait néanmoins son bip de Preventer à la ceinture. Sally l'accueillit et le conduisit au salon, où l'attendait Lucrezia tenant Aidan dans ses bras. Wu Fei la salua et dit :

" Mes respects, lieutenant…"

Lucrezia se leva et dit :

" Je ne suis plus lieutenant depuis longtemps, Wu Fei, et je vous présente Aidan, mon fils…Sally a pensé a vous comme parrain, elle a parlé de votre intégrité et de votre loyauté, et ce que j'ai vu de vous moi-même me conforte dans cette idée… "

Wu Fei s'approcha d'elle, et observa Aidan pensivement. Puis il lui caressa doucement la joue et dit :

" Je ne savais pas que vous aviez un enfant, Preventer Noin, laissez-moi vous en féliciter… "

Lucrezia sourit et dit :

" Merci… "

Aidan ouvrit les yeux, et regarda Wu Fei de son regard qui commençait déjà à prendre des teintes bleues foncées. L'agent de Preventer lui donna son doigt, et Aidan le serra dans sa petite main. Wu Fei leva son regard sombre sur Lucrezia et dit :

" J'accepte, je serai son parrain…. "

Lucrezia sourit et dit :

" Je vous en remercie du fond du cœur…comme je vais devoir retourner sur Mars bientôt, nous ferons le baptême dans quinze jours, si la date vous convient. Aidan ne peut venir avec moi, les conditions de vie sont rudes, aussi vais-je le laisser sur Terre…tenez, prenez-le… "

Elle déposa le bébé avec précautions dans les bras du jeune homme, et Wu Fei l'observa attentivement. Il demanda alors :

" Quels sont les prénoms que vous lui avez donné ? "

Les deux femmes se regardèrent, mais Sally hocha la tête et Lucrezia dit :

" Aidan Milliardo Angelo Treize..."

Même si la question n'avait pas été explicitement posée, cela donna à Wu Fei l'identité du père de l'enfant. Mais il se garda bien de relever l'information, et rendit Aidan à sa maman en disant :

" C'est un très beau bébé, je serai honoré d'être son parrain… "

Réfrénant un soupir, il pensa soudainement à Mei Lan, son épouse décédée, et se dit qu'il aurait bien aimé lui aussi être père…plus tard, bien sûr (_pour savoir qui est Mei Lan et ce qu'il advint d'elle, voir le manga 'Gundam Wing :Episode Zero')_. Avec aigreur, il s'aperçut qu'il ne lui restait plus à présent que sa mission au sein de Preventer et ses amis…peut-être devenir parrain du petit Aidan l'aiderait-il à trouver un autre sens à sa vie.

Alors qu'Aidan allait avoir un mois, on s'approchait des Fêtes, et la magie de Noël gagna la capitale du Japon. Ce serait le premier Noël de l'enfant, et Sally décida de le fêter dignement, en petit comité vu qu'elle n'invita que Wu Fei. L'appartement fut décoré de fond en comble des plus belles décorations de Noël, un grand sapin fut installé au centre du salon et décoré de belles lumières de toutes les couleurs qui fascinèrent Aidan.

" Il est temps de rendre à Noël son lustre d'antan, celui d'avant ces guerres fratricides… ", déclara Sally, qui ne se souvenait que trop bien des Noëls 195 et 196. Lucrezia acquiesça et participa activement aux préparatifs elle aussi. Pourtant, elle pensait à Zechs, qui serait tout seul lors de cette fête…

Deux jours avant Noël, laissant Aidan à Sally, Lucrezia sortit pour faire ses achats. La foule était gaie, oppressante, pressée, et elle avait presque oublié cette sensation d'être anonyme parmi tous ces gens, d'être seule…après mûre réflexion, elle acheta un jouet de velours pour Aidan, un tableau pour Sally et une maquette pour Zechs, elle savait qu'il appréciait ce loisir à ses heures perdues. Elle acheta également des chocolats pour Wu Fei, car elle ne le connaissait pas assez pour savoir ce qu'il appréciait…elle acheta aussi quelques vêtements pour elle, quelques-uns pour Aidan et quelques autres choses qu'elle ramènerait sur Mars.

Quand elle rentra, Sally était dans la cuisine en train de préparer le repas, et Aidan, allongé dans son transat, la regardait faire en gigotant. Elle déposa ses paquets sous le sapin et dit alors :

" Tu apprends déjà à ton filleul à faire la cuisine ? "

Sally se tourna vers elle et lui dit :

" Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour apprendre…je vais faire de ce petit un fin cordon bleu, ça lui servira pour séduire, plus tard… "

Faussement courroucée, Lucrezia dit :

" Comment ça ? Comme s'il n'était pas assez beau pour séduire tout seul, mon petit ? Mais regarde-le ! "

Sally se passa les mains à l'eau, prit Aidan dans ses bras et dit :

" C'est le plus beau bébé de l'univers que nous avons là, et il fera des ravages quand il sera plus grand, cela je te le garantis… "

Comme pour corroborer ce que disait sa marraine, Aidan sourit…

Quand Wu Fei arriva, tout était prêt, Sally et Lucrezia avaient mis la table, préparé le repas et s'étaient toutes deux habillées pour l'occasion. Aidan, lui, avait été aussi revêtu d'habits neufs, et gazouillait gaiement dans son transat.

Wu Fei déposa ses paquets sous le sapin, les salua et dit :

" Vous êtes toutes deux très belles, mesdames, mais le plus beau est inconstestablement Aidan…quelle prestance ! "

Il alla à lui et le prit dans ses bras avant de dire :

" Je suis très honoré d'être là en votre compagnie… "

Lucrezia, qui l'avait toujours cru sérieux au point d'en être pince sans rire, découvrait que Wu Fei pouvait être gai et avoir de l'humour, ainsi qu'être un agréable compagnon en société. Il était instruit, cultivé, et savait mener une conversation avec finesse. Peu de personnes connaissaient cette facette de sa personnalité, qu'il ne craignait dorénavant plus de laisser s'exprimer, même s'il restait encore réserv

Sur Mars, Zechs était assis dans son bureau, seul. A tous il avait dit qu'il était invité, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer cette nuit seul…les seules personnes qu'il aurait aimé avoir près de lui étaient loin, Noin, Relena.

Un peu plus tôt, il avait reçu un message de Noin et un autre de Relena, lui souhaitant un joyeux Noël. Lucrezia lui avait dit qu'elle rentrerait dans deux semaines, mais que son affaire était terminée et qu'elle passerait les Fêtes sur Terre avec Sally. Au fond de lui, même s'il se sentait seul, il était heureux que Lucrezia en profite, elle avait beaucoup donné d'elle-même sur Mars et il était temps qu'elle se repose un peu…

Pourtant, il se sentait triste au fond de lui, mais pas à cause de sa solitude, il avait eu trop l'habitude d'être seul pour se formaliser de cela. Il lui fallait bien admettre que Lucrezia lui manquait beaucoup, encore plus depuis ce qui s'était passé. Il avait encore un peu de mal à démêler ses sentiments, mais il savait que cela les avait renforcés plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il se promit de lui parler dès qu'elle rentrerait, il avait toujours été franc envers elle, il était temps de l'être à nouveau…

Le baptême d'Aidan eut lieu le 6 janvier 199, en petit comité. Wu Fei remplit ses fonctions de parrain avec dignité, et Sally, habillée d'un tailleur chic, fut une très jolie marraine. Il avait été décidé qu'elle prendrait soin d'Aidan jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui ait trouvé une famille d'accueil, et Lucrezia savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur elle, son rôle de marraine n'était pas un vain mot à son sens.

Son fils baptisé, il n'était plus besoin pour Lucrezia de s'éterniser. Aidan avait un mois et demie, il se portait bien et elle savait que son absence semblerait bizarre à Zechs si elle était trop longue…Sa mission sur Mars devait primer sur son rôle de mère, pour le bien de Zechs et celui de son fils, de leur fils. Sally lui dit :

" Je t'enverrai des nouvelles d'Aidan souvent, comme ça tu seras un peu avec lui, et ça te permettra de le voir grandir quand même… "

Lucrezia hocha la tête, et acheva d'empaqueter ses affaires en tentant de refouler ses larmes toutes proches. Il lui semblait qu'elle laissait avec Aidan une partie d'elle-même, et comprenait à présent la force du lien mère-enfant, quelque chose d'indéracinable qui durerait toute sa vie…

Elle ferma sa valise et s'approcha du transat où Aidan somnolait après son repas, le regarda intensément et lui dit :

" Deviens un homme sage, posé et courageux, mon fils, comme l'est ton père, ne ménage pas tes efforts pour ce monde…mais, quoi que tu deviennes, je serai toujours fière de toi parce que je suis ta maman, et que je t'aime. "

Aidan regarda sa mère, et Lucrezia sentit ses larmes couler sans contrôle de ses yeux. Elle déposa encore un baiser sur la joue tendre du nourrisson et, saisissant sa valise, sortit sans se retourner…Mars l'attendait, avec l'autre homme de sa vie.

A suivre…


	4. Chapitre 4 Improbabilités

Chapitre 4 : Improbabilités

Mars

Lucrezia sortit de sa douche et, encore à demi endormie, entreprit de s'habiller pour sa journée de travail. Elle regarda son corps dans le miroir, et s'examina soigneusement…par chance, elle avait gardé peu de poids de sa grossesse, mais certaines marques en étaient évidentes, comme les légères vergetures qui se trouvaient sur le côté de son ventre. Son corps s'était modifié, elle avait plus de hanches et un peu plus de poitrine…

Voilà deux jours qu'elle était rentrée sur Mars…à son arrivée, Zechs l'attendait, et il l'avait serrée dans ses bras un long moment avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. En le voyant, elle avait senti les larmes refluer vers ses yeux, mais s'était contenue…il avait l'air sérieux, comme à son habitude, mais elle pouvait voir l'émotion noyer ses yeux bleus. Il l'avait aidée à porter sa valise jusqu'à son appartement, puis, après un dernier baiser plus appuyé, il l'avait laissée en l'invitant à dîner pour le soir suivant.

Bien sûr, cela ne voulait rien dire, mais Lucrezia avait la ferme intention de se méfier au maximum, la naissance d'Aidan était trop récente encore…bien sûr, elle avait eu un examen avant de partir, et son médecin lui avait implanté une puce contraceptive, fonctionnelle pendant plus de deux ans et totalement fiable. Il lui avait aussi dit qu'elle se portait bien, et qu'elle aurait bientôt son retour de couches, qui arriverait assez vite vu qu'elle n'avait pas allaité Aidan.

Finissant son petit déjeuner, elle empoigna sa veste et sortit de son appartement pour se rendre au centre de contrôle. Elle habitait le côté qui y était diamétralement opposé, et se hâta de traverser la petite ville qui formait le centre du dôme. On pouvait tout y trouver, enfin presque, il y avait aussi un service postal, un médecin, une école et un centre administratif. Les appartements formaient le cercle extérieur du dôme…

Désormais, la colonie comptait 500 habitants, mineurs et leurs familles, ainsi que les tenanciers des commerces installés là mais, à cette heure, il n'y avait personne, les mineurs étant déjà partis et les familles pas encore sorties de chez elles. Elle passa sa carte magnétique dans la borne puis entra pour prendre son poste. De cet endroit était dirigé toute le dôme, ainsi que les contrôles d'ambiance, c'était donc le centre névralgique de la petite colonie martienne.

Zechs l'y attendait, vêtu lui aussi de sa combinaison, et il lui sourit quand elle entra :

" Bien dormi ? "

Lucrezia lui sourit aussi et acquiesça seulement, sans répondre. Rapidement, il lui résuma les dernières choses arrivées sur l'exploitation, sur le dôme en faisant défiler des schémas sur l'écran. Elle examina ces diagrammes avec attention, avant de s'apercevoir qu'il avait cessé de parler et qu'il la regardait. Elle se tourna vers lui et demanda :

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? "

Zechs sourit et dit :

" Tu as quelque chose de changé, Lucrezia, quelque chose qui rayonne hors de toi et qui te rend encore plus belle… "

Lucrezia, sous le choc de l'entendre prononcer son prénom, rougit légèrement et répondit :

" Non, je n'ai rien de particulier, je n'ai pas changé… "

Se pouvait-il que la maternité l'ait épanouie à ce point ? En tout cas, il lui avait fait un compliment, et elle se sentait remuée…mais il n'était pas temps pour elle de penser à ce genre de choses, elle avait du travail.

La matinée se passa, puis une partie de l'après-midi, et bientôt Lucrezia ne put plus oublier le mal qui lui tenaillait le bas-ventre. Etait-ce Zechs qui lui faisait cet effet ? Il s'aperçut de son trouble car il lui demanda :

" Tu n'as pas l'air bien…ça va aller ? "

Elle se tourna vers lui et répondit :

" Oui, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas…je reviens… "

Elle courut chez elle pour se changer, ayant compris ce qui lui arrivait…elle était de nouveau femme, la période post-maternité était terminée. Quand elle revint, elle croisa le regard interrogateur de Zechs, mais il ne lui posa pas de question.

Lucrezia se concentra sur les contrôles d'environnement, et remarqua au bout d'un moment une légère baisse du volume d'air du dôme. Elle la surveilla et vit qu'elle continuait. Elle interpella alors Zechs et lui dit :

" Je crois qu'on a une fuite… "

Zechs se leva et dit :

" Où cela ? "

Elle lui indiqua un point sur l'écran et dit :

" Il va falloir faire quelque chose, j'y vais… "

Il fallait qu'elle bouge, la proximité de Zechs l'empêchait de se concentrer correctement. Par chance, le problème fut vite réglé, sans préjudice aucun pour l'environnement du dôme.

Quand elle revint, il lui dit :

" Va, je finirai seul…rendez-vous à vingt heures, d'accord ? "

Elle acquiesça et rentra chez elle. Elle resta un long moment devant la fenêtre de son salon, à regarder la plaine martienne se dérouler devant elle, et les montagnes rouges là, dans le lointain…cet environnement si pur et si dur à la fois. Non, Aidan n'aurait pas pu vivre ici, ce n'était pas une place pour un bébé de deux mois, elle savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix…

Son regard se posa sur le petit cadre diptyque en argent posé sur la table de nuit, qui contenait d'un côté une photo de ses parents, et de l'autre la dernière photo d'Aidan. Il devait déjà avoir chang

Elle s'assit sur son lit, et laissa son esprit vagabonder un moment…que devait-elle penser de l'attitude de Zechs ? Légèrement différente de lors de son départ, jamais il n'aurait osé l'embrasser en public auparavant. Il avait l'air plus tendre aussi, car il ne lui aurait jamais fait ce genre de compliment auparavant. Cela signifiait-il que leur relation allait enfin s'officialiser, prendre un tour véritable ?

Désireuse d'éviter de se perdre en conjectures, elle décida de commencer à se préparer. Après une douche, elle enfila des vêtements qu'elle avait achetés sur Terre et regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Son image était presque identique, mais elle savait qu'elle n'était plus la même qu'avant la naissance d'Aidan, la maternité l'avait transformée physiquement mais surtout moralement. Elle n'avait plus seulement elle-même à penser, mais se devait aussi à son petit garçon qui méritait une vie normale, aussi difficile que ce soit pour elle, et donc cela impliquait qu'elle survive, quoi qu'il arrive, pour conserver à Aidan sa mère.

Après un dernier coup d'œil à son miroir, elle prit le paquet qu'elle avait acheté pour lui et sortit pour se rendre à l'appartement de Zechs, diamétralement opposé au sien. Quel confort, alors qu'au début de leur installation sur Mars ils avaient vécu d'abord dans le vaisseau, puis à la surface, sous des tentes oxygénées, au fur et à mesure que le dôme se construisait. Depuis la fin de la construction, elle disposait d'un appartement assez vaste, comprenant une chambre, un salon, une cuisine et un cabinet de toilette.

A vingt heures précises, elle sonnait chez Zechs. Il vint lui ouvrir, et lui sourit en lui disant :

" Entre, tout est prêt… "

Il avait revêtu un pantalon noir et une chemise beige, et cette simple vêture le mettait en valeur. Il indiqua un fauteuil et dit :

" Assieds-toi, je reviens… "

Il passa dans la cuisine, puis revint avant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil conjoint au sien :

" Je n'ai pas cuisiné depuis un bon moment, j'espère que cela te plaira néanmoins… "

Lucrezia hocha la tête :

" J'en suis persuadée, tu as toujours été doué pour cela… "

Zechs se mit à rire et dit :

" Tu plaisantes ! La première fois que j'avais cuisiné quelque chose, à l'académie, j'avais échoué lamentablement… "

Lucrezia rit elle aussi et dit :

" Ton rôti était juste un peu trop cuit, voilà tout, mais je suis sûre que je vais apprécier ce que tu auras confectionné… "

Zechs s'assit, lui versa un verre de Martini blanc et demanda :

" Comment ça s'est passé, sur Terre ? "

Lucrezia, très touchée car il se souvenait de sa préférence pour cette boisson, prit le verre et lui dit l'explication qu'elle avait préparée :

" J'ai assisté à l'ouverture du testament de ma grande tante Carla avec quelques-uns de mes cousins que je ne connaissais pas, elle m'a légué sa maison d'Ombrie, mais mes cousins ont contesté le testament, ce qui a fait que j'ai dû rester plus longtemps que prévu sur Terre. J'ai eu le temps de voir quelques personnes : j'ai croisé Sally Po par hasard, j'ai vu aussi Wu Fei mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir Relena…finalement, j'ai passé Noël à Tokyo, avec Sally et Wu Fei… "

Zechs sourit et dit :

" Comment vont-ils ? Wu Fei est-il encore aussi obtus qu'il l'était au moment où nous sommes partis ? Et Sally travaille-t-elle toujours autant ? "

Lucrezia sourit :

" Elle était en congés quand je l'ai vue, elle avait pris d'un coup tout ce qu'elle avait accumulé, ce qui lui faisait presque six mois au total…Wu Fei a quelque peu changé, il a encore mûri mais il a gardé la dignité que nous lui avons connue… "

Après tout, à part l'explication du début , ce qu'elle venait de dire était la pure vérité. Elle prit alors le paquet qu'elle avait apporté et dit :

" J'ai acheté cela à Tokyo pour toi, Joyeux Noël ! "

Zechs prit le paquet, l'ouvrit et dit :

" Tu t'es souvenue de cela ? "

Elle hocha la tête, troublée par l'émotion contenue dans les yeux bleus clairs de Zechs. Un silence s'instaura entre eux deux, lourd de sens, puis Zechs l'embrassa. Le baiser, d'abord doux, s'intensifia ensuite, provoquant un frisson dans tout le corps de Lucrezia. Il la lâcha ensuite, prit sa main et lui dit :

" Merci… "

Les yeux tremblants d'émotion, elle leva le regard sur lui et dit d'une voix qu'elle espérait assurée :

" Je suis heureuse que cela te plaise, Zechs… "

Elle tentait de garder un visage neutre, mais tout son être était tremblant d'émotion. Il se leva, lui tendit la main et dit :

" Je vais servir le dîner… "

D'un geste léger, il prit sa main, la conduisit jusqu'à la table et tira sa chaise, qu'il repoussa lorsqu'elle se fût assise…il gagna la cuisine, disposa artistement les tranches de saumon fumé sur un plat en porcelaine et revint en disant :

" J'ai prévu simple pour commencer, j'espère que cela te conviendra… "

Elle lui sourit en guise de réponse, alors qu'il la servait et allait chercher le pain grillé dans la cuisine. Il revint, s'assit et dit :

" C'est Relena qui m'a offert cette corbeille isotherme, elle sait que je suis lent le matin à manger mes tartines, cela conserve chaudes les tranches de pain grillé… "

Lucrezia rit en imaginant le prince Peacecraft à moitié réveillé devant ses tartines et son bol de café, et Zechs prit un air faussement offensé :

" Ce n'est pas drôle… "

Lucrezia, encore essoufflée de son fou rire, dit :

" Mais si, c'est drôle…je ne pensais pas que tu avais ce défaut… "

Il redevint sérieux et dit :

" Je ne suis pas l'homme que tu imagines, Lucrezia…ce n'est pas moi que tu aimes, mais seulement une partie de moi, l'homme que tu as connu à l'Académie Militaire… "

Lucrezia plongea son regard dans le sien et dit :

" Comment peux-tu croire cela ? Que tu sois Zechs ou Milliardo – mais je crois qu'en fait tu es les deux, ce sont deux facettes de toi – je t'aime pour ce que tu es, ton identité m'importe peu… "

Enfin elle avait réussi à le lui avouer, et resta silencieuse, détournant ses yeux de lui. Il resta silencieux aussi, assimilant ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Bien sûr, il avait toujours su quels étaient ses sentiments à son égard, mais jamais elle ne les lui avait déclarés directement. Il se leva, prit le plat et alla chercher le plat de résistance dans la cuisine, décidé lui aussi à être franc avec elle. Il revint, posa le plat sur le dessous de plat et dit :

" C'est un simple tian , riz, courgettes et basilic, j'espère que ça te conviendra… "

Lucrezia acquiesça et dit :

" Ca sent très bon en tout cas, je ne connais pas… "

Cette opinion fut confirmée par la première bouchée qu'elle avala, et tous deux mangèrent en silence. Il posa sa fourchette et dit :

" J'espère que cela t'a plu, j'ai fait avec ce que j'ai pu trouver ici, tu sais que le marchand de primeurs n'est pas si bien achalandé… "

Elle acquiesça, et il lui dit :

" Je voudrais te parler, viens, allons nous asseoir… "

Il tira sa chaise, et elle alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil qu'elle occupait auparavant. Il s'assit près d'elle, garda sa main dans la sienne et dit :

" Surtout, quoi je dise, ne m'interromps pas, sinon je ne pourrai pas continuer… "

Il se tut un petit instant, puis dit :

" Je sais les sentiments que tu as envers moi depuis tant d'années, et la nuit que nous avons passée ensemble a changé la donne en m'obligeant à réfléchir sur ce que je ressentais envers toi. Tu as toujours été derrière moi, dans mon ombre, toujours privilégiant ma personne à la tienne et étant discrète, mais je savais que je tenais à toi sans vouloir – ou avoir le courage de– m'appesantir sur mes vrais sentiments. Lorsque tu es partie sur Terre, je me suis retrouvé seul, et j'ai réalisé à quel point tu m'étais chère : sans toi, j'étais seul, perdu, comme si on m'avait arraché une partie de moi, comme un homme qui erre dans le noir sans trouver la lumière… "

Il se tut, et s'aperçut que des larmes coulaient des yeux de Lucrezia, alors qu'elle avait l'air incrédule et sous le choc. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui dit :

" Non, ne pleure pas, par pitié, je ne voulais pas te blesser… "

Elle se glissa hors de ses bras, essuya ses larmes et dit :

" Tu ne m'as pas blessée, c'est le choc…jamais je n'aurais pensé t'entendre me dire des choses pareilles, même dans mes rêves les plus fous… "

Il prit sa main, la garda dans la sienne et dit :

" Tu as déjà trop sacrifié pour moi, Lucrezia, je refuse que tu te sacrifies encore, je ne mérite pas cela, et je ne te mérite pas…mais je voulais que tu saches la vérité… "

Elle secoua la tête :

" Qu'ai-je sacrifié pour toi ? Une carrière dans Preventer ? J'ai choisi de te suivre en toute connaissance de cause, et jamais je ne l'ai regretté, parce que tu es un homme intègre, courageux, honnête, quelle que soit l'identité que tu as, celle que tu as reçu à la naissance ou celle que tu t'es forgée, mes sentiments sont exactement les mêmes…"

Elle le regarda dans les yeux pendant qu'elle disait cela, pour qu'il comprenne bien qu'elle pensait ce qu'elle disait.

Il sourit et dit :

" Ce n'est pas ainsi que j'avais imaginé cela, mais…je sais que si tu es à mes côtés, je ne serai plus jamais perdu ni incomplet alors…veux-tu rester avec moi, partager ma vie ? Comme je regrette de t'avoir fait souffrir ! "

Elle sourit au milieu de ses larmes et dit :

" Peux-tu en douter ? "

Doucement, il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa comme il ne l'avait jamais fait…il essuya de sa joue les larmes qu'elle versait encore, et caressa son front. Lucrezia, qui n'osait encore croire à son bonheur, ne pouvait cependant pas oublier les douleurs qui lui tenaillaient le ventre depuis un moment. Il remarqua sa pâleur et demanda :

" Ca ne va pas ? "

Comment lui dire cela ? Elle pensa alors à Aidan, et ses larmes redoublèrent. Il la serra dans ses bras, désolé et triste de la voir ainsi, et dit :

" Tu as mal quelque part ? J'espère que ce n'est pas grave…tu veux rentrer te reposer ? "

Elle secoua la tête et lui dit :

" Je suis désolée de troubler ce moment si précieux à cause de choses aussi triviales… "

Son regard indiqua qu'il avait compris, et dit :

" Reste ici, je vais te préparer une tisane… "

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec la tisane et un morceau de gâteau posé sur une assiette, en disant :

" Avec toutes ces émotions, on en avait complètement oublié le dessert… "

Il disait cela sur un ton comique, si bien qu'elle lui sourit et mangea le morceau de gâteau avant de boire à petites gorgées la tisane, qui apaisa le maelström de son corps et de son cœur. Quel sentiment de plénitude ! Zechs, assis près d'elle, la regardait avec de la tendresse dans les yeux, sans dire un mot…

Il demanda au bout d'un moment :

" Tu te sens mieux ? "

Elle hocha la tête et sourit. Il la prit alors dans ses bras et la garda contre lui, désireux d'apaiser sa douleur…

Terre

Sally, portant Aidan endormi dans son porte-bébé, rentra chez elle, les bras chargés de sacs. Dans deux semaines, elle reprendrait son travail, et était en train de tout organiser pour que la garde de l'enfant soit assurée. Mais quel parcours du combattant !Trouver une place en crèche ou une assistante-maternelle relevait du miracle. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas le choix, elle ne pouvait tout de même pas se mettre en congé parental elle-même…

Alors qu'elle finissait de nourrir Aidan, un peu plus tard, on sonna à sa porte. Posant Aidan dans son transat, elle alla ouvrir et tomba nez à nez avec Lady Une.

" Quelle surprise ! Entrez… ", lui dit-elle.

Lady Une entra et dit alors :

" Je suis désolée de venir vous déranger pendant vos congés, mais la Vice-Ministre des Affaires Etrangères désire vous voir le plus vite possible… "

Sally dit alors :

" C'est que…enfin venez voir par vous-même… "

Lady Une, quelque peu stupéfaite, découvrit alors la raison de la réticence de Sally, et lui dit :

" Je ne savais pas que vous… "

Mais Sally secoua la tête en riant :

" Non, il n'est pas à moi, mais je m'en occupe quelque temps pour une amie qui est partie en voyage…je suis sa marraine… "

Lady Une respira discrètement et dit :

" Alors emmenez-le, nous trouverons bien quelqu'un pour s'en occuper là-bas… "

Sally prit Aidan dans ses bras, et le confia à Lady Une en disant :

" Gardez-le, voulez-vous ? Je vais préparer son sac… "

Lady Une, quelque peu empruntée mais attendrie, observa Aidan. Bien sûr, elle savait que tous les bébés se ressemblaient à cet âge, mais celui-ci avait un air qui lui disait franchement quelque chose, sans qu'elle puisse dire qui il lui rappelait. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger davantage, Sally revint et dit :

" Voilà, nous pouvons y aller… "

Elle posa Aidan dans son siège transportable, dont elle prit la poignée, et les deux femmes sortirent. Une voiture les attendait en bas pour les emmener jusqu'à la résidence de travail de Relena, qui se trouvait à quelques heures. Celle-ci se montra surprise de voir Sally avec un enfant, mais n'en dit rien et commença :

" Je suis désolée de vous déranger, Sally, mais il le fallait…je crois savoir que vous avez participé à la mission visant à empêcher un coup d'état sur la colonie L 3 ? "

Sally hocha la tête et dit :

" Oui, en effet, juste avant mes congés, il y a six mois… "

Relena reprit :

" Eh bien, le groupuscule impliqué a menacé de faire exploser la colonie MO V, qui nous a appelé au secours…j'ai fait appel à vous car vous connaissez les gens à qui nous avons affaire… "

Sally hocha la tête :

" Ils en sont parfaitement capables, ils sont très déterminés, ils n'ont pas hésité à exécuter froidement des otages lors de l'affaire de L 3… il faut agir immédiatement, laissez-moi y aller… "

Relena acquiesça :

" D'accord, je te confie cette mission…Lady Une, préparez tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle puisse partir le plus vite possible, je dois encore lui parler… "

Lady Une se leva et sortit, et Relena dit :

" Je ne savais pas que vous aviez un enfant, Sally… "

Sally sourit :

" Pour la bonne raison que ce n'est pas le mien, je ne suis que sa marraine, et justement je voulais venir vous en parler… "

Elle le souleva, le prit dans ses bras et dit :

" Sa mère refusait de faire cette démarche, mais je dois trouver quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui pendant que je serai en mission… "

Relena sembla remarquer quelque chose, écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement et dit :

" Je dois rêver…et pourtant la ressemblance est là… "

Elle sortit de son bureau un vieil album et dit :

" Regardez vous-même… "

Sur la page jaunie par les ans, une photo d'un bébé rieur, habillé d'une tenue blanche brodée d'argent, ressemblant presque trait pour trait à Aidan. Relena hocha la tête :

" Oui, c'est une photo de Milliardo quand il était bébé…cet enfant est donc son fils ? "

Sally acquiesça et dit :

" Oui, il est le père d'Aidan, et la mère en est Lucrezia Noin, que vous connaissez bien aussi…il ignore qu'il a un enfant, car elle n'a pas voulu le lui dire, et elle est venue le mettre au monde sur Terre… "

En quelques mots, elle résuma la situation, et Relena dit :

" Je m'occuperai de mon neveu, c'est bien le moins que je puisse faire, en attendant que la situation entre ses parents se clarifie…il ne doit pas être la victime des histoires entre adultes… "

Elle se leva, et le prit dans ses bras en disant :

" Ne vous tourmentez plus, Sally…quel âge a-t-il ? "

Sally sourit et dit :

" Un peu plus de deux mois, il est né le 25 novembre…sa mère n'a nommé Aidan Milliardo Angelo Treize… "

Relena sourit, et dit :

" Aidan…pas commun, mais c'est un joli prénom…allez maintenant, Sally, Lady Une vous attend, vous le reverrez quand vous rentrerez… "

Sally s'approcha, caressa la joue veloutée de son filleul et dit :

" Sois gentil avec ta tante, Aidan…miss Relena, j'enverrai quelqu'un vous porter les affaires d'Aidan tout à l'heure… "

Relena acquiesça et dit :

" J'espère que vous obtiendrez le succès dans votre mission, mais j'ai confiance en vous, Lady Une m'a assuré que vous étiez son meilleur élément, et j'ai déjà pu le voir par moi-même… "

Sally sourit et sortit, le cœur un peu gros mais sachant qu'avec sa tante Aidan était en sécurit

Relena observa son neveu et dit:

" Ne t'inquiète pas, ici tu ne manqueras de rien, et tu attendras que ta maman soit prête à te faire connaître ton papa… "

Berçant le bébé qui déjà s'endormait, elle eut une pensée pour ses deux parents…

A suivre


	5. Chapitre 5 Moments de vérité

_A ceux qui me l'ont réclamée, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira…j'ai été un peu méchante mais c'est pour la bonne cause, n'est-ce pas ?Je vous en demande à l'avance pardon_

_J'aimerais bien illustrer cette fic, mais je suis incapable de dessiner correctement, aussi si l'une ou l'autre d'entre vous, lectrices, a des talents en dessin et veut illustrer cette histoire, je serai ravie de lui donner les renseignements nécessaires…_

_**Note supplémentaire :** Cette version est une version corrigée, merci donc à Mimi Yuy1 qui m'a souligné le problème de concordance des temps et a bien voulu relire la version corrigée_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 5 : Moments de vérité**

_Mars, quatre mois après…_

L'aube martienne recouvrait d'ocre le sol rude et criblé d'impacts de météorites de la planète rouge. Bientôt, la petite colonie Marsdome I prendrait elle aussi vie sous le chaud soleil, mais, pour l'instant, nul signe n'était perceptible dans les rues désertes…

Zechs ouvrit les yeux dans sa chambre encore à demi plongée dans l'obscurité, et s'étira langoureusement, bien au chaud sous sa couette. Près de lui, Lucrezia dormait encore, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, perdue dans le monde des songes…doucement, il caressa son épaule avec sa main, puis avec ses lèvres avant de dire :

« Il est temps de te réveiller, mon cœur… »

Lucrezia s'étira, mais ne se réveilla pas tout à fait. Zechs sourit, la regarda dormir un moment, puis entreprit de la réveiller de la plus douce des façons…elle soupira, mais n'ouvrit pas encore les yeux, voulant profiter de ce moment unique. Cependant, le réveil se chargea de briser la magie de l'instant en les assourdissant de sa sonnerie insupportable…

Elle ouvrit les yeux, et soupira :

« Il va falloir que nous achetions un autre réveil, celui-ci rendrait neurasthénique un Gundam… »

Zechs regarda alors l'heure, et dit :

« Il n'est encore que six heures, pourquoi as-tu mis le réveil si tôt ? Nous ne sommes pas attendus ce matin avant neuf heures… »

Lucrezia le regarda, un sourire ironique aux lèvres :

« L'ingénieur t'attend à sept heures pour superviser l'installation des nouveaux panneaux solaires, tu as oubli ? »

Zechs soupira :

« Oui, effectivement, je l'avais oubli »

Il se leva prestement, et Lucrezia l'observa alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bains, remplissant ses yeux de cette vision de rêve avant de se lever elle-même. Elle ouvrit les volets de la cuisine, puis commença à préparer le petit déjeuner…

Se frottant encore les yeux, elle versa son café dans sa tasse, l'eau dans la théière pour Zechs et disposa les tasses, le pain grillé et le beurre. Le jour se levait seulement dehors, et elle l'admira par la grande baie vitrée du salon.

Zechs revint, ses longs cheveux encore humides plus ou moins ordonnés, habillé de sa combinaison de colon habituelle, ses yeux bleus pétillants. Il s'approcha d'elle, déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et s'installa en face d'elle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Lucrezia sourit, et il lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureuse ? »

Elle posa sa tasse et répondit :

« Je ne saurais dire exactement, un ensemble de choses qui composent la vie à tes côtés… »

Zechs dit :

« Nous avons la vie stable que nous n'aurions sans doute pu avoir sur Terre, car jamais je n'aurais osé agir là-bas comme je l'ai fait ici … »

Pour l'instant, ils ne vivaient pas tout à fait ensemble, voulant encore prendre leur temps, mais dormaient alternativement chez l'un ou chez l'autre. Même s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, Zechs découvrait encore chez Lucrezia des aspects qu'il ne connaissait pas, il devenait enfin lui-même, accordant les deux aspects de sa personnalité en conflit depuis si longtemps. Leurs sentiments respectifs se développaient et s'harmonisaient au fil du temps…

Pourtant, malgré cette confiance, cet amour, Lucrezia savait qu'une zone d'ombre subsistait entre eux : Aidan. Elle ne parvenait pas à décider si elle devait lui dévoiler son existence ou pas…lui avouer, ce serait le perdre à jamais, ainsi que le lui cacher, car s'il l'apprenait fortuitement cela produirait le même résultat.

Elle recevait souvent des nouvelles, envoyées soit par Sally soit par Relena, qui élevait actuellement Aidan…même si au départ elle-même était contre elle avait fini par se dire que ce n'était pas plus mal. Son fils avait à présent six mois, était en avance sur son développement et ressemblait de plus en plus à son père. La dernière vidéo qu'elle avait reçu le montrait assis dans son parc en train d'essayer de faire rentrer des formes dans leur logement. Relena s'en occupait dès qu'elle le pouvait, et Sally le suivait médicalement, en parallèle avec le médecin personnel de Relena et un pédiatre de renom. C'était un beau bébé bien portant, sans aucun problème de santé particulier à part ses dents…

Zechs finit sa tasse de thé puis se leva et dit :

« Je vais être en retard si je ne me presse pas, à tout à l'heure, Lucrezia… »

Il l'embrassa et sortit, laissant derrière lui des effluves parfumés d'après-rasage. Elle se leva elle aussi, débarrassa et entreprit de se préparer, même si elle avait largement le temps. Aux yeux des colons, ils étaient maintenant un couple officiel, et souvent des sourires entendus saluaient leur passage. Le dôme de la colonie devenait de plus en plus comme une petite ville, avec de multiples commerces et des animations, mais Zechs et elle avaient peu de temps pour en profiter. Le plus souvent, ils rentraient tard, et passaient alors la soirée à parler ou à jouer aux échecs, leur jeu favori. Cette vie calme et rangée leur convenait à présent, loin de tout ce qu'ils avaient connu…

_Terre, résidence du Vice-Ministre des Affaires Etrangères_

Relena, assise à son bureau, était en communication avec quelqu'un…

« Peux-tu me garantir que la colonie sera achevée dans les délais ? J'ai engagé beaucoup de ma crédibilité sur ce projet, et j'ai exclusivement donné les marchés à ta compagnie… »

Sur l'écran se trouvait le visage calme de Quatre, avec ses sempiternels cheveux blonds en désordre et son regard bleu-vert bienveillant, et il répondit :

« La colonie sera achevée, j'y veille personnellement d'ailleurs…notre nouvelle colonie L 4 tiendra les délais. »

Relena sourit à l'ancien pilote et lui dit :

« Très bien, je te rappellerai la semaine prochaine pour savoir ce qu'il en est, à bientôt ! »

Et l'écran devient noir. Relena consulta son agenda et, constatant qu'elle n'avait plus de rendez-vous pour la matinée, dit à sa secrétaire :

« Je vais à mon appartement pour le déjeuner, voudriez-vous bien m'y passer tous mes appels, s'il vous plaît ? Merci… »

Pour une fois, elle n'avait pas non plus de déjeuner officiel, aussi en profita-t-elle pour rentrer chez elle profiter de la petite compagnie de son neveu. Bien sûr, officiellement il était le fils d'une amie à elle qui était partie dans l'espace, mais les anciens serviteurs de sa famille, surtout Pagan, avaient immédiatement compris la vérité.

Quand elle arriva, la gouvernante était en train de donner son repas à Aidan, non sans mal car le petit garçon prenait un malin plaisir à recracher la moitié de ce qu'elle lui donnait, même s'il en avalait tout de même la majeure partie. Relena sourit à la gouvernante et dit :

« Laissez, je finirai moi-même… »

Une fois la purée achevée, elle lui donna un peu de fromage blanc sucré et le prit ensuite dans ses bras. Il l'étonnait de jour en jour, c'était un bébé si facile à élever, qui pleurait peu, sauf quand ses dents le travaillaient. Il en avait déjà une, qu'on voyait quand il souriait et qui lui donnait un petit air canaille…

Relena éprouvait un grand plaisir à élever son neveu, et songeait parfois qu'elle aimerait bien elle aussi avoir un enfant, mais elle était encore très jeune et ses multiples fonctions l'accaparaient, il n'y avait pas là de place pour une grossesse…élever Aidan lui donnait un aperçu de ce que serait sa vie si elle avait un enfant, et lui fournissait un bon entraînement.

Elle le posa dans son transat puis réchauffa le repas que lui avait préparé sa gouvernante de maison, elle réduisait son train de domesticité au maximum et évitait le décorum quand il n'était pas nécessaire. Cependant, Relena ne pouvait oublier totalement ses soucis, et réfléchissait déjà à ce qu'elle devrait faire l'après-midi même. Près d'elle, Aidan jouait tranquillement avec ses jouets tendus en travers de son transat, il gazouillait doucement, étranger aux problèmes des adultes…

_Quelque part dans l'espace…_

Sally observa les analyses qu'elle vient de faire, puis dit à Wu Fei :

« Ca ne te paraît pas bizarre ? »

Wu Fei tourna ses yeux noirs vers elle, puis vers l'écran et dit :

« Non, en sachant qu'ici a explosé la colonie MO II autrefois… »

Il y a quatre mois, ils avaient libéré la colonie MO V, prise en otage par un groupuscule terroriste, mais la colonie était désormais inhabitable, et ils avaient donc géré aussi le rapatriement des habitants, essentiellement ingénieurs et programmeurs de la chaîne de production dont certains avaient même des enfants…

Cette fois, la crise semblait passée, mais Sally avait appris avec l'expérience à se tenir sur ses gardes. Dans quelques jours, elle serait en repos une journée, et irait rendre visite à son filleul…Aidan lui manquait, mais elle aimait son travail et mettait un point d'honneur à le faire le mieux possible. Wu Fei, même s'il était relativement silencieux, était un collègue efficace et intelligent…

Depuis 196, Preventer s'était étoffé, et comptait maintenant plusieurs milliers d'agents aussi bien sur Terre et sur les colonies, les anciennes comme celles qui s'étaient créées après la guerre. Sally avait formé beaucoup de ces agents, ainsi que Wu Fei, et ils étaient maintenant dans la hiérarchie juste en dessous de Lady Une. Ils étaient chargés de maintenir la paix et de détruire les armes qui pourraient subsister, ainsi que les chaînes de production, mais pouvaient intervenir sous forme d'opération commando dans des cas extrêmes…

Maintenant, Sally et Wu Fei luttaient encore pour que leur filleul grandisse dans un monde en paix, et cela justifiait encore plus leur combat…

_Drame familial_ Terre, deux jours plus tard 

Sally souleva son filleul sous l'œil attendri de Relena :

« Il a encore grandi, ce petit… »

Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis trois semaines, et demanda :

« A-t-il vu le pédiatre ? »

Relena acquiesça

« Oui, pour la visite du sixième mois, il va bien… »

Cela, Sally pouvait le voir elle-même, de son œil exercé de médecin. Simplement, il semblait qu'il ait un peu de fièvre, comme elle le vérifia immédiatement elle-même en posant sa main sur son front…c'était peut-être dû à ses dents, mais elle se promit de le surveiller.

Elle le garda dans ses bras et dit :

« Vous avez des nouvelles de Mars ? »

Relena secoua la tête :

« Non, pas ces temps-ci, ils doivent avoir du travail, là-bas, mais j'ai cru comprendre que leur situation s'était bien améliorée… »

Cela, Sally le savait, et il suffisait de voir le visage rayonnant de Lucrezia sur les messages qu'elle lui envoyait pour le comprendre, mais elle pouvait aussi concevoir qu'elle hésite à présent à dévoiler l'existence d'Aidan à Zechs.

Dans la soirée, la fièvre d'Aidan augmenta, alertant Sally qui remarqua aussi sur ses bras un début d'œdème. Elle l'enveloppa et dit à Relena :

« Je l'emmène à l'hôpital, vite ! Vous pouvez prévenir le pédiatre ? »

Elle ne savait pas encore de quoi souffrait son filleul, mais pour l'instant il importait de le mettre sous anti-histaminique pour éviter que l'œdème ne gagne ses poumons. Il pleura encore alors qu'elle l'installa dans son siège, puis démarra alors que Relena appelait le pédiatre, elle irait à l'hôpital ensuite.

Sally conduisit vite mais prudemment, et arriva un quart d'heures plus tard aux urgences de l'hôpital le plus proche. Portant Aidan qui pleurait toujours, elle courut aux urgences pédiatriques et expliqua quels étaient ses symptômes. L'œdème continuait à gagner les bras de l'enfant, et le médecin de garde lui injecta immédiatement un anti-histaminique pédiatrique avant de lui faire divers prélèvements. Le pédiatre, prévenu, arriva alors et dit à Sally :

« Comment cela a-t-il commenc ? »

Sally répondit :

« D'abord un peu de fièvre, cet après-midi, sans gravité, que j'ai imputé à ses dents, mais cela s'est aggravé ce soir, avec un début d'œdème anasarque (généralisé)…il n'y avait pas encore de détresse respiratoire, mais j'ai préféré l'amener. »

Malgré l'anti-histaminique, l'œdème continua à gagner le corps d'Aidan, qui commença à présenter des signes d'insuffisance respiratoire. Les résultats des prélèvements arrivèrent, et le pédiatre dit :

« Aidan a une maladie hémolytique erythroblastique… »

Sally savait ce qu'était cette maladie postnatale, causée par des conflits de facteurs rhésus opposés entre la mère et l'enfant lors de la vie intra-utérine et qui se déclarait parfois bien après la naissance. Le pédiatre poursuivit :

« Son groupe sanguin est AB -, l'un des plus rares groupes dans le monde, mais l'un de ses parents doit être un New Type, on a relevé des hématies caractéristiques… »

Les New Types étaient ces humains nés sur Terre mais dotés de capacités supérieures. Sally dit alors :

« A-t-on tenté une transfusion d'isogroupe (sang du même groupe) ? »

Le pédiatre secoua la tête :

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple, il nous faut une transfusion de sang AB – comportant les mêmes caractéristiques…pour l'instant, l'isogroupe maintiendra Aidan en vie, mais il va nous falloir le plus vite possible cette transfusion…quels sont les groupes sanguins de ses parents ? »

Sally secoua la tête :

« Sa mère est A , mais je ne sais pas le groupe de son père…»

Le pédiatre acquiesça et, alors qu'il posait une poche de sang à Aidan qui respirait un peu mieux grâce au respirateur, Sally sortit et alla voir Relena, à laquelle elle expliqua la situation. Relena, par chance, avait récupéré une grande partie des archives du défunt royaume de Sank conservées par Pagan, à qui elle demanda de chercher le livre de santé de Milliardo. Pagan revint une heure plus tard avec la réponse et le livre : Milliardo était AB- ainsi qu'un New Type, comme le lui avait dit Howard en 195 devant le Wing Zero. Lucrezia, de rhésus positif, avait porté un enfant de rhésus négatif, ce qui avait provoqué la lutte des anticorps opposés à travers le placenta puis dans le corps d'Aidan. Lorsque le système immunitaire d'Aidan avait pris le relais, car les anticorps maternels protègent le bébé jusqu'à l'âge de six mois, la maladie s'était déclarée…

Sally demanda à Relena :

« Vous n'êtes pas de groupe sanguin AB par hasard ? »

Mais la princesse Peacecraft secoua la tête :

« Non, je suis B, il n'y a que Milliardo qui présente cette particularité, il y en a un par génération, mon père aussi était un New Type et c'est cela qui donne à mon frère ses capacités accrues au niveau pilotage et réaction…qu'allons-nous faire? »

Sally resta pensive, avant de se dire qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule solution : appeler Lucrezia sur Mars, elle n'avait pas le choix, Zechs devait être mis au courant de l'existence et de l'état de son fils. Elle s'approcha d'une console, composa l'adresse email de Lucrezia et dit :

« Lucrezia, dès que tu auras ce message rappelle-moi toutes affaires cessantes, Aidan va très mal, il a déclaré une maladie hémolytique grave et il lui faut une transfusion du sang de son père…en effet, il est d'un groupe sanguin très rare, et seul le sang de Zechs peut le sauver… »

Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre, et s'engagea pour les deux femmes une nuit de veille…

Mars, quelques heures plus tard… 

Lucrezia achevait de saisir un programme quand se mit à clignoter sur le coin droit de son écran le signal qui lui indiquait qu'elle avait reçu un message. Elle écouta le message de Sally, et resta là, sous le choc, abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre…elle n'avait plus le choix, pour sauver la vie de son fils elle allait devoir sacrifier son bonheur.

Elle interpella Zechs, et lui dit :

« Il faut que je te parle, c'est urgent…seule à seul… »

Elle l'emmena dans une salle fermée, et lui dit :

« Ce que je vais te dire est difficile à dire, surtout ne m'interromps pas…lorsque nous avons fait l'amour pour la première fois, nous avons conçu un enfant. Je me suis trouvée devant un choix épineux, mais j'ai refusé de m'en débarrasser, je voulais cet enfant parce qu'il était le nôtre, parce que je croyais aussi que ce qui venait d'arriver ne se renouvellerait jamais. J'ai tout fait pour te cacher ma grossesse, car je ne voulais pas te déranger ou t'obliger à faire quoi que ce soit et je suis partie sur Terre quand mon état est devenu un peu trop visible. Là bas, j'ai failli perdre mon enfant, et c'est Sally, rencontrée par hasard, qui m'a aidée. Notre fils est né le 25 novembre 198, à 1h57 du matin, il s'appelle Aidan Milliardo Angelo Treize…il vit sur Terre, avec Sally… »

Dire que Zechs fut étonné est un mot faible, et il ne dit rien, la fixant pendant au moins cinq minutes, puis il sembla revenir à lui et dit amèrement :

« En effet, c'est tout autant difficile à entendre, me déclarer ainsi que je suis père depuis six mois sans le savoir…mais à quoi as-tu pensé, Lucrezia ? Tu pensais que je n'aurais pas pu prendre mes responsabilités, être un père acceptable ? »

Elle secoua la tête, ses larmes coulant librement sur ses joues, et dit :

« Là n'est pas le problème, je ne voulais pas t'obliger à quoi que ce soit…mais j'ai visiblement eu tort, mon petit que j'ai lâchement abandonné sur Terre va mourir ! »

Zechs, interloqué, demanda :

« Mourir ? »

Lucrezia dit alors, le visage inondé de larmes :

« Il a une maladie hémolytique parce qu'il a un groupe sanguin rare, Sally vient de m'appeler. Il lui faut une transfusion de ton sang, sinon il mourra… »

Zechs, encore abasourdi de la nouvelle, dit alors :

« La malédiction de ma famille…à chaque génération, l'un de nous naît avec le groupe sanguin AB – particulier…»

Il la redressa et dit :

« Allons-y, partons sur Terre, je ne laisserai pas notre fils mourir… »

Il sortit de la pièce, donna ses ordres d'un ton qui ne souffrait pas de discussion puis se tourna vers elle :

« Allons-y, nous allons prendre la navette pour aller plus vite… »

Cette navette avait été équipée des premiers réacteurs matière / antimatière, qui permettent d'atteindre la vitesse de la lumière pour voyager. Grâce à cela, ils seraient sur Terre dans moins de 36 heures.

Lucrezia envoya un rapide message à Sally, puis, ayant emmené le strict minimum, embarqua dans la navette dont Zechs prit les commandes. Son visage était dur, décidé, comme à l'époque où il commandait des troupes d'Oz. Il sortit de l'orbite de Mars, puis mit le pilotage automatique sur la trajectoire la plus directe avant de dire :

« Cesse de t'inquiéter, nous arriverons à temps… »

Mais elle était silencieuse, plongée dans un monde à part, encore sous le choc. Doucement, Zechs caressa ses cheveux, puis ses joues avant de dire :

« Lucrezia, nous sauverons Aidan et, lorsqu'il sera plus grand, nous le prendrons avec nous sur Mars… »

Elle le regarda d'un regard las et lui dit :

« Tu n'es pas obligé de paraître heureux, Zechs…ce que j'ai fait là est une faute grave, c'est à moi d'en supporter les conséquences… »

Il lui serra le bras un peu plus fort et dit :

« Regarde-moi, et écoute-moi bien, une fois pour toutes ! Tu ne dois plus te sacrifier pour moi, tu as assez souffert…combien de fois devrai-je te dire que tu es la femme avec laquelle je veux partager ma vie ? Aidan est notre fils, et nous ferons face à ce problème ensemble…la nouvelle m'a surpris, cela je ne peux le nier, mais cela ne remet pas en cause mes sentiments envers toi une seule seconde, même si tu as cru le contraire, cela les renforce même…je t'aime, Lucrezia, et j'aimerai Aidan parce qu'il est né de nous. Tu n'es plus seule à présent, je suis auprès de toi… »

La pression de sa main se relâcha, et il prit doucement sa main :

« Va te reposer, je veillerai… »

Lucrezia gagna une des couchettes, et ferma ses yeux encore humides. Zechs resta seul face à l'immensité de l'Univers, regardant de ses yeux pers les étoiles qui scintillaient doucement et réfléchissant sur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Bien sûr, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant au vu de ce qui s'était passé, mais il se maudissait de n'avoir pas su voir sur Lucrezia les marques de la maternité alors qu'elle devait faire face à cela seule. C'était Sally qui l'avait aidée, soutenue, alors qu'il aurait dû être là, près d'elle, à l'encourager et entendre le premier cri de leur enfant. Comme toujours, Lucrezia s'était effacée pour ne pas le gêner, s'oubliant elle-même et devant laisser son enfant sur Terre, à des millions de kilomètres, connaissant une des pires souffrances qu'une mère puisse endurer : être séparée de son bébé. Comment avait-elle pu lui présenter un visage serein à son arrivée ? Quelle force de caractère…elle avait tout supporté seule, comme à son habitude, refusant de l'embarrasser et masquant ses sentiments sous un masque serein…

Il ne connaissait pas encore son fils mais il l'aimait déjà parce qu'il était le fils de la femme qu'il aimait, cela seul comptait…désormais, il les protègerait et ferait en sorte qu'ils ne souffrent plus jamais. Lui qui a vu sa famille massacrée sous ses yeux se promet de donner à son fils tout l'amour et toute l'affection dont il a besoin, afin que jamais il ne souffre et qu'il grandisse au sein d'une vraie famille…

Epuisé par les émotions et sa longue journée, il vérifia une dernière fois la trajectoire de la navette qui file parmi les étoiles et vint s'allonger près de Lucrezia, qui ouvrit les yeux en disant :

« Je ne peux pas dormir…dès que je ferme les yeux, je vois Aidan agonisant, c'est trop affreux… »

Zechs glissa son bras autour d'elle et demanda :

« Parle-moi de lui, je veux le connaître… »

Les yeux de Lucrezia brillèrent alors qu'elle disait :

« Dès sa naissance, c'était déjà un magnifique bébé, et cela n'a fait qu'augmenter au fur et à mesure des mois…Il est vif, souriant et il te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, mais il a plus mon caractère, je crois. Le pédiatre dit qu'il est en avance sur son développement, cela il le tient sans aucun doute de toi, et il a aussi ton sourire… »

Elle tira un médaillon de sa poitrine, l'ouvrit et dit :

« Le voici… »

Zechs observa la photo pensivement. Aidan était assis, et tendait sa petite main vers l'appareil photo en souriant. Il en fut attendri, et sentit son cœur fondre pour son enfant…

Lucrezia regarde la photo et dit :

« Sur cette photo, il venait d'avoir six mois, c'était il y a quelques semaines… »

Zechs sourit :

« Il a ton regard, et aussi cette fossette que tu as quand tu souris…comme il est beau ! »

Lucrezia fut sur le point de se remettre à pleurer, mais dit :

« Mais il a hérité tout le reste de toi, y compris ton caractère but »

Zechs pensa aussi avec tristesse qu'il avait hérité de lui ce groupe sanguin qui mettait sa vie en danger, mais ne le dit pas et serra Lucrezia contre lui en disant :

« Repose-toi maintenant, la route est encore longue… »

Blottie dans ses bras, Lucrezia sembla se sécuriser, et finit par s'endormir au creux de son épaule. Zechs s'endormit aussi et, quand il se réveilla, quelques heures plus tard, la navette avait parcouru une bonne partie du chemin. Laissant Lucrezia reposer, il la recouvrit d'une couverture et regagna le poste de pilotage.

Hypnotisé par les étoiles, il regarda droit devant lui, les lumières blanches se reflétant dans ses yeux clairs. Il avait toujours été fasciné par l'espace, tout comme Lucrezia, et n'aimait rien tant que piloter au milieu des étoiles…oui, il sauverait son fils et lui ferait connaître tout cela, cette paix, cette quiétude que l'on ressent au milieu des étoiles, livré à soi-même.

Quelques temps après, Lucrezia émergea de son sommeil lourd, et le rejoignit. Il lui sourit et dit :

« Nous arriverons bientôt, ce réacteur a encore mieux fonctionné qu'aux essais, nous sommes allés à deux fois la vitesse de la lumière… »

Il la regarda, puis se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa lentement, tendrement…

Terre 

Relena était assise auprès du lit où dormait Aidan, enfermé dans une bulle de plastique, bardé de tuyaux et de tubes en tous genres, raccordé à un moniteur cardiaque et respiratoire qui seul troublait le silence de la pièce. L'isogroupe le maintenait en vie, et évitait l'œdème pulmonaire qui le tuerait à coup sûr. Sally était venue lui dire tout à l'heure que Lucrezia et Zechs arrivaient de Mars, elle ignorait cependant quand exactement, mais Relena savait que son frère aîné, une fois au courant de sa paternité, mettrait tout en œuvre pour sauver son fils.

Relena regarda cette fragile petite vie suspendue à l'oxygène envoyé dans son nez et au sang qui coule goutte à goutte dans ses veines, et retrouva le réflexe qu'elle avait petite fille de prier avec ferveur, en espérant fiévreusement que quelqu'un l'entendrait…

A bord de la navette 'Photon' 

Vingt-six heures après être partis de Mars, Zechs et Lucrezia furent en vue de la Terre. Sally leur avait donné les coordonnées exactes de l'hôpital, et ils atterriraient au spatioport le plus proche, à Tokyo.

Zechs pilota d'une main sûre la navette lors de sa rentrée dans l'atmosphère, et, bientôt, la ville tentaculaire de Tokyo fut visible au dessus d'eux, gigantesque tache qui s'étendait à perte de vue, surmontée de son nuage de pollution.

Il posa la navette, enleva son scaphandre, apparaissant en combinaison de colon ouverte sur un simple t-shirt blanc, sa tenue de travail et dit :

« Allons-y…prenons juste le nécessaire, nous reviendrons… »

Il se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage et sur les cheveux, et coupa tous les systèmes de la navette pendant que Lucrezia en faisait autant. Puis ils sortirent du spatioport, et prirent un taxi pour se faire conduire à l'hôpital. Auparavant, Lucrezia avait appelé Sally pour lui dire qu'ils arrivaient…

Le voyage se fit en silence, les deux parents n'avaient pas le cœur à parler, et, bientôt, le taxi s'arrêta devant le grand bâtiment blanc éclairé. Sally était là, dans le hall, elle les attendait…

Elle embrassa Lucrezia, salua Zechs et leur dit :

« Son état est stationnaire depuis quelques heures, il dort… »

Zechs demanda :

« Peut-on le voir ? »

Sally acquiesça et ajouta :

« Oui, venez… »

Nul n'avait le cœur à parler, et elle les conduisit sans mot dire au troisième étage. Zechs tenait la main de Lucrezia dans la sienne pour la soutenir et l'encourager…

Sally ouvrit une porte et dit :

« C'est là…la princesse Relena y est déj »

Lucrezia, lâchant la main de Zechs, entra et alla directement au lit-bulle. Ses larmes coulèrent de nouveau alors qu'elle disait :

« Mon bébé…qu'ai-je fait ? »

Aidan ouvrit alors les yeux, et, reconnaissant sa mère, gigota un peu. Zechs, qui avait salué sa sœur cadette, s'approcha alors du lit, cachant mal l'émotion qui l'étreignait à cet instant. Il mit son bras autour de la taille de Lucrezia, et observa attentivement ce qu'il pouvait voir de son fils au milieu de tout son appareillage. Puis, le regard décidé, il se tourna et dit à Sally :

« Je suis prêt pour la transfusion, quand vous voudrez… »

Sally acquiesça, et lui fait signe de venir avec elle. Relena s'approcha alors de Lucrezia et lui dit :

« Allons, Aidan va bien aller maintenant… »

Et elle la conduisit à une chaise en lui disant :

« Vous n'y êtes pour rien, c'est un malheureux concours de circonstances… »

Mais Lucrezia dit :

« Je n'aurais pas dû le laisser sur Terre, c'était à moi de prendre soin de lui… »

Sally revint quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, une poche de sang à la main, qu'elle posa en perfusion à Aidan, puis elle dit :

« Zechs se repose, il a donné beaucoup de sang, il dormira quelques heures… »

Relena dit alors :

« Venez, Lucrezia, je vous ramène chez moi, vous avez besoin de repos…il ne nous reste qu'à attendre, nous ne pouvons plus rien faire maintenant… »

Elle secoua la tête et dit :

« Non, pas question, je veux rester auprès de mon fils… »

Relena acquiesça et la laissa là, assise auprès d'Aidan, où elle finit par s'endormir d'un sommeil léger et agité. Sally la réveilla vers 5 h et lui dit avec un sourire las mais néanmoins gai :

« Aidan est sauvé, Lucrezia…l'œdème a presque disparu, et il respire librement… »

Elle lui avait enlevé le respirateur, et il dormait tranquillement. Zechs, qui avait demandé à son réveil qu'on l'amène auprès de son fils, était assis dans un fauteuil roulant, il observait Aidan avec amour et fierté. Elle s'approcha de lui, l'embrassa, et tous deux restèrent là, main dans la main, à observer la petite vie qu'ils avaient engendrée et qu'ils venaient de sauver…

_**A suivre…**_

_ Note : La colonie MO V que je mentionne ici est celle dont traite la collection parallèle 'Gundam Wing : G Unit' (publiée aussi par les éditions Pika en trois volumes). Je vous recommande cette histoire, elle est différente tout en restant dans l'esprit Gundam Wing…_

_La maladie hémolytique du nourrisson existe vraiment, j'ai tiré les renseignements que j'ai utilisés du Que Sais-Je n 663 sur la naissance._


	6. Chapitre 6 La valse des sentiments

_Chapitre 6 : La valse des sentiments_

_Terre, résidence du vice-ministre des Affaires Etrangères, trois semaines après…_

Il était quatre heures du matin, le silence régnait dans la vaste demeure où habitait et travaillait Relena, mais quelque chose éveilla Lucrezia. Elle se retourna et s'aperçut que Zechs n'était plus à ses côtés…

Elle alluma la lampe, se leva, enfila un léger peignoir sur sa chemise de nuit et vit que la porte de communication entre leur chambre et celle d'Aidan était ouverte. Doucement, elle poussa la porte et trouva Zechs, seulement vêtu d'un caleçon, assis à côté du lit de leur fils, en train de le regarder dormir. Aidan sommeillait tranquillement sous le regard adorateur de son père…

Zechs se rendit alors compte que Lucrezia l'observait, et il lui tendit la main avec un sourire. Elle s'approcha, et regarda Aidan alors qu'il la prenait par la taille et la serrait contre lui, appuyant sa tête contre son ventre.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, puis regagnèrent leur chambre où Lucrezia dit :

« Le médecin t'avait dit de te reposer, tu n'es pas raisonnable… »

Zechs sourit et dit :

« Je n'arrivais plus à dormir, et je ne suis pas malade, au contraire d'Aidan… »

Lucrezia se radoucit et dit :

« Le médecin a dit qu'il était sauv »

Elle n'osa pas dire qu'elle s'inquiétait aussi, et Zechs lui dit :

« Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas entendu te lever toutes les nuits précédentes, depuis qu'il est sorti de l'hôpital, pour aller vérifier qu'il allait bien ? Alors n'ai-je pas le droit de m'inquiéter pour lui moi aussi ? »

Elle secoua la tête et dit :

« Excuse-moi…j'ai toujours peur pour lui… »

Zechs la prit dans ses bras et lui dit :

« C'est normal, tu es sa mère, tu l'as porté et la relation qu'il y a entre vous deux est très forte, tu souffres s'il souffre. Mais tu dois aussi penser à toi, Lucrezia…maintenant cesse de t'inquiéter, et dors. »

Aidan allait bien à présent, la transfusion du sang de son père l'avait sauvé. Le médecin l'avait autorisé à sortir dix jours après, mais il devrait revenir régulièrement pour s'assurer que son facteur rhésus était bien fixé dans son sang. Zechs n'avait pu cacher son émotion la première fois qu'il avait pris son fils, libéré de tout son appareillage, dans ses bras, un peu maladroitement. Lucrezia s'était approchée et avait dit ces mots qu'elle croyait ne jamais dire :

« Aidan, voici ton papa… »

Les yeux bleus du bébé, semblables à ceux de sa mère, avaient plongé dans les yeux clairs de son père, et les deux étaient restés ainsi pendant un long moment. Aidan avait alors attrapé une mèche des longs cheveux blonds pâles de son père, et l'avait tirée à lui, provoquant l'hilarité de Lucrezia qui avait dit :

« Je crois qu'il a compris que tu étais son papa… »

Zechs avait regardé Aidan, et lui avait souri longuement en lui disant :

« Oui, petit homme, je suis ton papa, et je serai toujours là pour toi quand tu auras besoin de moi… »

Aidan était en train de gazouiller, comme s'il comprenait tout ce que son père lui disait, et Zechs s'était tourné vers Lucrezia en disant :

« Quel chef d'œuvre tu as mis au monde ! Il est si beau…»

Elle lui avait souri, tentant de lui cacher les larmes d'émotion qui embuaient ses yeux, et lui avait dit :

« C'est un chef d'œuvre, mais il est notre œuvre à nous deux… »

Aidan avait alors commencé à pleurnicher et Zechs, confus, avait demand :

« Je lui ai fait mal ? »

Lucrezia avait secoué la tête et avait dit :

« Non, il commence à être fatigué…il est temps de commencer ton apprentissage de père, viens avec moi… »

Avec une patience d'ange, elle lui avait montré comment baigner, puis langer et habiller Aidan et Zechs, victorieux des premières difficultés paternelles, avait déposé son fils, habillé d'un ravissant pyjama vert, dans son lit à barreaux. Lucrezia avait branché le mobile lumineux, puis ils avaient embrassé leur bébé avant de sortir de la pièce…

Zechs s'étira dans le lit, incapable à présent de se rendormir alors que le jour pointait déjà. Près de lui, Lucrezia s'était endormie de nouveau, épuisée par le stress qu'elle avait éprouvé ces dernières semaines, et il résista à l'envie de lui caresser la joue, voulant éviter de la réveiller…comment n'avait-il pas compris immédiatement qu'elle était la femme qui lui fallait, qui savait apaiser ses interrogations les plus profondes, réconcilier les deux parties de lui ? Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus concevoir la vie sans elle, sans sa présence réconfortante, aimante…

C'est alors qu'Aidan se réveilla dans la pièce voisine, et commença à pleurer…soucieux de permettre à Lucrezia de se reposer, il se leva doucement, enfila un t-shirt et alla voir son fils. Il le prit dans ses bras et chuchota :

« Chut, Aidan, ne réveille pas ta maman, mon petit bonhomme, elle doit se reposer… »

Aidan sourit à son père, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps, et il se remit à pleurer. Zechs descendit alors à la cuisine, sortit un biberon que Lucrezia avait préparé la veille au soir et le mit dans le chauffe-biberon…Aidan commençait à s'impatienter, et il le berça du mieux qu'il put le temps que le biberon soit prêt. Puis, comme il avait vu Lucrezia le faire, il fit jaillir quelques gouttes de lait de la tétine sur le dos de sa main pour s'assurer que le biberon n'était pas trop chaud, puis il donna enfin son dû au bébé affamé. Aidan se mit à téter goulûment, et Zechs profita de ce moment en tête-à-tête avec son fils…

Après la surprise du début, il s'était très vite fait à sa condition de père, beaucoup plus facilement que ce qu'il avait escompté. Il lui avait suffi de voir Aidan pour l'aimer sans conditions, parce qu'il était son fils et celui de la femme qu'il aimait…il avait atteint à présent une plénitude qu'il n'aurait jamais cru atteindre quelques années auparavant, lui torturé par des idées de vengeance et par son pass

Que de retournements de situation ! A peine Lucrezia et lui avaient-il entamé une relation sérieuse qu'Aidan tombait malade, obligeant sa mère à lui dévoiler son existence…Elle croyait qu'elle le perdrait pour cela, mais ses sentiments étaient restés les mêmes, et il pensait que la naissance d'Aidan était un symbole du renouveau de son existence. Il lui suffisait d'être avec Lucrezia et Aidan pour être heureux…

Il interrompit la tétée d'Aidan, lui fit faire son premier rot puis finir son biberon et faire le second. Repu, Aidan joua avec les longs cheveux de son père, et il le chatouilla, le faisant rire aux éclats.

Une voix amusée vint alors de la porte :

« Eh bien, je vois qu'on s'amuse, ici… »

Relena, en peignoir, souriait à son frère aîné, et il lui répondit :

« Que fais-tu levée à une heure pareille, Relena ? j'ignorais que tes obligations avaient lieu si tôt… »

Relena sourit et dit :

« Je dois me rendre au palais du gouvernement aujourd'hui, à huit heures, mon cher frère, c'est pourquoi je me suis levée si tôt vu qu'il y a environ une heure et demie de route…par contre, je vois que c'est l'estomac de ton fils qui t'a réveillé. »

Zechs secoue la tête et dit :

« Non, je suis réveillé depuis bien avant… »

Relena comprit les non-dits dans cette phrase, et dit :

« Au fait, tu as lancé les invitations pour la fête de dimanche prochain ? »

Zechs acquiesça et dit :

« Oui, tous ont répondu présent…et Lucrezia ne se doute encore de rien… »

Relena acquiesça et, prenant une tasse, fit chauffer son café en disant :

« Tu es sûr de toi ? »

Il acquiesça et, assurant Aidan au creux de son bras, répondit :

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de quelque chose que de cela, Relena… »

Le vice-ministre sourit et dit :

« Bien, je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder, je dois me préparer à présent, je serai de retour dans l'après-midi, à moins que nous n'en ayons terminé plus tôt… »

Elle posa sa tasse dans l'évier et sortit de la cuisine, laissant le père et le fils seuls. Dehors, le jour pâle était levé, et Zechs, allant au salon, s'approcha de la baie vitrée et dit à son fils :

« Regarde, mon fils, regarde comme la Terre est belle…c'est ton héritage, et je suis fier d'avoir contribué à le préserver en paix… »

De la maison de Relena, le paysage du Japon s'étendait à perte de vue, mélange subtil de nature préservée et de technologie de pointe. Tokyo, au loin, s'éveillait sous son brouillard habituel, et l'on pouvait voir la mer scintiller au-delà.

C'est alors qu'une voix connue derrière lui dit :

« Voulez-vous votre petit déjeuner, monsieur Milliardo ? »

C'était Pagan, bien vieux mais toujours au service de la famille Peacecraft. Zechs sourit au compagnon de son enfance et dit :

« Non, je n'ai pas encore faim, Pagan, merci…ne vous dérangez pas, je prendrai mon petit déjeuner moi-même plus tard… »

Pagan dit alors :

« Faut-il quelque chose pour le jeune monsieur Aidan ? »

Zechs secoua la tête :

« Non, il vient de prendre son biberon, je vais le langer et l'habiller…surtout ne réveillez pas sa maman, elle a besoin de reprendre des forces. »

Pagan sourit et dit, une larme au coin de ses yeux ridés :

« Je ne pensais jamais vivre assez vieux pour voir naître le descendant de votre illustre famille…je suis fier de pouvoir le servir lui aussi. »

Zechs sourit au vieux serviteur, lui mit la main sur l'épaule et lui dit :

« Vous êtes pour moi beaucoup plus qu'un serviteur, Pagan, vous avez été le compagnon de mon enfance, la seule personne qui se souvient encore de ces années heureuses…je vous dois beaucoup, beaucoup plus que je ne pourrai jamais vous rendre… »

Une larme coula le long de la joue de Pagan, et il dit :

« Vous voir enfin heureux est ma récompense, monsieur, vous l'avez amplement mérité. »

Il caressa de sa main parcheminée la joue du bébé et ajouta :

« Vos parents en auraient été si heureux, comme ils l'ont été le jour où vous êtes né, où mademoiselle Relena est née… »

Zechs dit alors :

« Je pense souvent à eux, Pagan, même si j'ai renoncé à mon héritage…mon fils aura la chance de vivre au moins dans un monde en paix, comme l'avait rêvé mon père. »

Pagan dit alors :

« Monsieur, vous n'ignorez pas que pour l'instant votre fils est l'héritier présomptif du royaume de Sank… »

Zechs abaissa le regard sur son fils et dit :

« Je sais, mais je veux qu'il l'ignore, je veux qu'il grandisse normalement… »

Pagan s'inclina et dit :

« Vous parlez sagement, comme toujours… »

Et il se retira, en serviteur stylé. Zechs gagna la chambre d'Aidan, le langea et l'habilla d'une petite salopette en velours côtelé et un t-shirt blanc, puis il le confia quelques minutes à la gouvernante pour aller prendre sa douche et s'habiller…

Simplement vêtu d'un jean et d'un t-shirt, il installa Aidan dans son parc près de lui et, buvant une tasse de thé, jeta un regard aux dossiers que lui avait envoyé son adjoint de Mars, rien de très intéressant mais qui nécessitait sa signature…bientôt, il y aurait une école, et la construction du second dôme serait achevée. Il regarda son fils, lui sourit et lui dit :

« Tu iras à l'école sur Mars, Aidan… une école qui portera le nom de ta tante. »

Vers neuf heures et demie, alors que Lucrezia dormait encore et qu'Aidan commençait à bailler, il décida de lui faire une surprise. Doucement, il entra dans la chambre, le bébé dans les bras, et le déposa auprès de sa mère, soigneusement maintenu par un oreiller pour lui éviter de tomber du lit. Lucrezia était profondément endormie, une expression sereine sur le visage, et Aidan semblait sentir le calme qui s'exhalait d'elle puisqu'il s'endormit aussi. Zechs s'assit près du lit, et continua à lire son dossier dans la semi-clarté qui venait de la fenêtre. Il ne voulait pas laisser Aidan sans surveillance, et voir les deux amours de sa vie endormis était un spectacle dont il ne se lassait pas…

Vers dix heures et quart, Lucrezia commença à bouger et ouvrit les yeux sur la vue de son fils endormi, puis elle vit Zechs qui lui souriait. Doucement, il prit Aidan et alla le déposer dans son lit, puis il revint et dit :

« Tu te sens mieux ? »

Lucrezia s'étira et dit :

« Oui, beaucoup…quelle heure est-il ? »

Il sourit et répondit :

« Presque dix heures et demie… »

Ceci la réveilla complètement, et elle sauta de son lit en maugréant :

« Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillée plus tôt ? »

Il éclata franchement de rire avant de redevenir sérieux et dit :

« Mais justement parce que tu avais besoin de dormir…de plus, Relena ne sera pas là à midi, alors j'ai pensé que nous pourrions aller déjeuner en ville et laisser pour une fois Aidan à sa gouvernante. »

Il s'approcha d'elle, la prit dans ses bras et ajouta :

« Nous ne devons pas oublier que, même si nous sommes des parents, nous sommes aussi un couple normal, et savoir nous ménager du temps pour nous… »

Lucrezia avait conscience d'avoir été très proche de son fils ces temps derniers au détriment de sa relation de couple, mais Zechs ne lui en avait pas parlé, se contentant d'être simplement présent et de l'aider à s'occuper d'Aidan. Elle plongea son regard dans ses yeux clairs et dit :

« Je sais que je n'ai pas beaucoup été là pour toi, mais… »

Zechs la fit taire et dit :

« Ne te justifie pas, nous nous devions à notre fils dont la santé était en péril…si je t'en voulais pour cela, je serais le dernier des stupides. Je propose simplement que nous pensions à nous, voilà tout… »

Il sentait l'écartèlement de Lucrezia entre son rôle de femme et son rôle de mère, et pensait que c'était à lui d'arrondir les angles le plus possible.

Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux et dit :

« Va te préparer, mon cœur… »

Lucrezia passa dans la salle de bains pour prendre sa douche, et Zechs en profita lui aussi pour se changer et passer quelque chose de plus habillé. Quand il revint dans la chambre après s'être changé, Lucrezia était prête, simplement vêtue d'une robe légère en crêpe beige. Elle s'était un peu maquillée, et il resta immobile, la détaillant du regard. Elle fit un timide sourire et demanda :

« Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ? Je ne te plais pas ? »

Il sourit et dit :

« Tu es magnifique, Lucrezia… »

Il lui tendit la main, et la conduisit jusqu'à la voiture qui les attendait sur le perron. Il lui ouvrit la porte, s'installa au volant, et dit :

« Je préfère conduire, nous serons plus libres de nos mouvements ainsi… »

Alors qu'ils roulaient vers Tokyo, elle lui demanda :

« Tu as eu des nouvelles de Mars ? Ils ne nous réclament pas encore ? »

Zechs sourit et dit :

« Oui, tout va bien, ils ont commencé à construire l'école et, vu que nous avons pris peu de congés ces dernières années, je leur ai dit que nous resterions encore un peu sur Terre…j'aimerais aller chez moi, sur la tombe de mes parents. »

Lucrezia acquiesça et dit :

« J'aimerais bien aussi me rendre sur la tombe de mes parents, leur dire qu'enfin je suis heureuse avec l'homme que j'ai choisi, et que je suis maman d'un petit garçon de six mois… »

Zechs avait eu le temps de réserver dans un grand restaurant de Beika, et, en moins d'une heure, ils y arrivèrent. Zechs se gara devant le restaurant, vint ouvrir la porte de Lucrezia et lui prit la main pour sortir du véhicule, très galamment, avant de donner les clés au voiturier.

Ils furent conduits dans une très belle pièce aux lustres de cristal, à une table tranquille, et Zechs dit :

« Voilà ce que c'est que d'avoir un nom célèbre…ils nous ont donné leur meilleure table… »

Lucrezia sourit, mais ne dit rien, un peu impressionnée par la solennité de l'endroit. Il dit alors :

« Je voulais te parler de choses sérieuses, mais qui concernent aussi Aidan… »

Lucrezia hocha la tête et dit :

« A vrai dire, je suis surprise de la facilité avec laquelle tu as assimilé son existence…je pensais que tu m'en voudrais, mais rien de tout ce que j'avais imaginé ne s'est passé. »

Zechs lui prit la main et dit :

« Aidan est une merveille, je l'aime davantage de jour en jour…il me rend heureux tout comme toi tu me rends heureux… »

Lucrezia attendit un instant avant de dire :

« Qu'allons-nous faire à présent ? Aidan ne peut repartir avec nous, il est encore trop petit… »

Zechs dit alors :

« Il restera sur Terre, je ne vois pas d'autre solution, vu qu'il doit encore recevoir une transfusion dans six mois il doit être surveillé, mais dès que nous le pourrons nous le ferons venir, c'est à nous de l'élever… »

Il s'interrompit et continua :

« Justement, à propos d'Aidan, je voulais te demander si tu étais d'accord pour qu'il porte nos deux noms, je veux le reconnaître… »

Lucrezia, qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela, acquiesça mais ne répondit rien. C'était parfaitement légitime que Zechs veuille reconnaître son fils…celui-ci dit alors :

« J'ai conscience d'aller un peu vite dans cette démarche, Lucrezia, mais je suis sûr de moi… »

Elle lui dit :

« Je ne pensais pas à cela, en fait…tu as parfaitement le droit de vouloir reconnaître Aidan, et sache que je ne t'en empêcherai pas. Il t'adore déjà, tu sais… »

Zechs reprit :

« Il n'empêche que ma démarche peut te sembler précipitée, même si tu ne veux rien m'en dire… »

Elle secoua la tête et répliqua :

« Non, j'ai l'impression de profiter de la situation, de te forcer la main, comme si tu voulais réparer la naissance d'Aidan, que nous n'avons pas désirée au départ…Ne te sens pas obligé de faire tout cela. C'est moi qui ai décidé de mettre mon bébé au monde, c'est à moi d'en endosser la responsabilit »

Zechs posa ses couverts, lui prit la main et dit :

« Tu ne comprends absolument pas, Lucrezia…je ne fais pas cela pour réparer quoi que ce soit, je fais cela parce que je me sens prêt, en mon âme et conscience, à être un époux et un père… »

Le mot 'époux' frappa Lucrezia au cœur, et elle resta sans rien dire pendant un long moment, l'esprit en déroute. Zechs fouilla dans sa poche, en sortit un écrin et le lui tendit en disant d'un ton grave :

« Lucrezia Noin, veux-tu être la compagne de tous mes instants, mon épouse pour le meilleur et pour le pire du temps qu'il me reste à vivre ? »

Sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle ne lui répondit pas, ne parvenant pas à réaliser qu'il la demandait réellement en mariage, puis les mots se frayèrent un passage jusqu'à son cerveau, et elle bégaya :

« Mais…comment…je… »

Elle n'arrivait pas à aligner une seule pensée intelligible et exprimable, et Zechs dit :

« Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que cela te ferait un effet pareil, Lucrezia…mais tu n'es pas obligée de me donner ta réponse tout de suite… »

Elle reprit lentement ses esprits, et parvint à lui dire :

« Tu n'es pas obligé de faire cela, je te l'ai dit…c'est pour justement éviter que tu ne m'épouse à cause d'Aidan que je t'ai caché son existence. »

Il secoua la tête, soupira et dit :

« Tu ne veux décidément pas comprendre : Je ne t'ai pas demandée en mariage à cause d'Aidan, mais parce que je t'aime, que je sais que je ne peux pas être moi-même sans toi… »

Ses grands yeux bleu clair fixés sur elle débordaient de tout ce qu'il ne pouvait exprimer, de tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Elle dit alors :

« Je…je vais réfléchir… »

Elle ne voulait pas prendre une décision pareille, qui engageait sa vie et celle d'Aidan, sur un coup de tête.

Il hocha la tête, et ne répondit rien…

Les jours suivants furent une véritable épreuve pour elle, car elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Pourtant, le problème était tout ce qu'il y avait de simple : épouser le père de son enfant, qu'elle aimait depuis des années…alors pourquoi ce désarroi qu'elle ressentait, la petite voix de sa conscience qui lui disait qu'elle ne devait pas accepter ? D'un autre côté, son cœur de mère lui disait qu'elle devait donner à son fils la chance d'être élevé dans une famille normale, auprès de ses parents…

Zechs ne changea rien à son comportement habituel, et s'occupa d'Aidan autant qu'il le put. Relena vit bien le désarroi de Lucrezia, et elle devina que son frère avait été jusqu'au bout de son idée. Cependant, elle ne s'en mêla pas, et leur ménagea le plus d'intimité qu'elle put…

Une nuit, Zechs s'éveilla et entendit un bruit qui ne le trompa pas : Lucrezia pleurait…le cœur crucifié de la voir dans cet état, il se retourna et la prit dans ses bras, sans rien dire d'autre. Il commençait à se sentir coupable d'avoir fait cette demande, et ne pouvait supporter de la voir ainsi…

Il la serra contre lui et chuchota:

« Non, mon amour, ne pleure pas, pas à cause de moi, je t'en prie… »

Lucrezia se blottit contre lui, incapable d'arrêter de pleurer, et il la berça doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme, puis il lui dit :

« Tu ne dois plus te tourmenter, j'ai été bête de te faire cette demande si tôt, alors que tu n'étais pas prête encore…oublie cela, je t'en prie, et cesse de pleurer, je ne supporte plus de te voir dans cet état… »

Ressentant fortement la tristesse de Zechs, Lucrezia le regarda longuement et vit qu'il était lui aussi proche des larmes, ses yeux clairs tremblaient. Il caressa ses cheveux et dit :

« Dors à présent… »

Le lendemain, alors qu'elle donnait sa purée à Aidan, il lui dit :

« Relena organise une réception au palais de ma famille au royaume de Sank dimanche, elle souhaiterait notre présence, mais si tu ne veux pas y aller je comprendrais… »

Elle lui sourit légèrement et dit :

« Nous irons, et ainsi Aidan verra la terre d'où sont issus ses ancêtres… »

Elle semblait plus calme, moins tourmentée, et souriait à Aidan en le nourrissant, mère heureuse et attentionnée…que fallait-il comprendre ? Qu'elle était mère avant tout ?

Ce soir-là, elle était en train de lire dans leur lit quand il entra dans la chambre, des dossiers à la main. Il se déshabilla alors qu'elle lui demandait :

« Tu as travaillé toute la soirée ? »

Il sourit et acquiesça :

«Oui…ce sont des projets d'architectes pour certains bâtiments qui seront construits sur le Mars Dome II, il y en a quelques-uns d'intéressants… »

Il se glissa dans le lit et demanda :

« Que lis-tu ? »

Elle posa son livre et répondit :

« Un livre que Relena m'a offert, le dernier prix Fémina, je crois…ce n'est pas mal. »

Zechs se posait des questions sur le changement d'attitude de Lucrezia, qui semblait sereine à présent. Il ne pouvait deviner qu'elle avait décidé d'accepter sa proposition, ayant médité sur tout ce qu'il avait dit et ayant enfin compris qu'elle pouvait le rendre heureux autant qu'il pouvait les rendre heureux, Aidan et elle…

Il réfléchissait, la tête posée sur l'oreiller, le regard perdu dans le blanc du plafond, quand elle posa son livre sur la table de nuit et vint se blottir contre sa poitrine, respirant avec délices l'odeur épicée de sa peau. Il referma ses bras sur elle et dit :

« Que me vaut cet honneur, gente dame ? »

Elle releva la tête, le regard amusé et dit :

« Rien de particulier, Monseigneur… »

Il caressa doucement son épaule, puis son bras avant de dire :

« Oh, je crois que j'ai trouv »

Et il sourit, alors qu'elle éteignait la lumière…

_Royaume de Sank, le dimanche suivant_

Lucrezia, habillée d'un tailleur en soie de Chine, finissait d'habiller Aidan des vêtements blancs brodés d'argent que Relena lui avait apportés. Lors de la réception aurait lieu le second baptême, cérémoniel, d'Aidan, au milieu de la galerie des ancêtres, comme il était de tradition dans la famille Peacecraft. Elle savait qu'il y avait beaucoup d'invités, mais Zechs avait fait en sorte qu'elle ne sache pas leurs noms, à part Wu Fei et Sally, parrain et marraine d'Aidan.

Lucrezia n'était pas tellement d'accord pour cette débauche de cérémonies, mais elle savait que cela importait à Zechs, aussi s'était-elle tue…

Habillé de la tenue précieuse qui avait été celle de son père avant lui, Aidan avait l'air d'un petit prince, et Lucrezia le prit dans ses bras pour descendre dans la galerie…

En bas attendaient les invités à cette réception peu ordinaire. Auprès de Relena, maîtresse de cérémonie en robe de soirée, se tenaient Sally et Wu Fei, qui porteraient Aidan sur les fonts baptismaux. Derrière eux, Heero, habillé d'un costume trois pièces qui lui allait très bien, Duo et Hilde, venus tout exprès de la colonie L2, Trowa et Catherine, qui avaient découvert finalement qu'ils étaient frère et sœur, Quatre, toujours pareil à lui-même dans sa tenue de soirée impeccable, ainsi que Lady Une et Mariemeia, qui étrennait pour l'occasion une nouvelle robe. Tout ce beau monde devisait gaiement, échangeant des nouvelles des uns et des autres et se demandant bien pour quelle raison Relena donnait une réception de cette ampleur…

Il ne manquait plus que les invités principaux…

Alors que Lucrezia se préparait à descendre, Aidan dans ses bras, Zechs, magnifique dans son costume, arriva et dit :

« Ils nous attendent, il est temps d'y aller à présent… »

Il prit Aidan dans ses bras, et Lucrezia le suivit, mais il lui dit :

« Viens, marche auprès de moi… »

Elle posa son bras sur le sien, et ils commençèrent à descendre l'escalier, alors que Pagan annonçait :

« Monsieur Milliardo Peacecraft, Mademoiselle Lucrezia Noin et monsieur Aidan Noin-Peacecraft ! »

Une clameur d'étonnement salua leur apparition, surtout quand les invités virent le bébé. Relena dit alors :

« Mes amis, nous sommes ici afin de baptiser selon les traditions de ma famille le petit Aidan, ici présent… »

Sally et Wu Fei s'approchèrent, et Aidan, les reconnaissant, leur sourit. Zechs prit alors la parole :

« Je suis heureux que vous ayez pu tous venir en ce jour heureux, je tenais que vous soyez tous là afin de vous associer à notre joie, à Lucrezia et à moi…je vous présente notre fils, Aidan, qui a sept mois à présent… »

Une autre clameur, de stupéfaction cette fois, puis Duo, avec sa gouaille habituelle, ne put s'empêcher de dire :

« Je ne savais pas l'air de Mars aussi aprodisiaque…»

Ce qui fit rire tout le monde, y compris les intéressés, mais Lucrezia rosit légèrement. Relena dit alors :

« Il est temps de commencer, venez tous… »

Elle les conduisit dans la grande galerie, celle qui contenait les tableaux de tous les ancêtres Peacecraft, où était installé le nécessaire pour un baptême. Lucrezia savait qu'ici avaient été baptisés en grande pompe Milliardo et Relena, et que cela revêtait une importance particulière à leurs yeux…

Relena avait expliqué à Wu Fei et à Sally ce qu'il leur faudrait faire, et ils s'avancèrent, entourant la vasque de pierre taillée, près de Lucrezia et Zechs. Aidan, peu habitué à tant de monde, regardait partout, et tendait ses petits bras…

Ses parents, accompagnés du parrain et de la marraine le tinrent au dessus de la vasque, et le prêtre de la famille Peacecraft dit alors :

« Aidan Milliardo Angelo Treize, je te baptise au nom du Père, du Fils et du Saint Esprit… »

Aidan, peu satisfait de ce traitement, commençait à manifester son déplaisir, mais Lucrezia parvint à le calmer pendant qu'il recevait le cierge symbolisant la lumière, puis l'onction d'huile, encore plus importante car elle, dans ce cas précis, elle le consacrait comme l'héritier de la famille Peacecraft. Le prêtre expliqua ensuite le rôle du parrain et de la marraine, puis la cérémonie se termina avec les signatures sur le grand livre de la famille…

Tout le monde applaudit, et s'approcha pour voir l'enfant. Lady Une dit à Lucrezia :

« Aidan et moi nous sommes déjà rencontrés, chez Sally, mais je ne savais pas qu'il était votre fils…cependant, il me faisait penser à quelqu'un, je sais maintenant à qui… »

Lucrezia sourit et demanda, désignant Mariemeia, qui discutait avec Duo :

« Comment ça va avec Mariemeia ? »

Lady Une répondit :

« Très bien, elle travaille bien et semble redevenue elle-même… »

Mariemeia s'approcha alors et dit :

« Bonjour, mademoiselle Noin, félicitations…est-ce que je peux voir Aidan ? »

Lucrezia acquiesça, et abaissa Aidan pour qu'elle puisse mieux le voir…Mariemeia sourit, caressa doucement la joue du bébé qui lui sourit en retour…

Quatre s'approcha et dit :

« C'est le premier enfant parmi nous qui naît dans un monde en paix, quand je le vois je ne regrette absolument pas d'avoir dû faire ce que j'ai fait… »

Tout le monde acquiesça…

Il était tard quand la réception se termina, et Zechs et Lucrezia gagnèrent leur chambre. Aidan dormait depuis longtemps dans la cambre contigüe, et Zechs se laissa tomber sur le lit en disant :

« Je n'en peux plus, j'avais oublié à quel point cela était fatiguant… »

Lucrezia sortit de la salle de bains et dit :

« Tu comprends à présent pourquoi je n'aime pas ce genre de choses… »

Elle s'assit devant la coiffeuse et brossa ses cheveux énergiquement, et sentit soudain les mains de Zechs sur ses épaules :

« Sais-tu seulement à quel point tu es belle ? », lui dit-il d'une voix douce.

Elle posa sa brosse sur la coiffeuse, puis se retourna vers lui en disant :

« Tu n'es pas mal non plus…homme de ma vie… »

Puis elle posa la bague de fiançailles qu'il lui avait laissée près d'elle, puis elle dit avec des larmes dans les yeux :

« Homme de ma vie, père de mon fils, j'accepte d'être ta compagne pour le reste de notre longue vie… »

Zechs, au comble du bonheur, la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa, alors que dans le palais silencieux les tableaux des ancêtres semblaient approuver silencieusement, comme si cette union à venir ôtait les souvenirs douloureux…

**A suivre**


	7. Chapitre 7 Pour le meilleur et pour le ...

_Note : Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire intervenir les personnages principaux de la série de mangas 'Gundam Wing : G-Unit', que les puristes me pardonnent à l'avance cette entorse… _

_Merci à toutes celles qui me reviewent régulièrement_

_**Chapitre 7 : pour le meilleur et pour le pire…**_

_Mars_

Lucrezia, concentrée, mettait en place le nouveau système de régulation qu'elle avait conçu elle-même, et sourit en voyant qu'il fonctionnait à merveilles. Voilà deux semaines qu'elle était rentrée sur Mars avec Zechs, et ils avaient enfin sauté le pas d'habiter ensemble. Ils avaient aménagé leur nouvelle habitation, un vaste appartement de six pièces…une chambre avait été prévue pour Aidan, lorsqu'il serait assez grand pour les rejoindre.

Installée dans son bureau, dans le centre de contrôle, elle avait une vue imprenable sur les plaines martiennes, et laissa son regard errer sur la terre rouge de la planète…

Dans la grande salle du centre de contrôle, Zechs, une clé plate à la main, bricolait un condensateur défectueux. Même s'il était l'administrateur de la colonie, il n'hésitait jamais à faire le travail le plus bas lui-même. Son front brillait de sueur, son t-shirt blanc était poissé de cambouis, ainsi que sa combinaison, dont les manches étaient nouées autour de sa taille.

Au bout d'une bonne heure de travail, le condensateur fonctionna de nouveau, et Zechs, satisfait, entreprit de nettoyer ses mains et ses avant-bras de tout le cambouis avant de s'asseoir pour dépouiller son courrier. Il tria ses messages, et lut plus attentivement celui qui lui annonçait l'arrivée de nouveaux personnels : Odel et Adin Barnett, ingénieurs et pilotes d'essai, travailleraient à développer de nouveaux véhicules et des moteurs spécialement adaptés pour la vie sur Mars ainsi que sur des transporteurs. Leur épouses respectives étaient aussi des ingénieurs et programmatrices réputées, et Zechs se réjouit de voir Mars devenir un laboratoire préfigurant des explorations plus lointaines…

Lucrezia sortit de son bureau, et vint le rejoindre en demandant :

« Tu comptes faire la journée continue ? »

Il leva la tête de son écran et dit :

« Non, j'étais absorbé dans ma lecture…il est déjà midi ? »

Lucrezia sourit et répondit :

« Eh oui, il est l'heure que nous rentrions déjeuner… »

Ils avaient peu de temps pour déjeuner, aussi Lucrezia avait-elle préparé un gratin la veille, qu'il lui suffirait de réchauffer…

Alors qu'ils rentraient à leur appartement, Zechs dit :

« Nous allons avoir de nouveaux ingénieurs sous peu, qui travailleront sur la conception de nouveaux véhicules adaptés…ce sont les frères Barnett, j'ai déjà entendu parler d'eux et ils font de l'excellent travail… »

Lucrezia acquiesça, mais resta perdue dans ses pensées…Zechs prit sa main dans la sienne et demanda :

« Ca ne va pas ? »

Lucrezia lui sourit et dit :

« Si, je vais bien, je pensais à Aidan… »

Zechs sourit, tourna la clé dans la serrure et dit :

« Moi aussi, je pensais à lui, ce matin, et j'ai demandé au gouvernement des fonds pour faire construire une crèche ici… »

Lucrezia sourit et dit :

« En effet, j'ai déjà eu des remarques à ce sujet, certains colons aimeraient faire venir leurs enfants les plus petits ici…il faudrait aussi bâtir un dispensaire plus grand… »

Il lui prit la main et renchérit :

« Nous pourrions ainsi faire venir Aidan ici, dès que nous serons sûrs que sa santé n'est plus en danger…pourquoi pas après notre mariage ? »

Leur mariage aurait lieu au royaume de Sank dans cinq mois, peu après le premier anniversaire d'Aidan. Ils avaient réglé les premiers détails avant de partir de la Terre, et Relena se chargerait de l'organisation de la réception…la liste des invités était déjà arrêtée, et ils souhaitaient avant tout un maximum de discrétion.

Lucrezia acquiesça et lui dit :

« T'ai-je déjà dit à quel point j'étais heureuse et fière de devenir ton épouse ? »

Les doigts de Zechs s'entrelacèrent avec les siens et il lui dit :

« Pas depuis ce matin, en tout cas…

Et il lui sourit…

_Terre_

Relena, un bloc-notes à la main, dit à Wu Fei et Sally, assis devant elle :

« Vous en êtes sûrs ? Il s'agit bien de la même chose ? »

Sally hocha la tête :

« Oui, l'attentat survenu sur la colonie L4 en construction porte la même marque que celui survenu lors de la prise d'otages de MO IV … »

Relena réfléchit un instant et dit :

« Nous ne devons pas laisser la panique s'installer, sinon la situation deviendra ingérable…trouvez qui est responsable, et faites ce qu'il faut… »

Les deux membres de Preventer se levèrent et sortirent, laissant Relena en proie à une impuissance croissante…elle détestait ce sentiment de ne rien pouvoir faire pour aider ses administrés.

Elle ferma d'un geste excédé son agenda, et s'approcha de la fenêtre, cherchant l'apaisement dans la vision du ciel bleu de ce matin ensoleillé de juin…elle savait que la paix n'était jamais acquise, bien sûr, bien qu'elle suivît les idéaux de son père le roi Peacecraft autant que faire se pouvait, elle restait également fidèle à la mémoire de son père adoptif qui avait donné sa vie pour la paix. Bien qu'elle eût dix neuf ans bientôt, elle avait acquis une certaine maturité, et connaissait maintenant la plus grande partie des rouages du métier, même si elle avait conscience de sacrifier les plus belles années de sa vie à la raison d'Etat, comme son frère l'avait fait pour Oz.

Trouverait-elle aussi, comme Milliardo, quelqu'un qui l'aime pour elle-même et la soutienne sans conditions, dans toutes les circonstances ? Elle l'espérait franchement…

Laissant son vague à l'âme de côté, elle se rassit à son bureau et reprit son travail, l'œil clair…

_Mars_

L'esprit ailleurs, Lucrezia feuilletait un catalogue de robes de mariées, profitant de l'absence de Zechs parti superviser les travaux du nouveau dôme pour la journée. Les modèles présentés étaient tous très jolis, mais aucun ne lui convenait vraiment, elle les trouvait tous trop classiques...

Une voix féminine qu'elle ne connaissait pas l'interrompit :

« Bonjour. Je ne vous dérange pas ? »

Lucrezia releva la tête et dit :

« Oh non…que puis-je pour vous ? »

La femme qui venait d'entrer sourit largement et dit :

« Nous venons d'arriver sur la colonie, et on nous a dit de nous présenter ici… »

Lucrezia se leva et dit :

« Effectivement…je suis Lucrezia Noin, l'adjointe du dirigeant, mais il n'est pas là aujourd'hui. A qui ai-je l'honneur ? »

La jeune femme tendit la main et dit :

« Oh, je manque à tous mes devoirs…je suis Tricia Barnett, l'épouse d'Odel Barnett, notre arrivée vous avait été annoncée, je crois… »

Lucrezia observa un instant son interlocutrice…A vingt-cinq ans, Tricia était une jeune femme épanouie aux cheveux blonds frisés et aux yeux bleus rieurs, et elle lui parut tout de suite sympathique. Elle prit la main de son interlocutrice en disant :

« Oui, nous savions que vous alliez arriver…bienvenue sur Marsdôme I, madame Barnett… »

Tricia sourit et dit :

« Mon mari ainsi que son frère et l'épouse de celui-ci sont allés déjà visiter les installations, cela les fascine complètement… »

Puis son regard tomba sur le catalogue de robes de mariées encore ouvert, et elle dit avec un sourire encore plus large :

« Félicitations… »

Lucrezia sourit et dit :

« Merci beaucoup…venez, je vous conduis à vos appartements…

Pendant qu'elles marchaient vers le cercle extérieur, Tricia dit :

« C'est incroyable que cela soit devenu habitable en si peu de temps… »

Lucrezia sourit en retour et dit :

« Quand nous sommes arrivés, il n'y avait rien mais, une fois les premières implantations faites, le reste a été assez vite… »

Tricia dit encore :

« Et tout ce vert ! On se demande comment vous pouvez acclimater tant de plantes ici… »

Lucrezia répondit :

« Avec des pompes sophistiquées et l'ingéniosité de notre jardinier, on peut tout faire pousser… »

Tricia agita alors la main vers un groupe de personnes, que Lucrezia devina être justement les frères Barnett et l'épouse du plus jeune des deux, Rushie. Elles les rejoignirent, et Tricia dit :

« Miss Noin, je vous présente mon mari, Odel Barnett, son frère cadet Adin, et l'épouse d'Adin Rushie… »

On ne pouvait nier qu'il y eût un air de ressemblance entre les deux frères Barnett, les yeux clairs et les cheveux sombres en désordre étaient bien les mêmes, même si Odel, plus âgé, avait l'air plus grave que son frère cadet qui semblait un peu plus impulsif, un peu plus 'chien fou'.

Elle leur serra la main puis leur dit :

« Bienvenue sur Marsdôme I, je suis Lucrezia Noin, l'adjointe du dirigeant de cette colonie…j'allais vous montrer vos appartements… »

En passant, elle leur montra où se trouvaient les principaux bâtiments de la colonie, et Tricia lui demanda :

« Est-ce qu'il y a des équipements pour les enfants ? »

Lucrezia lui répondit :

« Une école primaire, oui, qui est en train d'être agrandie, et bientôt une crèche, mais je crains que ce ne soit tout pour l'instant…vous avez des enfants ? »

Tricia sourit :

« Oui, pour ma part j'en ai deux, Marc-Ethan, qui a deux ans, et Edena, qui est née en janvier de cette année… »

Rushie intervint :

« Adin et moi avons un fils pour l'instant, nous ne sommes mariés que depuis mars 198…Zachary est né onze jours seulement après sa cousine… »

Tricia reprit :

« Pour l'instant, les enfants sont restés sur Terre, dans ma famille et celle de Rushie, mais nous les ferons venir quand ils seront plus grands, s'il y a des installations… »

Lucrezia sourit et dit :

« J'espère aussi que ces installations se feront, car nous avons aussi un fils qui a huit mois bientôt, et nous aimerions bien qu'il revienne ici avec nous… »

La voix de Zechs l'appelant parvint alors à ses oreilles, et elle le guida jusqu'à elle en disant :

« Voici justement le gérant et le créateur de la colonie, Milliardo Peacecraft… »

Zechs apparut au détour du chemin, sourit, un peu pris au dépourvu, et dit :

« Enchanté, bienvenue à tous sur MarsDôme I… »

Puis :

« Lucrezia, on te réclame au centre de contrôle, je crois qu'il y a un problème… »

Lucrezia s'excusa auprès de ses hôtes puis partit pour le dôme intérieur en courant. Zechs sourit alors et dit :

« Je vais vous conduire à sa place, et je serais ravi que vous acceptiez d'être nos invités ce soir, pour fêter votre arrivée… »

Odel sourit et dit :

« Nous en serions honoré, monsieur Peacecraft… »

Rushie demanda alors :

« Peacecraft…ce nom me dit quelque chose. Seriez-vous parent avec Relena Peacecraft-Darlian, la vice-ministre des Affaires Etrangères ? »

Zechs sourit et dit :

« En effet, c'est ma sœur cadette… »

Il observait en même temps Odel et Adin, et, laissant son instinct surdéveloppé le guider, il devina que, comme lui, ils étaient des New Types et des pilotes émérites d'armure mobile. Sinon, comment expliquer ces réflexes aiguisés qui leur permettaient d'essayer les véhicules les plus hasardeux ? Odel surtout lui parut sympathique…

Il les amena à leurs appartements, côtes à côtes, et les laissa s'installer. Regagnant le centre de contrôle, il trouva Lucrezia en butte à un problème important…

Elle le regarda et lui dit, une fêlure dans la voix :

« La subroutine qui commande au système automatique de purifier l'air est en panne, j'essaye de la remettre en marche mais rien ne fonctionne… »

Zechs posa sa main sur son épaule et lui dit :

« Calme-toi, cela ne sert à rien de t'énerver… »

A deux, ils parvinrent à juguler le problème, mais Lucrezia se promit de vérifier ligne par ligne le système le plus tôt possible…

Une fois le problème réglé, Zechs lui dit :

« J'ai invité la famille Barnett à dîner ce soir, mais, si tu es fatiguée, je peux reporter… »

Lucrezia sourit doucement et dit :

« Non, ça ira, je vais préparer quelque chose… »

Zechs se pencha sur elle et dit :

« Tu es pâle, Lucrezia, tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? »

Elle lui sourit et dit :

« Oui, je vais bien, j'ai juste eu très peur, voilà tout… »

Doucement, il déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres et dit :

« Calme-toi maintenant, nous reprendrons toutes les lignes du système demain… »

Lucrezia enviait le flegme et le calme dont Zechs faisait preuve dans ce genre de situation, il en fallait beaucoup dans cette partie de l'univers où tout n'était jamais acquis, où tout pouvait arriver, en bien comme en mal.

Elle prit sa main dans la sienne, qu'elle serra fort, et lui sourit…

_Terre, résidence de Relena, quelques semaines plus tard_

Aidan, ravi d'avoir l'attention générale, tentait de se mettre debout dans son parc sous le regard attendri de Sally et de Wu Fei. Relena dit :

« Voilà quelques jours qu'il essaie de se lever tout seul, et le pédiatre a dit qu'il était précoce… »

Sally demanda :

« A-t-il revu l'hématologue ? »

Relena acquiesça :

« Oui, dans deux mois il recevra la seconde perfusion, et il sera totalement guéri, à vie… »

Sally vint au parc, prit son filleul dans ses bras et dit :

« Comme il a grandi ! Il ressemble de plus en plus à son père… »

Aidan gazouilla, et Sally le chatouilla, le faisant rire aux éclats. Ses yeux bleus, hérités de sa mère, brillaient de joie, et c'était un bébé très éveillé, précoce, chose que Sally attribuait à son ascendance paternelle. Ses cheveux, assez clairs à la naissance, étaient maintenant d'une couleur proche du châtain clair, influence maternelle sans doute vu que son père était d'un blond presque platine.

Sally s'assit, Aidan sur ses genoux, et dit :

«La menace posée par le groupe terroriste est écartée à présent, nous avons réussi à les empêcher de nuire et c'est maintenant la police et la justice qui s'en occupent…nous avons cependant frisé l'émeute sur L3, l'ambiance est relativement tendue là-bas depuis quelques semaines… »

Wu Fei reprit :

« Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, nous avons dû faire intervenir les autorités locales… »

Relena resta pensive et dit :

« Je sais, je pense m'y rendre dans peu de temps pour savoir ce qui se passe… »

Elle se tut un instant et dit :

« Je ne vais pas les laisser gâcher le premier anniversaire de mon neveu et le mariage de mon frère, non ? »

Elle faisait de l'humour pour alléger l'atmosphère un peu alourdie par le rapport de Sally et Wu Fei, et elle parvint à les faire sourire alors que Sally demandait :

« Comment vont nos futurs mariés ? Je n'en ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis un petit moment… »

Relena sourit elle aussi en disant :

« J'en ai peu de nouvelles également, ils ont beaucoup de travail mais je leur envoie des nouvelles d'Aidan régulièrement…tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils viendront trois semaines avant leur mariage pour finir leurs préparatifs, mais tout le reste est prêt… »

Elle s'interrompit un moment puis dit :

« Ils ont bien mérité d'être heureux à présent… »

Aidan, comme s'il comprenait qu'on parlait de ses parents, sourit et agita ses petites mains…

· _Le plus beau jour de leur vie…28 novembre 199_

A l'aube, Lucrezia s'éveilla dans sa chambre, située dans le palais d'été de la famille Peacecraft, presque étonnée de s'éveiller seule. En effet, il n'était pas d'usage que la fiancée passe sa dernière nuit de jeune fille sous le même toit que le futur mari, et Relena avait donc proposé qu'elle-même, Relena et Sally passent la nuit au palais d'été. Zechs et Lucrezia avaient de plus joué le jeu jusqu'au bout, dormant séparément depuis leur arrivée, trois semaines auparavant…Aidan était resté au palais royal avec son père.

Ouvrant les yeux, elle vit sa robe de mariée, suspendue à un cintre en face de son lit. Après moult atermoiements, elle s'était décidée pour une robe simple de style Empire, blanche rebrodée d'argent, avec une courte traîne. Le voile qu'elle poserait sur ses cheveux appartenait depuis des générations à la famille royale de Sank, ainsi que ses bijoux, car Relena avait insisté pour qu'on suivît au maximum les traditions.

Elle se leva, alla à la fenêtre, et se dit que tout avait été tellement vite ! Il y a un an, Aidan venait seulement de naître et elle ignorait ce qu'il pourrait devenir, élevé loin d'elle…que de chose advenues depuis ! Désormais, Aidan était adoré par son père, Zechs ne remercierait jamais assez Lucrezia de l'avoir mis au monde…

On frappa à la porte, et Sally entre en disant :

« Debout là-dedans…ah, tu es déjà réveillée, viens, le petit déjeuner t'attend… »

Elle suivit Sally jusqu'à la grande salle où le petit déjeuner était servi et où l'attendait Relena. Alors qu'elles prenaient leur petit déjeuner, Lucrezia ne dit rien, et Sally lui dit :

« Alors, nerveuse ? »

Lucrezia sourit légèrement :

« Un peu, tout cela me semble tellement irréel ! Ce matin encore je regardais ma robe en me rendant à peine compte que dans quelques heures je vais dire oui, alors… »

Sally, qui était l'un des témoins qu'elle avait choisis, répondit :

« Du moment que tu n'en oublies pas de dire oui… »

Et toutes trois éclatèrent de rire…

Au palais royal, Zechs était lui aussi levé, et il donnait son biberon à Aidan. Le petit bonhomme d'un an tétait goulûment, et son père le regardait avec affection, en se disant qu'enfin sa rédemption était terminée, il aurait désormais une vie normale, et la naissance d'Aidan en était le premier signe. Jamais plus il ne serait seul, Lucrezia le soutiendrait toujours dans ses moments de doutes, restant à ses côtés comme elle l'avait toujours fait par le passé…ils affronteraient le futur ensemble, et il savait qu'auprès d'eux Aidan grandirait heureux.

Une voix gouailleuse interrompit ses pensées :

« Déjà lev ? Tu commences à stresser ? »

Duo, en caleçon et t-shirt, se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte…Zechs le regarda d'un air sérieux et dit :

« Pas du tout, mais Aidan avait faim alors je me suis levé, voilà tout… »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Quatre, Trowa et Wu Fei arrivaient eux aussi à la cuisine, et Zechs dit :

« Vous vous êtes tous donnés le mot, ma parole ! »

Aidan fit son rôt, et Quatre dit :

« Je vais le garder, je crois qu'on t'attend en haut… »

Intrigué, il posa Aidan dans les bras de Quatre et monta dans sa chambre où l'attendait Pagan avec le tailleur :

« Votre costume est achevé, monsieur… »

En fait il l'était la veille mais il restait quelques retouches aussi le tailleur l'avait-il repris pour le terminer. Zechs avança la main pour tâter l'étoffe soignée, puis dit :

« Merci beaucoup… »

Le costume ressemblait à ceux qu'il portait habituellement, dans le goût du XVIIIème siècle, mais l'étoffe en était plus soignée et cette fois il était noir au lieu du blanc habituel.

Quand il revint dans la cuisine, tout le monde avait achevé de prendre son petit déjeuner et était parti se préparer, et Quatre jouait avec Aidan qui riait aux éclats. Il dit :

« Il va falloir que nous allions nous préparer, et je t'attendais pour savoir que faire du béb »

Zechs prit son fils dans ses bras et dit :

« Je vais le confier à sa gouvernante, et je m'en occuperai moi-même ensuite… »

Pas question de s'habiller avant d'avoir vêtu et lavé Aidan, le petit garçon d'un naturel facétieux aurait eu vite fait de salir le beau costume de son père…

Au palais d'été, ces dames se préparaient également et Lucrezia, elle aussi douchée, massée et parfumée par une spécialiste, s'apprêtait à revêtir sa robe de mariée devant le miroir. Sa lingerie avait été également choisie avec goût, dévoilant juste ce qu'il fallait mais suggérant le reste…

Quand Relena attacha l'arrière de la robe, elle lui dit :

« Vous êtes magnifique… »

Lucrezia se regarda longuement dans le miroir, se trouvant bizarre dans cette vêture dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude et qui lui donnait l'air d'un ange tout droit descendu du Paradis.

Relena lui fixa le voile sur la tête et posa le diadème avant de dire :

« Voilà, c'est fini… »

Lucrezia se regarda dans le miroir et ne se reconnut pas, étincelante de bijoux cependant discrets. Relena se retira pour se préparer elle-même, laissant Lucrezia seule.

Elle était nerveuse, bien sûr, mais absolument sûre d'elle, Zechs était l'homme de sa vie et elle ne souhaitait rien d'autre que passer le reste de son existence à ses côtés, à élever leurs enfants. Nul doute dans son regard bleu, juste un peu d'appréhension au vu du cérémonial à venir. En effet, vu le statut de Zechs, il était impossible de faire un petit mariage…

Relena revint, habillée d'une somptueuse toilette de soie et dit :

« Nous sommes prêtes, on peut y aller… »

Zechs, lui, achevait de s'habiller et, près de lui, posé dans son parc, Aidan jouait avec ses cubes et ses formes, son passe-temps favori. Il disposa correctement sa cravate de mousseline, puis enfila sa veste avant de coiffer correctement ses cheveux et de se parfumer.

Aidan avait été habillé d'une tenue de cérémonie qui lui avait appartenu quand il était petit, un petit pantalon blanc brodé d'argent et une petite chemise…il alla le prendre dans ses bras et lui dit :

« Viens, mon bébé, nous allons rejoindre nos invités… »

En bas, tout le monde était prêt, tous les anciens pilotes de Gundam avaient sorti pour l'occasion costumes et cravates, Lady Une, Mariemeia et Hilde leurs robes de soirée et tout le monde devisait gaiement en attendant le début de la cérémonie.

Zechs se dirigea vers Trowa et lui demanda :

« Tu as bien les alliances ? »

Le pilote acquiesça, et Zechs respira, même s'il sentait monter sa nervosité de minute en minute. En effet, les cinq pilotes étaient ses témoins, ne voulant en froisser aucun il les avait tous priés de l'être, et il avait confié à Trowa le soin de porter ses alliances, sachant qu'il était le plus mûr de tous.

Au palais d'été, ces dames étaient prêtes à partir et montaient dans la voiture qui allait les conduire au palais royal. Le mariage serait célébré dans la chapelle royale, où les parents de Milliardo et Relena s'étaient mariés autrefois, et tous les invités commençaient déjà à s'y installer. Mariemeia et Hilde, en leur qualité de demoiselles d'honneur, attendaient la mariée, ainsi que Lady Une, second témoin.

Debout devant l'autel, Zechs attendait. Pour l'instant, Wu Fei tenant Aidan dans ses bras, mais ce serait Relena qui s'en chargerait le temps de la cérémonie.

Enfin elles arrivèrent, Relena entra et s'installa sur le siège qui lui était réservé, prenant Aidan sur ses genoux. Lucrezia arrangea sa robe et, prenant une grande respiration, s'avança le long de l'allée devancée par Mariemeia et Hilde et suivie par Lady Une et Sally.

Zechs la regarda arriver, les yeux écarquillés et complètement subjugué. Jamais il ne l'avait vue dans une vêture pareille, et il la trouvait encore plus magnifique qu'à l'accoutumée. La robe lui donnait une prestance supplémentaire et accentuait son côté féminin et délicat, qu'elle prenait habituellement un grand soin à laisser de côté et à dissimuler…

Elle vint se placer à son côté, et il ne vit plus qu'elle, entendant à peine le prêtre lui poser les questions rituelles. La messe avait été prévue avec une débauche de luxe, encens et chants classiques interprétés par une chorale d'adultes et la maîtrise de la cathédrale, mais il l'entendit à peine, ne se lassant pas d'admirer Lucrezia.

Au moment le plus important, il lui prit la main et dit, selon la tradition :

« Lucrezia, je fais serment de te protéger, de te garder en mon lit et en mon logis, d'élever nos enfants, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare… »

Ses yeux dans les siens, elle répondit par la phrase rituelle :

« Milliardo, je fais serment de t'obéir, de rester en ton lit et en ton logis, de porter tes enfants, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare… »

Certaines parties des serments étaient sans doute un peu antiques, mais ils étaient dits dans la famille depuis des générations.

Trowa leur tendit alors les alliances, et ils les échangèrent sans mot dire sous le regard attendri de l'assistance et certains reniflements. Même Lady Une pleurait presque, et Sally n'avait pas honte de laisser couler ses larmes...

Le prêtre dit alors :

« Je vous déclare unis par les liens sacrés du mariage… »

Zechs plongea son regard bleu au fond du regard humide de Lucrezia, réalisant pleinement son bonheur, et l'embrassa alors que toute l'assistance applaudissait…

**A suivre…**


	8. Chapitre 8 Le cycle infernal

_Voici, avec un peu de retard, le chapitre 8, car mon ordinateur n'a pas supporté la coupure de courant consécutive à l'orage de samedi (hé oui, un orage en plein mois d'octobre, encore une bizarrerie) et a dû par conséquent passer entre les mains du réparateur de mon bled pour se faire greffer une alimentation toute neuve…_

_Malgré tout ça, j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même…_

_**Chapitre 8 : le cycle infernal**_

_Terre, palais royal de Sank, 29 novembre 199_

Il était bien au delà de midi, mais tout le monde dormait encore, les fêtes du mariage s'étant prolongées fort tard dans la nuit. Les jeunes mariés, eux, dormaient encore dans leur chambre qui avait été décorée avec force dentelles et fleurs de circonstance, épuisés par leur journée. Blottie contre Zechs, Lucrezia reposait tranquillement, plongée dans le monde des rêves…le seul de la famille Peacecraft à être réveillé était Aidan, mais sa gouvernante s'en occupait, l'ordre de Relena étant qu'on laissât dormir les jeunes mariés au maximum…

Lucrezia se réveilla la première, et bougea légèrement avant se dégager doucement du bras de Zechs et de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit pour revêtir sa nuisette pliée sur la table de nuit. Le soleil filtrait à travers les rideaux, c'était une belle journée d'automne déjà bien entamée…son regard tomba alors sur son alliance, et elle sourit, songeant que c'était aussi la première de sa vie d'épouse de Zechs.

Près d'elle, il dormait encore, son beau visage abandonné dans le sommeil, et elle le regarda en souriant, ne pouvant rassasier ses yeux de cette scène qu'elle verrait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Zechs ouvrit alors les yeux et dit doucement :

« Ah, je t'y prends… »

Lucrezia sourit et dit :

« Tu as dormi bien tard, monsieur mon mari… »

Zechs s'étira puis dit en souriant :

« Ca change, d'habitude c'est toi qui joues les paresseuses… »

Son regard bleu pétillait et il dit :

« Comme tu es belle… »

Elle se coula jusqu'à lui et dit :

« Jamais je n'aurais cru vivre ce jour…j'ai l'impression d'avoir rêv »

Pourtant, la robe abandonnée sur le sol, le voile, lui prouvaient s'il en était besoin qu'elle vivait une pleine réalité. Il se releva, la prit dans ses bras et dit :

« Tu étais bien réelle cette nuit, en tout cas…jamais tu n'avais été ainsi, aussi passionnée…»

A l'évocation de leurs étreintes passionnées, elle s'empourpra et il se mit à rire :

« Eh bien, mon épouse serait-elle une prude qui s'ignore ? »

Doucement, elle lui caressa la joue et dit :

« Mmm…une prude, es-tu sûr ? »

Il sourit encore, ses yeux bleus étincelant de désir, et dit :

« Oui, reine de mon cœur, mère de mon fils…A toi de me prouver le contraire… »

Et elle entreprit de relever le défi sur le champ…

Dans le salon, les pilotes de Gundam émergeaient lentement de leur nuit de fête. Quatre, ses yeux bleus encore pleins de brouillard, était assis devant une tasse de café qu'il semblait ne pas voir, Trowa buvait une tasse de thé et Duo, à côté de lui, beurrait une tartine en disant à la cantonade :

« Hé bien, ils doivent s'en donner à cœur joie… »

C'était le seul à être réveillé, et nul ne lui répondit, laissant l'ancien pilote du Gundam Deathscythe Hell parler tout seul. Hilde entra alors, bâillant encore, et il lui dit :

«C'est à cette heure-ci que tu te lèves ? Tu deviens paresseuse avec l'âge… »

Elle le fusilla du regard mais ne répondit rien, se versant une tasse de café dont elle avait grand besoin. Elle avait l'habitude de ses blagues, et elle l'aimait comme ça…

Entra alors Relena, qui tenait Aidan marchant devant elle. Précoce, l'enfant avait marché à dix mois, mais n'était pas encore vraiment assez sûr sur ses jambes… Il gazouillait gaiement, et tira de leur torpeur les cinq pilotes qui sourirent. Elle leur demanda :

« Avez-vous bien dormi ? »

Ils hochèrent tous la tête, et elle leur dit :

« Vu qu'il fait beau, je propose que nous allions tous à la mer cet après-midi, quand tout le monde sera lev »

La proposition fut accueillie avec des sourires, puis Duo demanda :

« Mais au fait, où est Heero ? Ca m'étonnerait qu'il dorme encore… »

Relena dit alors, sans laisser paraître son trouble :

« Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai encore vu personne à part vous et Aidan, ce matin… »

Duo sourit et dit :

« En tout cas, ce petit bonhomme est plus matinal que ses parents… »

Et tout le monde rit. Alors Pagan entra et dit :

« Un appel pour vous, Miss Relena, des plus urgents… »

Quatre proposa alors :

« Laissez-nous le bébé, nous nous en occuperons en attendant… »

L'ancien pilote du Gundam Sandrock avait un faible pour les enfants, pour celui-ci en particulier, et il le prit sur ses genoux. Relena sortit alors, et gagna son bureau. C'était Lady Une qui l'appelait…

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger en ce jour de joie, mais la situation est grave…un autre attentat a eu lieu, cette fois il y a eu 1250 morts… »

Relena dit alors :

« Où ? Comment ? »

Lady Une continua :

« Ce n'est pas tout…le chantier du Mars Dôme II a explosé aussi, mais sans faire de victimes. Les deux attentats ont été revendiqués ce matin par le même groupe terroriste, la cellule Free Space, responsable de l'explosion de L4 et des récents événements de MO IV. Le premier attentat a eu lieu sur la colonie A 84045, près du point de Lagrange L2… »

La nouvelle laissa Relena sans voix, mais l'expérience qu'elle avait de ce genre de choses l'emporta et elle donna froidement ses ordres :

« Envoyez des agents sur la colonie sinistrée et sur Mars, de mon côté je me charge de vous obtenir des moyens supplémentaires, je vais convoquer tout de suite une cellule de crise… »

Lady Une acquiesça, puis coupa la communication, et Relena frappa du poing sur la table en disant :

« Nous n'en finirons donc jamais ! Tant de morts n'ont pas suffi encore, tant de sang… »

L'affaire du Mars Dôme II concernait Zechs, elle devait l'informer sans tarder mais décida de lui laisser encore quelques instants de répit dans sa félicité de jeune marié. Sachant la situation, elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il repartirait le plus vite possible…Mars représentait l'aboutissement de son travail, ce qu'il avait contribué à créer de ses propres mains, sa rédemption en quelque sorte, et il ne laisserait personne détruire cela, même s'il devait pour cela renier le serment qu'il avait fait de ne plus se battre…

Son frère n'avait-il donc pas droit à un bonheur simple, celui de profiter avec ses amis du premier jour de son mariage et ensuite de sa lune de miel ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle pensait que sa famille était maudite…

Quand elle fut de retour dans la grande salle, Zechs et Lucrezia venaient de se lever, et s'extasiaient avec Quatre des exploits de leur fils. Elle tenta de sourire, mais son air troublé inquiéta Zechs, car il la connaissait bien, et il vint à elle :

« Qu'y a-t-il, Relena ? »

Il était vain de vouloir lui cacher des choses, il la connaissait mieux qu'elle-même et devinerait toujours quand elle avait des problèmes. Quatre sortit alors avec Aidan, pressentant quelque chose de grave, et elle dit alors :

« Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave, Milliardo…il y a eu deux attentats, dont un sur Mars…Le Mars Dôme II a explosé, ne causant aucun mort par chance. »

Les yeux bleus de Zechs se troublèrent un instant, mais il reprit presque instantanément son air dur que Lucrezia lui avait connu autrefois et demanda :

« Qui a fait cela ? »

Relena répondit :

« Un groupe terroriste connu sous le nom de cellule 'Free Space', qui a déjà causé des attentats ces derniers mois…ils frappent de façon éclatante, mais revendiquent systématiquement leurs actions. »

Zechs demanda encore :

« Que vas-tu faire ? »

Relena répondit :

« J'ai envoyé des agents de Preventer là-bas pour commencer l'enquête, lady Une me fera savoir les premiers résultats dès qu'elle en aura, et je vais convoque une cellule de crise ce soir… »

Zechs dit alors :

« Je vais partir pour Mars le plus vite possible, Lucrezia restera pour assister aux soins d'Aidan… »

Elle protesta mais il lui dit :

« Ne proteste pas, s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi ce soit… »

Lucrezia posa sa main sur son bras et dit, son regard bleu profond plongé dans le sien :

« Et que suis-je censée faire s'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit ? Pas question ! J'avais juré autrefois de ne jamais t'abandonner, j'ai juré hier de rester avec toi pour le meilleur et pour le pire, je t'accompagnerai ! »

Ses yeux bleus lançaient des éclairs, et il savait d'expérience qu'il était vain de vouloir lui imposer quoi que ce soit quand elle se trouvait dans cet état de colère et de détermination. Il céda :

« Très bien, tu viendras avec moi…Relena, je suis désolé mais tu devras encore prendre soin de notre fils, mais j'espère que ce sera la dernière fois, je vais régler cette affaire. »

Il ne pouvait empêcher des images de guerre et de violence désagréables lui remonter au cerveau, et il frissonna…

Relena répondit :

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour Aidan, tout ira bien…prends juste ce dont tu as besoin, je t'enverrai le reste… »

Zechs acquiesça puis, suivi par Lucrezia, remonta dans leur chambre pour préparer ses bagages. Silencieux, il entassa quelques affaires dans un sac avant que Lucrezia ose poser la question qui leur brûlait les lèvres :

« Pourquoi ? »

Zechs s'interrompit et dit :

« _Sic transit gloria mundi_, comme le dit l'ancien adage latin, ainsi va la gloire du monde…Malgré tout, les hommes éprouveront toujours le besoin de détruire, c'est ainsi et nous n'y pouvons rien, sauf nous inscrire en porte à faux et les empêcher de nuire, c'est ce que nous allons faire… »

Son regard, si doux ces derniers mois, était redevenu celui du soldat qu'il avait été, il réagissait exactement comme l'avait pensé Relena.

Il enfila sa combinaison de colon, et ferma son sac alors que Lucrezia achevait de s'habiller, et il dit :

« Je vais voir Aidan… »

Celui-ci était assis dans son parc, et jouait sous les yeux attendris de Quatre et de Trowa. Zechs leur dit :

« Nous sommes obligés de repartir précipitamment, vous présenterez nos excuses au reste de nos amis…mais je crois que Relena voulait tous vous voir, elle vous attend… »

Les deux anciens pilotes acquiescèrent, et Zechs leur serra chaleureusement la main avant de prendre Aidan dans ses bras :

« Papa doit encore te laisser, mon bébé, mais c'est la dernière fois…sois gentil avec tante Relena… »

Il l'embrassa longuement, et il allait le reposer dans son parc quand Lucrezia arriva. Aidan tendit les bras vers elle, et elle le serra contre elle sans dire un mot, la gorge serrée par l'émotion. Zechs lui caressa les cheveux et dit :

« Nous le prendrons avec nous, Lucrezia, ce n'est qu'une question de temps… »

Mais elle secoua la tête :

« Pas s'il doit risquer sa vie…je refuse que mon fils meure dans un attentat ! »

Zechs les serra dans ses bras et dit :

« Ici, il sera en sécurité, et tu y aurais été aussi… »

Elle ne releva pas ce dernier trait, embrassa Aidan avant de le donner à sa gouvernante qui entrait…Zechs prit sa main et dit :

« Allons-y, le chauffeur va nous conduire jusqu'au spatioport… »

Relena les attendait dans le hall :

« Faites attention à vous, surtout, ils ont l'air déterminés…Lady Une vous fournira tout le matériel dont vous pourriez avoir besoin, après tout vous faites encore partie de Preventer, ainsi que des renforts si nécessaire… »

Zechs embrassa sa jeune sœur et dit :

« Merci pour tout, Relena…surtout prends soin de toi, ne t'expose pas inutilement… »

Relena sourit à son frère :

« Tu me connais… »

Zechs répondit :

« Justement… »

Ils prirent place dans la voiture, et Lucrezia dit :

« J'ai l'impression que le monde redevient fou… »

Et elle frissonna, mais Zechs la prit dans ses bras et dit :

« Alors nous l'empêcherons de le devenir davantage… »

_Le lendemain, quelque part entre la Terre et Mars_

Zechs, assis au poste de pilotage, demandait à Lady Une :

« Quelles sont les remarques préliminaires concernant l'attentat du Mars Dôme II ? »

Lady Une abaissa le regard sur un bloc-notes qu'elle tenait et dit :

« Ce groupe est composé d'au moins une trentaine de personne, peut-être plus, ils sont arrivés sur Mars le 28 novembre avec des passeports qui sans doute étaient des faux, et se sont fait embaucher sur une des exploitations…L'attentat a eu lieu la nuit suivante, un mélange particulier d'explosifs très puissant qui a fait énormément de dégâts, tous les travaux sont à recommencer… »

Zechs demanda encore :

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ? »

Lady Une répondit gravement :

« La libération de prisonniers, entre autres, mais le président est fermement résolu à ne pas céder… »

Zechs soupira :

« Il ne nous facilite pas la tâche, mais nous y arriverons… »

Lady Une hocha la tête :

« Il le faudra bien, mais je ne veux pas de victimes supplémentaires, cela suffit… »

L'expression de Zechs se durcit et il dit :

« Je vais essayer de faire mon possible…je vous tiens au courant… »

Quand l'écran s'éteignit, il se retourna vers l'arrière du vaisseau où dormait Lucrezia, et se dit que maintenant qu'il était époux et père il importait vraiment qu'il se conserve le plus possible, même si l'affaire promettait d'être très difficile à régler…

Malgré la situation tendue, il sourit…

**A suivre**


	9. Chapitre 9 Résolutions

_Désolée d'avoir tant tardé pour vous livrer ce (court) nouveau chapitre, mais tout le monde semble d'être donné le mot pour me surcharger de travail…_

_Voilà enfin le chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira…_

_Chapitre 9 : Résolutions_

_Mars_

Après trente-six heures d'un voyage sans histoires, Zechs et Lucrezia atterrirent au spatioport du Mars Dôme I. L'adjoint de Zechs, James, les attendait et leur dit :

« Un vrai désastre ! Il va falloir recommencer tout le chantier, même les fondations ont été ébranlées… »

Zechs dit alors :

« Convoquez tout le monde, ceux qui travaillent sur le chantier et les autres, je ne laisserai pas se répandre la psychose… »

Et, prenant les sacs, il se dirigea vers leur appartement, Lucrezia sur ses talons. Elle lui dit :

« Tu ne pourras pas les empêcher de paniquer, quoi que tu fasses…ils ont été ébranlés… »

Zechs se tourna vers elle et dit :

« Je n'étais pas là quand cela s'est produit, et le moins que je puisse faire est de m'investir le plus profondément possible là-dedans… »

Il se sentait terriblement coupable, mais Lucrezia ajouta :

« Si nous étions restés ici, nous serions peut-être morts, et notre fils orphelin…si tu ne penses pas à moi pense à lui… »

Il ouvrit la porte, posa les sacs et la prit dans ses bras en disant :

« Allons, cesse de t'inquiéter…Aidan est en sécurité, et nous sommes bien vivants, Dieu merci…nous allons faire de notre mieux pour régler ce problème, ensemble. »

Lucrezia se calma, et elle répéta :

« Oui, ensemble… »

Un léger sourire vint effleurer les lèvres de Zechs, et il dit :

« Nos serments de mariage ne sont pas un vain mot, mon cœur… »

Elle resta un petit moment blottie contre lui, puis sembla se secouer et dit :

« Allons-y… »

Tous les membres de la colonie, du moins ceux qui étaient restés, étaient réunis dans la grande salle qui servait un peu de salle toutes occasions, et Zechs prit la parole :

« Avec l'aide de Preventer, nous ferons tout pour démasquer ceux qui ont fait ça et les empêcher de nuire à nouveau… »

L'un des colons l'interpella :

« Et comment ferez-vous, si vous ne savez pas qui ils sont ? Et pour l'instant nous n'avons vu qu'un ou deux Preventer fort occupés à brasser du vent ! »

Réprimant la colère qu'il sentait monter en lui, Zechs répondit :

« Pourquoi croyez-vous que je sois rentré si précipitamment ? J'ai toute latitude pour prendre l'affaire en mains, et je ne vais pas m'en priver, croyez-moi ! Pour cela, j'ai besoin de l'aide de tous, de tout vos témoignages… »

Odel Barnett s'avança et dit :

« Je vous aiderai… »

Adin eut le même mouvement :

« Moi aussi… »

Cela aida Zechs à avoir la majorité parmi les colons, et ils se dispersèrent ensuite un peu plus calmes. Zechs dit alors à Odel:

« Merci beaucoup de votre aide, j'ai bien cru que j'allais provoquer une émeute… »

L'ingénieur lui répondit :

« Nous avons tous été très secoués par cet attentat, il est normal qu'ils soient méfiants, mais je vous aiderai parce que je ne laisserai pas une bande de terroristes détruire la paix, ça jamais ! »

Zechs hocha la tête :

« Moi non plus, soyez-en sûr… »

Une telle combativité venant d'un homme aussi calme qu'Odel l'étonnait, et une intuition lui dit qu'il n'avait probablement pas été qu'un ingénieur pendant la dernière guerre, même ses états de service n'en faisaient pas mention. Pet-être cet homme avait-il aussi combattu pour les colonies ? Cela ne l'aurait pas étonné, en fait…

Zechs gagna son bureau, et commença à éplucher un par un les rapports concernant les explosions, aidé par Lucrezia et son adjoint. A la fin, quelques heures plus tard, il appela le bureau de Lady Une et lui demanda de lui envoyer tous les documents relatifs aux attentats du même groupe terroristes, y compris les analyses des explosifs, il voulait pouvoir comprendre pour prévenir.

Le soir tombait sur Mars à présent, et Zechs dit à Lucrezia :

« Va, rentre à la maison, je te rejoindrai plus tard… »

Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour protester il lui dit :

« Fais ce que je te dis, pour une fois…je viendrai te rejoindre une fois que j'aurai fini cela. »

Lucrezia rompit le combat et gagna leur appartement, où elle commença sans conviction à ranger les vêtements qu'ils avaient ramenés de la Terre. Dans quel abîme l'univers allait-il encore plonger ? Les quelques années de paix qu'ils avaient connu n'avaient été d'une simple trêve, allaient-ils encore devoir combattre ? Cette fois, la situation était différente, ils étaient mariés et avaient un fils, il ne s'agissait plus seulement d'eux mais de se battre pour l'avenir d'Aidan. Elle sortait de la douche quand il rentra, fourbu et sans résultat supplémentaire. Il s'assit et dit :

« C'est très bizarre, on dirait qu'aucun de leurs attentats n'est prémédité, qu'ils frappent au hasard…je dois avouer que cela me déroute. »

Lucrezia, s'approchant derrière lui, vint couler ses bras autour de son cou et lui dit :

« Pour l'instant, nous devons prendre un peu de repos, tout nous paraîtra plus clair demain je pense… »

Il se leva, la prit dans ses bras et dit :

« Que ferais-je sans l'inaltérable bon sens de mon épouse adorée ? »

Il sourit mais son expression se rembrunit vite et il ajouta :

« Dire que nous devrions être en lune de miel, rien que nous deux, sur une plage du Pacifique, sirotant des cocktails…tu aurais besoin de repos, Lucrezia… »

Elle se serra davantage contre lui et dit :

« Mon repos, c'est toi, je suis bien où tu es…nous affronterons cette crise ensemble. »

Elle reconnut alors dans ses yeux bleus une lueur qu'elle connaissait bien, et il dit :

« T'ai-je dit que tu es la femme la plus belle, la plus intelligente, la plus merveilleuse et la plus formidable maman qu'il y ait sur Terre ? »

Lucrezia sourit et dit d'un air espiègle :

« Non, jamais, mais je peux me tromper… »

Ils appréciaient ces petits jeux oratoires, souvent prélude à d'autres moins innocents, et Zechs, tout en passant sa main sur la colonne vertébrale de Lucrezia, ce qui la fit frissonner, l'embrassa tendrement, mais elle parut reprendre contrôle sur elle-même et dit doucement :

« S'il te plaît…pas ce soir… »

Elle paraissait préoccupée, et il respecta cela en disant :

« Viens, mettons-nous au lit, il te faut prendre du repos… »

Ils se couchèrent et, alors que la respiration calme et égale de Lucrezia s'élevait auprès de lui, Zechs ne pouvait dormir, l'esprit agité par tout ce qu'il venait de lire et recoupant toutes les informations…Il comprenait que Lucrezia soit inquiète, il y avait en effet de quoi, car le groupe terroriste qui avait causé les attentats était dirigé par un déséquilibré, qui pouvait prévoir où il frapperait ensuite ? Combien de morts y aurait-il encore ?

Ses poings se serrèrent : non, il fallait reconstruire à présent, et tout faire que cela n'arrive jamais plus, même s'il savait d'expérience que cela était vain, car tout au long de l'histoire des Hommes d'autres l'avaient dit, et jamais la guerre n'avait réellement disparu…

Pourtant, il agirait à son niveau, et, dès demain, il demanderait encore des renforts, sécuriserait le chantier et augmenterait le niveau de sécurité à l'arrivée et au départ du spatioport…

Le sommeil finit par le vaincre, et il s'endormit, Lucrezia blottie contre lui…

_Terre, résidence de Relena_

Il était tard dans la nuit, mais Relena travaillait encore sur ses dossiers, un châle posé sur sa chemise de nuit. La situation qui se dégradait nécessitait ce surplus de travail, mais cela ne lui faisait pas peur, elle voulait surtout s'empêcher de réfléchir…oublier ce moment d'égarement, la nuit du mariage, où elle s'était allée à embrasser Heero de façon tellement passionnée. Que devait-il penser d'elle à présent ?

Elle serra le poing, manquant casser le stylo qu'elle tenait, et se leva pour regagner un peu de concentration. L'Univers manquait prendre feu de nouveau, il n'était pas temps du tout de penser aux misérables tourments de sa petite personne…

Une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien la fit alors se retourner :

« Que fais-tu encore debout à cette heure ? »

Elle se retourna, et eut un coup au cœur en le voyant sortir de l'ombre, comme à son habitude. Elle tenta de retrouver un semblant de calme et dit d'une voix qu'elle espéra égale :

« Ah, bonjour, Heero…me ramènes-tu des informations ? »

Il croisa péremptoirement les bras et dit :

« Oui, mais je te les communiquerai demain matin, quand tu auras dormi au moins quelques heures…Pagan m'a dit que cela fait plus de deux nuits que tu ne dors pas… »

Le tout dit sur un ton égal, mais qui le connaissait bien pouvait percevoir l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait. Relena se rendit :

« D'accord, je vais aller dormir, puisque c'est la condition sine qua non pour que je puisse obtenir les informations dont j'ai besoin… »

Elle se dirigea vers la porte qui communiquait avec sa chambre, et elle lui dit :

« Bonne nuit… »

Elle savait qu'il était capable de rester devant la porte de sa chambre pour éviter qu'elle ne revienne travailler, et, malgré le fait qu'elle n'aimait pas se sentir traitée comme une personne faible, cela la rassurait quelque peu d'avoir quelqu'un qui ose de temps en temps la braver et la mettre en face des réalités les plus élémentaires…

Avec un soupir d'aise, elle se glissa dans le lit aux draps frais et s'endormit immédiatement, un léger sourire aux lèvres…

_Mars_

Quand Lucrezia se réveilla, elle se trouvait seule dans le lit, et son petit déjeuner l'attendait sur la table de la cuisine avec un mot de Zechs : '_On m'a appelé au centre de contrôle pour rétablir certains problèmes d'environnement, tu dormais si bien que je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller…rejoins-moi dès que tu le pourras, je t'aime, Milliardo'_

Lucrezia soupira, mais s'attabla pour prendre son petit déjeuner le plus rapidement possible et, dès qu'elle fut prête, elle sortit pour aller au centre de contrôle. Que pouvait-il bien s'être pass ? Elle n'avait même pas entendu le bip d'urgence sonner…

Il était très tôt, personne n'était encore levé alors qu'elle traversait les allées désertes pour atteindre le dôme central. Zechs, accompagné de l'ingénieur chef, s'essuyait le front et lui sourit quand elle arriva :

« Nous avons réglé le problème, il s'agissait juste de problèmes causés par l'explosion…ah, au fait, Sally et Wu Fei ont appelé, ils seront là en milieu de matinée, Lady Une les a envoyés pour nous aider dans l'enquête… »

Lucrezia sourit elle aussi, vint déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres et dit :

« Lady Une nous envoie les meilleurs… »

L'ingénieur chef sourit et dit :

« Toutes mes félicitations, car je crois que c'est de circonstances… »

Zechs sourit :

« Merci beaucoup…de toute façon nous organiserons une réception quand la situation se sera décantée. »

L'ingénieur sourit et sortit, et Zechs en profita pour prendre son épouse dans ses bras :

« Tu n'aurais pas dû te lever si tôt… »

Lucrezia montra le panier qu'elle tenait :

« Je suis venue t'apporter un peu de thé, je me disais que tu en aurais besoin… »

Il passa sa main sur son front et dit :

« Merci beaucoup d'y avoir pensé, je ne dis pas non… »

Il prit la bouteille thermos, se versa une tasse de thé qu'il sirota en souriant, avant de dire :

« Je crains que nous n'ayons encore de mauvaises surprises de ce type, l'explosion, bien que survenue à quelques kilomètres d'ici, a fragilisé le sous-sol et les fondations de ce dôme…il va falloir surveiller, et j'ai installé un sismographe pour voir les mouvements du sol… »

Lucrezia acquiesça :

« C'est la meilleure chose à faire…qu'allons-nous faire pour le chantier du Dôme II ? »

Zechs répondit :

« Nous le reprendrons, si c'est possible, j'attends pour cela les résultats des expertises des géologues et des ingénieurs… »

Lucrezia acquiesça encore et dit :

« Bien, je vois que ton programme est bien établi…pour ma part, je pensais voir si les frères Barnett avaient besoin de quelque chose, après tout leurs installations ont explosé et ils ont peut-être besoin de nous. »

Zechs acquiesça :

« Oui, fais-le, moi je serai obligé de m'occuper de tout cela au cas par cas… »

Il s'interrompit puis continua :

« Cela est bien de ton caractère, Lucrezia, penser aux autres avant de penser à toi… »

Elle se sépara de lui, et son regard tomba sur la photo d'Aidan posée sur le bureau, qui avait été prise au mariage, et elle dit :

« Quand ces personnes ont besoin de moi, je me dois de les aider, cela fait partie des différentes responsabilités que j'ai… »

Zechs acquiesça encore :

« Très bien, je te laisse t'occuper d'eux, je sais que tu le feras bien… »

Il ajouta alors :

« J'envie ton calme, mon cœur, tu parais maintenant si persuadée que tout va s'arranger…j'aimerais avoir ton optimisme à présent… »

Elle rit doucement :

« D'habitude tu es le plus optimiste de nous deux, en tout cas une fois de plus hier soir tu l'étais…ce matin je me suis réveillée l'esprit plus clair, on dit souvent que la nuit porte conseil et elle l'a fait dans mon cas, je sais ce que je dois faire… »

Elle s'interrompit et dit :

« Nous ne pouvons pas compter uniquement sur l'exploitation pour faire vivre la colonie, il nous faut voir plus loin, et je pense que l'entreprise des frères Barnett peut nous apporter cette ouverture…peut-être l'avais-tu compris aussi quand tu leur as permis de s'installer ici… »

Zechs acquiesça :

« Oui, en effet, mais l'attentat va certainement décourager les investisseurs à présent, nous allons devoir redorer le blason de la colonie, et je sais qu'ils nous y aideront… »

La lumière du soleil qui se levait sur Mars pénétra alors à flots dans la pièce, et Zechs embrassa encore Lucrezia avant de sortir…elle s'approcha quelque peu de la fenêtre et regarda un moment la lumière changeante jouer avec le sol martien, avant d'être tirée de sa rêverie par le bruit d'un message qui arrivait sur sa console. Il s'agissait de Quatre, qui annonçait qu'il envoierait dans la journée des renforts pour aider au déblaiement à la reconstruction, tous les hommes dont il pouvait se passer sur le chantier de la nouvelle colonie L4 presque achevée à présent. Il précisait aussi qu'il viendrait lui-même, et amènerait sans doute avec lui Duo en tant que fournisseur de matières premières métalliques, puis il demanderait à Trowa de venir donner quelques représentations afin de détendre l'atmosphère…

Lucrezia sourit : ce serait comme au bon vieux temps, les pilotes seraient réunis pour lutter contre l'ignominie de la guerre…

**_A suivre_**


	10. Chapitre 10 Une seule vie est un éterne...

Désolée d'avoir tardé à livrer ce chapitre, j'ai perdu mon chat et j'ai eu beaucoup de travail, mais j'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaira…

**Chapitre 10 : " Le temps d'une seule vie est un éternel recommencement " ('Les Dix Commandements')**

Hôpital central de Tokyo, 17 décembre, AC 200

Aidan jouait avec ses cubes à grand renfort de gazouillis ravis pendant que le médecin l'examinait, puis il dit à Relena :

" Il se porte comme un charme, la dernière transfusion a définitivement fait disparaître sa maladie hémolytique…cependant, je ne saurais trop conseiller à sa maman de se méfier si elle compte avoir un autre enfant dans l'avenir. "

Relena acquiesça et, prenant Aidan dans ses bras, sortit du cabinet de l'hématologue. Il lui fallait à présent regagner son domicile, mais elle en profita pour faire quelques emplettes, les trois-quarts destinées à son neveu et les autres à un colis qu'elle comptait envoyer sur Mars. A ce qu'elle savait, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wu Fei et Sally devaient se trouver sur Mars à l'heure qu'il était, pour aider la colonie à surmonter le traumatisme subi lors de l'attentat, chacun à sa façon. Milliardo apprécierait sans aucun doute leur aide…

Lorsque la voiture la déposa sur le perron de sa maison, elle confia Aidan à sa gouvernante et regagna son bureau, elle avait une tonne de travail qui l'attendait. La situation dans les colonies se dégradait, mouvement de panique dû aux multiples attentats survenus ces derniers mois…les responsables n'avaient pas encore été arrêtés, malgré l'action des agents de Preventer.

Relena leva les yeux du dossier qu'elle lisait, et soupira : pourquoi, alors que l'univers s'embrasait de nouveau sous les tisons de la discorde et de la guerre, avait-elle cette envie d'enfant ? Rationnelle, elle se dit que ce devait être le fait d'avoir Aidan à la maison, mais la petite voix de sa conscience lui chuchotait qu'il était plus que normal pour elle de vouloir fonder une famille, elle ne pouvait entièrement réaliser sa vie et ses aspirations de femme dans son travail…

D'un geste rageur, elle posa son crayon et se leva, s'approchant de la fenêtre. Pourquoi ce trouble s'insinuait-il dans son esprit au moment où elle avait le plus besoin de logique et de lucidité ? Elle savait aussi qu'Heero n'était pas étranger à ce trouble, mais elle refusait de le lui laisser voir, comme elle refusait de se sentir faible…

Mars

Lucrezia s'éveilla, dans la lueur rouge blafarde du jour martien qui se levait, et s'aperçut que le lit à côté d'elle n'avait pas été défait. Inquiète, elle sauta du lit pour trouver Zechs, entre deux piles de dossier, assis à son bureau et profondément endormi. Une fois de plus…

Elle se leva, enfila un peignoir sur sa nuisette et, tendrement, vint poser un plaid sur les épaules de son époux. Mais, aussi doucement qu'elle fît, Zechs se réveilla et dit :

" Lucrezia…quelle heure est-il ? "

Lucrezia lui sourit et répondit :

" Presque six heures du matin, tu as dû probablement travailler toute la nuit… "

Il se leva de sa chaise, s'étira et dit :

" Je dois être sur le chantier avec Quatre et Duo à huit heures… "

Elle vint se blottir contre lui et dit :

" Pas avant que tu ne m'aie dit bonjour correctement… "

Il l'embrassa doucement, et dit :

" Comment suis-je assez fou pour m'endormir loin de toi ? "

Elle lui sourit et répondit :

" Tu n'as pas le choix, et je ne t'en veux pas, tu fais ton travail, et le mien va consister à te fournir un solide petit déjeuner… "

Il caressa son dos à travers l'étoffe fine de la nuisette et dit :

" Je n'ai pas faim, en fait… "

A l'étincelle qui illuminait ses yeux bleus, elle avait compris qu'il avait envie d'autre chose que d'un petit déjeuner, et il la souleva brusquement en disant :

" Il n'est que six heures, et j'ai faim d'autre chose… "

Elle passa les bras autour de son cou et dit d'un air mutin :

" Ah bon, et de quoi ? "

Il la porta jusqu'au lit, et commença à enlever sa chemise de nuit en disant :

" Tu ne t'en doutes pas, vraiment ? "

Les yeux dilatés de désir, elle lui répondit :

" Non, pas du tout… "

Ce fut sa dernière pensée cohérente…

A l'autre bout du dôme, Sally, déjà levée, prenait son petit déjeuner en regardant elle aussi l'aube martienne se lever. Dans les chambres du haut, Quatre, Duo et Wu Fei dormaient encore, mais elle n'avait jamais tellement eu un sommeil lourd, et la moindre chose l'éveillait. Elle s'étira avec délices, puis, repoussant sa tasse de café vide, passa dans la salle de bains d'où ressortit la Sally que tous avaient l'habitude de voir, uniforme impeccable, cheveux sévèrement nattés. Elle enfila son scaphandre par dessus ses vêtements, attrapa son sac et sortit pour se rendre au chantier du dôme II, dont elle était chargée de l'enquête avec Wu Fei, qui la rejoindrait plus tard.

Elle était à peine partie que Duo se leva, bâillant et s'étirant, suivi par Quatre qui s'étira aussi. Duo grommela :

" Quelle idée d'avoir choisi cet horaire, il est trop tôt… "

Quatre rit et répondit :

" Zechs est un homme très occupé, et c'était l'horaire qui lui convenait le mieux, voilà tout… "

Duo avala son café d'un air maussade, et dit :

" On se croirait revenus au bon vieux temps des combats, l'atmosphère est aussi lourde… "

Quatre, qui étalait de la confiture sur sa tartine, répondit :

" L'histoire humaine est un ensemble de cycles, je ne te l'apprends pas, je suppose… "

Duo posa sa tasse et dit :

" Pas de grands mots dès le matin, Quatre, je t'en prie, attends pour cela que je sois mieux réveillé… "

Quatre rit légèrement, et répondit :

" Alors nous verrons cela après ma toilette… "

Et il sortit, sous les rires de Duo…

Zechs et Lucrezia, enlacés, goûtaient le semi-sommeil d'après l'amour, ce bienheureux anéantissement des corps et des cœurs…ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, le simple frôlement de leurs corps suffisait.

Avec regrets, Zechs s'arracha du doux abri des bras de Lucrezia avec un soupir, et eut une flambée de désir en la voyant alanguie sur le lit, mais il se raisonna…il passa dans la salle de bains et en ressortit habillé et propre pour trouver son petit déjeuner prêt. Il sourit et dit :

" Tu pouvais encore rester couchée, tu sais… "

Lucrezia secoua la tête :

" Non, j'ai rendez-vous à huit heures trente avec Rushie Barnett ce matin, elle doit regarder avec moi le programme de contrôle d'environnement…je ne savais pas qu'elle était programmeuse, mais elle a l'air de s'y connaître… "

Zechs avala sa tasse de thé et dit :

" Ses recommandations sont excellentes, ainsi que celles de Tricia Barnett, l'épouse de l'autre frère…quant aux frères Barnett, ce sont d'excellents ingénieurs et des pilotes d'exception, même si je perçois une zone d'ombre chez eux, je ne sais pourquoi… "

Lucrezia lui dit alors :

" Tout le monde a des choses à cacher, nous les premiers… "

Il posa sa tasse, s'approcha d'elle, l'embrassa et lui dit :

" A tout à l'heure, mon cœur… "

Puis il sortit pour gagner le chantier, alors que le soleil inondait de ses rayons le dôme…

Résidence de Relena

Simplement vêtue d'un pantalon et d'une blouse blanche, Relena travaillait sur un dossier quand son intercom sonna :

" Mademoiselle, un appel de Mars… "

Relena leva la tête de ses papiers et répondit :

" Passez-le moi… "

L'écran laissa alors apparaître le visage grave de Sally, qui dit :

" Mes respects, mademoiselle…comme vous me l'aviez demandé, je vous livre mes premières constatations… "

Relena hocha juste la tête, et Sally reprit :

" Pour l'instant, nous nous sommes bornés à examiner le chantier et interroger les colons, et les ingénieurs sont formels : le sous-sol a tellement été ébranlé qu'on ne pourra probablement pas construire le dôme II à cet endroit…de plus, par chance, certains des habitants ont pu me fournir des descriptions assez précises des terroristes, et les portraits-robots ainsi dressés ont été immédiatement transmis aux autres colonies et aux quartiers généraux de Preventer sur Terre… "

Relena dit alors :

" Et Milliardo ? Qu'en dit-il ? "

Sally répondit :

" Il passe énormément de temps à éplucher toutes les données qui ont été recueillies, mais il est confiant, c'est important pour empêcher la panique de s'installer… "

Relena hocha la tête et dit :

" Il a raison, c'est important…continuez ainsi, Sally, et prévenez-moi dès que vous aurez du nouveau… "

L'écran s'éteignit…

Mars

Quatre, pensif, examinait ce qui avait été le chantier du Dôme II et qui était maintenant un champ de ruines dévasté par l'explosion. Il se tourna vers Duo et lui dit :

" Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? "

Derrière le verre de son casque, l'ancien pilote du Deathscythe Hell répondit :

" Du beau travail, bien propre…ce ne sont pas des amateurs qui ont fait cela, je peux te l'assurer… "

Pour avoir lui aussi été un terroriste, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer avec quelle froide détermination avaient été montées ces opérations, rien n'avait été laissé au hasard, y compris le choix de l'explosif, du C4 modifié pour décupler son pouvoir destructeur.

Quatre se tourna vers lui et lui dit :

" Je te propose ceci : un partenariat entre ton entreprise et mon groupe… "

Duo se tourna vers lui et dit seulement :

" Tes conditions ? "

Quatre, sérieusement, répondit :

" Tu t'occuperas de la logistique et de fournir le métal, je m'occuperai du reste…c'est un arrangement qui devrait nous satisfaire tous les deux, il me semble… "

Duo resta silencieux un moment, ce qui ne lui ressemblait guère, et répondit :

" Bien pensé, Quatre…une petite entreprise comme la mienne n'attirera pas l'attention, au contraire des vaisseaux du grand groupe Winner, et nous aurons plus de chance de mener cela à son terme… "

Quatre sourit et dit :

" Très bien… "

Zechs, qui achevait de prélever des échantillons près d'eux, dit alors :

" Merci pour votre aide, elle va se révéler des plus précieuses… "

Quatre sourit et lui dit :

" Je suis ravi, Milliardo…chacun de nous donne ce qu'il a à donner, et nous y arriverons… "

Dans la salle de contrôle, Lucrezia et Rushie vérifiaient une à une les lignes du programme d'environnement du dôme. Bien sûr, Lucrezia ne pouvait savoir que Rushie avait été programmatrice sur le Gundam Geminass d'Adin autrefois et qu'on lui devait en collaboration avec Tricia le PX system (_système proche du Zero system mais qui est moins dangereux et ne peut être utilisé que par des New Types)_ mais, à voir sa dextérité, elle ressentit la même chose à son encontre que son époux : une zone d'ombre. Mais qui n'avait pas quelque chose à cacher ?

Rushie s'écria alors :

" Je crois que j'ai trouvé où est le problème… "

Elle lui désigna une ligne, qu'elle modifia avec dextérité :

" Voilà, tout devrait fonctionner à présent… "

Lucrezia envia cette joie de vivre dont Rushie faisait toujours preuve, et celle-ci lui dit :

" Vous avez remarquablement travaillé, ce programme est presque parfait… "

Elle sourit et répondit :

" Merci beaucoup… "

Lucrezia appréciait les Barnett et leurs épouses, leur entreprise était florissante et ils acceptaient de se charger de problèmes inhérents à l'entretien de la colonie. C'étaient des alliés de poids dans l'évolution future des relations entre Mars et la Terre…elle demanda alors à Rushie :

" Nous invitons quelques amis pour dîner, ce soir…aimeriez-vous vous joindre à nous, ainsi que votre belle-sœur et votre beau-frère ? Nous irons d'abord voir un spectacle de cirque, puis nous dînerons tous ensemble… "

En effet, le cirque où travaillait Trowa était arrivé la veille, et donnait le soir même une représentation où étaient conviés tous les habitants de la colonie…

Rushie sourit, gênée, et dit :

" J'en serais ravie, et je vais convaincre Adin, cela lui fera du bien de sortir le nez de son nouveau prototype… "

Elle s'interrompit puis reprit :

" Il n'en dit rien, mais notre fils lui manque, cela lui changera les idées… "

Lucrezia savait qu'ils avaient un fils, Zachary, de quelques mois plus jeune qu'Aidan, qui vivait sur Terre dans la famille de Rushie. Lucrezia dit alors :

" Nous savons ce que c'est d'être séparé de son enfant, nous vivons la même chose…Aidan nous manque, mais nous savons que c'est encore trop dangereux pour lui de vivre ici, il est encore trop fragile et la situation n'est pas stabilisée… "

Rushie sourit et dit :

" Alors cela nous fera à tous du bien…merci de votre invitation, c'est très gentil… "

Et elle tendit sa main à Lucrezia, qui la prit…

Résidence de Relena

Relena jouait avec Aidan, qu'elle irait ensuite coucher. Le bébé représentait beaucoup pour elle, et elle appréhendait le jour où il partirait vivre avec ses parents sur Mars.

Ce n'était pas une vie pour un enfant que d'être éloigné de ses parents, elle-même, qui avait perdu ses parents très tôt, avait connu cette douleur, que n'avait jamais pu effacer tout l'amour de ses parents adoptifs.

Elle prit Aidan dans ses bras, et le serra contre elle, le cœur et le corps déchirés…

Elle se reprit vite, et se dit qu'il ne servait à rien de se morfondre et de s'interroger, Aidan n'était pas son fils mais son neveu, et elle n'aurait sans doute pas d'enfant, il n'y avait nulle place dans sa vie pour un bébé et un mari, pour une vie normale en définitive…elle avait choisi de se consacrer à la politique en mémoire de son père adoptif, et elle essayait de remplir au mieux sa mission en tentant de préserver la paix si chère au cœur de son père biologique…tout ceci ne laissait aucun espace pour une vie de femme normale.

Elle changea la couche d'Aidan, puis le mit au lit, l'embrassa et sortit de sa chambre. Il lui restait encore beaucoup de travail à faire, la nuit promettait une fois de plus d'être courte, mais cela ne changeait guère de l'habitude, elle avait fini par s'accommoder de cela…

Elle repoussa sa chevelure châtain qui pendait librement dans son dos, soupira et se dirigea vers son bureau, où elle se plongea dans un dossier jusqu'à ce que Pagan vienne frapper en disant :

" Votre collation, mademoiselle Relena… "

Elle sourit au vieux serviteur qui posa le plateau d'argent qui supportait la tasse et la coupelle et dit :

" Ce n'est pas raisonnable, mademoiselle, vous allez vous user prématurément la santé… "

C'était toujours le même discours que lui tenait Pagan, et elle lui répondit :

" Je n'ai pas le choix, des vies dépendent de mon travail… "

Pagan lui dit alors :

" Je le sais bien, mademoiselle, mais cela me fend le cœur de vous voir ainsi vous épuiser…si votre chère mère était encore de ce monde elle vous dirait la même chose que moi… "

Relena soupira, posa son stylo et dit :

" Mais elle savait ce qu'était le devoir, et elle m'aurait laissé faire le mien…

Pagan acquiesça :

" Oui, tout à fait, mais ne vous épuisez pas, elle ne me le pardonnerait pas… "

Relena, qui savait tout le dévouement du vieux serviteur à sa famille, répondit :

" Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ira bien… "

Le vieux serviteur s'inclina et sortit, et Relena continua son travail, heure après heure…au loin, une église sonna minuit.

Alors on frappa à sa porte, et, étonnée, elle pria le visiteur d'entrer. Il s'agissait d'Heero, vêtu comme à son habitude d'un jean et d'un débardeur, malgré la saison qui n'autorisait pas encore ce genre de vêtements, un blouson de cuir replié sur les épaules. Il arrivait souvent à ces heures-ci, d'elle ne savait où, mais ne lui posait jamais de questions…cela faisait partie de son mystère, et elle l'acceptait.

Il la salua et dit :

" J'ai des informations pour toi… "

Il lui tendit une feuille de papier et ajouta :

" Je sais où ceux qui ont perpétré l'attentat de Mars se fournissent en explosif et en matériel divers… "

Relena prit la feuille de papier, mais remarqua le geste rapide de recul du bras d'Heero. C'est alors qu'elle vit la blessure, enveloppée dans un tissu blanc mais qui s'était remise à saigner…

Elle lui dit en soupirant :

" Une fois de plus tu t'es fait blesser pour moi…quand vas-tu arrêter ? Ne bouge surtout pas !"

Elle courut à la salle de bains, attrapa la trousse à pharmacie et revint tout aussi vite, pensant ne plus le trouver, mais il était resté…d'un geste doux, elle le fit asseoir sur une chaise, puis défit le bandage de fortune avant de désinfecter la plaie et d'en poser un autre, propre.

Elle fixa un sparadrap, puis dit :

" Voilà, cela devrait arrêter de saigner… "

La plaie était soignée, mais elle ne pouvait ôter ses mains de la peau d'Heero, dont l'odeur mâle et enivrante exerçait soudain une vraie fascination sur elle, et elle leva son regard bleu sur lui. Et brusquement, tout bascula, ils ne surent pas ni pourquoi ni comment…l'électricité presque sensible entre eux les poussa l'un vers l'autre et ils commencèrent à s'embrasser de façon presque désespérée. Tout ce qui existait entre eux depuis des années, ces sentiments refoulés, ce désir inavoué, ressortait brutalement, presque douloureusement à cause de leur proximité physique.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots, mais leurs gestes parlaient pour eux. Doucement, Relena ôta le débardeur d'Heero, puis passa sa main sur le torse musclé du soldat parfait pendant qu'il la serrait contre lui et caressait le bas de son dos à travers la fine étoffe de la blouse…

Même Heero, peu expansif de nature, se laissait submerger par le désir, mais il s'interrompit à un moment, voulant probablement encore lui laisser le choix de refuser ce qui ne pourrait manquer de se passer…

Ayant confiance en lui, elle jeta résolument ses bras autour de son cou, et il la souleva, l'emmenant dans la chambre qui était attenante au bureau où elle travaillait. Maintenant nus tous deux, ils étaient comme seuls au monde, perdus au milieu du temps qui semblait s'être arrêté pour eux…

Relena, alanguie sur le lit, découvrait que son corps pouvait receler énormément de sources de plaisir différentes. Partout où Heero posait ses mains ou ses lèvres, une onde chaude la faisait vibrer…

Alors qu'on s'approchait du moment extrême, il s'interrompit, comme pour lui laisser le choix, une fois de plus, mais elle n'en pouvait plus, son corps réclamait cet accomplissement qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore…elle se cambra vers lui, pour signifier son assentiment, et il se fondit en elle doucement, tendrement, ne pouvant plus résister lui non plus à cette douce torture…

Relena écarquilla les yeux, elle ne s'attendait pas à cette légère douleur, et plongea son regard dans celui d'Heero. Doucement, il commença à bouger, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne le point culminant de son plaisir, avant d'enfin céder au sien et de se laisser aller…

Haletants, émerveillés, ils restèrent là dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ne pouvant encore réaliser ce qui était arrivé, ce qui allait advenir…

****

A suivre…


	11. chapitre 11 tournants

_Voici le chapitre promis à Abeille, désolée, j'ai dû le corriger ce weekend en quatrième vitesse, mais il est la_

_Merci aussi à Mimi, fidèle au poste_

_**Chapitre 11 :Tournants**_

_Résidence de Relena_

Le jour se levait sur la grande maison blanche et bleue, et nul bruit ne venait troubler la quiétude des lieux où tout le monde dormait encore…

Dans sa chambre, Relena se réveilla, presque surprise de trouver Heero endormi près d'elle, un bras posé en travers de son dos. Soudainement, elle se souvint de ce qui s'était passé, et rougit au souvenir de leurs étreintes passionnées. Que va-t-il se passer à présent ? Les choses pourraient-elles rester les mêmes ? Elle savait qu'Heero n'était pas homme à se laisser attacher, insaisissable comme l'air, et elle résolut de ne pas lui forcer la main, arriverait ce qui devait arriver, comme cette nuit irréelle…son corps avait changé, mais elle était déjà assez mûre pour ressentir ce changement à sa juste valeur, non comme la métamorphose ultime mais comme quelque chose de nécessaire pour qu'elle puisse enfin achever le puzzle de sa féminité.

Heero avait-il jamais connu la paix ? En tout cas, il dormait si calmement…Elle n'avait jamais vraiment su ce qui lui était arrivé, ni d'où il venait, mais il l'avait attirée dès leur rencontre, sur cette plage. Qui aurait su que cela se terminerait ainsi ?

Une angoisse lui étreignit le cœur : resterait-il auprès d'elle ? Ou passerait-il un trait sur cette nuit pour redevenir simplement son garde du corps et son informateur, allant et venant ?

A cette idée, deux larmes coulèrent de ses joues, mais elle les étouffa dans l'oreiller, ce n'était pas le moment…la main d'Heero glissa alors sur sa peau, et il l'attira contre lui. Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule, et, sécurisée, s'endormit, grisée par son odeur si masculine.

Quand elle se réveilla de nouveau, quelques heures plus tard, la matinée était assez avancée, et elle était seule dans son lit. Les larmes aux yeux, elle se leva, s'habilla et passa dans son bureau avant de contacter sa secrétaire pour savoir quels étaient ses rendez-vous de la journée…le travail était le meilleur moyen d'oublier. Elle ne voulait pas réfléchir, pas maintenant…

Pourtant, avant de commencer, elle se rendit dans la chambre d'Aidan, qui jouait dans son parc, l'embrassa, et se dit que son neveu avait, lui, au moins besoin d'elle…

· L'Histoire et ses tournants secrets… Mars 

Zechs avait réuni autour de lui tous ceux qui pourraient l'aider à relever sa colonie et à savoir ce qui s'était passé : Lucrezia, bien sûr, mais aussi Wu Fei, Sally, Trowa, Quatre, Duo, ainsi que tout le personnel technique et la famille Barnett. Sally donna les nouvelles informations qu'elle avait pu obtenir sur le groupuscule responsable de l'attentat, et chacun donna son avis sur celles-ci, mais cela n'apporta aucun indice supplémentaire…

Quand ils sortirent tous, deux heures plus tard, Lucrezia lui dit :

« Tu ne peux attendre des résultats si vite, Sally attend encore des résultats de prélèvements… »

Il la regarda, prit sa main et dit :

« Je le sais bien, mais j'ai fait cette réunion pour que le moral reste au beau fixe, que les gens de la colonie sachent qu'on travaille pour eux, pour que ce qui est arrivé ne se reproduise pas… »

Lucrezia hocha la tête, et Zechs reprit :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Lucrezia, nous trouverons les responsables… »

Rentrés chez eux, ils trouvèrent un message de Relena, donnant les dernières nouvelles d'Aidan, mais Zechs perçut chez sa sœur cadette un souci, quelque chose de changé, et se promit de lui en parler la prochaine fois qu'ils auraient une discussion.

Il se tourna vers son épouse et lui dit :

« Au moins, notre fils est guéri, voilà une bonne nouvelle… »

Lucrezia ne disait rien, et détourna son regard humide du sien, mais il avait compris ce qu'elle ressentait et la prit dans ses bras en disant :

« Tu le reverras bientôt… »

Elle se blottit contre lui et dit :

« Il me manque tant… »

A l'autre bout du Dôme, Sally travaillait sur les nouveaux échantillons qu'elle avait prélevés avec Wu Fei, alors que Duo, Quatre et Trowa discutaient dans le salon de l'hôtel qu'ils occupaient. Quatre disait à Duo :

« J'envie Zechs et Lucrezia, ils ont l'air si amoureux…tu n'as pas envie de connaître cela, Duo ? »

Duo rougit légèrement et répondit :

« Ce n'est pas cela, mais elle risquerait de me rire au nez si je lui proposais de l'épouser, ou elle croirait que je me moque d'elle… »

Quatre répliqua sentencieusement :

« Mais tu ne sais pas du tout, si cela se trouve elle accepterait… »

Désireux de changer de conversation, Duo dit alors :

« Et toi ? Tu n'as pas l'air pressé… »

Quatre, très sérieux, répondit :

« Si j'avais une petite amie, elle devrait accepter de ne me voir que très peu de temps dans le mois, et d'être la proie des journalistes…pas très intéressant, non ? »

Trowa demanda alors :

« Les journalistes t'assiègent encore ? »

Quatre répondit :

« Oui, je suis obligé d'être très vigilant à chaque fois que je me déplace quelque part et que je dis quelque chose, mais je suis habitué… »

Duo rit un moment et dit :

« Au moins, sur Mars, il n'y a pas de paparazzi, tu seras tranquille… »

Duo fit alors un signe de tête vers la pièce où travaillaient Sally et Wu Fei, en disant :

« S'il n'y a pas de paparazzi, il y en a deux qui me paraissent suspects, là… »

Quatre secoua la tête :

« Je ne pense pas, tu oublies qu'ils ont quatre ans de différence, et Sally est bien trop mature pour Wu Fei… »

Duo répliqua :

« Et sans doute que Wu Fei ne laisserait pas cela arriver, il est bien trop farouche… »

Une voix intervint alors :

« A quoi correspond 'cela', selon toi ? »

Duo se retourna, et dit :

« Rien, rien…vous avez déjà fini ? »

Wu Fei enfila sa veste et dit :

« Oui, mais rien de neuf pour l'instant qui puisse nous permettre d'affirmer l'origine de l'explosif… »

Trowa dit alors :

« C'est du C4 bis, non ? »

Wu Fei acquiesça et ajouta :

« Oui, mais on y a encore ajouté autre chose, dont on cherche encore, Sally et moi, à découvrir la nature en faisant des examens plus poussés… »

Le silence retomba sur les anciens pilotes de Gundam, alors que la nuit tombait sur la terre rouge de Mars…

Dans leur appartement, Zechs et Lucrezia dînaient simplement, comme ils le faisaient tous les soirs. Pourtant, aucun d'eux n'avait vraiment le cœur à parler, ils ne savaient exactement pourquoi…Zechs prit la main de son épouse et dit :

« Sommes-nous déjà tombés dans la routine ? »

Lucrezia serra sa main et dit :

« Pourquoi ? »

Zechs sourit légèrement et dit :

« Eh bien, on n'a presque plus rien à se dire… »

Lucrezia secoua la tête et dit :

« Désolée, je ne voulais pas te donner cette impression, mais tout cela m'inquiète…que ferais-je si tu disparaissais lors d'un de ces attentats ? »

Zechs répondit :

« Je ne suis pas mort sur tous les champs de bataille que j'ai fréquentés, c'est à croire que la mort ne veut pas de moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi je mourrais ici, maintenant que j'ai tout pour être heureux, une femme formidable et un enfant magnifique… »

Lucrezia sourit à travers les larmes toutes proches qui embuaient ses yeux d'un bleu profond et dit simplement :

« Je t'aime… »

Les larmes coulèrent alors librement sur les joues de Lucrezia, et Zechs dit, regardant au fin fond de ses yeux :

« Tu as trop travaillé, et j'ai été trop occupé pour voir que tu étais surmenée…quel mari suis-je ? Viens, cette soirée sera la tienne… »

Il s'approcha d'elle, la souleva avant de l'embrasser et de l'emmener dans leur chambre. Il dit alors :

« Je vais te masser, cela te fera du bien… »

D'abord tendue, elle se détendit sous les mains expertes de Zechs, puis elle s'assoupit pour se réveiller un peu plus tard, l'esprit un peu plus clair et le corps détendu. Zechs s'était allongé auprès d'elle, et la regardait dormir, le sourire aux lèvres…

Elle s'étira et dit :

« Je suis désolée de m'être endormie, mais c'était tellement agréable… »

Il déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres et dit :

« Merci, je renouvellerai cela plus souvent… »

Elle sourit et mit ses bras autour de son cou avant de dire :

« Tu es un mari adorable… »

L'étincelle familière dans ses yeux excita Zechs, mais il dit :

« Tu as besoin de te reposer… »

Elle s'assoupit de nouveau dans ses bras, et ils finirent par s'endormir, épuisés…pour être réveillés en pleine nuit par une énorme déflagration, puis une suivante. Vite réveillés tous deux par l'habitude acquise à l'école militaire, ils sautèrent à bas du lit et coururent dehors. Tous les habitants s'étaient réveillés, et tout le monde courait en tout sens.

Zechs rejoignit un de ses ingénieurs, qui lui dit :

« Nous sommes attaqués, monsieur…il faut rejoindre les abris, s'ils fracturent le dôme nous mourrons tous ! »

Mais Zechs n'était pas du genre à aller se cacher quand les choses tournaient mal, et il vit arriver vers lui Odel Barnett, le visage aussi résolu que lui. Il l'atteignit et lui demanda :

« Allons-nous riposter ? Si nous les laissons faire ce sera encore plus grave… »

Zechs le regarda et lui dit :

« Aucune de mes navettes n'est équipée d'armes, selon le traité de désarmement en vigueur sur Terre et dans toutes les colonies, mais si je les laisse faire ce sera un carnage… »

Odel lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable et dit :

« J'ai peut-être une solution pour vous, mais qui doit être sans témoins car elle viole plus ou moins ce fameux traité… »

Déjà les navettes armées revenaient, il fallait vite prendre une décision…il se tourna vers Lucrezia et lui dit :

« Va aux abris, et supervise tout…que chacun ait un scaphandre et avec assez d'oxygène pour tenir quelques jours, va prendre le tien aussi et reste là-bas… »

La lumière qui s'était allumée dans son regard bleu translucide ressemblait à celle d'autrefois, à celle qui animait le lieutenant d'Oz Zechs Merquise, et elle dit seulement :

« Mais… »

Il secoua la tête :

« Pas de discussion, je sais que tu es un combattant hors pair mais je refuse que tu risques ta vie, Aidan a besoin de sa maman…va maintenant, et ne t'inquiète pas, comme je te l'ai dit la mort ne veut pas de moi… »

Il déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres, et elle lui dit :

« Fais attention à toi…notre fils a aussi besoin de toi… »

Elle partit et, alors qu'une déflagration supplémentaire ébranlait le sol du dôme, il dit à Odel :

« En quoi consiste votre entorse au règlement ? »

Odel le regarda et dit :

« Vous avez été pilote d'armure mobile dans Oz autrefois sous le nom de Zechs Merquise, n'est-ce pas ? J'avais entendu parler de vous…A cette époque, MO V, la colonie d'où je viens, a mené des recherches secrètes et mis au point deux Gundams révolutionnaires, les G-Unit. Adin et moi en étions les pilotes, nous étions les seuls à pouvoir utiliser le PX system, un système destiné à décupler les capacités du pilote, que Tricia et Rushie avaient contribué à mettre au point…par suite d'une longue histoire que je n'ai pas le temps de vous raconter_(pour la connaître lire 'Gundam Wing : G-Unit')_, ces deux Gundams sont devenus trois et, lorsqu'il a été ordonné de les détruire, nous ne l'avons pas fait, mais simplement placés dans une fausse météorite mise en orbite autour de Deimos (_satellite de Mars)_… »

Ainsi la zone d'ombre qui environnait les frères Barnett prenait un sens à présent. Une autre déflagration, beaucoup plus proche, hâta sa décision et il hocha la tête :

« Très bien, nous les utiliserons mais uniquement pour nous défendre, nous ne tirerons pas si ce n'est pas nécessaire… »

Pendant qu'Odel prévenait Adin, Zechs alla enfiler un scaphandre, avec la désagréable impression que l'histoire le rattrapait…que dirait sa sœur de tout cela ? Par chance, elle ne le saurait pas…

Il avait encore cette impression de malaise en s'installant, quelques minutes plus tard, aux commandes du Gundam Geminass 1, alors qu'Odel et Adin faisaient de même dans les leurs. Le visage d'Odel apparut sur son écran :

« Ici Gundam Asklépios, vous êtes prêt ? »

Zechs hocha la tête, et Odel reprit :

« Je vous conseille de ne pas essayer le PX system, il n'est pas configuré pour vous, je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait arriver… »

Le visage d'Adin apparut lui aussi et dit :

« Ici Gundam Griepe, je suis prêt, quand vous voulez… »

Les trois Gundams se mirent en route dans le ciel étoilé vers Mars…

_Résidence de Relena_

Vaincue par la fatigue, Relena avait fini par s'endormir tout habillée sur son lit, sur le dossier qu'elle avait pris avec elle. Un léger frôlement sur sa peau la réveilla, et l'air encore hébété, elle reconnut Heero penché sur elle.

Elle lui demanda :

« Que fais-tu là ? »

Pour toute réponse, il l'embrassa d'abord doucement, puis de façon plus passionnée avant de répondre :

« Cela te va comme réponse ? »

Encore incrédule de le voir là, elle ne put rien dire de plus, puis il dit :

« J'étais sûr de te trouver encore en train de travailler, tu n'en feras jamais d'autre… »

Elle ne savait exactement quoi dire ni quoi faire, et elle sentit aussi de sa part à lui un certain malaise : ce qui s'était passé précédemment avait-il changé quelque chose à ce point ?

Enfin les mots parvinrent à sortir :

« Heero…il faut que nous parlions… »

Il mit la main sur sa bouche et dit :

« Non, pas ce soir, demain, si vraiment tu tiens à dire quelque chose…pour l'instant tu dois te reposer, je veillerai sur ton sommeil… »

Sans avoir vraiment conscience de l'effet que cela pouvait avoir sur lui, elle se glissa dans ses bras, s'y blottit et s'y endormit…

**_A suivre_**


	12. Chapitre 12 contradictions

_Un nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira…_

**_Chapitre 12 : Contradictions_**

_Mars, janvier 200_

Avec l'aisance qui le caractérisait, Zechs, même peu habitué à manier un G-Unit, esquivait impeccablement les tirs de lasers des navettes ennemies. Comment la création de ces formidables engins de guerre avait-elle pu se faire sans que personne ne soit au courant, surtout pas Oz, qui avait des yeux et des oreilles partout dans la galaxie colonisée ?

Près de lui combattaient Adin et Odel Barnett, chacun à sa façon, l'un très impulsif et l'autre très calme, maîtrisé, ce qui correspondait bien à leurs caractères respectifs. Cependant, il pouvait sentir autre chose en eux, qui devait être le PX system qui, à ce qu'il en savait, devait ressembler au Zero System, en moins destructeur cependant. Il se promit de leur poser davantage de questions, une fois ce combat fini…en tout cas, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils étaient des New Types, comme lui, seuls cette catégorie de personne pouvait posséder des réflexes aussi aiguisés…

Il esquiva un tir et abattit d'un coup la navette ennemie qui allait le heurter, sans ciller, comme il le faisait autrefois…dans un éclair, il pensa qu'il n'était plus celui d'autrefois, celui qui fuyait sans cesse pour ne pas avoir à se regarder en face trop longtemps. Il n'était plus le Zechs Merquise d'Oz, il était désormais Milliardo Peacecraft, époux de Lucrezia Noin et papa d'un magnifique petit Aidan, rien n'était plus pareil.

Les tirs cessèrent, et les terroristes, quels qu'ils fussent puisqu'ils n'avaient rien revendiqué, battaient probablement en retraite après avoir vu que la colonie qu'ils croyaient sans défense ne l'était pas tant que cela.

Zechs soupira, et lâcha brusquement les manettes du Geminass 01 comme si elles le brûlaient. Comment pourrait-il jamais trouver la paix ? Il était parti sur Mars pour essayer de la trouver, et voici que son passé le rattrapait…

Derrière lui, l'aube se levait sur un paysage ravagé.

Dans les abris, Lucrezia était enfermée avec les colons, tentant de les calmer alors qu'elle entendait le bruit des combats, si familier qu'elle en avait la chair de poule. _Sic transit gloria mundi_, ainsi passe la gloire du monde, mais le monde n'était décidément pas capable de se tenir en paix plus d'une année…

Près d'elle étaient assises Tricia et Rushie Barnett, silencieuses, tout comme elle. Elle ignorait tout de leur vie passée, mais elle eut l'intuition qu'elles aussi avaient connu l'angoisse d'attendre le retour d'un homme aimé du combat, l'incertitude de son retour…

Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait dehors, mais avait cru entendre des bruits familiers, ceux des armures mobiles. Les assaillants possédaient-ils encore ce genre d'armes malgré les traites de désarmement ? Sans doute achetés au marché noir…elle était à mille lieues de penser qu'une fois de plus son époux pilotait une armure mobile, et pas n'importe laquelle, un Gundam.

Tricia dit alors :

« N'ayez crainte, ils reviendront sains et saufs… »

Elle paraissait animée d'une telle certitude que Lucrezia l'envia, et Tricia ajouta :

« Odel a toujours promis de revenir, et il est toujours revenu, je lui fais confiance… »

Rushie sourit et dit :

« Adin est du style tête brûlée, mais il m'est toujours revenu jusque-là, à croire que la mort ne veut pas de lui, ou qu'elle comprend ses raisons… »

Lucrezia alors se rappela ce que lui avait dit Zechs juste avant de partir et dit :

« Milliardo dit cela aussi, cela doit être propre aux anciens pilotes d'essai… »

Pourtant, elle avait l'impression qu'elles savaient quelque chose qu'elle-même ignorait, mais Rushie lui demanda :

« Est-ce vrai que vous êtes un excellent pilote d'armure mobile ? Vous étiez dans Oz, n'est-ce pas ? »

Désarçonnée par la question, elle les regarda et répondit :

« Académie du Lac Victoria, Promotion 192… »

Elle pensa que sa franchise les inciterait elles aussi à dévoiler leur passé…

Rushie dit alors :

« Promotion 'Volta', MIT, 193"

Tricia répondit alors, tout aussi laconiquement:

« ENSAI Genève, promotion 192 »

Ce qui expliquait leur maîtrise de la programmation et des systèmes environnementaux. Tricia reprit :

« Nous avons travaillé, Rushie et moi, sur un projet secret, celui qui est sans doute en train de sauver notre colonie en ce moment…des armures mobiles révolutionnaires… »

La voix de Duo résonna alors :

« Qu'ai-je entendu ? Armures mobiles ? »

Lucrezia dit :

« Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais je pense que Milliardo est là dehors dans une de ces armures… »

Duo répondit, le regard dur :

« Je suis prêt à en piloter une moi aussi, si cela peut tous nous sauver…même si elle ne sera jamais à la hauteur de mon Deathscythe Hell, je pourrais me débrouiller avec… »

Lucrezia vit le regard de Tricia et Rushie se poser sur Duo en une interrogation muette, et il reprit :

« Hé oui, j'ai été pilote de Gundam dans ma jeunesse, mesdames, et je peux vous garantir que je ne laisserai pas Milliardo payer de sa personne tout seul… »

La voix de Quatre l'interpella :

« Ne te vante pas, nous sommes là également, et nous participerons à l'action nous aussi… »

Tricia prit la parole :

« Je sais qui vous êtes, messieurs, mais il n'y a que trois armures, je suis désolée… »

Trowa, Quatre, Wu Fei et Duo s'assirent auprès de Lucrezia, comme pour la soutenir, mais ne dirent rien, seule la main de Duo se posa furtivement sur son épaule.

Le temps s'écoulait si lentement qu'elle crut que quelques minutes seulement s'étaient passées alors que tous attendaient, unis dans la même crainte, rassemblés autour du petit noyau formé par elle-même, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Wu Fei Tricia et Rushie. Personne n'avait le cœur à parler, guettant seulement les bruits qui venaient du dehors…

Près d'eux, Sally pianotait sur son ordinateur, tentant d'avoir des informations, mais elle dut assez vite avouer qu'elle ne trouvait pas grand'chose, et se contenta d'appeler des renforts. Elle se tourna vers Lucrezia et lui dit :

« J'ai appelé des renforts, mais ils ne seront pas là avant au mieux des heures, au pire une journée… »

Lucrezia soupira et dit :

« Alors nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre… »

_Résidence de Relena_

Aidan, riant, courait devant sa gouvernante qui essayait de le rattraper. L'enfant aux yeux bleus rieurs et aux cheveux châtains très clairs était vif, et sa ressemblance avec son père ne cessait de s'accentuer. Il était définitivement guéri de sa maladie hémolytique, au grand soulagement de Relena…

Le vice-ministre rattrapa elle-même son neveu et lui dit :

« Allons, Aidan, sois gentil avec ta gouvernante, mon chéri… »

Aidan sourit, et gazouilla :

« Na…na… »

C'était ainsi qu'il désignait sa tante, dont le nom est encore trop compliqué pour ses balbutiements de bébé. Il aurait bientôt dix-huit mois, et se développait très vite, ayant hérité des capacités cérébrales hors du commun de ses parents.

Pourtant, ce petit moment d'harmonie ne dura pas, et la secrétaire de Relena arriva en courant :

« Miss, il y a un appel pour vous des quartiers généraux de Preventer, très urgent ! La situation sur Mars… »

Relena se précipita dans son bureau, attendit qu'on lui branche la communication et demanda à Lady Une :

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Le regard grave, elle lui répondit :

« Le Marsdôme I a été attaqué, miss, j'ai reçu une demande de renforts de Sally mais je ne sais pas exactement quand ils y arriveront…elle donnait peu de renseignements sur l'ampleur des dégâts ou la situation, cependant, précisant seulement que personne n'avait été tué. »

Le cœur de Relena manqua s'arrêter, mais l'habitude de paraître calme en toutes circonstances l'emporta et elle dit :

« Envoyez les renforts demandés, et obtenez-moi un rapport, le plus vite possible ! »

Lady Une inclina la tête, et l'écran devint de nouveau noir.

Relena resta pensive, espérant que son frère et Lucrezia avaient pu finalement s'en sortir indemne, ainsi que les anciens pilotes de Gundam et Sally, mais il fallait attendre, calmement, que les nouvelles arrivent de l'autre bout de l'univers…

Une heure s'égrena, puis deux, impitoyables avec ses nerfs…

_Mars_

La voix de Zechs grésilla dans le casque de Lucrezia :

« Je vais bien, Lucrezia, ne t'inquiète pas…nous restons encore pour sécuriser la zone…de ton côté, tout se passe bien ? »

Lucrezia, rassurée d'entendre la voix de son mari, répondit :

« Rien à signaler, tout va bien ici…Sally a obtenu des renforts, mais on ignore quand ils arriveront… »

Quand il entendit cela, Zechs s'empressa de répercuter la nouvelle auprès d'Adin et d'Odel, il fallait que le plus de personne possible ignore l'existence des G-Unit. Après avoir regardé le radar et s'être assuré que plus personne ne menaçait le dôme, ils ramenèrent les G-Unit dans leur cachette. Debout devant le Geminass 01, Zechs dit à Odel :

« Je reste stupéfait par leur maniabilité et leurs capacités de défense… »

Odel ajouta :

« Ils sont révolutionnaires, car on peut agencer les différents éléments selon le terrain du combat…le moteur spatial, lui, est le fruit du travail de notre père, Marc Barnett…nous ne nous résolvions pas à les détruire, aussi les avons-nous caché en ayant l'intuition qu'un jour ils nous seraient utiles. »

Zechs se tourna vers lui et dit :

« Vous avez bien fait, et je vous en remercie…j'ai piloté de nombreuses armures mobiles autrefois, mais j'en ai rarement rencontré qui aient de telles capacités. Mais il va nous falloir être très prudents, si la Terre apprend cela elle voudra que nous les détruisions, en vertu du traité de désarmement… »

Odel lui fit un clin d'œil et dit :

« Bah, nous dirons qu'il s'agit de simples armures mobiles de chantier… »

Zechs le regarda et ajouta :

« Vous ne comprenez pas…ma sœur cadette, Relena, est vice-ministre des Affaires Etrangères, c'est elle qui a fait voter cette loi et elle lui tient beaucoup à cœur. Si elle sait cela, elle en sera très peinée. »

Odel se tut un instant et reprit :

« Mon père avait conçu ce moteur pour que les gens puissent voyager plus aisément dans l'espace, et moi j'ai l'impression d'avoir dénaturé ses travaux en l'utilisant pour un engin de guerre, mais Adin et moi avons sauvé MO V, autrefois, grâce à lui… »

Adin descendit de son Gundam et vint les rejoindre en disant :

« Je pense que ces hommes ne s'en tiendront pas là, ils reviendront pour terminer ce qu'ils ont commencé…Odel, dès demain nous pourrions adapter le PX du Geminass 01 pour M. Peacecraft, au cas où… »

Il disait cela sur un ton grave, mais on pouvait encore percevoir l'ancien Adin, le jeune pilote impulsif, même si l'Adin actuel s'était assagi, marié et père de famille. Odel acquiesça à ce qu'avait dit son frère cadet et ajouta :

« D'après ce que j'ai vu, cela ne prendra que peu de temps, vu les formidables capacités dont fait preuve M. Peacecraft… »

Zechs, confus, reprit :

« Appelez-moi Milliardo, messieurs, je serai ravi de travailler avec vous… »

Les deux frères sourirent, et tous trois se serrèrent la main…

Lucrezia et toute la population étaient sortis des caves et contemplaient d'un œil morne les dégâts. Le dôme n'avait rien de grave, les programmes auxiliaires avaient déjà pris le relais, mais tout ce qui l'avait entouré, y compris les installations minières, n'était plus qu'un champ de ruines. Tout ce qu'ils avaient mis tant de temps à construire était totalement à refaire…

Soudain, Lucrezia sentit un bras entourer ses épaules, et reconnut l'étreinte de son époux. Elle se tourna vers lui, et lui sourit, tentant de cacher les larmes de soulagement qui lui venaient aux yeux. Zechs l'embrassa et dit à tous ceux qui les entouraient :

« Ces bandits n'arriveront pas à nous faire plier, nous rebâtirons tout… »

Tout le monde l'acclama, ignorant le vrai fond de l'histoire…

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'ils rentraient chez eux après une journée passée à faire une première estimation des dégâts avec les renforts envoyés par Preventer, Zechs dit, une fois assis devant son repas :

« Je suis dans une situation délicate, Lucrezia…j'ai dû utiliser des armures mobiles pour défendre notre colonie, au mépris des lois de désarmement. Les frères Barnett ont… »

Lucrezia le fit taire :

« Je sais, j'ai parlé avec Tricia et Rushie, qui ont participé au développement de ces G-Unit…je connais les lois autant que toi, et le prix qu'elles ont aux yeux de Relena, mais nous n'avions pas le choix, c'était notre vie qui était en jeu. Il suffira d'être discrets, de toute façon personne ne sait ce qui s'est passé, et n'a vu ces armures. »

Zechs enleva sa veste et ajouta :

« Tu ne comprends pas…je suis retombé dans la fièvre du combat, mais je me suis senti mal comme jamais je ne l'avais été depuis des années, mon équilibre intérieur a été rompu. Pourtant, j'ai été un soldat, j'ai combattu autrefois sans états d'âme, mais je ne peux plus ressentir cela, cette exaltation qui me gagnait autrefois…A la place, je n'ai ressenti qu'un grand vide mêlé d'un désir de défendre ma colonie… »

La douleur qui gagna alors ses yeux bleus émut Lucrezia jusqu'au fond de l'âme, et elle l'entoura de ses bras avant de lui dire :

« Si tu ne ressentais pas cela, tu ne serais pas humain…tu as combattu autrefois, mais tu n'es plus le même, tu as vécu plus de choses qui t'ont fait changer et mûrir. Notre colonie te doit son existence, et tu viens de la sauver avec les frères Barnett, ne retiens que cela… »

Zechs enfin se laissa aller contre le doux corps de son épouse, et dit :

« En effet, je ne suis plus le même, j'ai trouvé ce que j'ai cherché si longtemps…pourtant, je n'ai pas ressenti de haine en voyant ces terroristes anéantir ce que nous avons mis si longtemps à bâtir, mais de la pitié pour eux, qui n'avaient que cela dans leur existence. Autrefois, je n'avais que le combat pour me sentir exister, maintenant j'ai toi, Aidan, mon travail, j'ai enfin trouvé un équilibre, et je le défendrai autant qu'il le faudra… »

Il disait cela sans élever la voix, mais Lucrezia, qui le connaissait bien, pouvait cependant sentir en lui cette flamme sacrée qui l'avait toujours guidé et qui n'était qu'en veille depuis la fin des combats sur Terre en 196...

A l'autre bout de Mars, Duo, assis près d'un hublot, regardait la plaine martienne plongée dans l'obscurité, l'air rêveur. Quatre et Trowa vinrent s'asseoir près de lui, mais respectèrent son silence, tous trois n'avaient pas le cœur à parler après les événements de la journée.

Duo se leva alors, et sortit de la pièce pour se diriger vers l'appareil de communication. Les deux autres pilotes l'entendirent demander le numéro d'Hilde avant que la porte ne se ferme, voilant la communication…

Quatre et Trowa se regardèrent, et Quatre dit :

« Il a pris sa décision… »

_Résidence de Relena_

Distraitement, Relena brossait ses longs cheveux châtains, assise devant sa coiffeuse. Elle sortait d'une réunion de crise qui avait duré quelques heures, pendant laquelle elle avait appris que son frère était vivant et qu'il n'y avait eu aucun mort lors de l'attaque survenue la nuit précédente. Pourtant, nulle nouvelle n'était arrivée depuis, et elle s'attendait à être réveillée cette nuit, dès qu'on en saurait plus…

Pour se mettre à l'aise, elle s'était changée en arrivant chez elle, et portait seulement un t-shirt et un pantalon de jogging large. Si soigneuse de son apparence en dehors, elle aimait porter des vêtements plus amples à la maison, comme pour se rappeler qu'elle n'était en définitive, malgré ses charges officielles, qu'une jeune fille de vingt ans.

Après un dernier coup de brosse, elle se leva et, pour gagner la fenêtre, passa devant le grand miroir en pied qui ornait un coin de sa chambre. Elle s'arrêta un instant, et scruta ses formes d'un œil critique. Ce n'était habituellement que le cadet de ses soucis, mais elle s'était rendu compte qu'elles s'étaient modifiées récemment, elle était désormais une femme en pleine possession de ses moyens…

Elle rougit en se souvenant de la nuit où elle était devenue femme, et secoua la tête pour s'ôter cela du cerveau, ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser. D'autres choses requéraient son attention, bien plus importantes que le devenir de sa petite personne et sa relation avec un homme aussi fugace qu'un courant d'air…

Elle soupira, s'assit à son bureau et ouvrit le dossier qu'elle avait en cours, celui des constructions de nouvelles colonies…depuis la fin de la guerre, beaucoup avaient été construites, et c'était elle qui gérait cela pour le ministre, lourde tâche s'il en était. Pourtant, malgré ce qui s'était passé, tous ces attentats, l'attaque de Mars, elle croyait encore à la paix. Elle ne pouvait tolérer l'idée que ses deux pères, l'adoptif comme le naturel, fussent morts pour rien, et soutenait la paix de toutes ses forces…

Pourtant, elle savait très bien qu'il était dans la nature humaine de toujours disputer, convoiter le bien d'autrui, qui était-elle pour pouvoir la changer ainsi ? Probablement qu'une pierre dans l'édifice, mais elle faisait de son mieux…

D'un geste rageur, elle referma le dossier, incapable de se concentrer. Que lui restait-il au juste ? Son travail, uniquement lui puisque son frère aîné vivait à l'autre bout de l'univers, marié et heureux…le vide de sa vie personnelle la frappa douloureusement au cœur, et deux larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, vite suivies d'un déluge. Que lui arrivait-il donc ?

Elle pleura longtemps, les larmes lui permettant d'évacuer toute cette pression qu'elle avait accumulée, mais elle évita de tomber dans l'auto-apitoiement, elle se refusait à cette faiblesse à tout prix…les pleurs d'Aidan la firent soudainement réagir dans l'abîme où elle était en train de s'enfoncer, lui au moins avait besoin d'elle. Elle sécha ses larmes et entra dans sa chambre en demandant :

« Eh bien, mon bébé, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Aidan, debout dans son lit, pleurait, et ses joues humides étaient cramoisies. Elle le prit dans ses bras, et il se calma instantanément, se blottissant contre elle, il devait avoir fait un cauchemar. Doucement, elle le berça jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme…

Elle le déposa dans son lit, et regagna son bureau, l'esprit désabusé. Dans quelques temps, Aidan repartirait avec ses parents, et elle n'aurait alors plus que son travail…que lui arrivait-il donc ? Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de pleurer ainsi sur elle-même sans raison valable aucune, surtout quand la situation était si tendue. Elle se devait à sa mission, comme Heero se devait à la sienne, et c'était bien comme cela…

Pourtant, même si elle avait honte de ressentir cela, elle aurait aimé qu'il soit à ses côtés, qu'il la soutienne, comme Lucrezia soutenait Milliardo, avec amour et tendresse, mais cela relevait du rêve éveillé…comment imaginer cela de quelqu'un comme Heero ?

Et soudain, il fut là…comment faisait-il pour apparaître toujours comme cela à l'improviste ? Il s'approcha d'elle sans dire un mot, et caressa son visage…son regard habituellement inexpressif se teinta alors fugitivement d'une émotion qu'il ne put cacher.

Relena, incapable de dire un mot, resta là, face à lui, pendant un long moment. Il suivit d'un doigt le tracé frais des larmes sur son visage et demanda :

« Pourquoi pleurais-tu, Relena ? »

Elle sécha ses larmes d'un geste rapide et répondit de son ton normal :

« Mais rien du tout, j'ai lu un livre qui m'a émue, voilà tout… »

Le mensonge était plus gros qu'elle, mais elle refusait de lui dire qu'il lui avait blessé le cœur…

Heero plongea son regard sombre dans son regard bleu, puis l'attira dans ses bras, conscient qu'elle avait surtout besoin de réconfort. Il savait que la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble avait changé la donne au niveau de leur relation, mais avait refusé de s'appesantir plus longuement sur tout ce que cela avait signifié pour lui.

La sensation du corps de Relena pressé contre le sien le fit revenir à la réalité, et le força quelque peu à regarder la situation en face. Auprès d'elle seulement il se sentait sécurisé, et arrêtait de fuir comme il avait passé sa vie à le faire. Relena avait su l'attacher plus efficacement qu'aucune cause ne l'avait réussi jusque-là…

Pourtant, il n'était pas encore prêt à reconnaître ses véritables sentiments envers elle…

Le corps de Relena s'amollissant contre lui fit bouillir le sang, et il déposa un baiser léger dans ses cheveux avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle s'était endormie dans ses bras, le sourire aux lèvres…

« Non, tu ne sauras jamais à quel point… », murmura-t-il seulement.

**_A SUIVRE_**


	13. Chapitre 13 Les vicissitudes de l'exist...

_Chapitre 13 : Les vicissitudes de l'existence_

_Mars _

Le jour baissait déjà sur la plaine aux mille nuances de rouge, et Lucrezia, après une longue journée, regagnait son appartement. Elle savait que Zechs ne rentrerait pas tôt, il s'occupait du nouveau mécanisme de défense qu'il avait imaginé avec Duo, Quatre, Trowa et les frères Barnett. Wu Fei et Sally continuaient leurs investigations et, d'après ce qu'elle en savait, tout cela progressait de manière très encourageante…

Tricia et Rushie travaillaient de nouveau avec elles, ayant fini d'aider leurs maris à adapter le PX system du Geminass 01 aux paramètres de Zechs, et Lucrezia appréciait de jour en jour leurs connaissances et leur professionnalisme. La colonie se relevait de ses cendres, et tout le monde y mettait son cœur. Les colons qui travaillaient dans l'exploitation minière s'employaient à tout reconstruire, mais il faudrait de nombreux mois avant qu'elle ne fonctionne à nouveau normalement. Pourtant, personne ne désespérait, l'atmosphère était bon enfant et Zechs faisait tout pour que cela dure…

Elle ouvrit la porte et posa le dossier qu'elle tenait sous le bras sur son bureau avec un soupir, car, une fois de plus, elle ne savait pas quand elle verrait son mari. Il rentrait tard, dormait peu et repartait tôt, mais elle savait qu'il s'épanouissait dans cette tâche, il retrouvait ainsi un peu du soldat qu'il avait été et qui faisait partie de lui.

Elle consulta ses messages, sourit aux nouvelles photos d'Aidan que lui envoyait Relena. Comme Aidan avait grandi ! A présent, il commençait à babiller quelques mots, et démontrait déjà l'intelligence qu'il avait héritée de ses parents. Relena précisait qu'il était à présent parfaitement remis de sa maladie hémolytique, et qu'il se portait à merveilles selon le pédiatre. Le reste du message n'était que petites choses sans importance, pourtant quelque chose dans l'attitude de Relena éveilla l'attention de Lucrezia. Qu'arrivait-il donc à sa belle-sœur ?

Enfin, elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour elle, malgré son jeune âge Relena avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à tout régler par elle-même, et Lucrezia possédait la même qualité. Munie d'une tasse de thé, vêtue d'un t-shirt et d'un jogging, elle ouvrit le dossier qu'elle avait apporté et commença à le lire avec attention. Ce qu'elle lut l'intéressa tant qu'elle ne fit pas attention au fait que les heures s'écoulaient et que la nuit s'installait sur la colonie qui s'endormait progressivement…

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée la fit sortir de sa concentration, et Zechs entra. Il afficha une mimique étonnée et dit :

« Je ne pensais pas te trouver éveillée à cette heure-ci… »

Lucrezia posa les lunettes qu'elle portait désormais pour travailler près du dossier et dit :

« Et pourquoi ? Il n'est pas tard… »

Zechs sourit légèrement et dit :

« Pas tard ? Il est deux heures du matin… »

Lucrezia dit alors :

« Deux heures ? Je n'ai pas vu passer le temps… »

Zechs s'approcha d'elle et dit :

« Ma merveilleuse épouse aurait-elle perdu le fil du temps en mon absence ? »

Elle se leva, alla se blottir dans ses bras et dit malicieusement :

« Pas du tout, que crois-tu ? Je ne suis pas une femme assujettie… »

Zechs se tut, et embrassa longuement son épouse, puis il dit :

« Que dirais-tu que nous passions la soirée de demain seuls tous les deux ? Nous avons fini les derniers réglages sur les G-Unit, et la stratégie de défense est en place…je veux me faire pardonner mon absence de ces derniers temps… »

Lucrezia mit ses bras autour de son cou et répondit :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que tu as du travail, tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner, mais je serai ravie de t'avoir enfin pour moi seule sans te partager avec le reste de la colonie… »

La lueur qu'elle connaissait bien s'allumait dans les yeux bleus de Zechs, et ses mains s'égarèrent sous le t-shirt de Lucrezia qui soupira d'aise et sentit une onde se diffuser dans tout son corps. Zechs sourit et dit :

« T'ai-je manqué à ce point pour qu'un simple contact te fasse un effet pareil ? »

Lucrezia dit alors :

« Que crois-tu ? Je suis quasiment séparée de toi depuis plus d'une semaine… »

Zechs plongea son regard dans le regard bleu de son épouse qui s'assombrissait sous l'effet du désir et dit :

« A chaque seconde tu es présente en moi, mon cœur…»

Lucrezia, sentant qu'elle perdait pied, se cambra contre lui et donna libre cours à son désir…

_Résidence de Relena_

Relena regarda d'un œil morne les bulles de l'aspirine qui fondait dans le verre posé sur son bureau. Un mal de tête implacable lui martelait les tempes, si bien qu'elle pouvait à peine ouvrir les yeux. Depuis des semaines, la situation dans les colonies l'avait menée de réunion de crise en réunion de crise, et elle était parvenue à la limite de sa résistance physique. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas le choix, il fallait régler cette situation au plus vite pour éviter une dégradation rapide…pour l'instant, tout semblait calme, mais pour combien de temps ? D'après les rapports réguliers de Sally, Wu Fei et de son frère aîné, tout était en bonne voie de reconstruction sur Mars, et les indices recueillis allaient permettre de remonter la filière des terroristes et donc, par là même, de les retrouver…

Si cela s'arrangeait, sa vie personnelle, elle, était un véritable fiasco. Heero était toujours aussi insaisissable, elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis un bon moment. Peut-être sentait-il les doutes qui l'assaillaient ? Elle tentait de faire comme avant, alors que son travail suffisait à la combler, mais elle ne le pouvait plus, elle aspirait désormais à autre chose…elle n'était plus la jeune fille qui avait assumé tant de charges autrefois, mais une femme désormais, avec ses aspirations, et celles-ci s'imposaient à elle de façon insidieuse et parfois douloureuse. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas, elle aussi, envisager d'avoir un enfant, de se marier et d'avoir une vie de couple stable ? Sa raison, bien sûr, lui dictait qu'elle ne le pouvait pas, qu'elle avait une mission à remplir et que celle-ci ne pouvait laisser de place pour ce genre de choses, mais elle ne pouvait nier complètement les aspirations de cette femme qu'elle était désormais.

Soupirant, elle pensa alors à son neveu, lui au moins avait besoin d'elle, mais qu'en serait-il quand les colonies de Mars seraient sécurisées et qu'il irait vivre avec ses parents ? Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'attache trop à lui, sinon la séparation serait douloureuse…

Essuyant avec rage une larme qui pointait au coin de son œil, elle recommença sa lecture, le cœur lourd…

_Mars_

Duo prenait son petit déjeuner quand Quatre se leva. Le maître tout-puissant des entreprises Winner n'en était pas moins un jeune homme qui avait peine à se réveiller le matin, et Duo adorait lui lancer une pique bien sentie à ce sujet tous les matins, alors que Quatre débarquait dans la cuisine seulement vêtu d'un t-shirt et d'un caleçon, ses cheveux couleur de paille en désordre et les yeux encore tout ennuagés de sommeil…

Pourtant, ce matin, Duo resta silencieux, plongé dans la lecture d'un papier qu'il tenait, et Quatre en profita pour se réveiller doucement devant son bol de café en mangeant une ou deux tartines.

Dehors, l'aube martienne rougeâtre pointait, tous deux s'étaient levés tôt afin de partir travailler sur le chantier de l'exploitation minière pour superviser les travaux. En effet, Quatre avait investi de l'argent de sa société dans les réparations, et Duo s'occupait de la logistique. Trowa, quand il ne travaillait pas au cirque, les aidait, mais la présence du cirque aidait les habitants à décompresser, et il avait à cœur de donner une représentation tous les deux jours. Sally et Wu Fei achevaient leurs investigations, et rentreraient prochainement sur Terre pour y faire leur rapport à Lady Une.

Duo enfin leva les yeux de la feuille de papier qu'il lisait et dit à Quatre :

« Désolé, je n'avais pas vu que tu étais là…bien dormi ? »

Quatre sourit et dit :

« Oui, très bien, mais je ne pensais pas te voir levé si tôt… »

Duo dit :

« On est attendus sur le chantier…Dis-moi, que fais-tu le 24 octobre de cette année ? »

Pris au dépourvu par la question, Quatre répondit :

« Désolé, je n'ai pas mon agenda avec moi, mais, vu qu'on est en février, je devrais pouvoir me libérer… »

Les yeux sombres de Duo s'éclairèrent, et il dit :

« J'y compte bien, car je te veux comme témoin à mon mariage… »

Le mot 'mariage' assomma Quatre qui resta sans voix puis finit par dire :

« Mariage ? Tu vas te marier ? Félicitations ! »

Duo sourit et dit :

« Hé oui, je me suis enfin décidé à demander Hilde en mariage, et le plus fort c'est qu'elle a accepté… »

Il s'interrompit puis reprit :

« J'aimerais bien vous avoir tous les quatre comme témoins… »

Quatre sourit et dit :

« Ils seront tous très contents et honorés, je n'en doute pas… »

_Mars, entrepôt des G-Unit, le même jour_

Zechs, comme tous les matins avant d'aller travailler, s'employait à maîtriser le PX System qu'on avait adapté pour lui sur le Geminass 01 à l'aide du programme de simulation qu'utilisaient autrefois Adin et Odel sur MO V. Il avait vite pu se rendre compte que ce système était différent du Zero System, moins destructeur, mais qu'il pouvait le devenir si on le poussait en overdrive. Seul un New Type pouvait néanmoins le maîtriser.

Au départ, retrouver les sensations du soldat l'avait effrayé et dérouté, mais il avait fini par réussir à dépasser cela, grâce à Lucrezia et à leur fils. Auparavant, il n'aurait pas été comptable de sa propre existence, mais dorénavant il se devait à son épouse et à son fils, ainsi qu'à Relena, bien sûr…

Le cockpit, construit autrefois pour Adin Barnett, un peu plus petit que lui, avait été adapté pour qu'il puisse s'y asseoir plus aisément. Le PX System se composait d'un casque, qui gérait aussi l'overdrive (surcharge volontaire du système à la demande du pilote, dangereuse mais qui lui permet d'avoir les sens aiguisés au maximum), et d'une sorte de demi-casque qui ressemblait à un casque de coiffeur, qui pouvait se monter et se descendre à volonté et gérait le système dans son entier.

Aux commandes de cette énorme armure mobile, il retrouvait des sensations oubliées, mais non émoussées par le temps, à la seule différence que cette fois il défendait une cause vraiment noble…il ne laisserait pas des hommes avides de sang et de terreur détruire l'œuvre qu'il avait presque construite de ses mains, pour ceux qui avaient consacré ces deux dernières années à faire de cet endroit leur nouveau havre de paix. Si ces capacités particulières dont il avait hérité pouvaient servir à cela, il était prêt à mettre en péril sa paix chèrement acquise. Il pensa alors à sa petite sœur, et se dit qu'à tout prix elle devrait ignorer l'existence des G-Unit, il tenait absolument à ce qu'elle puisse conserver ses idéaux de paix, si chers à leur père, intacts…

Il soupira, coupa le programme, débrancha les systèmes et descendit de l'imposant G-Unit. Ses responsabilités le requéraient ailleurs…

Marchant le long des allées qui conduisaient au spatioport, son casque sous le bras, il regarda l'aube se lever. Il ne voyait plus ses journées défiler, ne comptait pas ses heures, et avait conscience que cela pesait à Lucrezia, même si elle ne lui en parlait très peu. N'arriverait-il jamais à être vraiment heureux, à avoir cette vie simple et dénuée de toute complication dont il rêvait ? Une vie somme toute familiale, avec son épouse et son fils, puis d'autres enfants si elle le désirait.

Il monta dans le nouveau véhicule tout-terrain conçu par les frères Barnett, et se dirigea vers le chantier de l'exploitation minière. Quand il y arriva, Duo et Quatre étaient déjà là, et il leur dit :

« Excusez mon retard, messieurs…comment progresse notre affaire ? »

Duo se tourna vers lui et lui répondit :

« Très bien, le puits un pourra reprendre dans quelques jours, mais les dégâts sont plus importants pour les puits deux et trois, j'ignore quand ils pourront être remis en service… »

Zechs sourit et dit :

« Je vous remercie de votre aide, tout aurait été beaucoup plus long sans vous… »

Quatre sourit et dit :

« Je suis content d'avoir pu vous aider… »

Il lui tendit un plan et dit :

« Voici ce que mes architectes et mes ingénieurs ont imaginé pour consolider le sous-sol du dôme II… »

Zechs examina les plans et dit :

« Cela me paraît très ingénieux, en effet… »

Duo ajouta :

« Il va sans dire que je participerai aussi à ce projet… »

Quatre dit alors :

« Tout va bien ici, le travail est amorcé, nous allons rester et nous y veillerons…si vous voulez vaquer à vos occupations vous le pouvez… »

Duo abonda dans son sens :

« Je dirais plutôt prendre un jour de congé, vous vous verriez ! »

Il n'avait pas la diplomatie de Quatre, mais tous deux avaient la même idée. Zechs dit alors :

« Je vais retourner au Dôme, appelez-moi s'il y a besoin… »

Remontant dans son véhicule, il se demanda s'il avait donc l'air si fatigué que cela. Il est vrai qu'il se regardait peu dans son miroir ces temps derniers, faisant très rapidement sa toilette le matin, toujours pressé…

Lucrezia se montra étonnée de le voir arriver :

« Tu n'étais pas sur le chantier de l'exploitation ? »

Zechs sourit :

« Si, mais nos amis m'ont renvoyé ici en me recommandant de prendre un jour de congé. Selon eux, j'ai une tête horrible ! »

Lucrezia se mit à rire :

« Ils sont toujours aussi diplomates, ma parole…mais oui, mon cher mari, tu as l'air très fatigué. »

Il sourit et dit :

« Je crois que je vais rester avec toi ici, cela me reposera… »

Elle lui tendit une tasse de thé et dit :

« Regarde, Relena a envoyé de nouvelles photos d'Aidan… »

Les yeux bleus pâle fatigués de Zechs s'illuminèrent à la vision de son fils. Comme Aidan avait changé ! Sur la photo, il était assis sur un tapis, fort occupé à aligner ses jouets d'un air concentré. Sa ressemblance avec son père s'était encore affirmée, mais sa couleur d'yeux était résolument celle de sa mère, ainsi que sa mimique.

Zechs regarda les photos et dit :

« Comme il est beau et grand ! J'ai l'impression qu'il change de jour en jour… »

Lucrezia perçut le regret contenu dans cette phrase, mais ne répondit pas…Zechs dit alors :

« Il sera bientôt avec nous, je sais qu'il te manque aussi… »

Lucrezia leva son regard bleu sur son époux et répondit :

« Oui, il me manque, mais je sais que tout le monde travaille à reconstruire et améliorer la sécurité… »

Zechs déposa un baiser léger sur les lèvres de son épouse et dit :

« Ma chère épouse toujours aussi raisonnable… »

_Résidence de Relena_

Lady Une, assise devant Relena, lui résumait le rapport qu'elle venait de recevoir de Mars :

« Selon les premières conclusions de Sally, le C4 bis qui a été utilisé est bien le même que celui des derniers attentats survenus sur les autres colonies…de plus, et cela est un élément nouveau, Wu Fei a réussi à remonter une partie de la filière de leurs fournisseurs d'armes, grâce à Duo Maxwell, qui a fait jouer son réseau d'informateurs. C'est également l'un de ces petits fournisseurs qui leur a fourni les navettes non immatriculées et armées, mais on ignore encore son identité… »

Relena hocha la tête et dit :

« Qu'ils restent là-bas tant qu'ils n'en sauront pas plus, et je préfère qu'ils y soient s'il y a encore problème… »

Lady Une se leva, la salua et sortit du bureau. Elle ne vit pas le soupir de Relena, qui se leva et sortit elle aussi en disant à sa secrétaire, qui se tenait dans la pièce voisine :

« Je m'absente un moment, prévenez-moi quand le Ministre appellera pour annoncer son arrivée… »

Elle rentra chez elle, changea de tailleur et vérifia d'un œil habitué son reflet dans le miroir avant de rejoindre son neveu et de le prendre dans ses bras. Aidan sourit à sa tante, et mit ses petits bras autour de son cou.

Relena s'assit, le garda sur ses genoux et lut en diagonale les tests qu'avait subis le petit garçon. Le pédiatre, soupçonnant quelque chose, avait insisté pour les lui faire passer, et elle avait accepté, bien qu'elle ne fût pas totalement d'accord. Les résultats révélaient que l'enfant, bien qu'il n'eût que dix-huit mois, possédait une intelligence bien supérieure à la moyenne des enfants de cet âge, et le verdict du médecin était qu'Aidan était très probablement un surdoué, un New Type plutôt. Quel serait l'avenir de cet enfant ?

Elle y pensait toujours quand, le ministre reparti, elle regagna ses appartements. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, et son crâne l'élançait terriblement comme si quelqu'un lui martelait le cerveau avec un maillet.

Aidan dormait dans son lit à barreaux, et elle le regarda un moment avant de gagner sa propre chambre. L'air passablement mélancolique, elle resta à regarder la lune avant de sentir un courant d'air dans son dos. Elle se retourna : Heero était entré, comme à son habitude, sans qu'elle sût comment…

Vêtu seulement d'un t-shirt et d'un jean malgré la température hivernale, un blouson négligemment posé sur son épaule, il la regarda du même regard indéchiffrable qu'habituellement…y'avait-il une chose qui échappait à son contrôle ? Même lors de leurs heures les plus intimes, il n'avait pas présenté le moindre signe de défaillance…

Le regard sombre d'Heero resta fixé sur elle alors qu'elle lui disait en tentant de lui masquer son émotion :

« Tu as des informations pour moi ? »

Heero s'approcha d'elle, lui caressa les cheveux et dit :

« Non, aucune qui puisse te servir, je suis venu pour toi, en fait… »

Le cœur de Relena s'arrêta de battre, mais elle avait trop de contrôle sur elle-même pour lui laisser voir le tumulte de ses émotions, aussi ne dit-elle rien et attendit-elle qu'il continue :

« Tu n'es pas bien, Relena, je veux savoir pourquoi… »

C'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait sur ce ton presque tendre, et son cœur chavira. Cependant, elle lui répondit sans ciller :

« J'ai beaucoup de travail, voilà tout, avec la crise, ne cherche pas plus loin…tant de vies dépendent de mes décisions, tellement que j'en ai le vertige, y compris celle de mon propre frère. »

Elle n'eut pas à ajouter grand'chose, Heero avait compris. Sans rien dire, il la serra dans ses bras, et, surprise au départ, elle se laissa aller contre lui, respirant son odeur masculine…

Cette proximité enflamma son désir latent, mais elle ne bougea pas, refusant de montrer sa faiblesse devant lui. Pourtant, il dut le sentir car il prit soudainement ses lèvres, semblant vouloir y boire comme un homme qui a erré dans le désert pendant trop longtemps. Quand il cessa, ce fut elle qui reprit ses lèvres…

Il ne dit rien, mais ses gestes parlaient clairement, et elle se serrait contre lui comme pour se fondre déjà en lui…

La porte de sa chambre n'était pas fermée, ils auraient pu être surpris mais elle n'en avait cure, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était satisfaire cette douleur insidieuse mais si agréable qui lui tordait le ventre et enflammait tout son corps dans les bras de celui qu'elle avait choisi. A cet instant, rien ne comptait plus qu'elle et lui, que leurs deux corps mêlés dans un désir similaire…

Quand, après qu'elle eût laissé exploser son plaisir, il se laissa enfin aller, il retomba sur elle, la tête posée sur sa poitrine, et elle le garda contre elle, lui caressant les cheveux…

_**A SUIVRE**_


	14. Chapitre 14 Stabilisations

_Bonne année à toutes ! _

_Chapitre 14 : Stabilisations_

_Mars, mai AC200_

Quatre observa les plans pour les nouveaux puits de l'exploitation minière, acquiesça, puis les rendit à ses ingénieurs. La reconstruction allait bon train, et le premier puits était de nouveau exploitable depuis une semaine.

Il dirigeait son entreprise depuis Mars, mais il allait bientôt devoir rentrer au siège, ses administrateurs commençaient à réclamer son retour avec insistance. Cependant, le travail se poursuivrait ici en son absence, il avait confiance en ses hommes.

On était vers la fin de l'après-midi, le jour baissait déjà et bientôt le travail prendrait fin sur le chantier. Non loin de lui, Duo conférait avec un de ses pilotes sur un transport qui partirait le lendemain vers la colonie L2. L'ancien pilote du gundam Deathscythe Hell savait mener ses hommes avec fermeté en utilisant son inaltérable humour, c'était cela son secret…

Il s'étira et bâilla, puis remit son casque, qui avait toujours été un peu trop grand pour lui. Les lunettes données par Rashid autrefois en ornaient toujours la visière, il ne pouvait s'en séparer, elles étaient très importantes pour lui.

Devant lui, les puits reprenaient lentement vie, au milieu de la plaine martienne que semblait avoir à peine égratignée les installations humaines. Cette planète l'avait fasciné dès qu'il y avait mis le pied par la sauvage beauté de ses paysages mais aussi par les richesses qu'elle recelait. Il y avait dans le sous-sol martien de quoi égaler et dépasser les rentrées annuelles de son entreprise, mais, même s'il était au courant, il préférait laisser à ceux qui l'exploitaient le choix de vendre le fruit de leur travail à qui ils voulaient.

Un peu plus loin, Zechs et Lucrezia conféraient avec l'un de leurs architectes sur le creusement du puits 3. Celui-ci les avertissait de la présence d'une veine instable découverte lors des premières prospections, qu'il faudrait consolider et qui donc ralentirait les travaux.

Zechs observa attentivement les plans et dit :

« Très bien, nous prendrons le temps qu'il faudra, je ne veux rien négliger pour la sécurité des puits… »

Lucrezia savait qu'il accordait une grande importance à la vie humaine, et ses paroles ne l'étonnèrent guère. Elle posa sa main sur son avant-bras et se contenta de lui sourire…

Alors qu'ils rentraient, un peu plus tard, il lui dit :

« Tu te rends compte que sur Terre nous pourrions nous promener dans un champ rempli de fleurs, sous la brise printanière ? »

Elle lui sourit et répondit :

« Oui, mais notre vie me convient comme elle est, merci bien… »

Il répondit :

« Je ne te crois pas entièrement, et l'absence d'Aidan te pèse, je le sais, comme je sais que les résultats des tests que nous a transmis Relena t'inquiètent également… »

Elle secoua la tête :

« Cela ne m'a pas grandement étonné, je dois l'avouer, sachant qu'il est un New Type comme toi, mais je m'inquiète pour la suite. Je ne veux pas qu'il aille dans une institution, mais dans une école normale, au milieu d'enfants normaux, et qu'il vive son enfance normalement, sans s'entendre dire à tout bout de champ qu'il est surdoué… »

Zechs stoppa le véhicule, l'aida à en descendre et dit :

« D'ici là il sera avec nous, et nous veillerons nous-mêmes à cela…cesse de t'inquiéter, tout se passera bien pour lui… »

Il voulait la rassurer, mais, au fond de lui, il se sentait coupable d'avoir transmis cela à son fils. Il avait l'intuition qu'elle pressentait sa culpabilité, mais ne lui en parlait jamais. Il se débarrassa de son scaphandre, et regarda à travers la baie vitrée qui donnait à l'extérieur du dôme. Cette vue l'apaisait toujours, mais pas cette fois, parler de son fils avait réveillé l'inquiétude et la culpabilité latentes qu'il ressentait. Il savait qu'on ne pouvait contrôler ce qu'on transmettait à ses enfants, mais se disait aussi que c'était un moindre mal, cela aurait été pire s'il lui avait transmis une maladie génétique. Aidan était vivant, en bonne santé, il fallait maintenant faire en sorte qu'il grandisse harmonieusement…

_Résidence de Relena_

Wu Fei et Sally étaient venus présenter leur rapport complet à Relena, accompagnés de Lady Une. Relena le lisait, demandant de temps en temps des éclaircissements sur tel ou tel point. L'enquête des deux membres de Preventer avait été diligente et précise, et une vaste campagne d'arrestation avait été lancée, sur Terre et sur les colonies. Les terroristes avaient été retrouvés grâce à leurs petits fournisseurs, qui les avaient vendus en échange d'un adoucissement de leur peine, et un autre réseau était également tombé…c'était un succès presque complet.

Relena sourit, referma le rapport et dit :

« Vous avez fait un travail remarquable, mes amis, et je vous en félicite…dès que j'ai eu vos conclusions, des mesures ont été prises en parallèle avec les arrestations que vous avez ordonnées…on a accordé des aides d'urgence aux colonies en reconstruction, ainsi qu'à Mars, qui je pense en aura bien besoin, et la surveillance a été discrètement augmentée sur toutes les colonies…d'ailleurs, pour mettre fin à la psychose et calmer les gens, je ferai moi-même bientôt un voyage officiel sur les colonies. »

Sally et Wu Fei acquiescèrent, ainsi que Lady Une, qui avait contribué à mettre en place ces nouvelles mesures. Wu Fei dit seulement, alors que Sally jetait à Relena un regard désapprobateur :

« Ce n'est pas une très bonne idée, les attentats sont encore récents… »

Relena lui répondit :

« Les gens des colonies ainsi ne penseront pas que je ne songe qu'à ma seule sécurité en me désintéressant de ce qui se passe chez eux, et je suis prête à courir le risque…cela ramènera le calme, j'en suis convaincue… »

Sally pensa que Relena était bien la sœur de Zechs, tout aussi dévouée à autrui mais terriblement têtue. Quand elle avait décidé quelque chose, il était difficile de l'en dissuader…

Lady Une dit alors :

« Sally, Wu Fei, vous veillerez sur sa sécurité, vous êtes mes meilleurs éléments… »

Les deux susnommés hochèrent la tête, et les trois membres de Preventer sortirent, laissant Relena seule dans le jour qui baissait, teintant de rouge les murs de la pièce, seule avec ses tourments intérieurs…

_Mars, quelques jours plus tard_

Odel Barnett se releva et dit à Zechs :

« Voilà, le nouveau véhicule est prêt à être testé ! »

Il était noir de cambouis, mais ravi, et Adin ajouta :

« Le premier véhicule destiné à la vie sur Mars… »

Zechs sourit, et en fit le tour. Le véhicule, assez haut, possédait six roues sur lesquelles étaient montés des pneus spécialisés pour les hautes températures. Il avait un cockpit vitré, et une zone à l'arrière permettait à deux personnes d'y vivre en cas d'urgence pendant plusieurs jours. Beaucoup plus ergonomique et économique, il usait peu de carburant et possédait des systèmes de pointe, dont certains permettaient de le désensabler automatiquement s'il s'ensablait, plus quelques autres merveilles pensées par les frères Barnett.

Rushie, debout derrière sa console au fond de la pièce, dit :

« Calmez votre joie, je n'ai pas encore fini la mise au point des derniers programmes, il vous faudra attendre quelques jours pour le tester en conditions réelles… »

Adin s'approcha de son épouse, et, en lui faisant son air le plus enjôleur, lui dit :

« Tu vas nous faire ça très vite, n'est-ce pas, mon petit poussin en sucre ? »

Sous le regard amusé de Zechs, Rushie lui lança une tape molle et lui dit :

« Je prendrai le temps qu'il me faudra, vu ? »

C'était un jeu entre eux deux, et Zechs pensa qu'il aimait aussi faire cela avec Lucrezia, chaque couple avait probablement les siens. Adin se détourna de son épouse et dit à Zechs :

« C'est un as, je sais qu'elle réussira… »

Il paraissait vraiment très impatient de tester le prototype, et Zechs, en tant que pilote, le comprenait aisément. Contre le mur de l'entrepôt, à l'autre bout de la pièce, se tenaient les trois G-Unit, qui attendaient là d'être utilisés en cas d'urgence. Les trois pilotes avaient soin de s'entraîner une fois par semaine, mais, depuis la dernière escarmouche, tout était calme. Zechs avait reçu les conclusions de Wu Fei et Sally, et cela l'avait rassuré quelque peu, ainsi que la nouvelle des arrestations, mais son instinct de militaire qui rejaillissait périodiquement lui soufflait que ce n'était pas encore gagné…

Tricia entra alors, tenant sur un plateau une théière et des tasses et disant :

« C'est l'heure de la pause… »

La suivit Lucrezia, qui apportait une feuille qu'elle montra à son époux :

« Ce sont les nouvelles mesures qui concernent les colonies, nous avons reçu une aide d'urgence et il nous est demandé de mettre en place des contrôles à l'arrivée sur notre spatioport… »

Odel resta pensif un instant et dit :

« Même si tout repose sur Preventer, c'est en quelque sorte l'échec des plus fervents partisans de la paix totale… »

Zechs secoua la tête :

« Il y a bien longtemps, j'ai compris que la paix totale n'existait pas, ou alors il faudrait changer la nature de l'Homme, je pense… »

Un peu plus tard, alors que Lucrezia et lui dînaient dans leur appartement, elle lui dit :

« Je pense que les colons risquent d'être surpris et déroutés par les nouvelles mesures, il faudra les réunir pour les leur expliquer, je pense que ce serait judicieux… »

Zechs posa sa fourchette et répondit :

« Ils les comprendront, de cela je ne doute pas, ils ont trop souffert de ce qui est arrivé pour ne pas souhaiter davantage de sécurité… »

Il regarda son épouse et lui dit :

« Tu as l'air dubitative… »

Lucrezia lui répondit alors :

« Pas spécialement, mais…comment pourrais-je t'expliquer ? Tout cela me fait penser à autrefois, voilà tout… »

Zechs dit :

« J'ai confiance en Relena, si elle a permis ces décisions, elle si ardente défenseur de la paix, c'est qu'elle les croyait utile…nous agirons à notre niveau, ce sera notre façon de la soutenir… »

Lucrezia dit alors :

« En parlant de ta sœur, je l'ai trouvée absente, soucieuse la dernière fois que je lui ai parlé, et j'ai eu l'intuition que cela n'avait rien à voir avec la crise terroriste, c'était plus personnel…cela m'inquiète. »

Zechs rassembla leurs deux assiettes et dit :

« Ma petite sœur aurait-elle des soucis sentimentaux ? Dire qu'elle aime Heero depuis des années… »

Lucrezia sourit pour la première fois depuis le début du repas et dit :

« Je lui fais confiance, Heero finira par se rendre compte qu'elle est faite pour lui…il nous a fallu tellement d'années pour enfin nous retrouver…»

Zechs répondit vivement, sur un ton sérieux :

« Tellement d'années ? Mais qui aurait voulu de toi à l'Académie Militaire ? Tu étais sérieuse à en faire pâlir un jésuite, brusque, froide, et tu n'hésitais jamais à dire ce que tu pensais sans y mettre les formes…de plus, tu étais maigre et dégingandée, un vrai chat échaudé ! »

Lucrezia, qui avait compris qu'il se moquait gentiment d'elle et qu'il exagérait, répondit sur le même ton :

« Ah, tu peux parler toi ! Si j'étais maigre, tu ne valais guère mieux que moi à l'époque, je te rappelle…pourtant, toutes les filles te tournaient autour, et je ne comprends pas ce qu'elles te trouvaient, avec tes boutons d'acné et ta voix qui muait. »

Elle aussi exagérait le tableau, rentrant dans son jeu. Il reprit, et sa voix s'adoucit alors :

«Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise, un certain jour, de m'apercevoir que cette adolescente dégingandée avait soudainement donné naissance à une femme éblouissante, comme un papillon qui sort de sa chrysalide… »

La lueur qu'elle connaissait bien s'allumait dans son regard bleu, mais il ne dit rien de plus, se contentant de la regarder longuement…

_Résidence de Relena_

L'aube se levait sur la résidence du vice-ministre des Affaires Etrangères. Relena bougea dans son lit, et s'aperçut avec étonnement qu'Heero avait dormi toute la nuit auprès d'elle, chose extrêmement rare. Ces derniers temps, il venait régulièrement dormir avec elle, mais ne restait jamais toute la nuit…

Il était calmement plongé dans le sommeil, le visage reposé, le bras passé en travers de son dos en un geste possessif, et Relena resta un long moment à le regarder, la tête appuyée sur son coude. Pour une fois, il semblait se sentir bien où il était, ne pas avoir envie de fuir perpétuellement ses démons intérieurs.

Elle se recoucha, et le sentit qui la ramenait vers lui de façon possessive. Dormait-il ? Elle n'en aurait pas juré… Elle se blottit contre son épaule, mais ne parvint pas à retrouver le sommeil, même entre les bras de celui qu'elle avait choisi…comment le comprendre ? Lui qui semblait n'avoir aucune attache venait à présent presque tous les soirs, la prenait dans ses bras, car, comme il l'avait dit une fois, il était inquiet pour elle. Avec son curieux instinct, - ou peut-être autre chose –, il avait ressenti le marasme dans lequel elle était en train de s'enfoncer…elle se contentait de rester là, et bien souvent s'endormait dans ses bras, mais tout aussi souvent il n'était plus là à son réveil. La situation ne dégénérait pas forcément à chaque fois, mais elle se sentait réconfortée…

Pourtant, la veille, lorsqu'il était venu la voir, elle avait senti un changement subtil en lui, et cette fois la situation avait dégénéré, mais cette fois c'est à elle qu'il avait accordé son attention, qu'il avait menée jusqu'au plaisir ultime sans prendre le sien…quand, haletante après l'explosion, elle lui avait demandé pourquoi, il ne lui avait pas répondu mais lui avait caressé le visage…

Relena ne savait que comprendre face à tous ces signes presque contradictoires, et finit par parvenir à se rendormir, l'esprit en tempête…

_Mars_

Duo serra la main de Quatre et lui dit :

« T'oublies pas, hein ? Si tu passe par L2 tu viens nous voir, et je n'admettrai aucune excuse ! »

En effet, c'était ce matin que le PDG du groupe Winner regagnait la Terre, devant présider un conseil d'administration quelques jours après. Tous ses amis se trouvaient là, et chacun lui avait donné quelque chose en cadeau pour son départ. Zechs, le dernier à le faire, s'approcha et dit en lui tendant une boîte :

« Voici une maquette du nouveau véhicule martien… »

Quatre, qui adorait les maquettes en tous genres, sourit et remercia Zechs avec effusion avant de monter dans la navette qui l'attendait…

Duo se tourna alors vers Trowa et dit :

« Ce sera moins drôle sans lui…qui vais-je charrier dès le matin ? »

Trowa lui jeta alors un regard, et répondit :

« Qui tu veux, mais pas moi, n'essaie même pas ou tu pourrais le regretter, je n'ai pas le bon caractère de Quatre… »

Duo rit, puis Zechs dit, le nez sur son ordinateur de poche :

« Bonne nouvelle, Relena va venir, elle amènera probablement Aidan avec elle, et Heero viendra aussi… »

Tous sourirent à cette nouvelle, et la lueur de joie qui traversa le regard bleu de Lucrezia réchauffa le cœur de Zechs…

**_A SUIVRE_**


	15. Chapitre 15 C'est la vie qui nous prend...

_Je suis désolée du retard, entre mes multiples obligations et les vacances, je n'avais plus une minute à moi. Voici donc la suite, et mille mercis à celles qui me lisent encore…_

_Chapitre 15 : « C'est la vie qui nous prend dans son pouls.. » (Chimène Badi, Entre Nous)_

_Terre, juin 200_

Aidan, calmement, jouait pendant que Relena supervisait l'empaquetage de ses bagages. En effet, comme elle l'avait annoncé, son neveu était du voyage et resterait à présent probablement avec ses parents si la situation restait ce qu'elle était…

Il fallait penser à tout, prévoir le nécessaire pour le bébé pendant le voyage et aussi régler les derniers problèmes liés à son travail avant de s'absenter pour probablement plus d'un mois.

Relena était sûre de son choix, et davantage depuis qu'Heero lui avait dit sans ambages qu'il l'accompagnerait en tant que responsable sécurité, rôle qu'elle savait lui aller comme un gant. Des agents de Preventer en civil seraient postés partout où elle irait, et Lady Une avait bien pris soin de sélectionner ses meilleurs éléments pour cette mission, des agents aguerris habitués à ce genre de missions. Ils sécuriseraient les parcours qu'elle suivrait, qui ne seraient déterminés qu'une fois sur place par les agents concernés. Sur L2, Duo les aiderait par sa parfaite connaissance des lieux et de son underground…

_Mars_

Zechs, encore en caleçon et en débardeur, s'étirait longuement, regardant devant lui se lever le soleil sur Mars encore en partie plongée dans l'obscurité. Le paysage dévasté qui s'offrait à lui était si tourmenté, mais si beau qu'il ne pouvait s'en lasser…

Ne jamais regretter et profitait de ce que la vie lui offrait jour après jour : voici ce qui était devenu son leitmotiv. Il avait donné beaucoup de lui-même pour que cette colonie devienne ce qu'elle était devenue, et il continuerait, quoi qu'il arrive. Lucrezia ne l'en empêcherait jamais, le motivant au contraire, mais elle saurait toujours lui dire quand sa limite était atteinte, puisqu'il était toujours enclin à être très sévère avec lui-même…

Il se plaisait beaucoup sur cette planète où il y avait tant à faire, à découvrir, où chaque jour apportait son lot de nouveautés. Il avait passé de nouveaux contrats avec des entreprises de la Terre et des colonies, et, avec la reprise du travail dans le puits 1, certains des engagements de fourniture en cuivre natif et en oxyde de fer avaient déjà été honorés…

Le véhicule martien mis au point par les frères Barnett, après avoir subi une série de tests et d'améliorations, était à présent prêt à être présenté aux industriels terriens. Rushie et Tricia Barnett, aidées sur certains points par Lucrezia qui avait elle aussi beaucoup travaillé sur les programmes d'armures mobiles autrefois, avaient achevé la programmation. Zechs avait aussi ajouté sa contribution et apporté son expérience de pilote émérite. Il restait encore à trouver un nom pour le véhicule, et un sondage avait été lancé auprès des habitants de la colonie…

De plus, sommet de cette période de félicité, Relena leur rendait visite et ramenait son fils avec elle, Aidan allait enfin pouvoir vivre avec eux, être élevé par eux. Lucrezia n'en parlait jamais, mais il savait combien elle souffrait d'être privée de son enfant, et lui aussi était frustré de n'avoir pu assister à ses premiers pas, à ses premiers mots, tout ce qui fait la richesse de cette période de la vie. Ce sentiment de frustration était plus fort chez Lucrezia à cause du lien physique de la vie prénatale, et il admirait sa force d'âme, qui ne l'étonnait guère, la connaissant. Elle disait qu'elle était heureuse, mais il pouvait sentir derrière ces mots l'absence cuisante de leur fils…

Jamais il n'aurait imaginé, en quittant la Terre pour Mars, que sa vie atteindrait cette plénitude, ce bonheur tranquille si loin de l'agitation qu'il avait connu jusqu'à présent. Il ne regrettait absolument pas la vie qu'il aurait pu avoir sur Terre, et se complaisait dans ce rôle mineur d'administrateur de colonie, loin de tout…

Un léger bruit derrière lui l'informa que son épouse était éveillée, et il tourna la tête vers leur lit avec un sourire. Lucrezia s'étirait comme un chat, les bretelles de sa nuisette glissant sur ses épaules satinées…

Cette vision lui mit le feu au sang, et il s'approcha du lit, sur lequel il s'assit. Lucrezia dormait encore à moitié, mais, le sentant près d'elle, elle sourit et finit par ouvrir les yeux…

Zechs sourit et dit :

« Debout, marmotte ! »

Lucrezia sourit et répondit :

« Marmotte ? Et puis quoi encore ? Je te signale qu'il n'est que cinq heures et demie… »

Zechs sourit davantage et répondit :

« Justement, une très bonne heure… »

Ses yeux bleus s'allumèrent et, d'un doigt léger, il fit glisser la bretelle de la nuisette sur l'épaule de Lucrezia, achevant de la dénuder entièrement, puis il y posa lentement ses lèvres. Il sentit Lucrezia s'amollir sous ses mains, et il continua ses caresses alors que, lentement, le jour envahissait la pièce adjacente…

_Colonie L1_

Aidan dormait depuis longtemps lorsque Relena, épuisée, put gagner sa chambre après une journée épuisante. Elle avait assisté aux festivités prévues en son honneur, honoré de sa présence plusieurs événements plus un repas interminable avec les notables de la colonie…

Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit avec un soupir d'aise, ravie de pouvoir enfin se laisser aller, être elle-même sans témoins…

Heero l'avait ramenée à l'hôtel, puis était parti vérifier la sécurité, se servant de son expérience des lieux de cette colonie où il avait vu le jour. Encore une journée de festivités, et ils partiraient pour L2, puis L3, la nouvelle L4 seulement opérationnelle, puis Mars, dans deux semaines…

Ce marathon diplomatique serait épuisant, mais elle l'estimait nécessaire pour que la paix puisse régner après les heures difficiles que les colonies venaient de traverser. Aidan n'en souffrait pas, elle avait bien pris soin de prendre avec elle sa gouvernante qui s'occupait de lui et avait insisté auprès d'Heero pour qu'il fût bien protégé…

Elle se releva avec un dernier effort, et enfila sa chemise de nuit avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil…

Quand elle se réveilla, quelques heures plus tard, Heero était à son chevet, et, d'une voix encore ensommeillée, elle lui demanda :

« Que fais-tu là ? »

Heero répondit :

« Je suis responsable de ta sécurité, si tu te souviens bien… »

Encore à demi endormie, elle frotta ses yeux et lui dit :

« Je crois que cela n'inclut pas ma sécurité nocturne… »

Elle voulait le forcer à réagir, à dire ce qu'il voulait vraiment, car elle en avait assez de cette relation en chassé-croisé qui ne menait à rien de précis. Mais il ne répondit rien, se contentant de la regarder de son air indéchiffrable. Alors Relena se retourna, faisant mine de ne plus s'intéresser à lui. La lutte serait difficile, mais elle y arriverait…

_Mars_

Zechs examinait avec Odel Barnett et son second James les plans du nouveau véhicule, cette fois décliné en version tout-terrain. Sa programmation avait été revue, et ils étaient prêts à le livrer aux entreprises qui le fabriqueraient sur Terre. C'était la plus grande réussite de Barnett Industries, mais Odel et Adin tenaient à ce que leur entreprise reste basée sur Mars, signe de la bonne forme de l'économie martienne…

Ces hommes dont Zechs avait douté au départ se révélaient un formidable atout pour le développement des activités sur la colonie. A terme, quand le minerai serait transformé sur place, le véhicule serait également produit sur place, en association entre la colonie et Barnett Industries. C'était une grande réussite…

Les G-Unit, toujours présents dans le hangar, avaient été dissimulés dans une double cloison, il n'était pas question que Relena les voie quand elle viendrait et visiterait la colonie. Ils étaient conservés en état de marche par les pilotes et les programmeuses, prêts à servir.

Zechs posa les plans et dit :

« Très bien, nous pouvons les envoyer, je crois qu'ils sont prêts, cette fois…faites le nécessaire. »

En effet, d'autres tâches requéraient son attention ce matin, comme l'ouverture du nouveau dispensaire, qui serait inauguré par Relena, ainsi que l'école, qui venait d'être achevée et à laquelle on avait adjoint une crèche. L'ensemble porterait le nom de Relena Peacecraft-Darlian…

Quand il arriva au centre de contrôle, Lucrezia et Tricia examinaient les données d'environnement avec grande attention, comme elles le faisaient tous les jours. En effet, il était essentiel de maintenir constant le taux d'air et vérifier le recyclage du dioxyde de carbone, la vie de beaucoup de personnes dépendaient de la vigilance des ingénieurs qui travaillaient là, et que Lucrezia dirigeait. Ayant eu l'habitude dès son jeune âge d'avoir des personnes sous ses ordres, elle était très appréciée de ses subordonnés.

Zechs entra dans son bureau, lut attentivement le rapport d'avancement des travaux, et sourit : l'inauguration pourrait se faire dans les temps…il trouvait très important que ce soit Relena qui inaugure ce complexe éducatif, déjà parce qu'il portait son nom mais aussi parce qu'il représentait sa nouvelle vie. Son fils, ainsi que ses frères et sœurs (car il ne désespérait pas d'avoir d'autres enfants), vivraient et seraient éduqués ici.

Lucrezia, qui finissait d'examiner de nouvelles données, demanda alors à Tricia :

« Au fait, Rushie n'est pas là ? »

Tricia sourit et dit :

« Non, pas ce matin, elle avait rendez-vous chez le médecin… »

Son air entendu fit comprendre à Lucrezia que Rushie avait des espoirs de maternité, presque deux ans après la naissance de son fils Zachary. Elle sourit mais ne répondit rien…Voilà quelques temps qu'elle pensait qu'elle aussi aurait bien aimé avoir un autre enfant, et elle se promit d'en parler à son époux. Après tout, Aidan aurait deux ans à la fin de l'année…

_Colonie L2_

Wu Fei, chargé avec Heero de la sécurité de Relena, tenait son filleul sur ses genoux. Aidan, ravi de revoir son parrain, exprimait son contentement par des morceaux de mots plus ou moins intelligibles. Duo, assis à coté de lui, était lancé dans une grande explication sur la conformation de la colonie, et des postes de surveillance qu'il avait aidés à mettre en place. Non loin de lui, Hilde le regardait sans intervenir, mais tout l'amour qu'elle portait à l'ancien pilote du Deathscythe Hell transparaissait dans son regard.

Pourtant, la pâleur de Relena ne lui échappa pas, manifestement elle était épuisée. Ce marathon sur les colonies n'arrangerait pas son état de santé, aussi intervint-elle dès que Duo cessa de parler :

« Duo, nous pourrions peut-être inviter madame le vice-Ministre chez nous quelques jours, à la campagne, si elle en a le temps, bien sûr… »

Duo trouva l'idée excellente, et se tourna vers les deux responsables de la sécurité :

« Ce serait possible ? »

Les deux interpellés réfléchirent un instant, et Heero répondit :

« Pourquoi pas ? Avec le planning qui est établi, il nous reste toujours un peu de temps… »

Relena sourit et leur dit :

« C'est très gentil de votre part… »

Hilde sourit et dit :

« Cela vous fera du bien, et fera aussi du bien au petit, il pourra courir dans l'herbe autant qu'il le voudra… »

Et elle caressa la joue veloutée du petit garçon…

_Terre, QG de Preventer_

Lady Une, fort occupée à lire un rapport, entendit à peine la sonnerie du téléphone. Elle décrocha et entendit :

« Vous êtes bien la responsable de l'enfant Mariemeia Barton ? »

Surprise, elle répondit néanmoins :

« Oui…que se passe-t-il ? »

La voix à l'autre bout du fil dit alors :

« On vient de la transporter à l'hôpital, et il nous faut votre autorisation pour l'opérer… »

Le sang de Lady Une ne fit qu'un tour et, après un mot à son assistante, elle sortit et prit un taxi pour se rendre à l'hôpital central. Non, elle ne laisserait pas son enfant mourir…

Arrivant à l'accueil de l'hôpital, il lui fallut peu de temps pour trouver le service adéquat. Déboulant comme un boulet de canon au secrétariat, elle demanda :

« On vient de m'appeler, ma fille a été transportée ici… »

La secrétaire médicale la regarda et demanda :

« Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? »

Lady Une répondit :

« Mariemeia Barton… »

La secrétaire regarda alors sur l'écran de son ordinateur et lui répondit aimablement :

« Ah oui, les médecins ont besoin de votre autorisation, je crois, pour une suspicion d'appendicite…deuxième chambre à droite. »

Lady Une, toujours au pas de course, entra dans la chambre qu'on lui avait nommée et y trouva Mariemeia, allongée dans un lit, pâle, ses cheveux roux poissés de sueur et ses yeux bleus pâle presque translucides. Un médecin était auprès d'elle, et, au sourire de l'adolescente, il en déduisit qui elle était. Il salua Lady Une et dit :

« Votre fille souffre d'une appendicite, nous devons l'opérer le plus vite possible… »

Lady Une, inquiète, ne le montra cependant pas et demanda :

« Est-ce grave ? »

Le médecin secoua la tête :

« Non, c'est une opération de routine, mais son état pourrait s'aggraver si nous n'agissions pas tout de suite… »

Lady Une signa l'autorisation puis s'assit auprès de sa fille en demandant :

« Comment ça va ? »

Mariemeia sourit légèrement à sa mère d'adoption et dit :

« Ca pourrait aller mieux, mais bon… »

Lady Une lui sourit et dit :

« Ils vont t'opérer bientôt, je vais attendre avec toi… »

Doucement, elle prit la main de sa fille dans la sienne, voulant lui transmettre tout l'amour maternel qu'elle ressentait pour elle…

_Colonie L2_

Tout était calme dans la maison de campagne que possédaient Duo et Hilde, appelée ainsi parce qu'en fait elle était à l'écart du centre ville. C'était un ravissant petit pavillon au milieu de la campagne artificielle qui avait été construite sur tout un côté de L2, et Relena goûtait la tranquillité qui y régnait.

Dans la chambre voisine, Aidan dormait, mais Relena, bien qu'épuisée, en était incapable. Comment l'aurait-elle pu, alors qu'elle venait d'apprendre une nouvelle qui changeait fondamentalement sa vie, c'est-à-dire que dans huit mois viendrait au monde son enfant et celui d'Heero ? Elle ne savait pas quand cela avait pu se produire, ils avaient tous deux été très prudents, mais le fait était là : cette fatigue, cette pâleur étaient dues à une grossesse débutante autant qu'à son manque de repos. Son médecin lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait aucun doute…

Elle savait ce qu'elle aurait dû faire, se débarrasser de ce bébé tant qu'il était encore temps, mais elle ne le pouvait pas, il représentait tellement à ses yeux. A cet instant, elle comprenait ce qu'avait ressenti Lucrezia en se découvrant elle aussi enceinte de l'homme qu'elle aimait, mais savait que dans son cas cela se passerait bien différemment, tout simplement parce qu'Heero n'était pas Zechs. Depuis six mois que leur relation avait évolué, Heero, bien qu'il se souciât d'elle et fût un amant parfait, semblait cependant ne pas savoir où le mènerait cette relation…

Doucement, elle posa la main sur son ventre encore plat, où grandissait un autre héritier du royaume de Sank, et finit par s'endormir, vaincue par la fatigue…

_QG de Preventer, laboratoire_

Sally, baillant à se décrocher la mâchoire, repoussa son microscope et sa chaise à roulettes. Laissant Wu Fei veiller sur Relena seul, elle était revenue des colonies avait achevé elle-même d'examiner les derniers échantillons d'explosifs des derniers attentats. En effet, elle cherchait un moyen de prévenir les prochains en développant un moyen de détecter le C4 bis, et utilisait pour cela sa formation de médecin et de biologiste de l'armée.

L'entreprise était ardue, mais elle ne doutait pas d'y arriver, elle avait vu assez de morts pendant toute son existence pour désirer ardemment la paix.

Plus tôt dans l'après-midi, elle avait rendu visite à Mariemeia à l'hôpital, et l'adolescente, qui sortait juste de son opération, avait paru à son œil exercé de médecin en bonne santé. L'opération avait réussi, et aucune péritonite perforante n'était à craindre. Sally espérait, le jour où elle serait mère à son tour, pouvoir avoir un lien avec sa fille aussi fort que celui qui unissait Lady Une et Mariemeia, qui n'avaient pourtant aucun lien de sang…

Avec un soupir, elle se remit au travail, sachant que l'avenir des colonies dépendait de ses travaux…

_Colonie L4_

Quatre, magnifique dans un costume trois pièces fait sur mesure, accueillit Relena avec un sourire. La colonie L4 était son œuvre, il l'avait initiée, avait travaillé physiquement dessus, et, à présent, elle avait pris vie avec l'arrivée des colons qui s'y étaient très bien adaptés. C'était la plus grande réussite du jeune chef incontesté du groupe Winner…

Quatre repensa un instant à l'adolescent agité qu'il avait été, se croyant fabriqué de toutes pièces pour servir les ambitions de son père, qui avait enfin réussi à se trouver une raison de vivre grâce à Rashid et au groupe Maganac. A présent, tous étaient encore auprès de lui, et le projet L4 leur devait énormément, ils avaient donné beaucoup d'eux-mêmes pour le mener à bien.

Quatre afficha son plus beau sourire et tendit la main à Relena le plus poliment possible. Etre poli, aimable en toutes circonstances était devenu pour lui comme une seconde nature, plus tenace que la vraie…

Pourtant, lui aussi trouva Relena pâle malgré son maquillage, il la connaissait depuis longtemps et avait dû, comme elle, apprendre très tôt à diriger et à prendre de lourdes responsabilités.

Pourtant, à présent, Relena lui paraissait fragile, comme si sa peau blanche fût de porcelaine et qu'elle menaçât de se briser à chaque pas. Jamais auparavant elle ne lui avait donné cette impression depuis qu'il la connaissait, cette impression de fragilité et de féminité particulière…

Sortant de ses pensées, il serra la main qu'elle lui tendait et lui sourit largement, alors que les crépitements des flashs des photographes immortalisaient ce moment…

En effet, Relena venait d'inaugurer officiellement la colonie ainsi que le complexe éducatif et sportif qui porterait le nom de son père adoptif. Elle avait accepté parce qu'elle y voyait un symbole de paix…

La vice-ministre des Affaires Etrangères, qui tentait d'oublier le malaise qui lui tenait les entrailles, souriait aux photographes, faisant son devoir jusqu'au bout, sous le regard sombre de Heero, qui avait sentait son malaise mais en ignorait la raison…

_Mars_

Quand Zechs rentra ce soir-là, il trouva Lucrezia dans la chambre d'Aidan, fort occupée à tout préparer pour l'arrivée du petit garçon. Elle avait commandé quelques vêtements taille 24 mois sur Terre, aménagé un coin où il pourrait jouer et soigneusement bordé le lit à barreaux transformable où il dormirait encore quelques temps. De charmants rideaux avaient été disposés à la fenêtre, et Zechs avait prévu, dans quelques mois, de changer la tapisserie, qui ferait sans doute assez vite un peu trop 'bébé'. Des jouets étaient disposés dans un coffre, attendant leur propriétaire.

Sur une étagère, Lucrezia avait rangé l'album de bébé d'Aidan, qu'elle avait complété avec les photos qu'elle avait prises et celles que lui avait envoyées Relena, en y ajoutant ses propres commentaires. Aidan pourrait ainsi, quand il aurait grandi, connaître son histoire, ses racines. Sur une autre étagère trônait une photo représentant Aidan dans les bras de ses parents à leur mariage.

Entendant son époux entrer, Lucrezia se retourna, lui sourit et dit :

« Tout est prêt pour accueillir notre petit bonhomme… »

Elle paraissait transfigurée, le rose aux joues, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait vue ainsi. Elle replaça une peluche, s'assit près de lui et dit :

«Tu sais, Rushie Barnett va avoir un autre enfant, ce sera probablement le premier à naître dans lenouveau dispensaire… »

Zechs sourit et dit :

« Quelle bonne nouvelle ! Nous allons faire, de notre côté, tout notre possible pour que le nôtre soit le suivant… »

Lucrezia sourit malicieusement et dit :

« Comment as-tu deviné que le désir d'enfant me tenaillait ces temps derniers ? »

Zechs enlaça tendrement son épouse et dit :

« Je t'ai vu ranger soigneusement les vêtements trop petits d'Aidan dans des cartons étiquetés, garder les jouets, et chercher tes vêtements de grossesse…pour moi, c'était évident. »

Il la prit brusquement dans ses bras, la souleva du sol et dit :

« Si nous mettions en route ton beau plan ? »

Lucrezia s'accrocha à son cou, et ne répondit rien, son regard s'assombrissant…

_Colonie L 4_

Relena, allongée sur son lit, tentait de reprendre le contrôle de ses entrailles en déroute. A ce stade, elle en voulait presque au bébé qu'elle portait de la rendre aussi malade. Tout cela allait-il durer ? Son médecin lui avait affirmé que cela était normal, mais elle trouvait complètement illogique qu'un être qui ne mesurait que quelques centimètres et n'avait que six semaines de vie puisse provoquer tant de mal-être.

Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas cacher la raison de ses malaises bien longtemps à Heero, et il faudrait alors aviser…

**_A SUIVRE_**


	16. Chapitre 16 Atermoiements et incertitud...

_Un court chapitre de transition avant le lourd chapitre 'Relena on Mars', qui j'espère vous plaira…_

_**Chapitre 16 : Atermoiements et incertitudes**_

_Nouvelle colonie L5_

Wu Fei, qui veillait à la sécurité de Relena tout au long de son voyage, regardait se lever la lumière de la colonie qui annonçait le matin. Cette colonie avait été reconstruite par des survivants de la sienne, qui ne se trouvaient pas à bord de l'ancienne quand elle avait été détruite, presque à l'identique, ce qui le gênait quelque peu…

Wu Fei avait perdu tout ce qu'il avait dans cette explosion : son maître, ce qui restait de sa famille, ses amis, ainsi que la tombe où reposait son épouse Mei Lan, mais il lui était resté le Gundam pour lequel elle avait donné sa vie, le Shenlong, rebaptisé Nataku en son honneur…

A présent, il tentait de reconstruire sa vie, de se refaire des repères, et y réussissait plutôt bien au sein de Preventer, où son efficacité et son expérience étaient plus qu'appréciés.

De petits pas le firent se retourner, et il vit arriver, doudou en main, Aidan, qui avait réussi à descendre de son lit et avait profité du sommeil de sa tante et de sa gouvernante pour prendre la poudre d'escampette. Wu Fei sourit et rattrapa prestement son filleul en disant :

« Hep, où vas-tu comme cela, petit démon ? »

Aidan sourit à son parrain, et tenta de lui échapper, mais Wu Fei secoua la tête :

« Pas question, tu vas venir avec moi en attendant que tout le monde se réveille… »

Dans sa chambre, Relena ouvrit précautionneusement les yeux, et évita de bouger pour ne pas avoir de nausées. Depuis huit semaines qu'elle était enceinte, et trois qu'elle l'avait découvert, il ne s'était pas passé un seul matin sans que les nausées persistantes le lui rappellent durement…

Voilà une semaine et demie qu'elle était arrivée sur la nouvelle colonie L5, et ce n'avait été que galas, dîners et réceptions en tous genres organisés par les dirigeants, ravis qu'on s'intéresse enfin à eux. Par son expérience de la politique, elle savait que cela ferait plus que toutes les lois pro-colonies pour l'union entre terriens…

_« Bébé, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi en paix ce matin »_, supplia-t-elle in petto, mais, à peine eût-elle posé un pied par terre, même en ayant bougé doucement, elle sentit ses entrailles partir en déroute et n'eut que le temps de se précipiter vers les toilettes.

Sortant du cabinet de toilette quelques minutes plus tard, elle maudit Heero ainsi qu'elle-même, Heero qui pour l'instant ne se doutait encore de rien et respectait son besoin de solitude soudain, mais elle savait que rien n'échappait à son regard d'aigle et qu'il faudrait aviser très bientôt…

_Mars_

Zechs, ravi, contemplait le premier exemplaire du véhicule martien qui venait d'être construit à partir du prototype mis au point par les frères Barnett. Sur le côté du véhicule une décalcomanie avait été mise en place avec le nom désigné par les membres de la colonie : _Mars Rider_. C'était une réussite à tous points de vue que ce véhicule conçu pour une gravité moindre et pour rouler dans des conditions difficiles, qui ne rouillait pas et était construit dans un métal spécial qui ne s'usait que lentement…

Près de Zechs se tenaient ceux qui avaient participé à la mise au point du véhicule, les frères Barnett, leurs épouses et les ingénieurs de la colonie. Adin Barnett tenait par la taille sa jeune épouse, Rushie, qui lui donnerait dans quelques mois un second enfant.

Odel Barnett, près de son frère, tenait son fils aîné, Marc-Ethan, dans ses bras. Depuis quelques temps, les deux couples Barnett avaient fait venir sur la colonie leurs enfants, qui étaient gardés par une nourrice en attendant l'inauguration du complexe école-crèche. La présence de ces enfants, rejoints depuis peu par d'autres, donnait à la colonie un sang neuf et de l'activité supplémentaire, ce qui ravissait Zechs.

Près de lui, Lucrezia le regardait avec un demi-sourire énigmatique. Lui qui avait été autrefois le numéro trois d'Oz se contentait à présent d'une vie simple, loin de toute paillette, loin aussi de la Terre, et savourait le plaisir simple du pilote devant une machine extraordinaire…

Deux petites tornades sur pattes déboula alors, surprenant tout le monde, et l'on entendit un cri venant de derrière :

« Zachary ! Edena ! Venez ici ! »

Il s'agissait de Zachary, le fils d'Adin et de Rushie, ainsi que d'Edena, fille cadette d'Odel et Tricia, qui avaient profité de la promenade pour fausser compagnie à leur nourrice. Zachary, émerveillé, passa sa petite main sur la carlingue brillante du véhicule, un grand sourire sur le visage, avant que son père ne vienne le prendre dans ses bras…

L'irruption des deux enfants avait détendu davantage l'atmosphère, et Zechs déclara :

« Ce petit a de qui tenir, il a déjà un goût très sûr… »

Et tout le monde éclata de rire…

Ce soir-là, après le grand repas qui avait réuni tous les colons autour de la réussite de _Mars Rider_, Zechs et Lucrezia regagnèrent leur appartement, légèrement éméchés. Habituellement sobres, ils avaient tenu à s'associer à la joie des colons…

Lucrezia se laissa tomber sur le lit, et dit à son époux :

« Si je tenais celui qui a fait venir ce vin californien plus ou moins en contrebande, je te jure que je lui ferais passer l'envie de me donner un mal de tête pareil… »

Zechs s'assit à côté d'elle, et dit, le regard brillant :

« Tu ne supportes plus l'alcool, maintenant ? »

Lucrezia tourna la tête vers son époux et dit :

« Qu'en sais-tu ? Je ne t'ai jamais donné l'occasion de me voir saoûle… »

Zechs dit alors malicieusement :

« Si, une fois, mais je ne pense pas que tu t'en souviennes… »

Sachant qu'il plaisantait, Lucrezia posa sa main sur son bras et dit :

« Tais-toi donc ! »

Zechs s'allongea sur le lit et dit :

« Et pourquoi devrais-je me taire ? Aurais-tu quelque chose à me dire, par hasard ? »

Lucrezia s'allongea près de lui et dit :

« Tu sais bien que c'est encore trop tôt pour savoir quoi que ce soit, cela ne fait que deux semaines que l'on m'a enlevé mon patch… »

Zechs sourit et dit avec malice :

« Mais je ne doute pas que l'arrivée de notre fils ne provoque en toi un déferlement d'hormones maternelles et qu'il ne se transforme promptement en fils aîné… »

Lucrezia avait l'habitude des propos grandiloquents de son époux, aussi rit-elle légèrement et lui dit-elle :

« Encore un fils ? Je croyais avoir déjà fait suffisamment pour l'avenir de ta dynastie, et j'aimerais bien avoir une fille, cette fois… »

Zechs, le regard brillant de désir, dit alors, glissant sa main sous le t-shirt de son épouse :

« Si nous y travaillions à présent ? »

_Colonie L5, spatioport_

Epuisée, Relena se laissa aller contre le dossier de son siège. Après un marathon de deux semaines sur L5, elle se mettait enfin en route vers Mars où, d'après son frère aîné, on n'avait prévu que peu de réceptions et de cérémonies officielles en son honneur…

Sur l'insistance de son médecin personnel, inquiet de la voir si fatiguée et si faible, elle avait dû subir un examen complet qui avait révélé un manque d'un certain nombre de vitamines et d'oligo-éléments sans doute causé par la grossesse. Manifestement, le bébé se servait largement dans ses réserves, et, vu qu'elle ne faisait pas de trêve à sa vie trépidante, cela pouvait s'aggraver. Relena avait donc promis qu'une fois rentrée sur Terre elle se reposerait davantage…

Epuisée, elle ne parvint cependant pas à s'endormir complètement, l'esprit occupé. Bien qu'elle n'en fût qu'à dix semaines de grossesse, son état ne tarderait à présent pas à devenir visible, et Heero s'en rendrait compte, il voyait toujours tout. Il se sentirait probablement pris en otage par cette annonce soudaine, lui qui aimait tellement sa liberté…

Malgré toutes les pensées qui lui traversaient le cerveau, elle finit par s'endormir, vaincue par la fatigue, alors qu'Aidan, le pouce dans la bouche, dormait près d'elle…

_Mars_

Zechs, fébrile, vérifiait les banderoles et les guirlandes qui avaient été tendues le long des bâtiments du spatioport pour accueillir sa sœur cadette. Tout était prêt à présent, mais Relena n'arriverait que dans une heure ou deux…

Lucrezia finissait de préparer dans la grande salle publique le léger lunch qui accueillerait sa belle-sœur, et se sentait pleine d'émotion à l'idée de revoir son fils après des mois de séparation. Près d'elle, Rushie et Tricia finissaient d'arranger des petits fours sur une assiette en bavardant gaiement. L'état de future mère semblait réussir à Rushie, qui rayonnait littéralement, et son optimisme était contagieux…

Les précieuses compétences en ingéniérie et en programmation de Tricia et Rushie avaient été très utiles lors de la création du Mars Rider, et Lucrezia avait pu aussi y mettre sa patte car elle aussi, bien que pilote à la base, possédait de solides connaissances techniques, ayant toujours estimé qu'un pilote devait être capable de réparer lui-même son véhicule et d'en connaître le fonctionnement.

Zechs avait voulu y faire participer toute la colonie, et chacun avait pu donner son avis au départ, mais la réalisation du premier prototype avait été la grande réalisation de Barnett Industries.

Relena, en visitant la colonie, apportait avec elle plusieurs projets de contrat ainsi que l'assentiment du gouvernement terrien, chose irremplaçable pour permettre l'essor économique de la toute jeune colonie martienne qui fournissait déjà beaucoup de matières premières métalliques à la Terre.

Lucrezia posa un dernier vase et laissa son regard bleu se perdre par la grande baie vitrée, sur les plaines martiennes. Elle sentait un nœud au niveau de son estomac, et se demandait bien comment, au moment de revoir son fils, elle pouvait appréhender ce moment à ce point. Bien sûr, Aidan n'était le bébé hésitant sur ses jambes qu'elle avait laissé sur Terre après leur mariage, il avait presque dix-neuf mois, courait partout et parlait presque déjà. Allait-il les reconnaître ? Cela la souciait plus qu'elle ne voulait bien le dire…

Zechs, enlevant son casque de scaphandre, arriva alors et dit :

« Tout est prêt, la navette est annoncée dans vingt minutes… »

Les colons commençaient à se rassembler près du spatioport, et Zechs, aidé de son épouse, enleva le scaphandre dont il n'avait plus besoin et arrangea quelque peu sa tenue. Bien qu'il restât calme, il était très heureux de revoir sa jeune sœur, et également fier de lui présenter ce qu'ils avaient réalisé ici, sur cette planète réputée stérile…

Il passa sa main autour de la taille de Lucrezia et lui dit :

« Allons, ne t'inquiète pas, notre petit bonhomme nous sautera dans les bras… »

Lucrezia s'efforça de faire un sourire et dit :

« C'est juste que…nous ne l'avons pas vu depuis si longtemps, va-t-il se souvenir de nous ? »

Zechs sourit à son épouse et lui dit :

« Bien sûr, as-tu oublié qu'il est un New Type et un surdoué ? »

Ce dernier argument convainquit Lucrezia, qui sourit à son époux et tous deux sortirent pour aller attendre l'arrivée de Relena…

_**A SUIVRE**_


	17. Chapitre 17 L'âme en paix

_Voici le nouveau chapitre, un peu plus long que le précédent…posté en ce lundi de Pentecôte où je travaille._

_J'en profite pour lancer de nouveau un appel à illustrations, si certains d'entre vous s'en sentent le cœur ou l'envie…_

_Et merci à toutes celles qui me reviewent, cela me touche beaucoup…_

_Chapitre 17: L'âme en paix _

_Mars_

Aidan, ravi, tentait d'empêcher sa mère de l'attraper pour finir de l'habiller. En effet, ce matin aurait lieu l'inauguration du pôle qui contenait une crèche, un nouveau dispensaire et une école et qui porterait désormais le nom de Relena Peacecraft-Darlian. Lucrezia, encore en peignoir, finit par avoir raison des petites jambes de son petit vaurien de fils et parvint à lui enfiler son pantalon de velours…

Aidan riait, et Lucrezia pensa au moment où elle l'avait revu, juste après l'arrivée de Relena sur Mars. La gouvernante, sur un signe de la jeune femme, avait amené l'enfant jusqu'à ses parents, et Lucrezia, qui avait peine à retenir ses larmes, avait enfin pu tenir son fils dans ses bras. Aidan l'avait d'abord regardée avec un air interrogatif, puis il avait dit :

« Mama… », avec un sourire.

Les larmes de Lucrezia avaient alors coulé librement, et elle avait dit :

« Oui, mon bébé… »

Aidan avait alors considéré son père, puis un large sourire avait fendu ses traits et il avait dit :

« Papa… »

Les deux parents, proches des larmes, avaient serré leur rejeton contre eux avant de saluer Relena, souriant à cette scène émouvante. Cependant Zechs, qui la connaissait bien, avait remarqué sa pâleur sous son maquillage et sa maigreur, et s'était promis de la questionner…

Les colons, étonnés, avaient découvert que le vice-ministre n'était en fait qu'une jeune fille de vingt ans, aux antipodes de ce qu'ils imaginaient, mais Relena, avec tout son savoir-faire, leur avait dit :

« Vous avez fait de Mars l'avant-poste du peuple de la Terre dans l'Univers, et il est de mon devoir de vous aider, mais pas en restant confortablement dans mon bureau, ceci n'est pas dans mon idée de l'aide… »

Par ces quelques mots pourtant banals, Relena avait déclenché une ovation venant des colons, et avait souri, oubliant pour un moment ses soucis et sa fatigue…

Aidan, se tortillant comme une anguille, essayait encore une fois d'échapper à sa mère, mais Lucrezia le tenait bien et finit par réussir à l'habiller. Non, décidément, Aidan n'était plus le bébé qu'elle avait laissé sur Terre, elle retrouvait un petit garçon débordant de vie, avec une énergie inépuisable et qui ressemblait bien en cela à son père…

Zechs entra dans la chambre, vêtu d'un costume impeccable, et dit :

« Vous êtes prêts ? Nous allons finir par être en retard… »

Lucrezia, saisissant Aidan sous son bras, le lui tendit et dit :

« Aidan a bien ton caractère contradicteur, il m'a fait perdre un temps fou…prends-le un moment, afin que je puisse me préparer… »

Elle posa Aidan dans les bras de Zechs et se précipita dans la salle de bains, d'où elle ressortit, pimpante, une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Elle avait revêtu pour l'occasion l'un de ses plus beaux tailleurs en faille bleue, et les yeux de Zechs s'allumèrent d'une lueur qu'elle connaissait bien…

Aidan tendit les bras vers sa mère, passa sa petite main sur le tissu et dit :

« Bô »

Zechs embrassa son fils et dit :

« Tu es bien mon fils, tu trouves aussi que ta maman est la plus jolie femme du monde… »

Lucrezia rosit sous le compliment et dit :

« Je ne veux pas t'interrompre, monsieur mon mari, mais nous allons être en retard si nous ne nous dépêchons pas… »

Zechs posa Aidan à terre, et le tint fermement par la main alors qu'il tendait l'autre bras à Lucrezia. Quand ils arrivèrent, la place était noire de monde, tous les colons avaient tenu à être là pour l'inauguration et, pour l'occasion, tous les travaux, quels qu'ils soient, avaient été interrompus aussi sur bien sur le dôme II que dans les mines…

Relena venait d'arriver, et sourit à son frère aîné. Zechs s'avança, salua sa sœur et dit aux colons, de ce ton charismatique qu'il avait autrefois pour haranguer ses hommes avant la bataille :

« Mes amis, quand nous sommes arrivés ici il n'y avait rien…à présent, nous avons fondé sur cette terre aride notre foyer, et désormais nos enfants peuvent vivre avec nous grâce à la présence de cette école et de cette crèche…remercions le gouvernement de la Terre, présent ici par sa représentante miss Darlian, de nous avoir permis de construire ce complexe. »

Zechs sourit alors et ajouta, pour détendre l'atmosphère après son discours un peu trop formaliste :

« Et je ne dis pas cela uniquement parce qu'elle est ma sœur cadette ! »

Un rire léger parcourut l'assistance, et Relena, s'avançant, dit alors :

« Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de tout visiter, mais ce que j'ai vu ici est impressionnant, et je vous félicite tous d'avoir tant travaillé et tant supporté pour construire ce dôme incroyable. Vous avez prouvé que l'homme, non content de pouvoir vivre dans l'espace, pouvait aussi s'implanter sur des planètes normalement impropres à soutenir la vie humaine, et avez ouvert la voie à une autre ère d'exploration… »

Elle prit la paire de ciseaux posée sur un coussin près d'elle, et dit, en découpant le ruban :

« Je déclare officiellement ouvert le pôle médico-pédagogique ! »

Et tout le monde applaudit…

_Terre_

Mariemeia, assise dans un fauteuil, lisait les cours qu'une de ses amies lui avait ramené afin de combler son retard. Après son opération de l'appendicite, doublée d'une péritonite qui avait failli mettre sa vie en danger, l'adolescente se portait bien, mais sa mère avait insisté pour qu'elle n'oublie pas ses cours et se mette à jour. Ses camarades de classe venaient chaque jour lui porter les devoirs et les cours, et elle essayait dans la mesure du possible de faire parvenir les devoirs faits à ses professeurs…

Mariemeia était une excellente élève, et cela ne lui posait pas de problèmes majeurs. Mature bien trop tôt, elle savait tout de même parfois rester une jeune fille normale, légère et espiègle, ce qui rassurait sa mère.

Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait tira l'adolescente de ses devoirs, et Lady Une entra alors dans la pièce en disant :

« Tu n'as pas travaillé tout l'après-midi, j'espère ? Tu sais ce qu'a dit le chirurgien… »

Mariemeia, pas étonnée de la remarque de sa mère, répondit :

« Non, maman, j'ai dormi en début d'après-midi… »

Lady Une déposa les dossiers qu'elle tenait et vint embrasser le front de sa fille avant de dire :

« Es-tu sûre que tu veux retourner au lycée demain ? »

Mariemeia leva son regard bleu sur sa mère et répondit :

« J'en ai assez de rester enfermée, et je me sens parfaitement bien à présent, maman… »

Lady Une sourit et dit :

« Très bien, c'est toi qui vois… »

Il y a encore quelques années, lorsqu'elle avait recueilli cette orpheline déjà marquée par la vie, elle n'aurait jamais pensé devenir mère à ce point et aussi naturellement. Mariemeia et elle entretenaient à présent une relation de complicité, une relation mère-fille que beaucoup de mères leur enviaient…

Lady Une prenait surtout soin à éviter que Mariemeia grandisse trop vite, essayant de faire en sorte qu'elle vive normalement, comme une adolescente de son âge…

_Mars, quatre jours après l'arrivée de Relena_

Lucrezia, assise, tenait Aidan sur ses genoux et lui lisait une histoire. Blotti contre sa mère, le pouce dans la bouche, l'enfant à moitié endormi semblait au comble du bonheur. Appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte de la chambre, Zechs observait ce tableau avec un léger sourire, attendri.

Lucrezia, s'apercevant que son fils s'était endormi, le souleva doucement et le déposa dans son lit. Elle l'embrassa en murmurant :

« Dors bien, mon bébé… »

Zechs s'approcha, embrassa lui aussi son fils, puis tous deux sortirent de la chambre en laissant juste la lumière de la veilleuse éclairer le petit visage endormi…

Tous deux gagnèrent ensuite la cuisine où les attendait la tisane du soir, et Zechs dit :

« Cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vue aussi rayonnante, tu sais… »

Lucrezia répondit :

« J'appréhendais de retrouver Aidan…qu'aurais-je fais si notre fils ne nous avait pas reconnus ? Pourtant, il ne nous avait pas oubliés, et nous devons remercier Relena, qui a tout fait pour cela… »

Zechs sourit :

« Nous ne nous ennuierons pas avec Aidan, il a tellement d'énergie à revendre ! »

Mais son sourire se fana vite, et il ajouta :

« Mais je m'inquiète pour Relena, elle ne va pas bien du tout…elle donne le change, mais elle a tellement maigri, et je ne veux pas croire que cela soit dû uniquement au poids de sa charge. »

Lucrezia, elle, avait la même impression, mais un peu plus précise, elle ne savait pourquoi. Elle avait déjà ressenti cette impression en voyant le visage de Relena sur les messages qu'elle leur envoyait, mais elle ne parvenait pas pour l'instant à éclaircir cet écheveau d'impressions et de sensations.

Zechs reprit :

« Il faut à tout prix qu'elle se repose…nous lui ferons visiter les mines demain, mais nous ne prévoirons rien pour l'après-midi. »

Il s'inquiétait pour sa sœur aînée, et résolut de faire le maximum pour la soulager un moment de son fardeau qu'il savait écrasant. Comment aurait-il pu seulement imaginer ce qui agitait réellement sa sœur ?

Dans son appartement, à l'autre bout du cercle extérieur du dôme, Relena dormait d'un lourd sommeil réparateur. Son corps épuisé et mis à rude épreuve par la grossesse avait besoin de repos, et, elle ne savait pourquoi, elle parvenait à bien dormir ici, sur Mars. Commençait-elle à retrouver un peu la paix du cœur ? De voir la joie de son frère lorsqu'il avait retrouvé son fils, et les larmes de Lucrezia tenant Aidan dans ses bras l'avait convaincue qu'elle avait fait le bon choix…

Elle avait senti sur elle à plusieurs reprises ces jours derniers le regard d'Heero, il est vrai que, pour quelqu'un d'aussi observateur que lui et surtout qui connaissait ses formes d'aussi près, la grossesse commençait peut-être à être visible. Pourtant, jamais son corps n'avait été aussi épanoui, aussi proche de la perfection, aussi féminin qu'en ce début de grossesse…

Les nausées, depuis quelques matins, avaient disparu, et elle se sentait bien mieux à présent. Elle retrouvait un semblant de sérénité, et soupirait secrètement en voyant le bonheur de son frère…pourrait-elle un jour elle aussi vivre une vie de couple si calme et sereine ?

En tout cas, elle était prête à présent à dire la vérité à Heero, qui devait se poser des questions sur son attitude devenue brusquement froide et dédaigneuse envers lui…

D'un geste maternel inconscient, elle posa sa main sur son ventre déjà quelque peu bombé et sourit dans son sommeil, communiant en pensée avec la petite présence qui dormait là, sous ses doigts…

_Colonie L2_

Duo finissait les comptes de son entreprise quand Hilde vint lui annoncer que le repas était prêt. Le jeune homme la rejoignit et s'assit devant l'assiette fumante qui l'attendait en disant :

« Ca sent très bon… »

Hilde s'assit en face de lui, et tous deux mangèrent un moment en silence avant que Duo ne dise :

« Tu sais, j'ai encore décroché un contrat important…avec celui de la colonie martienne c'est le second, à croire que j'ai de la chance en ce moment… »

Hilde sourit à son futur époux et lui dit :

« Espérons que ça va continuer, alors, car j'ai commandé ma robe, aujourd'hui… »

Duo sourit lui aussi et dit :

« Il nous reste trois mois, ça devrait suffire, tu ne crois pas ? Nos amis nous aideront, de toute façon… »

Hilde dit alors :

« Tes amis, oui, mais je ne pense pas que Relena sera présente…tu n'as pas remarqué ? »

Duo, étonné, demanda :

« Remarqué quoi ? »

Hilde sourit légèrement et dit :

« Elle avait l'air malade, fatiguée, et je pense, moi, qu'elle attend un enfant… »

Duo écarquilla les yeux et dit :

« A bien y réfléchir, c'est vrai qu'elle n'allait pas bien, qu'elle était malade le matin…de plus, je trouvais qu'Heero et elle avaient un drôle de comportement. Ah, je crois que je comprends tout… »

Il demanda alors :

« Tu ne veux pas me dire que … ? »

Hilde rit franchement et répondit :

« Non, rassure-toi, mais je voulais te faire part de ce que j'avais remarqué, voilà tout… »

Duo se mit à rire lui aussi, imaginant Heero dans les biberons et les couches-culottes, et dit :

« Ah, je pensais bien qu'il finirait par y avoir quelque chose entre ces deux-là, mais pas qu'ils iraient jusque-là…s'il n'est pas au courant, il va faire une sacré tête quand il l'apprendra ! »

_Mars_

Après avoir visité une partie des mines, Zechs, Lucrezia, Relena et Heero revenaient jusqu'au dôme. Relena, qui se sentait de moins en moins bien, tentait néanmoins de donner le change en intervenant dans la conversation.

A l'intérieur du dôme, ils descendirent du véhicule, et Zechs les invita à venir boire une boisson rafraîchissante. Relena accepta, ne voulant pas que son frère se doute de quelque chose, et, sous prétexte d'aller se rafraîchir, se retira à la salle de bains où elle dut s'asseoir pour éviter de s'évanouir. Pourtant, Lucrezia avait remarqué qu'elle se sentait mal, et, ayant servi les hommes, alla frapper à la salle de bains pour trouver Relena, amorphe et pâle, assise contre le mur, presque inconsciente. Prenant les choses en mains, elle lui bassina les tempes avec de l'eau tiède, et Relena revint à elle…

Elle demanda à sa belle-sœur :

« Comment avez-vu su ? »

Lucrezia sourit :

« Je vous ai vue vous décomposer de minute en minute pendant le voyage de retour, et j'ai pressenti ce qui allait arriver, voilà tout…il faut vous reposer à présent, je vais vous excuser auprès de Zechs et Heero… »

Ce malaise avait fait comprendre à Lucrezia la 'maladie' dont souffrait sa jeune belle-sœur, 'maladie' dont elle-même avait déjà 'souffert' une fois, et probablement une seconde fois très bientôt. Elle ouvrit le placard à médicaments, en sortit une pilule verte et la tendit à Relena :

« Ceci va vous aider à vous rétablir…il n'y a aucun risque, vous pouvez la prendre… »

Le regard de Lucrezia fit comprendre à Relena que sa belle-sœur avait compris ce qui lui arrivait, mais elle ne dit rien, se contentant d'accepter le verre d'eau qu'elle lui tendait. L'eau lui fit du bien, et elle put se relever, à présent stable sur ses jambes. Lucrezia lui dit :

« Pas de souci, les hommes ne s'apercevront même pas que nous ne sommes pas là, ils sont fort occupés à parler pilotages et véhicules… »

Relena sentit alors les larmes lui venir aux yeux, et, sans pouvoir les retenir, elle éclata en sanglots. Lucrezia dit alors d'une voix apaisante :

« Allons, allons, ce n'est pas la peine de vous mettre dans des états pareils…»

Jusque-là, Relena avait porté son fardeau seule, mais elle ne le pouvait plus, tout débordait en elle. Lucrezia laissa passer l'orage, mais ne lui dit rien, Relena le ferait si elle le décidait…

Relena finit par se calmer et lui dit :

« Quand vous avez découvert que vous étiez enceinte d'Aidan, avez-vous pris votre décision tout de suite ? »

Lucrezia, qui s'apercevait par cette question qu'elle avait pensé juste, répondit honnêtement :

« J'ai eu un moment d'hésitation quand j'ai reçu les résultats, mais il n'a pas duré longtemps, je voulais cet enfant parce qu'il était celui de Zechs… »

Relena, à présent apaisée, posa sa main sur son ventre et dit :

« Curieusement, je n'ai pas hésité tellement quand je l'ai appris…je me disais pourtant que ce n'était pas le bon moment, que j'étais jeune, inexpérimentée, avec un emploi du temps surchargé, mais cela n'a pas pesé lourd dans ma décision. »

Elle était encore pâle, mais sereine, et Lucrezia se disait qu'elle aurait bien voulu l'être autant pendant sa propre grossesse. Elle demanda alors :

« Combien de temps ? »

Relena répondit :

« Onze semaines, j'espère que j'arriverai à mener cette grossesse à terme mais le médecin en doute fortement, trop d'agitation… »

Lucrezia sourit largement et dit :

« Je vous félicite, je crois que cela s'impose…je sentais bien que quelque chose était différent chez vous, mais je dois avouer que je n'aurais pas pensé à cela, même si j'en avais vaguement l'intuition… »

Relena dit alors :

« Rien n'échappe à votre sens de l'observation, j'aurais dû m'en douter…vous qui avez déjà vécu cela ne pouviez que le remarquer… »

Lucrezia rit et dit :

« Je crois bien être la seule, probablement parce que je vous connais depuis longtemps…si vous avez besoin d'aide n'hésitez pas à me le demander, je vous dois bien plus que cela, vous qui avez pris soin de mon fils pendant si longtemps… »

Relena répondit :

« Je ne l'oublierai pas, soyez-en sûre, et élever Aidan a été un vrai plaisir…au moins, j'ai à présent un peu d'expérience des enfants, ce qui ne manquera pas de me servir bientôt… »

Elle releva la délicatesse de Lucrezia, qui ne lui avait pas demandé qui était le père, mais ce n'était pas bien difficile à deviner pour elle…

Lucrezia dit :

« Venez, allons rejoindre les hommes, nous leur dirons que nous bavardions, ce qui est vrai… »

Relena sourit alors, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, et suivit sa belle-sœur jusqu'au salon, ragaillardie…

_Laboratoire de Preventer_

Sally, avec un bâillement, mit le dernier point à son rapport. Pendant deux mois, elle avait étudié avec une équipe composée de chimistes et de biologistes les différents explosifs utilisés par les terroristes à présent arrêtés, ainsi que leur composition et leurs effets, et avait consigné toutes ses observations dans un rapport qu'elle enverrait le lendemain à Lady Une. Cela permettrait sans aucun doute de se prémunir beaucoup mieux contre les attentats et d'en appréhender davantage les effets…

Il était deux heures et demie du matin, et elle allait enfin pouvoir aller dormir une nuit normale après avoir beaucoup travaillé ces dernières semaines. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'aimait pas ce genre de mission, mais elle préférait de loin être sur le terrain, et elle allait y retourner bientôt, dès que Wu Fei, son équipier, serait de retour de l'espace…

Elle se leva, et sourit quand son regard croisa la photo d'Aidan qui était posée sur son bureau. Son filleul était enfin retourné sur Mars, et la longue attente de ses parents prenait fin. C'était aussi pour cela qu'elle avait mis tant de cœur dans son travail, pour que d'autres familles ne soient plus séparées…

_Mars_

Relena contresignait quelques dossiers urgents lorsque Heero entra, porteur de plusieurs dépêches en provenance de la Terre. Initialement chargé de sa sécurité, il lui servait aussi d'homme à tout faire lorsque son secrétaire particulier était occupé…

Elle l'avait peu vu en particulier depuis leur arrivée sur Mars, mais elle sut que là était le bon moment pour lui annoncer qu'il allait être père…Il avait respecté son éloignement, sa distance, comprenant qu'elle en avait besoin, il était temps qu'elle lui en donne la raison.

Avant qu'il ne sorte, elle lui dit :

« Reste, j'ai à te parler… »

Heero, s'il fut surpris, n'en montra rien et s'assit en face d'elle. Relena, qui avait résolu d'aller droit au but, commença :

« Je suis désolée d'avoir été bizarre avec toi ces temps derniers, mais je devais réfléchir, et la situation était difficile… »

Puis elle acheva :

« Je suis enceinte de onze semaines, et tu es le père de l'enfant que je porte… »

Les choses les plus directes étaient bien souvent les meilleures, et elle n'avait plus d'inspiration…

Heero n'avait pas changé d'expression, mais son regard trahissait sa surprise. Pourtant, il resta silencieux, accusant probablement le coup…

Qu'allait-il donc faire ?

**_A SUIVRE_**


	18. Chapitre 18 Par amour on devient fou, m...

_Pour celles qui l'ont réclamée, voici la suite, livrée assez vite cette fois…_

_Chapitre 18 : « Par amour on devient fou, mais sans lui on n'est rien du tout… » (Roméo et Juliette)_

_Mars_

Heero resta muet un long moment, comme s'il assimilait chacun des mots que Relena venait de prononcer, et son regard parcourut les formes de la jeune femme, comme s'il y cherchait une réponse, une confirmation…

Pourtant, il s'approcha d'elle, et elle put voir qu'il avait l'air troublé, manifestement la nouvelle le surprenait et lui faisait beaucoup d'effet. Heero avait toujours été seul, depuis son enfance, et avait toujours su prendre soin de lui-même, mais, pour la première fois, il ne l'était plus, deux personnes avaient besoin de lui et dépendaient de lui…

La parole lui revint, et il dit :

« Je ne te ferai pas l'affront de te demander comment cela est arrivé, mais sache que je ne suis pas homme à ne pas prendre mes responsabilités… »

Relena plongea son regard dans le sien et dit :

« Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, Heero, et je ne veux pas non plus que tu restes avec moi à cause de l'enfant…j'ai longtemps hésité à te le dire, mais j'ai compris que je ne pouvais plus te le cacher à présent. »

Alors Heero sut que la balle était dans son camp, que la décision dépendait de lui. Il savait depuis longtemps qu'il aimait Relena, mais n'avait jamais pu lui dire, il était temps à présent qu'il soit là pour elle non pas comme un simple garde du corps mais comme un compagnon, le compagnon dont elle avait besoin pour supporter son fardeau, aussi bien la grossesse que sa charge.

Il s'approcha encore, et fit un geste qui émut Relena jusqu'au fond de l'âme : il posa sa main sur son ventre, et resta là un long moment, un demi-sourire aux lèvres…

Le jeune pilote voyait clair en lui, et, la surprise passée, se rendait compte qu'il était heureux de l'arrivée de cet enfant. Cet enfant, fruit de l'amour qui le liait à Relena depuis des années, ce sentiment si fort qu'ils avaient tu si longtemps…c'était un signe, on leur donnait une chance de vivre enfin pour eux-mêmes, de contrer le sort qui les avait séparés si longtemps.

Il plongea son regard dans celui de Relena et dit :

« Comment as-tu pu croire une seule seconde que je ne resterais que pour l'enfant ? C'est toi qui m'importe, toi, comprends-tu ? »

Il s'interrompit un instant, puis continua :

«J'avais remarqué que tu n'étais pas bien ces temps derniers, mais jamais je n'aurais pensé à cela…la nouvelle est inattendue, mais je suis heureux, plus que tu peux l'imaginer… »

Cela était un discours très long pour lui, ce qui donnait toute la mesure de son émotion. Il la prit doucement dans ses bras et l'embrassa, espérant que tout l'amour qu'il ressentait lui donnerait la force de le lui avouer…

Pendant que Relena et Heero parlaient ainsi, Lucrezia, chez le médecin, se soumettait à sa prise de sang hebdomadaire. Quatre semaines auparavant, il lui avait enlevé le patch contraceptif qu'elle portait depuis la naissance d'Aidan, et il lui faisait chaque semaine une prise de sang destinée à voir si elle était enceinte. En effet, il était important de le savoir le plus tôt possible afin de dépister un éventuel conflit de rhésus pour éviter la maladie hémolytique dont avait souffert son fils…

Le médecin posa un morceau de coton imbibé d'antiseptique sur la petite piqûre à la saignée du bras de la jeune femme, puis reboucha le tube avant de dire :

« Je vais faire les analyses tout à l'heure, je vous appellerai si c'est positif… »

Lucrezia posa la question qui la taraudait depuis un moment :

« Combien de chances mon second enfant aura-t-il d'avoir la maladie d'Aidan ? »

Le médecin répondit :

« Suffisamment pour que nous suivions attentivement la grossesse…mais ne vous inquiétez pas à l'avance, surtout, il y a de grandes chances que votre second enfant naisse sain. »

Lucrezia, rassérénée, se leva et dit :

« Si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais que vous examiniez demain miss Relena, qui est enceinte de onze semaines et dont l'état m'inquiète… »

Le médecin répondit :

« Je passerai la voir demain… »

Lucrezia sortit du cabinet du médecin, et regagna le centre de contrôle où travaillait Zechs. Quand elle entra dans son bureau, il leva la tête et demanda :

« Alors ? »

Elle lui sourit et répondit :

« Nous saurons cela ce soir, le temps de faire les analyses… »

Il était aussi désireux qu'elle d'avoir un second enfant, un enfant que cette fois il pourrait voir naître et grandir. Il n'en parlait jamais, mais elle savait qu'il regrettait d'avoir manqué toute cette phase chez Aidan…

Pour l'instant, il ignorait encore que sa sœur cadette était enceinte, et Lucrezia estimait que c'était à elle de le lui dire…

_Nouvelle colonie L4_

Quatre posa sur l'imposante pile qui se trouvait à gauche de son bureau le papier qu'il venait de lire, et soupira. Compulser toute cette paperasserie était l'aspect qu'il préférait le moins dans son travail de PDG du groupe Winner, mais il fallait bien en passer par là pour savoir ce qui se passait dans les différentes branches de l'entreprise. Il avait établi ses quartiers sur la nouvelle colonie L4, mais voyageait beaucoup pour contrôler et visiter les différents chantiers. Son association avec Duo pour la reconstruction des puits d'extraction et du dôme II de Mars s'était révélée une fructueuse affaire, et il était ravi de voir que cela profitait aussi à la colonie en pleine expansion. Car Quatre avait des principes peu communs pour un homme d'affaires…

On frappa à la porte de son bureau, et l'une de ses vingt-huit sœurs encore vivantes, Fatima, entra, portant un plateau :

« Tu as assez travaillé pour l'instant, Quatre… »

Elle posa le plateau sur la table, et versa sans mot dire du thé dans la tasse de porcelaine qu'elle tendit à son petit frère. Toutes ses sœurs avaient toujours été à sa dévotion, depuis qu'il était petit, et elles avaient toujours tendance à le materner, ce qui le gênait parfois…

La plupart de ses sœurs étaient à présent mariées et mères de famille, mais certaines, comme Fatima, avaient choisi de rester dans l'entreprise familiale pour aider leur petit frère dans sa lourde tâche…

Quatre prit la tasse et but deux petites gorgées avant de dire :

« Je pense souvent à Père, et à Iria…j'espère qu'ils auraient apprécié ce que j'ai accompli… »

Il n'exprimait pas souvent ses pensées secrètes, et n'aimait pas parler de cette époque, mais elles sortaient parfois quand il avait trop de peine à les porter…

Fatima leva son regard sombre sur son frère et lui dit :

« Comment peux-tu en douter ? Tu as accompli un travail formidable… »

Quatre dit alors :

« Dans quelques jours, cela fera cinq ans qu'Iria et Père sont morts pour défendre notre colonie…chaque année j'y pense davantage… »

Son regard tomba alors sur les quelques cadres qui ornaient son bureau. L'un d'entre eux était un portrait de Zechs, Lucrezia et Aidan, et Quatre ajouta :

« Au-delà de la peine que je ressens, je sais qu'ils ont fait cela pour que nos descendants puissent vivre dans un monde en paix… et quand je vois cet enfant souriant, heureux de vivre, cela me dit que tout ce que j'ai fait, tout ce que je fais actuellement a un sens… »

On frappa encore, et Rashid, accompagné d'Ismaïl, l'un des membres de la compagnie Maganac, entra et dit :

« Maître Quatre, excusez-nous, vous aviez dit qu'il fallait que nous vous prévenions lorsque nous partirions pour le chantier 14… »

Quatre se leva et dit :

« Très bien, Rashid, je viens…Fatima, merci beaucoup pour le thé… »

Et il sortit…

_Mars_

Fièrement, les frères Barnett présentaient à Heero et Wu Fei le nouveau véhicule _Mars Rider_, la fierté de la colonie et de Barnett Industries. La discussion roulait essentiellement sur des spécificités techniques, mais Heero, distrait, ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur ce sujet que pourtant il maîtrisait à la perfection…il pensait à Relena, à la nouvelle qu'elle lui avait annoncée précédemment, à ce bébé qui viendrait au monde dans quelques mois.

Il s'en voulait quelque peu d'avoir été négligent à ce point, d'avoir négligé les conséquences possibles, y compris celle-ci. Pourtant, bizarrement, il se sentait rempli de plénitude, comme si une pièce manquante dans son cœur venait enfin d'être comblée, et ne comprenait pas ce que signifiait cette contradiction…

« Heero ? », appela la voix de Wu Fei, « Tu dors ou quoi ? »

Il tourna le regard vers son ami et dit :

« Non, je réfléchissais juste…vous disiez ? »

Wu Fei avait remarqué son absence, mais eut le bon goût de n'en faire pas davantage état. Heero alors s'intéressa au véhicule, demanda ses spécifications techniques, discuta pilotage et tests avec les frères Barnett, experts dans ce domaine tout comme lui. Ce qu'il leur dit leur donna même quelques idées pour améliorer la maniabilité du véhicule…

Adin et Odel Barnett étaient des New Types, comme Heero et Wu Fei, des pilotes émérites, mais il n'y avait aucune jalousie entre eux, seulement de l'admiration mutuelle. Chacun d'eux avait à cœur de mettre son expérience au profit du bien général…

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'on s'avançait vers la soirée, l'intercom sonna sur l'écran de Lucrezia. Elle prit le message et reconnut le médecin. Il lui dit :

« Vos analyses sont terminées, et j'ai une bonne nouvelle : vous êtes bien enceinte, de presque deux semaines et demie…toutes mes félicitations ! »

Et l'écran s'éteignit…Lucrezia, tout sourire, repoussa sa chaise et se mit à rire. Bien sûr, elle savait que rien ne serait totalement gagné avant que son enfant ne soit dans ses bras, mais cette nouvelle la réjouissait au-delà de toute mesure. Avec une certaine ironie, elle se dit que son enfant à elle n'aurait guère de différence avec son cousin ou sa cousine, seulement quelques mois…

Tout lui souriait, déjà le retour d'Aidan, puis enfin cette merveilleuse nouvelle, et elle souhaita que cette période faste continuât encore un bon moment…

Ce soir-là, lorsque Zechs rentra après avoir été chercher Aidan à la crèche, il trouva Lucrezia dans la chambre de l'enfant, en train de ranger soigneusement tous ses nouveaux vêtements sur une étagère. Elle souriait et chantonnait, et reçut son fils dans ses bras quand celui-ci se précipita vers elle…

Elle le débarrassa de son manteau et dit :

« Tu vas aller au bain, Aidan… »

Après le bain dont Zechs et elle sortirent trempés, toute la famille s'attabla pour un repas du soir en commun. Aidan, par mots maladroits, parlait à ses parents qui lui répondaient en hésitant parfois sur le sens des mots prononcés maladroitement par le petit garçon…

Et pourtant, cet enfant les étonnait davantage de jour en jour. D'un naturel pourtant calme, Aidan n'aimait rien tant que sauter sur le lit de ses parents et courir dans tout l'appartement pour échapper à sa mère qui voulait l'habiller. Cependant, les tests effectués sur lui étaient formels : c'était un New Type, un surdoué, comme son père, et son développement en serait indéniablement affecté pendant toute son enfance…

Mais, pour l'instant, à part le fait qu'il parlait mieux que tout autre enfant de son âge, rien ne laissait présager cela, et Zechs s'était juré de lui cacher cet état de fait le plus longtemps possible, en accord avec Lucrezia…

Une fois Aidan couché et endormi, Zechs reprit ses dossiers, et Lucrezia, soucieuse de ne pas le déranger, prit sa douche et gagna leur chambre. Farfouillant dans son armoire pour y chercher une nuisette propre, elle trouva les vêtements de nourrisson d'Aidan, qu'elle avait gardés. Elle prit un petit chausson de laine dans sa main, et le contempla d'un air ravi et rêveur, sans s'apercevoir que Zechs était entré. S'approchant d'elle avec un sourire, il lui dit :

« Toi, tu as quelque chose à me dire, non ? »

Lucrezia mit dans sa main le petit chausson et lui dit :

« En effet, mon cher époux…la prise de sang que j'ai faite aujourd'hui était positive, nous allons avoir un autre bébé… »

Un grand sourire fendit alors les beaux traits de Zechs, mais il ne dit rien et se contenta de serrer son épouse dans ses bras…

Dans son appartement, Relena s'était endormie dans son fauteuil, et Heero la trouva ainsi. Emu par l'image de fragilité qu'elle présentait, il resta un moment à la regarder, puis décida de la porter dans son lit, ce n'était pas bon pour elle ni pour le bébé qu'elle dorme ici…

Doucement, il la prit dans ses bras, la porta jusqu'à son lit, la débarrassa de ses vêtements, et la recouvrit de sa couverture. Relena se réveilla alors et lui dit :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Heero répondit :

« Que crois-tu ? Je t'ai mise au lit parce que tu t'étais endormie à ton bureau, une fois de plus… »

Il s'assit près d'elle et posa la main sur son ventre d'un geste tendre. Emue, Relena le laissa faire…

Heero la regarda alors et dit :

« J'ai pris le temps de réfléchir, et je me suis dit que la naissance de cet enfant était une chance pour moi…pour nous…après la surprise du début, je me suis senti serein comme je l'ai rarement été, de cette sérénité que je ne ressens que lorsque tu es près de moi… »

Il acheva en disant :

« Si tu veux bien de moi à tes côtés, bien sûr, comme compagnon et comme futur père… »

Ceci, qui était presque une déclaration, émut Relena jusqu'au fond de l'âme, et elle ne put rien répondre. Heero respecta son silence, et elle ferma les yeux pour éviter qu'il voie les larmes qui y perlaient…tant et si bien qu'elle se rendormit, épuisée par les émotions.

Heero resta à ses côtés, veillant sur son sommeil, leurs mains entrelacées posées sur le ventre qui abritait le plus précieux des trésors…

Quand Relena se réveilla, le lendemain matin, il dormait paisiblement près d'elle, la retenant contre lui légèrement. Elle ne bougea pas, souhaitant prolonger le plus possible cet instant d'intimité, mais elle sentit qu'il bougeait contre elle et il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Je t'aime…tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée… »

Et il posa la main sur son ventre rond, alors que Relena tentait vainement de retenir des larmes d'émotion…

**A SUIVRE**


	19. Chapitre 19 Plénitudes

_Voici un nouveau chapitre, placé sous le signe du romantisme…j'espère que vous l'aimerez._

_Chapitre 19 : Plénitudes_

_Mars_

L'aube se levait sur la planète rouge balayée par des vents violents, ce qui contrastait avec le calme qui régnait à l'intérieur du dôme I. Tout le monde dormait encore, oublieux dans le monde du rêve des conditions climatiques extrêmes…

Lucrezia, nichée entre les bras musclés de son époux, dormait profondément. Elle avait aidé Rushie à mettre au point un nouveau programme de contrôle jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, malgré les objurgations de Zechs qui faisait valoir sa grossesse comme incitation obligatoire au repos, suivi sur ce point par Adin Barnett, l'époux de Rushie. Mais les deux femmes, fussent-elles toutes deux enceintes, n'étaient pas décidées à se faire dicter leur conduite par leurs époux respectifs, et avaient travaillé jusqu'à une heure assez avancée avant d'être vaincues par la fatigue…

Zechs, bien avant que le réveil ne sonne, se réveilla et, soucieux de laisser à Lucrezia suffisamment de repos, se leva le plus doucement qu'il put après avoir embrassé légèrement son épouse. Il enfila sa combinaison, dont il noua les manches autour de sa taille, comme à son habitude, et prit un t-shirt propre, puis il sortit de l'appartement pour aller profiter du calme de la grande esplanade du dôme, où il n'y avait encore personne à cet instant de la journée…

A l'autre bout du dôme, dans une chambre ombragée par des rideaux à la fenêtre dormaient Relena et Heero, dans la douce paix de deux âmes jumelles et unies dans le sommeil. Pourtant, quelque chose, elle ne sut quoi exactement, tira Relena de son sommeil. A côté d'elle, Heero n'avait pas bougé, il avait toujours le bras passé autour d'elle et une main sur son ventre, comme s'il voulait, même pendant son sommeil, protéger ce à quoi il tenait le plus au monde. Attendrie, elle déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres…

Avec mille précautions pour ne pas l'éveiller, elle se leva, enfila une robe légère et décida d'aller prendre le frais en attendant qu'il se réveille. Le poids de sa grossesse la surprenait toujours au saut du lit mais, à présent qu'elle n'avait plus de nausées, elle se sentait infiniment plus sereine…

Sa sérénité n'était pas étrangère au fait qu'à présent Heero, revenu de sa surprise, partageait avec elle l'attente de ce bébé, leur bébé qui pour être arrivé à un moment non-prévu n'en était pas moins le fruit de leur amour. Avec Heero à ses côtés, elle se sentait de taille à tout affronter, même le pire, et cela avait toujours été depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré…

Elle vit alors son frère aîné, qui s'étirait sous la lumière rougeâtre de l'aube, et décida que c'était indéniablement le bon moment pour lui annoncer à la fois sa relation avec Heero et l'heureux événement qui ferait de lui dans quelques mois un oncle. Il n'y avait encore personne en ce début de matinée, elle n'aurait pas d'autre occasion…

Elle s'approcha de son frère, qui lui sourit et lui dit :

« Tu es bien matinale, Lena… »

Le fait qu'il emploie le diminutif qu'il lui donnait quand ils étaient enfants la mit en confiance, et elle lui dit :

« Je n'arrivais plus à dormir… »

Zechs regarda sa sœur, et la trouva resplendissante, bien loin de la Relena qui était arrivée sur Mars trois semaines auparavant. Elle n'était plus pâle ni fatiguée, et semblait rayonner de l'intérieur…

Elle plongea son regard dans le regard bleu de son frère aîné et lui dit :

«Je sais que tu t'es inquiété à mon sujet, mais à présent c'est fini…désormais je vais très bien.. »

Elle avait peine à trouver ses mots, aussi décida-t-elle d'être directe :

« Je suis enceinte de douze semaines, et Heero est le père de l'enfant que je porte… »

Elle s'attendait à surprendre son frère, mais Zechs, s'il fut surpris, n'exprima rien et dit :

« J'avais bien remarqué que vous étiez ensemble, mais je ne m'attendais pas à cela…félicitations, Lena, c'est une merveilleuse nouvelle… »

Elle avait bien choisi son moment, il le prenait plutôt bien et n'irait donc pas assassiner Heero pour lui faire rendre compte de l'honneur perdu de sa sœur cadette, comme cela s'était fait autrefois dans leur famille. Non, Zechs était sincèrement ravi, et sa prochaine nouvelle paternité était probablement à la source de cette sérénité vis à vis de la nouvelle…

Il prit doucement le bras de sa sœur, et, tout en marchant, lui dit :

« J'étais inquiet pour toi depuis un certain temps, je te voyais triste, désincarnée, fatiguée, et je suis heureux que tu ailles mieux. Mais à présent tu dois te ménager, Relena, tu n'as plus seulement ta personne à penser… »

Relena fit une petite moue comique et dit :

« Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre non plus, j'ai déjà assez de Heero pour me dire de me reposer…mais rassure-toi, je déléguerai davantage, voilà tout, je serai bien obligée… »

Elle s'interrompit et reprit :

« Ne fût-ce que pour venir ici amener mon enfant rendre visite à ses cousins…ton second enfant n'aura que quelques mois de plus… »

Zechs sourit malicieusement et dit :

« Dès que je le verrai, je souhaiterai bonne chance à Heero, il en aura bien besoin pour affronter tes sautes d'humeur…je sais de quoi je parle, je subis cela tous les jours… »

Relena donna à coup de coude à son frère et répondit :

« Attends, tu verras ! Nous allons vous mener la vie impossible… »

_Siège de Preventer, Terre_

Lady Une, assise derrière son bureau, recevait ce matin Sally, venue lui porter des rapports qu'elle avait reçus d'autres unités. Désormais, par décision du président de l'Alliance, impressionné par ses remarquables états de service, elle était devenue le bras droit officiel de Lady Une, mais avait tout de même tenu à continuer les missions actives…

Les deux femmes, bien qu'elles fussent toutes deux dotées de caractères différents, s'entendaient cependant bien. Ce matin-là, alors que le soleil d'été se déversait dans le bureau par la baie vitrée, elles faisaient le point sur les différentes positions de Preventer, le recrutement, la formation des nouveaux agents, car il y avait là un problème. En effet, Preventer se composait à présent de plusieurs milliers d'agents, dispersés sur Terre et toutes les colonies, où ils contribuaient à maintenir la paix. De nouveaux agents avaient été recrutés, mais leur formation posaient problème car les agents expérimentés qui auraient pu les former étaient souvent envoyés dans des endroits sensibles, où ils étaient plus que nécessaires, et ne pouvaient donc avoir le temps de former les nouveaux recrutés.

Ayant conscience de ce problème, Lady Une s'était mise à préparer, à l'aide de Sally, le rapport complet qu'elle remettrait au président pour obtenir que soit ouverte un lieu de formation pour les agents de Preventer, qui étaient jusque-là plus ou moins formés sur le tas, mais, à présent, leurs différentes missions devenaient si complexes qu'ils avaient besoin d'une vraie formation pour bien les appréhender et apprendre à gérer les différentes opérations qui s'offraient à eux…

Elles tentaient également de formaliser les critères de recrutement des agents, et l'expérience de Sally en tant que médecin était irremplaçable dans ce cas. Même elle ne pratiquait presque plus, elle avait beaucoup d'expérience dans beaucoup de domaines médicaux, et était donc habilitée à définir, sous couvert de Lady Une, les critères médicaux de recrutement des nouveaux agents.

La matinée s'avançant, Lady Une mit un point final au dossier qu'elle transmettrait, puis dit à Sally :

« Vous n'étiez pas pressée de rentrer à Tokyo ? Le président aimerait nous voir cet après-midi… »

Sally secoua la tête :

« Non, je n'avais rien de prévu… »

Lady Une sourit et dit :

« Ce midi, nous déjeunerons avec Mariemeia, elle avait envie de vous revoir…nous irons la chercher au lycée tout à l'heure… »

Sally sourit en pensant à l'adolescente dont elle avait supervisé la convalescence autrefois, et qui depuis lui vouait une certaine affection. Lady Une demanda alors :

« Avez-vous des nouvelles de Mars ? Je sais que madame le Vice-Ministre y est encore… »

Sally répondit :

« Oui, j'ai parlé à Lucrezia Noin voici deux jours, tout va bien là-bas, Aidan s'acclimate à merveilles et mademoiselle Relena se repose…elle m'a également annoncé qu'elle-même et Zechs seraient bientôt parents une seconde fois… »

Lady Une sourit et dit :

« Que voilà une bonne nouvelle ! Ils ont bien mérité d'être enfin heureux… »

_Colonie L2_

Duo travaillait dans son atelier quand Hilde vint l'appeler :

« Duo ! Viens vite, nous avons une visite… »

Duo attrapa un chiffon pour s'essuyer les mains et, d'un pas rapide, gagna le salon où l'attendait…Quatre. L'ancien pilote du Deathscythe Hell sourit, lui serra la main et dit :

« Quelle surprise ! »

Quatre se rassit et dit :

« Je suis venu visiter un chantier de ma compagnie sur L2, et je me suis dit que je pourrais passer te voir… »

Hilde apporta des rafraîchissements, et Duo dit :

« Comment vont tes affaires ? »

Quatre sourit :

« Plutôt bien, même si j'ai toujours beaucoup de travail…et les tiennes ? »

Duo répondit :

« Pas mal non plus, ma foi, je ne me plains pas… »

Quatre sourit d'un léger sourire espiègle et dit :

« Et tu as aussi ton mariage à préparer, il me semble… »

Duo et Hilde sourirent, et Duo reprit :

« Tout est presque déjà prêt, il ne manque plus que les invités, à présent… »

Quatre sourit et dit :

« Je te dis dès maintenant que je serai là… »

Hilde intervint :

« En parlant d'invité, Quatre, ne me dites pas que vous devez repartir ce soir ? »

Quatre, surpris par la question, répondit :

« Je l'avais prévu, mais… »

Hilde dit :

« Restez au moins dîner avec nous, si vous ne pouvez rester… »

Duo acheva :

« Tu n'es pas à quelques heures près, non ? Ta compagnie peut tourner sans toi au moins ce soir… »

Quatre se laissa convaincre :

« D'accord, d'accord, puisque vous vous y mettez tous les deux…je vais prévenir mon pilote… »

Il sortit son téléphone portable, dit quelques mots à son correspondant puis dit :

« Voilà, c'est réglé… »

Hilde disparut alors dans la cuisine, et les hommes restèrent au salon, devisant comme au bon vieux temps. Duo, bien qu'en couple et bientôt marié, avait gardé son caractère frondeur et blagueur, et il demanda à Quatre :

« Et toi, on te marie quand ? »

Quatre rougit légèrement et répondit :

« Celle qui m'épouserait devrait aussi épouser ma compagnie, et je ne pense pas qu'aucune femme y soit prête… »

Duo rit et ajouta :

« Tu sais ce qu'on dit ? Il ne faut pas dire des choses en l'air, elles peuvent se réaliser plus vite qu'on ne le pense… »

Quatre, confus, ne répondit rien, et Duo se dit que, tout de même, il méritait lui aussi d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés pour l'épauler, il savait que, bien qu'entouré, il était redoutablement seul…

Duo détourna vite la conversation, et les éclats de rire des deux hommes résonnèrent rapidement dans le salon, faisant sourire Hilde…

_Mars_

Quand Zechs rentra, ce soir-là, Lucrezia était assise dans le salon, lisant une histoire à Aidan. Dès qu'il vit son père, il sauta des genoux de sa mère et courut vers lui. Zechs le fit voler dans ses bras et demanda :

« Comment va mon petit bonhomme ? »

Lucrezia s'approcha des deux hommes de sa vie et déposa un baiser léger sur les lèvres de son époux avant de dire :

« Tu tombes bien, tu vas pouvoir le baigner pendant que je vais préparer le dîner… »

Le soir, elle tenait à ce que toute la famille se retrouve autour du repas, car ils se voyaient peu la journée, Zechs se déplaçant beaucoup et Aidan restant à la crèche. Elle finissait de cuisiner quand revinrent Zechs, dont les cheveux mouillés et le t-shirt propre attestaient la bataille qu'il avait dû mener avec son fils, et Aidan, en pyjama et fleurant bon la crème pour bébé.

Jusque-là, Lucrezia n'avait pas encore dit à son fils qu'elle attendait un autre bébé, il serait bien temps lorsque ce serait visible, et elle profitait pleinement de lui, le redécouvrant chaque jour davantage. Elle profitait de ce moment de début de grossesse, où les nausées n'avaient pas encore fait leur apparition, après ce serait plus difficile…

Assis près d'Aidan, Zechs l'aidait patiemment à manger son repas avec des gestes mesurés. Dire que ces mains si tendres avec son fils, si caressantes sur elle avaient autrefois piloté des armures mobiles, des engins de mort…

Plus tard, quand Aidan fut couché et paisiblement endormi, Zechs revint s'asseoir auprès de son épouse et lui dit :

« Tu savais, pour Relena, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lucrezia comprit qu'enfin le frère et la sœur avaient parlé, et elle lui répondit :

« Oui, en effet, elle s'est quasiment évanouie sous mon nez, mais je n'ai pas pris sur moi de te le dire, j'ai estimé que c'était à elle de le faire… »

Zechs dit :

« Je dois avouer que j'ai été surpris, mais je suis heureux pour elle…Heero et elle s'aiment depuis tellement longtemps ! »

Malgré les phrases positives, elle sentait qu'il n'exprimait pas entièrement tout ce qu'il ressentait, et elle attendit qu'il en dise plus, s'il le souhaitait. Zechs, doucement, posa sa main sur le ventre encore parfaitement plat de son épouse et dit :

« Je n'ai pas voulu lui montrer que ça me faisait un choc, elle a l'air tellement heureuse, tellement rayonnante…brusquement, je me suis rendu compte, de pleine conscience, que ma toute petite sœur que j'avais toujours protégée n'avait plus besoin de moi, qu'elle était devenue une vraie femme. Je crois qu'inconsciemment je la considérais toujours comme plus faible que moi, alors que ce n'est absolument pas le cas…je ne peux cependant m'empêcher de penser qu'elle et Heero sont très jeunes pour être parents, et je pense que c'est ce que notre mère aurait dit… »

Lucrezia dit alors à son époux :

« Heero la protègera aussi bien que tu le ferais si tu étais à ses côtés, tu peux lui faire confiance…quant au reste, ils apprendront comme nous l'avons appris à être parents, et je suis sûre qu'ils s'en sortiront très bien. Tu sais, nous n'étions guère plus âgés qu'eux quand Aidan est venu au monde, et je crois qu'ils se trouvent dans la même situation que nous, cette naissance n'était probablement pas prévue. Je crois cependant que cela les a forcés à regarder la réalité de leurs sentiments en face, et ils n'ont jamais été aussi unis… »

Zechs sourit, d'un léger sourire un peu gêné, et dit :

« Je dois te sembler ridicule, n'est-ce pas, à encore considérer ma sœur de vingt ans comme une enfant, mais j'ai de la peine à m'en empêcher… »

Lucrezia déposa un baiser léger sur les lèvres de son époux et lui dit :

« Tu n'es pas ridicule, juste un peu inquiet, et je te comprends…mais je te dirais qu'à vingt ans, avec le caractère que nous lui connaissons, Relena est parfaitement capable d'assumer une grossesse, et elle saura faire les choix qui s'imposent… »

Zechs sourit et dit :

« Nul doute que Heero saura lui dire lorsqu'elle dépasse les limites, et qu'elle l'écoutera sans aucun doute… »

Lucrezia renchérit :

« Après tout, avec les charges qu'elle assume, nous ne pouvons être qu'heureux qu'elle ait trouvé un homme qui la protège et l' aime, et qu'enfin leur relation soit officielle, qu'ils osent la vivre au grand jour… »

Zechs sourit plus largement, et dit :

« Tu as raison, comme toujours…comment fais-tu pour pouvoir être toujours aussi sage ? »

Une lueur s'alluma dans le regard bleu de Lucrezia, et elle dit :

« Je te connais bien, mon cher époux… »

Zechs, brusquement, souleva son épouse de terre en disant :

« En es-tu sûre ? »

La lueur apparue dans les yeux clairs de Zechs ne laissait aucun doute sur ses intentions réelles. Dans la pénombre de leur chambre, tous deux chavirèrent vite dans ce moment précieux, où ils n'étaient qu'eux-mêmes, oublieux du reste du monde…

**A SUIVRE**


	20. chapitre 20 Les facettes de la vie

_Encore merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de me laisser des reviews, et voici un nouveau chapitre écrit au milieu de mes multiples activités…_

_Chapitre 20 : Les facettes de la vie_

_Mars, trois mois plus tard_

Assise derrière son bureau, Lucrezia consultait les derniers rapports des tests d'étanchéité du dôme afin de les communiquer aux ingénieurs du Dôme II. Sa construction était presque achevée, et, dans quelques semaines, de nouveaux colons pourraient y emménager…

La florissante économie de la colonie martienne attirait beaucoup de monde, et, avec la réouverture des puits de minerais enfin remis en état après les attentats subis l'année précédente, l'exportation avait été multipliée par deux grâce aux marchés passés à la fois avec la compagnie Winner et l'entreprise Maxwell Iron inc. Quatre et Duo étaient satisfaits des marchés, et un nouveau contrat avait été signé pour la fabrication et l'exportation du _Mars Rider_…

Lucrezia posa sa liasse de feuilles de papier et, avec un geste tendre, posa sa main sur son ventre déjà rond. A presque quatre mois de grossesse, elle en avait fini des nausées et se sentait de mieux en mieux chaque jour. Bien sûr, elle se souvenait de sa première grossesse vécue dans l'angoisse et les difficultés, mais, cette fois, Zechs était auprès d'elle et attendait lui aussi avec impatience la naissance de ce bébé. Aidan, qui venait d'avoir deux ans, n'avait pas encore été mis au courant de la future naissance, Lucrezia le lui dirait bientôt…

Voici deux mois que Relena était repartie sur Terre, et elle savait que sa grossesse se déroulait difficilement, ce qui était à prévoir. Relena, aussi têtue que son frère et pourvue du même sens du devoir, détestait que quelqu'un lui dicte sa conduite, et assumait toutes ses charges sans coup férir. Heero restait près d'elle, mais il parvenait difficilement à la faire se reposer…

Lucrezia se disait qu'elle avait beaucoup de chance de se trouver ici, au calme sur Mars. Sa grossesse à elle se déroulait harmonieusement, mais elle refusait que le médecin lui dise le sexe de l'enfant à naître, elle voulait cette fois avoir la surprise. Rushie Barnett, qui accoucherait un mois et demie avant elle, attendait pour sa part une petite fille, qui serait la première à naître sur Mars dans le tout nouveau dispensaire dont une salle avait été équipée du matériel de naissance le plus récent…

Lucrezia se leva et s'approcha de la baie vitrée qui donnait sur la grande salle du centre de contrôle. En bas, plongés comme souvent dans des discussions techniques, se trouvaient Zechs, Odel et Adin Barnett. Adin, jeune sang bouillant, avait inventé un nouveau système gyroscopique de direction pour le Mars Rider, et l'exposait aux deux autres, dont l'air dubitatif parlait pour eux.

Rushie frappa alors à la vitre, puis entra en disant :

« J'apporte les derniers résultats, c'est plus qu'encourageant… »

Elle s'était rendue au dôme II le matin même pour y effectuer les derniers tests d'environnement, et Lucrezia, parcourant les colonnes de chiffres, en arriva à la même conclusion qu'elle : encore quarante-huit heures et le dôme II serait habitable.

Les éclats de voix venant de l'étage inférieur attirèrent le regard de Rushie, et elle dit :

« Ils n'en finiront donc jamais…de vrais enfants ! »

Lucrezia sourit et ajouta :

« On ne les changera pas, ils restent des pilotes d'élite et je soupçonne que dès qu'Aidan, Zachary et Marc-Ethan en auront l'âge, ils auront le même virus… »

Et les deux femmes de rire de concert…

_Colonie L4_

Quatre regardait les photos du mariage qu'Hilde venait de lui envoyer. Sur l'une d'elle, Duo, habillé d'un costume très élégant, embrassait Hilde, vêtue d'une robe blanche et d'un voile court Il avait été l'un des témoins, car Duo avait tenu à ce que les cinq anciens pilotes de gundams le soient. Tout le monde était venu, mais Relena ne l'avait pas pu, son médecin ayant interdit tout voyage dans l'espace jusqu'à la naissance, mais elle avait envoyé un très beau cadeau…

Tous les pilotes avaient alors appris de la bouche d'Heero la bonne nouvelle, et ils l'avaient abondamment chambré à ce propos. Il n'avait pas changé en apparence, mais eux, qui le connaissaient bien, le trouvaient apaisé, même si ses démons intérieurs et son impassibilité coutumière étaient toujours présents…

Quatre imprima l'une des photos, et la posa sur son bureau, à côté des autres. Il aimait avoir auprès de lui des photos de ses amis, à défaut de pouvoir les avoir près de lui…

Il s'était beaucoup amusé au mariage de Duo et Hilde, et, avec un sourire, se souvint du discours prononcé par le marié qui avait fait rire toute l'assistance avec sa gouaille habituelle mais qui masquait cette fois son émotion profonde. Duo était à présent bien décidé à fonder une famille, et Quatre espérait beaucoup que cela le rendrait heureux…

Bien sûr, tout le monde lui avait demandé pourquoi lui-même était encore célibataire, alors qu'il était un des partis les plus enviables qui fût, mais Quatre, comme il l'avait dit une fois à Duo, était parfaitement conscient que celle qui partagerait sa vie devrait partager également sa passion et son dévouement pour son travail…une perle rare, en somme. A vingt ans, cependant, il avait tout son temps…

_Mars_

« Maman…Adan…content… »

Par ces trois mots, très bien prononcés malgré son jeune âge, Aidan exprimait son contentement de voir arriver sa mère à la crèche. Anna, la directrice, dit alors à Lucrezia :

« Sur demande du médecin qui a suivi Aidan sur Terre, j'ai procédé à d'autres tests qui confirment les précédents : Aidan est un surdoué, et un New Type… »

Elle acheva :

« Il parle bien mieux que d'autres enfants du même âge, et les activités qu'il préfère sont celles d'enfant de trois ou quatre ans… »

Lucrezia habilla son fils et dit :

« Je sais tout cela, mais je refuse qu'Aidan soit traité comme un rat de laboratoire, m'entendez-vous ? Je veux qu'il grandisse normalement… »

La directrice paraissait fascinée par l'enfant, mais Lucrezia savait qu'elle n'irait pas contre sa volonté, qui était également celle de Zechs. Aidan grandirait à son rythme…

Elle savait aussi que Marc-Ethan, le fils aîné d'Odel et Tricia Barnett, âgé de trois ans, présentait plus ou moins les mêmes capacités particulières qu'Aidan, et que déjà l'instituteur qui l'avait en charge prévoyait pour lui des activités différentes. Il serait temps d'aviser lorsque Aidan rentrerait à l'école…

Tenant Aidan par la main, elle traversa le centre du dôme pour gagner leur appartement, mais Zechs ne rentrerait pas encore, occupé à terminer un dernier dossier à expédier sur Terre. Etant directeur de la colonie, cela lui imposait un certain nombre de devoirs bureaucratiques qu'il détestait mais auxquels il se pliait pour le bien de la colonie. Bien sûr, son second, James, un petit homme pondéré, lui était d'une grande aide, et ils s'estimaient beaucoup. Parfois, Odel et Adin Barnett apportaient également leur aide, et la colonie leur devait beaucoup autant par le travail qu'ils y faisaient que par la création du _Mars Rider_. Mars se relevait de ses cendres, et la reprise du travail dans le dernier puits endommagé lors des attentats avait achevé d'éloigner les fantômes des semeurs de guerre et de destruction…

Cependant, et dans le plus grand secret, les frères Barnett prenaient soin des G-Unit, et Zechs s'y entraînait également assez souvent afin de ne pas perdre ses réflexes aiguisés de pilote d'élite. Bien que la paix, si chère à Relena, ait finalement fini par triompher, Zechs avait toujours tendance à se méfier, sachant d'expérience que rien n'était jamais acquis…

Tranquillement, Lucrezia déshabilla Aidan, puis lui donna son bain. Attrapant l'enfant qui avait glissé hors de ses mains comme une petite anguille, elle le sécha et lui mit un pyjama bleu. Les yeux d'Aidan, de la même couleur que les siens, pétillaient de malice…

Entreprenant de peigner sa chevelure blond pâle, elle finit par y parvenir et attabla Aidan devant son repas du soir, qu'il mangea sans histoires. Elle lui lisait une histoire quand Zechs revint, l'air passablement fatigué. Aidan sauta de son lit et alla embrasser vivement son père, qui le serra contre lui, le sourire aux lèvres…

Entre Aidan et son père régnait une complicité particulière, et Lucrezia ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en les voyant ainsi. Laissant Zechs terminer la lecture du livre et embrassant Aidan, elle alla préparer leur repas…

Quand il revint, un peu plus tard, Aidan dormait profondément, et Lucrezia achevait de réchauffer le repas au micro-ondes. Il vint à elle, l'embrassa tendrement et, avec un sourire, passa une main légère sur son ventre avant d'aller s'asseoir devant son assiette en disant :

« Je suis désolé d'être rentré si tard, mais je devais envoyer ce dossier de façon urgente… »

Depuis quelques temps, elle le trouvait nerveux, stressé, mais sentait confusément que son travail n'en était pas la seule cause. Ce n'était pas non plus le fait qu'ils attendent un second enfant, ceci au contraire le remplissait de joie, mais Lucrezia, par instinct, parvenait à sentir la véritable raison de cette contrariété : la grossesse impromptue de Relena. Même si Zechs avait fait bonne figure devant sa sœur et devant Heero, cette nouvelle le contrariait fortement…

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient couchés dans leur lit, elle décida de le pousser dans ses retranchements et lui dit :

« Vas-tu ruminer encore longtemps ? »

Zechs tourna la tête vers son épouse et demanda :

« Ruminer quoi, Lucrezia ? Es-tu devenue folle soudainement ? »

Elle croisa les bras et dit résolument :

« Vas-tu enfin accepter la grossesse de ta sœur ? Relena n'est plus une enfant, que je sache… »

Zechs fit la moue, et dit :

« Elle n'a que vingt ans, et, bien que je me répète qu'elle est adulte, je ne peux me faire à cette idée, je pense qu'elle est trop jeune pour avoir un enfant…comment a-t-elle pu en arriver là ? »

Lucrezia posa la main de son époux sur son ventre et dit :

« Et nous, comment en étions-nous arrivés là ? Tu as la mémoire très courte, à ce que je vois…nous avions vingt-deux ans tous deux, nous n'étions pas prêts et nous nous sommes laissés entraîner par l'excitation de l'instant. Résultat : Aidan est né. Qu'est-ce qui te donne le droit de juger ainsi ta sœur et Heero ? Ils s'aiment, comme nous, et ils ont le droit d'être heureux eux aussi… »

Zechs soupira et dit :

« Tu as raison, je suis stupide, mais j'ai besoin de temps pour me faire à l'idée que ma sœur fondera bientôt une famille… »

Lucrezia sourit et ajouta :

« Tu as cependant mis moins de temps à accepter l'existence d'Aidan, si je ne m'abuse…cependant, même si Heero est près d'elle, Relena a besoin de ton soutien… »

Zechs soupira :

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cela arrive si tôt, même si je savais qu'Heero et elle partageaient quelque chose de particulier depuis des années…je crois qu'elle est devenue adulte sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte… »

Lucrezia le comprenait mieux à présent. Zechs, qui avait toujours protégé sa petite sœur de loin, découvrait brusquement que celle-ci était une femme en pleine possession de ses moyens, qui attendait un enfant de l'homme qu'elle avait choisi…difficile à accepter, mais elle savait aussi que, lorsque leur second enfant viendrait au monde, trois mois après celui de Relena, cela l'aiderait beaucoup…

_Terre, 30 novembre 200_

Relena, assise derrière son bureau, travaillait à un nouveau projet de loi qu'elle espérait faire voter prochainement et qui mettrait fin aux dernières restrictions concernant les ressortissants des colonies. Cela lui tenait beaucoup à cœur, et elle n'avait pas pris beaucoup de repos ces temps derniers, au grand dam de son médecin et d'Heero. La veille, Heero, appelé sur L1 par un message urgent dont cependant il ne lui avait pas révélé la teneur, avait dû y partir, lui faisant promettre qu'elle se ménagerait pendant son absence.

Elle releva la tête, et sentit le bébé s'agiter dans son ventre. Elle posa la main dessus et dit doucement :

« Calme-toi un peu, bébé… »

Elle continua à travailler, puis alla s'allonger un peu, ne pouvant plus tenir assise. Sa grossesse de six mois était proéminente à présent, et son dos la faisait souffrir, ainsi que ses jambes qui avaient tendance à gonfler ces dernières semaines. Pourtant, lors de son dernier examen prénatal, tout était normal, aussi ne prêtait-elle pas attention à ces quelques désagréments…

Encore trois mois, juste trois petits mois et leur bébé viendrait au monde, et elle sourit à cette idée. Cela valait bien la peine de supporter quelques petits ennuis.

Allongée calmement, elle s'endormit, mais une légère douleur au niveau du ventre la réveilla quelques heures plus tard. C'était plus fort qu'un coup de pied, et Relena y prit garde. Quand elle revint, plus forte, quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, puis encore une fois à intervalle régulier, il n'y avait plus aucun doute : c'était bien des contractions. Il fallait agir vite, elle n'en était qu'à vingt-six semaines de grossesse et son enfant n'était absolument pas prêt à naître…

Elle se leva le plus rapidement qu'elle put, attrapa le téléphone et tenta de joindre son gynécologue, mais il n'était pas à son cabinet, retenu à l'hôpital pour un accouchement difficile. Alors Relena appela sa secrétaire particulière, qui comprit, à sa mine défaite, ce qui était en train d'arriver. Elle lui dit :

« J'ai des contractions, je dois aller aux urgences le plus vite possible… »

Une ambulance vint la chercher quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, et l'emmena vers la clinique privée qu'elle avait sélectionné pour y accoucher. Quand les médecins, dans l'ambulance, mesurèrent sa tension artérielle, l'un d'eux annonça :

« 14/9…c'est peut-être une pré-éclampsie… »

Relena ignorait ce que signifiait ce mot, mais, les douleurs se rapprochant, elle se concentra exclusivement sur elles. Le médecin qui se tenait à sa gauche lui demanda alors :

« A combien de semaines de grossesse en êtes-vous ? »

Relena lui répondit :

« Vingt-six… »

La clinique était en vue, mais, quand on la débarqua sur le brancard pour l'emmener à l'intérieur, elle eut une crise de convulsions, signe s'il en était besoin d'éclampsie. Quand elle reprit conscience, elle était à l'intérieur, allongée sur un lit et le médecin lui dit :

« Miss Darlian, vous avez eu une crise d'éclampsie, ce qui a mis la vie du bébé en danger, ainsi que la vôtre. Votre tension est presque revenue à la normale, mais le bébé viendra au monde dans quelques heures. Soyez assurée que nous ferons tout ce que nous pourrons… »

Relena alors se sentit affreusement coupable, coupable d'avoir laissé passer son travail avant la vie de son enfant, et des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur ses joues. Si son enfant mourait, elle ne se pardonnerait jamais cette innocente victime sacrifiée à son ambition…

Pourtant, le léger bruit du monitoring fœtal était encourageant, le cœur du bébé battait régulièrement, mais, d'après ce qu'avait dit la sage-femme, la grande inconnue se situait après la naissance. L'enfant, s'il survivait à sa naissance, devrait rester de nombreux mois dans un service de néonatologie, car son petit organisme devrait achever sa maturation, et beaucoup de choses encore pouvaient arriver pendant cette période…

Elle aurait tant aimé qu'Heero soit là pour l'aider, pour assister à la naissance de leur enfant, mais elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. Elle était seule pour mener cette naissance à bien, et elle se jura de faire tout ce qu'il faudrait pour cela, y compris s'oublier elle-même pour ne penser qu'au bébé à naître…

Les médicaments agissant, elle se sentait mieux, et son rythme cardiaque était retombé à son rythme normal, ainsi que sa tension, qui se stabilisait autour de 12/7 à présent. Par sécurité, elle était surveillée, mais l'obstétricien était désormais confiant pour elle. Par chance, son gynécologue avait pu arriver, c'est lui qui se chargerait de la naissance.

Les heures passant, les contractions s'accélérèrent, et Relena perdit sa belle assurance. Elle qui n'avait jamais failli, qui avait toujours regardé les épreuves en face n'était plus qu'une jeune femme de vingt ans, effrayée par son premier accouchement. Elle avait à peine commencé à suivre les cours de préparation à l'accouchement, mais, avec l'aide d'une sage-femme, elle parvint à garder le contrôle sur elle-même…

Elle attendait patiemment lorsque la sage-femme vint lui annoncer une visite et, étonnée, elle vit entrer Lady Une et Sally Po. Toutes deux avaient appris la nouvelle par sa secrétaire particulière et, sachant l'absence d'Heero, elles étaient venues lui tenir compagnie quelques heures. Sally lui sourit et lui dit :

« Eh bien, quelle nouvelle ! J'appelle votre secrétaire pour obtenir un rendez-vous et celle-ci me dit que vous êtes ici, toute seule de surcroît, alors nous nous sommes dit que nous allions venir pour voir si tout allait bien… »

Relena savait que Sally était médecin, et lui dit :

« 'Bien' est un bien grand mot, je crois, parce que je vais accoucher d'un grand prématuré qui ne survivra peut-être pas…si je m'étais ménagée, si je n'avais pas fait passer mon travail avant ma grossesse, cela ne serait sans doute pas arrivé… »

Sally secoua la tête, et répondit après avoir examiné la fiche de Relena :

« Faire une crise d'éclampsie et accoucher prématurément arrive même à des femmes qui se ménagent, il faut cesser de vous mortifier pour penser uniquement à la naissance… »

Jetant un regard autour d'elle, elle vit que tout avait été installé pour l'arrivée d'un grand prématuré, la couveuse chauffante, le matériel de réanimation aussi bien pour la mère que pour l'enfant. Lady Une s'approcha alors :

« Votre seule famille est loin, nous ne pouvions pas vous laisser seule… »

Relena parvint à sourire, émue par la sollicitude de Lady Une et de Sally. Sous des dehors graves, elles cachaient toutes deux un caractère généreux de femme de cœur, et elle en avait une preuve là…

Pourtant, elle reprit :

« Et Mariemeia ? Elle va avoir besoin de vous… »

Lady Une sourit et répondit :

« Je l'ai appelée avant de venir ici, elle mangera seule et je la verrai demain…elle a quinze ans, maintenant, ce n'est plus une enfant et elle est capable de se débrouiller sans moi… »

L'oreille exercée de Sally surveillait par réflexe le monitoring fœtal et maternel, et, pour l'instant, il n'y avait aucun problème. La dilatation du col n'était pas encore achevée, cela durerait encore un certain temps…

Les heures s'égrenèrent, impitoyables pour Relena qui avait l'impression que tout le bas de son corps terminerait broyé par la pression exercée par le bébé. Sally, dans le souci de lui économiser l'intensité des douleurs, lui fit poser un cathéter dans le bas du dos qui lui injectait un produit anesthésiant à intervalles réguliers, et se prépara, sur la demande de Relena, à assister le gynécologue.

Lady Une était restée elle aussi, après avoir prévenu Mariemeia de son retard, et avait également enfilé une casaque stérile, comme Sally. La nuit était tombée, et Relena commençait à perdre patience, voilà déjà plus de huit heures qu'elle était arrivée et le bébé n'était toujours pas sorti, même si les contractions étaient beaucoup plus fortes et plus rapprochées.

Afin de lui changer les idées, Sally demanda à Relena :

« Quels prénoms avez-vous choisis pour l'enfant ? »

Relena répondit :

« Si c'est un garçon, Heero aimerait que nous l'appelions Odin, et si c'est une fille, Katrina, comme ma mère… »

Elle lui sourit légèrement et dit :

« Ma famille vous doit beaucoup, Sally, vous qui avez déjà aidé Lucrezia à mettre au monde Aidan, qui avez pris soin d'elle, et maintenant de moi…comment vous rembourser ce que nous vous devons ? »

Sally rit, d'un rire cristallin, et répondit :

« Vous faites tellement de choses pour les autres qu'il faut bien que quelqu'un vous le rende...trêve de plaisanteries, je suis devenue médecin pour cela, pour aider, et je suis ravie de le faire quand on a besoin de moi… »

Elle ne précisa pas qu'Heero, avant de partir, l'avait appelée en lui demandant de veiller sur Relena de loin, car il ignorait exactement combien de temps son affaire lui prendrait…

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir perdu les eaux normalement, Relena donna naissance, sans problème particulier, à un petit garçon qu'on dut réanimer et qu'on mit immédiatement dans une couveuse sans le nettoyer. Cependant, elle ne put le voir car, à cause des contractions très violentes qui suivirent l'expulsion, elle perdit beaucoup de sang et le gynécologue dut intervenir pour juguler rapidement l'hémorragie. S'évanouissant, elle finit par se réveiller au bout d'un certain temps, qu'elle ne mesura pas, et reconnut Sally assise à son chevet :

« Je suis restée, j'attendais votre réveil…vous vous en sortez bien, et votre médecin vous fait dire que vous pourrez vous lever demain si vous vous sentez assez forte»

Relena, clignant des yeux, demanda :

« Mon bébé…il…il est vivant ? »

Sally acquiesça vigoureusement :

« Oui, il est vivant, il se trouve en néonatologie…les prochaines heures vont être décisives pour lui … »

Des larmes montèrent aux yeux de Relena, mais Sally lui dit :

« Ce n'est pas votre faute, cela était écrit ainsi…vous culpabiliser ne l'aidera pas à vivre, au contraire, il doit sentir que vous l'aimez pour survivre…je vais aller le voir tout à l'heure, quel prénom lui donnerez-vous ? »

Relena répondit :

« Nommez-le Tim-Odin Heero Milliardo, cela respectera le souhait de son père… »

Sally acquiesça, puis se leva et dit :

« Reposez-vous, à présent… »

Sally sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers le service de néonatologie. Etant médecin, elle savait très bien que le petit Tim-Odin avait une chance sur deux de survivre à ses premiers jours. Né bien trop tôt, ses poumons n'étaient pas en mesure de respirer seuls, et il ne pouvait non plus se nourrir seul.

Arrivant au service de néonatologie, elle demanda à voir le médecin chargé des grands prématurés. Celui-ci lui dit :

« Il pèse 1,780 kgs pour 38 cms, mais, pour l'instant, il est difficile de dire quoi que ce soit concernant sa survie, vous savez ce que c'est…nous lui avons injecté de la vitamine K pour éviter une hémorragie, et il est nourri par sonde nasale. Sa respiration est prise en charge par le respirateur en attendant qu'il en ait lui-même le réflexe. Pour l'instant, il conservera son lanugo _(duvet protecteur recouvrant la peau du fœtus jusqu'au huitième mois de grossesse)._ S'il passe les prochaines heures, il a une chance de s'en tirer sans trop de séquelles... »

Oui, Sally savait, une trop grande prématurité pouvait causer des dommages irréversibles, des retards mentaux et d'autres problèmes importants. Elle regarda un long moment, derrière la vitre, cette minuscule vie humaine trop tôt arrachée à son univers protecteur, perdue au milieu des tuyaux qui la maintenaient en vie… mais pour combien de temps ?

_**A SUIVRE**_


	21. Chapitre 21 incertitudes

_Chapitre 21 : Incertitudes_

_ Mars, 1er décembre 200_

C'était la nuit sur la planète rouge, et Zechs avait l'impression de n'avoir dormi que quelques minutes lorsque la console de communication sonna. Il ouvrit immédiatement les yeux, habitué par ses années militaires à s'éveiller au premier appel, et sauta du lit. Enfilant un caleçon et un t-shirt, il courut à la console et appuya vivement sur le bouton. Le visage de Lady Une apparut :

« Ah, Milliardo, je suis heureux que ça soit vous qui me répondiez…je suis désolée de vous réveiller mais nous avons deux urgences : Relena a accouché hier d'un grand prématuré et Heero, en mission sur L1, a disparu depuis trois jours… »

Zechs, tentant de garder la tête froide, demanda :

« Le bébé va-t-il survivre ? Et Relena, comment va-t-elle ? »

L'expression de Lady Une resta identique lorsqu'elle dit :

« Le bébé survit pour l'instant, il s'appelle Tim-Odin, et les médecins commencent à être davantage positifs à son sujet, même s'il est loin d'être tiré d'affaire car il est né beaucoup trop tôt…Relena a eu une hémorragie, mais elle se porte bien maintenant. Sally et moi étions présentes à la naissance… »

Elle s'interrompit et reprit :

« Heero, avant de partir, nous avait demandé de veiller sur Relena, mais il ne nous a pas donné le motif de sa mission sur L1 et, lorsque nous avons essayé de le joindre pour lui annoncer la naissance de son fils, il avait disparu de son hôtel, manifestement un enlèvement, aux dires de la police locale…Sally et Wu Fei sont déjà partis sur place, et j'ai prévenu Duo, Trowa et Quatre qui les rejoindront là-bas… »

Zechs prit le temps d'absorber tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre : un bébé prématuré, un père disparu, Relena seule face à cette épreuve…sa décision fut bientôt prise. Il dit à Lady Une :

« Je vais venir sur Terre avec la navette expérimentale, je serai là dans deux jours, j'irai rendre visite à Relena puis je me rendrai sur L1. Vu que je suis connu comme l'administrateur du Mars Dôme I, personne ne s'étonnera de m'y voir et je pourrai aider les autres… »

L'écran s'éteignit, et Zechs, se retournant, vit Lucrezia qui se tenait derrière lui, elle avait entendu la fin de sa conversation. Il vint à elle, la serra dans ses bras et lui dit :

« Il est arrivé quelque chose de grave : Relena a accouché hier prématurément d'un bébé qui est entre la vie et la mort et qui s'appelle Tim-Odin, et Heero, en mission sur L1, a disparu…je sais que je ne devrais pas vous laisser seuls, Aidan et toi, mais je dois y aller… »

Lucrezia lui dit :

« Relena est seule, elle a besoin de toi, moi je ne risque pas d'accoucher avant terme et la nourrice m'aidera à m'occuper d'Aidan. J'espère sincèrement que son bébé survivra et qu'on retrouvera Heero… »

Elle comprenait parfaitement les motivations de son époux, et savait que Relena, seule dans cette épreuve, avait besoin de lui, la seule famille qui lui restât. Elle savait que sa propre grossesse se déroulait au mieux, et qu'il ne lui arriverait pas la même chose que Relena…

Alors qu'il s'habillait, Lucrezia prépara un sac pour lui et confectionna quelques sandwichs. Zechs alla se pencher sur le lit à barreaux de son fils et l'embrassa en murmurant :

« Sois gentil avec maman, mon bébé… »

Aidan ne se réveilla pas, et Zechs sortit doucement de la chambre. Lucrezia avait eu le temps de tout préparer, et lui tendit un petit sac en disant :

« J'espère que je t'en ai mis assez, et tu as avec quelques sandwichs pour la route…fais attention à la navette, le niveau d'antimatière a tendance à ne pas être stable et… »

Il la fit taire d'un baiser et dit :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, mon cœur, je connais par cœur cette navette et reviendrai sain et sauf…je t'appellerai dès que je serai arrivé… »

Lucrezia lui sourit, et le regarda décoller de la baie vitrée de leur salle à manger. Mais elle ne pouvait se laisser aller à la tristesse, Aidan se réveillerait bientôt…

_Terre, hôpital central de Beika, quelques jours plus tard_

Relena, assise sur son lit, attendait que l'infirmière vienne la chercher pour l'emmener au service de néonatologie, comme chaque jour. Le lendemain, elle pourrait sortir de la maternité, mais se mettrait en disponibilité pour venir voir son fils tous les jours. Elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de Sally ni des autres, mais tentait de garder l'espoir qu'Heero allait bien et que, bientôt, il pourrait venir voir son fils lui-même…

Relena avait toujours su surmonter les épreuves elle-même, mais, cette fois, elle se sentait couler, ayant le sentiment de perdre minute après minute à la fois l'homme de sa vie et leur fils, dont la survie était suspendue à des machines et dont la petite respiration pouvait s'arrêter d'un coup.

Des larmes commencèrent à perler à ses paupières, mais elle les essuya d'un geste rageur en se disant que pleurer n'avait jamais rien arrangé. Une voix ô combien connue alors vint de la porte, disant :

« Lena ! »

Relena releva la tête, et vit son frère entrer rapidement, les cheveux en bataille et encore vêtu de sa combinaison de colon. Surprise, elle lui demanda :

« Mais…que fais-tu là, Milliardo ? »

Il embrassa sa sœur affectueusement et lui dit :

« Lady Une m'a appelé, et j'ai décidé de venir tout de suite avant de partir sur L1 où j'aiderai les autres… »

Relena, encore sous le coup de la surprise, lui dit alors :

« Mais…tu as laissé Lucrezia et Aidan seuls sur Mars, alors que Lucrezia est enceinte ? Tu aurais dû rester avec eux… »

Zechs s'agenouilla auprès d'elle, et lui dit :

« Ecoute-moi bien, Lena : tu es seule ici, à faire face à toutes ces épreuves, et je ne peux décemment pas te laisser ainsi…je suis avec toi, petite sœur, et ce n'est absolument pas au détriment de mon couple ou de mon fils… »

Il ajouta :

« Lucrezia me prie de te dire qu'elle te soutient elle aussi… »

La discussion fut interrompue par l'infirmière, et Relena lui demanda si son frère pouvait venir aussi voir Tim-Odin. L'autorisation lui fut accordée, et elle les précéda dans des couloirs blancs jusqu'à un sas où ils durent revêtir des casaques stériles. L'infirmière les guida alors jusqu'à une grosse couveuse transparente où, au milieu des tuyaux, on remarquait à peine le minuscule bébé de moins de quarante centimètres. Il ne bougeait pas, et il fallait bien le regarder pour voir qu'il respirait, chose qui était confirmée par le bruit aigu du respirateur. Son lanugo le recouvrait entièrement, lui donnant une apparence animale, et ses yeux étaient encore scellés…

L'infirmière dit alors :

« Il se maintient pour l'instant, il ne donne pas de signe ni d'hémorragie ni d'arrêt respiratoire ou cardiaque, c'est bon signe… »

Et, avec un sourire, elle prit congé. Relena dit à son frère :

« Il mesurait 38 centimètres à la naissance pour 1,780 kgs, à vingt-six semaines…s'il meurt, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais, c'est ma faute s'il est venu au monde ainsi… »

Zechs entoura de son bras les épaules de sa sœur et dit :

« Non, cela arrive parfois, et ce n'est pas ta faute…tu sais, si Sally n'avait pas agi vite, Aidan serait né encore plus tôt, et n'aurait pas survécu, lui…A présent, il faut que tu réussisses à insuffler à Tim-Odin la volonté de survivre, nous l'avons, nous les Peacecraft ! »

Une larme coule le long de la joue de Relena, qui dit :

« Tous les jours, quand je viens, je lui parle, le médecin dit qu'il connaît ma voix et que cela le pousse à vivre. Dire que je n'ai pas pu encore le tenir dans mes bras ! »

Elle fixa son regard sur son bébé et dit :

« Regarde, Tim, je ne suis pas venue seule aujourd'hui, je t'ai amené ton oncle Milliardo…quand tu seras plus grand, tu pourras jouer avec ton cousin Aidan et le cousin ou la cousine qui sera bientôt là, alors il faut grandir, et tu pourras jouer avec ton père et ton oncle au basket… »

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers son frère et lui dit :

« Le médecin dit que son rythme cardiaque augmente lorsqu'il m'entend…parle-lui toi aussi… »

Zechs s'approcha de la couveuse et dit :

« Bonjour, Tim-Odin, je suis content de faire ta connaissance, petit homme…il faut te dépêcher de grandir pour jouer avec Aidan, il sera ravi de t'apprendre tout ce qu'il sait, mais pour ça il te faut t'accrocher, tu m'entends ? Tiens le coup encore un peu, et tu seras bientôt dans les bras de ta maman… »

Zechs passa son bras en travers des épaules de sa sœur, et lui dit :

« Courage, Lena, nous retrouverons Heero et, bientôt, tu pourras tenir Tim dans tes bras… »

_Colonie L1_

Duo, dissimulé dans une encoignure, observait deux hommes au comportement louche. Il était en relation avec Wu Fei et Sally, qui assuraient ses arrières…

Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés sur la colonie, ils cherchaient à tout prix à retrouver la trace d'Heero, et tenaient enfin une piste sérieuse. Trowa et Quatre, de leur côté, se trouvaient au siège de la compagnie Winner, comme si la visite de Quatre était normale, et utilisaient ses ressources pour faciliter les recherches…

Tous retrouvaient leurs réflexes de soldats aguerris, habitués à la discrétion et aux opérations clandestines, et leurs efforts semblaient porter leurs fruits puisqu'ils venaient enfin de retrouver la trace d'Heero, sans, pour l'instant, savoir pourquoi ces hommes le détenaient.

L'oreillette de Duo grésilla, et la voix de Sally y résonna :

« Zechs est arrivé, rendez-vous chez Quatre dès que tu pourras… »

Duo enregistra soigneusement l'endroit où, probablement, Heero était détenu, et, l'air nonchalant, se dirigea vers le siège de la compagnie Winner. Quand il y arriva, tous étaient réunis dans le bureau de Quatre, et il leur dit :

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé où ils détiennent Heero, mais il va falloir jouer serré, ces gars-là, à ce que j'ai vu, sont loin d'être des enfants de chœur… »

Wu Fei ôta ses lunettes et dit :

« Nous avions demandé des renseignements au siège central, et, d'après eux, les hommes que nous avons vus ne sont pas fichés dans nos dossiers…Lady Une va demander accès aux archives du gouvernement, et nous verrons bien… »

Zechs avait tout écouté avec attention, et dit :

« Combien sont-ils ? »

Trowa lui répondit :

« Trois ou quatre, nous ne savons pas exactement… »

Sally leva le nez de ses rapports et dit :

« Je vais envoyer des agents surveiller cette nuit pour voir s'ils sont plus nombreux et voir si Heero est effectivement détenu ici, et nous envisagerons un coup de force si nécessaire… »

Alors que tous sortaient, Sally demanda à Zechs :

« Comment vont Lucrezia et Aidan ? »

Zechs répondit :

« Très bien, merci…au fait, je dois vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait pour Relena… »

Sally sourit légèrement :

« Mais de rien…Avez-vous des nouvelles ? »

Zechs acquiesça :

« Oui, je suis passé la voir avant de venir ici, je ne pouvais pas laisser toute seule…pour l'instant, l'état de Tim-Odin se maintient, et je crois que la présence de son père lui serait encore plus profitable, ainsi qu'à Relena… »

Sally sourit et dit :

« Nous lui rendrons son papa, à ce petit ange… »

Wu Fei les interrompit, et tendit une feuille de papier à Sally :

« On a eu la réponse des archives centrales, deux de ces gars sont connus pour du terrorisme international et intergalactique, du gros gibier, aux dires de Lady Une… »

Zechs dit alors :

« Il est temps, alors, que nous redevenions tous des membres de Preventer pour sauver Heero de ces ordures…nous avons fait pire, autrefois… »

Quatre passa alors la tête par la porte et dit :

« Pour ceux qui veulent dîner, c'est servi… »

Mais ni Sally ni Wu Fei n'y prêtèrent attention, occupés à consulter les dossiers reçus, pendant que Zechs était occupé à envoyer un message à Lucrezia…

_Mars, le lendemain soir_

Lucrezia lut le message envoyé par Zechs, qui avait préféré ne pas en faire un qui soit vidéo. En message codé, qu'elle comprenait encore à cause de son passé militaire, il lui parlait de l'opération qui aurait lieu la nuit suivante, et lui donnait des nouvelles de Relena et de son bébé.

Elle s'allongea sur son fauteuil, et posa sa main sur son ventre où, à présent, bougeait le bébé. Elle avait l'impression que tout recommençait, Zechs risquerait encore une fois sa vie pour la bonne cause, mais elle voulait croire en lui, elle connaissait ses talents ainsi que ceux des autres pilotes mieux que quiconque. Ils libèreraient Heero de sa prison, et, enfin, il pourrait connaître son fils…

Son enfant tressaillit dans son ventre et, doucement, elle lui dit :

« Ton papa te manque, à toi aussi ? Patience, bientôt il sera là… »

Aidan avait pleuré beaucoup quand il avait appris que son papa était parti, mais elle avait réussi à l'apaiser en lui disant qu'il serait de retour bientôt. Lucrezia s'occuperait de la colonie pendant ce temps, aidée de James et des deux couples Barnett, et ferait en sorte que tout aille bien tout en priant que la mission de son époux se déroule au mieux…

_Colonie L1_

Trowa étala sur la table le plan des locaux qu'il avait griffonné au cours de ses investigations de la journée. Avec un art consommé, il était parvenu à déterminer comment accéder à l'endroit où Heero était détenu, un immeuble désaffecté dans une zone presque en ruines, en s'y introduisant, mais il n'avait pu aller jusqu'à la chambre où il se trouvait. Zechs, celui qui avait le plus d'expérience militaire, s'était occupé de régler l'opération de sauvetage pendant que Sally et Wu Fei, aidés de Quatre, se procuraient le matériel nécessaire. Quant à Duo, utilisant ses capacités à passer presque inaperçu, il avait espionné les terroristes toute la journée, notant leurs allées et venues, leur nombre et renseignant utilement les autres sur leurs habitudes et leur armement.

Utilisant les passe-droits de Preventer, Sally était parvenue à réunir le matériel nécessaire, et Quatre avait joué de son influence pour obtenir des choses particulièrement sensibles, comme des explosifs et des armes de haute technologie. Elle savait que Relena, fervente partisane de la paix, n'apprécierait pas du tout ce qu'ils étaient en train de projeter, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix, il fallait sauver Heero de ces dangereux terroristes qui, eux, n'hésiteraient pas une seule seconde à ouvrir le feu sur eux…

**_A SUIVRE_**


	22. chapitre 22 Délivrances

_Je suis désolée d'avoir tant tardé, mais j'ai tellement de fics en cours qu'il est parfois difficile de toutes les avancer en même temps que mon travail. Voici donc le chapitre 22 (déjà !), en m'excusant encore et en espérant qu'il vous plaira…n'hésitez pas à le dire, d'ailleurs, une petite review, aussi courte fût-elle, fait toujours plaisir_

_Chapitre 22 : Délivrances_

_Hôpital central de Beika, Terre, 6 décembre 200_

Relena, vêtue d'une casaque stérile, observait pensivement Tim-Odin qui gisait dans sa couveuse. Trop faible pour bouger, le minuscule bébé ne faisait pas un mouvement, et seul le bruit de son respirateur et de son moniteur cardiaque permettait de s'assurer qu'il vivait. Même si les médecins étaient optimistes, ils n'osaient toutefois pas encore se prononcer sur sa survie, même s'il bénéficiait des soins de pointe en la matière. Il n'était cependant pas encore question qu'elle puisse le prendre dans ses bras, il était exclu de le sortir de la couveuse qui permettait sa survie. Son lanugo le recouvrait encore, il le garderait jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe seul, dans quelques semaines. Tout était fait pour reconstituer au mieux autour de lui l'atmosphère chaude et calme du ventre maternel, et il semblait s'accrocher à la vie. S'il parvenait à se fortifier, l'un des médecins envisageait de le mettre dans une poche stérile portée par sa mère, qui reproduirait au mieux les conditions de la grossesse et lui permettrait d'enrichir leur lien…

Un bébé à peine vivant, un compagnon disparu…il semblait que l'existence de Relena, qui avait réussi à atteindre un certain équilibre lors des derniers mois, prît de nouveau le chemin du chaos. Avec un soupir, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais se retint courageusement, elle se devait de tenir le coup aussi bien pour son fils que pour l'homme qu'elle aimait…

_Mars_

Lucrezia lisait une histoire à Aidan, assis sur ses genoux. Il avait été difficile à l'enfant de deux ans de comprendre que sa mère devait à présent éviter de le porter, mais, tant qu'elle pourrait l'asseoir sur ses genoux, tout irait bien…

Il riait, et passait ses petits doigts sur l'image en nommant de son vocabulaire encore hésitant les images qu'il voyait. Il n'avait pas tout à fait compris qu'il allait avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur, mais, bien souvent, il posait sa petite main sur le ventre rond de sa mère et souriait, amusé par la présence qu'il sentait…

Aidan, tout new type qu'il était, n'en était pas moins un enfant, et Lucrezia insistait auprès de sa nourrice et de la directrice de la crèche pour conserver un maximum cet état de choses. Elle le laissait aller à son rythme, même si certaines de ses évolutions, trop rapides, l'inquiétaient parfois. Pourtant, elle le laisser grandir tranquillement, sans pour l'instant tirer parti de ses dons, il serait bien temps plus tard, lorsqu'elle ne pourrait plus faire autrement, et Zechs était d'accord avec elle…

Si elle était gaie en présence de son fils, Lucrezia s'inquiétait pour son époux. Elle n'en avait pas reçu de nouvelles depuis trois jours, et espérait que la libération de Heero s'était bien passée…

_Colonie L 1_

C'était le dernier briefing avant d'investir l'immeuble désaffecté où se trouvait retenu Heero. Le matériel était enfin arrivé: des grenades fumigènes, lacrymogènes et aveuglantes, des armes, des gilets pare-balle. Chaque renseignement obtenu avait été soigneusement utilisé dans l'élaboration du plan de sauvetage, et Sally distribuait à chacun son rôle, se servant des aptitudes particulières de chacun des pilotes. Les plans précis de Trowa avaient été soigneusement étudiés, ainsi que les emplois du temps établis par Duo. Tous étaient expérimentés dans les opérations commando, et savaient que l'échec n'était pas permis…

Ces hommes avaient beau être des terroristes de classe intergalactique, ce n'était pas cela qui leur faisait peur, ils avaient connu largement pire autrefois. Pourtant, ils n'étaient plus les pilotes têtes brûlées qui n'avaient rien à perdre, Duo était marié à présent, ainsi que Zechs, et ce dernier était père de famille, ce qui lui imposait désormais une certaine prudence et une économie de sa personne…

Sally, par sa position au sein de Preventer, possédait les saufs-conduits nécessaires qui lui permettaient d'obtenir tout l'équipement, et Quatre avait accepté de mettre à la disposition de l'équipe les locaux de son entreprise ainsi que toutes les ressources offertes par le puissant groupe Winner. Wu Fei vérifiait les armes et les répartissait pour chacun...

Tout avait été soigneusement planifié, comme à leur habitude ils ne laissaient jamais rien au hasard. Les connaissances supérieures de Zechs et de Sally en stratégie leur avaient bien servi, et ils étaient donc prêts à investir le lieu de détention de leur ami Heero…

Lady Une, bien sûr, avait été mise au courant de l'opération par Sally, mais le plus grand secret avait été respecté. Officiellement, cette opération, nommée par Duo 'opération Liberty', n'existait pas, et Lady Une nierait si jamais on lui en parlait, deux précautions valant mieux qu'une. Elle leur avait bien fait savoir que, s'il se passait quelque chose, elle ne pouvait les secourir, et les pria d'être prudents, bien qu'elle connût leurs capacités…

Il restait seulement à espérer que les terroristes n'avaient pas remarqué leur petit manège et déménagé leur otage, sinon cela ne leur servirait à rien d'avoir fait tout cela…

Le noir, toujours le noir…Heero ne connaissait plus que cela depuis des jours. Combien de temps ? Il n'aurait pu le dire, il en avait totalement perdu la notion depuis son brutal enlèvement. Ses ravisseurs n'avaient même pas pris la peine de lui enlever le bandeau qui recouvrait ses yeux pour le questionner, et il ignorait qui ils étaient. Ils voulaient des explications par rapport à une mission qui avait eu lieu voilà longtemps, alors qu'il était encore un enfant-soldat surentraîné seulement recueilli par le docteur J après la mort de son premier 'maître', Odin Lowe. A cette époque, on lui avait donné l'ordre de faire exploser un des endroits stratégiques de l'Alliance, il s'était parfaitement acquitté de sa mission, comme à son habitude, mais l'agent qui l'accompagnait, James McNeill, avait été tué dans l'affaire…

Heero, pour ne pas perdre la raison sous les coups et le penthotal, utilisait les techniques apprises dans une autre vie auprès d'Odin, et, jusque-là, cela semblait réussir. Les questions étaient toujours les mêmes : l'objectif de la mission, et surtout la raison de la mort de son collègue.

La voix qui l'interrogeait lui était pourtant étrangement familière, mais, malgré son excellente mémoire, il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir où il l'avait entendue…

Quand tout cela lui devenait vraiment trop insupportable, il pensait à Relena, à leur enfant qui naîtrait dans quelques mois, et il parvenait à tenir le coup. Jamais personne n'avait réussi à le faire parler, et ce ne serait pas demain la veille…

Pourtant, si son corps souffrait, son esprit restait alerte malgré les drogues en tous genres. Il devait sortir d'ici, Relena avait besoin de lui et il voulait voir naître leur enfant. Il savait que sa disparition ne manquerait pas d'être remarquée par ses amis, mais avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à s'en sortir seul...

Soudain, malgré la brume causée par le penthotal, il se souvint brusquement de l'identité de son ravisseur: Yannis Idakis, l'un des membres des corps francs menés par le docteur J. Avant son arrivée, il était le meilleur élément du groupe avant d'être relégué loin derrière par ses capacités particulières...

Bien, il comprenait l'aigreur de son ancien camarade, mais de là à vouloir le tuer pour cela, ou pour une mission qui avait mal tourné, ce n'était pas très logique...

Il tourna la tête vers la présence qu'il sentait non loin de lui et dit:

« Yannis...je t'ai reconnu, vieux camarade... »

Une voix éraillée par la cigarette et l'alcool lui arriva:

« J'aurais dû me douter que tu le ferais, futé comme tu es, mais cela ne t'avance à rien, tu es mon prisonnier et tu le resteras jusqu'à ce que je sois magnanime et que je mette fin à tes souffrances... »

Heero, de son ton toujours calme et égal, reprit:

« Tout ça pour cette mission qui a mal tourné ? C'est un peu excessif, tu ne crois pas ? »

La voix monta d'un ton sous l'effet de l'énervement:

« Excessif ? Par ton inconscience, tu as tué mon frère ! Tu paieras cela de ta vie ! »

Son...frère ? James était son frère ? Pourtant, ils ne portaient pas le même nom ni ne venaient du même pays, il devait y avoir une erreur. Yannis se chargea de répondre à sa question:

« Nous avions la même mère, mais pas le même père, il était cependant mon frère...quoi qu'il en soit, il est mort par ta faute et tu vas rembourser cette dette avec ta vie ! »

Aie, il était plongé dans un imbroglio familial, il n'aurait jamais deviné ça une seule seconde. Yannis et James étaient si différents…

Ce qui était arrivé était arrivé, il n'y avait pas à revenir là-dessus, même s'il savait qu'une vie humaine n'a pas de prix, surtout s'il s'agit de celle d'un être cher. Il lui dit calmement :

« Même si tu me tues, cela ne te rendra pas ton frère, et tu auras de plus accompli un crime...est-ce vraiment cela que tu veux ? »

Mais l'autre était bien trop obnubilé par sa rancœur pour écouter ce que lui disait Heero...

Dehors, les sept commandos improvisés, équipés comme en temps de guerre, avaient pris place discrètement tout autour du pâté de maisons. Ce qu'ils voulaient surtout était inactiver les terroristes, pas les tuer, afin de savoir ce qui les avait fait agir ainsi. De plus, ils étaient recherchés, cela ferait d'une pierre deux coups…

Sans faire le moindre bruit, ils se déployèrent, toujours reliés les uns aux autres par leurs oreillettes ultra-sophistiquées et par groupe de deux. Trowa, de loin le plus agile du groupe, monta sur l'immeuble et, par un trou, put apercevoir Heero. Il murmura à l'attention des autres :

« Je le vois, il a l'air mal en point mais il est vivant…il faut faire vite ! »

Yannis frappait méthodiquement Heero, utilisant un fouet électrique qui lui administrait des décharges à chaque coup. L'ancien pilote du Gundam Wing avait beau être entraîné à résister à la torture, cela commençait à franchement l'user. Il avait déjà connu des situations pire, et il avait un excellent contrôle sur son corps, mais, à peine nourri depuis des jours, il commençait à se sentir flancher. L'homme qui l'avait formé, Odin Lowe, lui avait appris à repousser ses limites et à ne jamais lâcher prise, et, à sa mémoire, il ne devait pas se laisser aller…

La voix rendue aigüe par la colère de Yannis lui parvint et dit :

« Pour qui te prends-tu afin de pouvoir disposer de la vie de quelqu'un d'autre ? Tu es loin d'être Dieu, que je sache ! »

Heero, encore plus calmement que d'habitude, répondit :

« Il savait ce qu'il risquait en m'accompagnant, il n'a pas été pris par surprise et il était autant entraîné que nous…tu peux me tuer si tu veux mais es-tu sûr que c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu ? Il est mort bravement en faisant son devoir pour les colonies, et je ne pense pas qu'il aurait approuvé ce que tu fais là… »

Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre de parlementer ainsi, mais il avait changé, il n'était plus le même Heero qui pouvait tuer sans sourciller, à présent il avait découvert l'amour et la joie d'être aimé pour lui-même, inconditionnellement…

Son ouie très développée lui indiqua alors qu'une porte s'ouvrait, et qu'un pas lourd marchait dans sa direction. Ses capacités sensorielles surdéveloppées lui indiquèrent qu'il s'agissait en fait de deux autres personnes, dont il capta ensuite le plus gros des chuchotements…ah, pourquoi donc ses amis étaient-ils venus se jeter dans la gueule du loup ?

Les deux terroristes qui étaient entrés avaient remarqué des mouvements suspects en dehors de l'immeuble, malgré les précautions qui avaient été prises par les membres de la fine équipe. Sans nul doute, ils allaient le déménager, et il devrait profiter de son transfert pour s'échapper, il tenait là sa chance…

Trowa, toujours perché sur l'immeuble, remarqua immédiatement le remue-ménage et murmura dans son micro :

« Il faut y aller vite, ils savent qu'on est là ! »

Sally fit un signe à ses compagnons, et ce fut une charge héroïque digne des plus grands films. Ils se partagèrent en trois groupes, entrèrent chacun par une porte qu'ils firent sauter afin de former un étau qui se resserrerait sur les ravisseurs. Malheureusement, ils n'allèrent pas assez vite et une des deux voitures qui contenaient des terroristes démarra, emmenant Heero…

Avec l'énergie du désespoir, Quatre lança un petit émetteur, priant de toutes ses forces, et il semble que Dieu l'entendit puisque la petite pastille grise alla se coller à l'arrière de la voiture.

Sally ne perdit pas de temps à tergiverser, et, avec sa grande habitude, résolut d'agir vite. Laissant Quatre et Duo remettre les prisonniers aux autorités, elle leur donna les moyens de la localiser pour qu'ils la rejoignent puis fila en voiture, guidée par la précieuse petite pastille grise, merveille de la technologie moderne qui était en fait un minuscule traceur mis au point par les laboratoires de Preventer. Bien plus évolué que ses prédécesseurs, il avait une portée de plusieurs centaines de kilomètres, était de plus indétectable par celui qui le portait, même avec les machines les plus sophistiquées. Il résistait à tous les types de temps ainsi qu'à un environnement de plus de 98 d'humidité, et il était pratiquement impossible de le décoller…

Guidée par Zechs, qui tenait le petit écran sur lequel un point lumineux figurait la voiture poursuivie, Sally réussit à suivre de loin les ravisseurs qui sortirent assez rapidement des quartiers bâtis pour gagner les zones en friches de la colonie en éternelle expansion. C'était l'endroit parfait pour abriter des hommes ayant la conscience moins que tranquille…

En un instant, Sally jaugea l'endroit, le danger et prit le conseil des autres. Silencieusement, ils se glissèrent dans le terrain vague et arrivèrent non loin d'un bâtiment en ruines qui avait dû être autrefois un entrepôt. D'un signe, elle envoya Zechs de l'autre côté, accompagné de Wu Fei…

La voix de Duo résonna alors dans son oreillette :

« On arrive, on sera là dans deux minutes… »

Elle résolut de les attendre, et dit :

« Bien reçu, on vous attend, mais soyez prudents et discrets… »

Connaissant les deux jeunes hommes, il n'y avait pas de souci à se faire de ce côté-là, et elle put s'en apercevoir lorsqu'elle les vit arriver. Elle les envoya auprès de Zechs, qui entrerait par la porte de derrière et délivrerait Heero pendant que Sally et Wu Fei formeraient diversion à l'avant. C'était un plan simple, mais ne disait-on pas qu'ils avaient l'avantage de ne pas éveiller la méfiance de leurs adversaires ?

D'un geste violent, elle fit voler la porte en hurlant de toute la force de ses poumons :

« Preventer ! Restez où vous êtes ! »

Les terroristes, comme elle l'avait prévu, tentèrent de s'enfuir de tous les côtés, sauf Yannis, mais furent promptement maîtrisés. Yannis, lui, prit Heero contre lui, un pistolet contre la tempe, et dit :

« Pas question que je vous le livre, il est à moi, sa vie m'appartient en paiement de celle de mon frère… »

Une lueur de folie embrasait ses yeux sombres, et Heero pouvait sentir son cœur battre la chamade en dessous de son oreille. Il était plus que ravi que ses amis soient venus le chercher, et tenta de faire quelque chose pour les aider, mais comment agir lorsque vous êtes ligoté avec tout le savoir-faire d'un ancien soldat ?

Heureusement, Zechs parvint à s'avancer rapidement avec toutes les capacités d'un New Type et, malgré tout l'entraînement de Yannis, celui-ci ne l'entendit pas arriver et se retrouva promptement lesté d'un poids supplémentaire de soixante-seize kilos parfaitement rompu à toutes les techniques de combat à mains nues...

Les autres pilotes se lancèrent alors dans la bataille, et Yannis, écumant de rage, parvint à être maîtrisé alors que Duo récupérait un Heero aux yeux plus ou moins vitreux mais parfaitement conscient. La lumière les blessa mais il parvint, au bout de quelques secondes, à distinguer le visage de Duo qui le regardait en souriant. L'ancien pilote du Deathscythe Hell était fort occupé à le délivrer des cordes alors qu'à l'arrière plan encore plus ou moins flou les terroristes étaient mis hors d'état de nuire par les mains expertes de Sally et de Wu Fei.

Dans un brouillard, il entendit Duo lui dire :

« Hé, mon pote, ça fait du bien de te voir… »

A présent délivré de toute menace sur sa vie, il se sentait sombrer dans l'inconscience, et tomba évanoui dans les bras de Duo qui le souleva et dit :

« On va l'emmener dans la navette, on le soignera là-bas… »

Rapidement, il fut décidé que Sally et Wu Fei, en tant que représentants officiels de Preventer, ainsi que Quatre, remettraient les ravisseurs aux autorités pendant que Duo et Trowa emmèneraient Heero à la navette…

L'heureux père mais qui ne se savait pas tel reprit conscience quelques heures plus tard alors que la navette fonçait le plus vite possible vers la Terre. Duo, près de lui, vérifiait sa perfusion lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il avait ouvert les yeux et lui dit :

« Non, c'est pas un cauchemar, tu es bien réveillé, et je vais t'annoncer une plus grande nouvelle encore : Tu es père, gars, papa d'un beau petit garçon qui s'appelle Tim-Odin, et on t'emmène auprès de Relena… »

Duo n'avait jamais été très doué pour annoncer les nouvelles, et Heero, à l'entendre, crut qu'il allait s'évanouir de nouveau. Il trouva la force de dire :

« Mais…c'est trop tôt…comment…comment vont-ils ? »

Duo répondit :

« Relena va plutôt bien, elle est sortie de l'hôpital à présent, et ton fils est en couveuse pour encore pas mal de temps, mais je ne sais rien de plus… »

La nouvelle avait assommé Heero, qui resta silencieux un moment, et son ami respecta son silence. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été auprès de Relena dans cette heure sombre, et se promit que, désormais, ils feraient face ensemble, pour l'avenir du petit Tim-Odin. Il était heureux qu'elle lui ait donné le prénom de celui qui lui avait tout appris, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'en réjouir davantage et plongea dans le sommeil, encore assommé par les drogues…

Duo vérifia sa respiration et retourna ensuite parmi les autres. Quatre se tourna vers lui et demanda :

« Alors ? »

Duo répondit :

« Il a eu un moment de flottement quand il a appris la nouvelle, mais il s'est rendormi…il mettra encore un certain temps à éliminer tout ce qu'il avait dans le sang, il va falloir qu'il soit surveillé médicalement, voire qu'il subisse une dialyse. Ces gars lui ont injecté, outre du penthotal, une demi-douzaine d'autres drogues différentes… »

Zechs, qui pilotait la navette, dit alors :

« On sera sur Terre dans quelques heures… »

Il avait gagné quelques ecchymoses sur les bras et sur le torse en immobilisant Yannis, mais ne s'en ressentait presque pas, il se sentait satisfait d'avoir sauvé celui qui, avec le temps, était devenu son ami et son beau-frère. Relena valait bien qu'il prît tous ces risques, parfaitement mesurés d'ailleurs, il savait qu'elle en aurait fait tout autant pour lui si c'était Lucrezia qui s'était retrouvée dans cette situation. A présent, Relena avait gagné le droit d'être heureuse comme lui l'était, avec la personne qu'elle avait choisie…

Il envoya un message codé à Lucrezia pour la rassurer, et poussa davantage les moteurs. Après quatre heures de voyage, ils atterrirent à Tokyo, et, poussant Heero dans un fauteuil roulant, ils se firent emmener à l'hôpital dans un minibus appartenant au groupe Winner…

Relena, à ce moment-là, se trouvait comme tous les jours au chevet de son fils. Les médecins disaient qu'il y avait de l'amélioration, mais elle ne voyait pas en quoi. Selon eux, il réagissait bien au traitement et il y avait de l'espoir qu'il s'en tire sans séquelles…

_« Résiste, mon bébé, résiste, que ton papa puisse te connaître, je t'en prie ! »_, priait-elle silencieusement en espérant que la minuscule conscience de son fils l'entendrait. Elle n'avait pas de nouvelles de L 1, mais elle avait résolu d'avoir confiance en ses amis parce qu'ils étaient le dernier espoir d'Heero…

Un bruit la fit sortir de ses pensées, et, se retournant, elle vit entrer Duo, vêtu d'une casaque stérile, qui poussait un fauteuil roulant dans lequel se trouvait, vêtu de la même tenue…Heero!

Elle en fut tellement abasourdie qu'elle ne put rien dire, et Duo, désignant la couveuse, dit :

« Regarde, le voilà… »

Et, comme le jeune père ne pouvait admirer correctement sa progéniture, il le souleva dans ses bras et l'en approcha. Heero, le souffle coupé, resta muet en voyant la petite créature issue de son sang, minuscule, qui luttait pour survivre dans un monde pour lequel il n'était pas encore prêt. Dans un effort, il demanda à Duo de le lâcher et, d'un pas incertain, s'approcha de Relena qui ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Il l'embrassa doucement et dit :

« Je suis là maintenant… »

Elle sourit malgré ses pleurs et dit :

« Va, mon amour, fais la connaissance de notre fils… »

Le soulagement de le sentir vivant la submergeait après la surprise, faisant se rompre les digues de son cœur, mais ce premier moment appartenait au père et à son fils, et rien qu'à eux. Heero contempla longuement son fils, et murmura à son intention :

« _Tim, je suis ton papa, et je serai toujours là pour toi… »_

Le rythme cardiaque du bébé remonta quelque peu, signe qu'il avait reconnu son père, et Heero, alors, tendit la main à Relena et dit :

« Désormais, nous ferons face ensemble, quoi qu'il arrive… »

Et, sous les yeux humides d'un Duo ému, ils s'absorbèrent dans la contemplation du minuscule fruit de leur amour…

**_A SUIVRE_**


	23. Chapitre 23 le tourbillon de la vie

_Un nouveau chapitre, que j'espère vous aimerez, et merci pour toutes vos reviews_

_Chapitre 23 : Le tourbillon de la vie_

_Hôpital central de Beika, 4 janvier 201_

Heero, le bras relié à la machine de dialyse, attendait patiemment que tout son sang ait été nettoyé avant de se rendre au service de néonatologie en compagnie de Relena. Voici près d'un mois qu'il avait été libéré et ramené sur Terre, mais, pour l'instant, il n'était pas question qu'il sorte de l'hôpital, les drogues injectées avaient provoqué une insuffisance rénale que les médecins affirmaient temporaire, et il devait donc subir deux dialyses par semaine pour reposer au maximum ses reins abîmés ainsi qu'un suivi de ses hormones surrénales.

Dehors, il neigeait doucement sur la ville de Tokyo et Heero regarda un bon moment tomber les immaculés flocons. Etant enfant, il n'avait pas eu la chance d'apprendre à s'émerveiller devant cela, aussi se promit-il d'apprendre à son fils à le faire. Tim-Odin, qui avait maintenant un mois, se portait de mieux en mieux et, bientôt, les médecins avaient dit que ses parents pourraient le prendre dans leurs bras…

Il se sentait très touché que ses amis aient risqué leur vie pour le sauver, et qu'ils aient voulu rester jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente mieux alors qu'ils avaient des choses mille fois plus importantes à faire. Zechs était reparti sur Mars le premier, ses affaires le réclamaient là-bas, ainsi que Quatre, demandé sur L4. Hilde était venue passer les fêtes avec Duo, Relena et lui, ainsi qu'avec Wu Fei, Sally, Lady Une et Mariemeia. Cela avait été une belle fête, et ils en avaient profité pour arroser aussi la naissance de Tim-Odin. A présent, chacun était retourné à ses occupations, mais il voyait régulièrement Sally et Wu Fei, ainsi que Lady Une, qui venaient lui rendre visite…

La machine émit un 'bip', signalant que son sang était propre, et il dut attendre que l'infirmière vienne le débrancher. Il se leva alors pour se rendre au service de néonatologie, où devait l'attendre Relena. Il marchait lentement, bien qu'il se sentît bien mieux à présent, mais il voulait éviter de faire des efforts qui eussent pu retarder son retour à la maison, prévu pour la semaine suivante. Il reviendrait encore pendant quelques semaines pour ses dialyses, puis les néphrologues jugeraient si ses reins pouvaient reprendre leur travail normal.

Comme tous les jours, il enfila une casaque stérile avant de rentrer dans la pièce des couveuses. Relena, vêtue comme lui, l'attendait devant la couveuse de Tim-Odin. Il l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres et dit :

« Excuse mon retard, ma dialyse n'était pas terminée… »

Relena sourit à son amour et dit :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, le médecin n'est pas encore là… »

Chaque jour, elle s'émerveillait de voir enfin Heero revenu auprès d'elle et bien décidé à ne plus en partir. La première chose qu'il avait fait, le lendemain de son retour, avait été de demander à reconnaître Tim-Odin, mais cela était impossible vu qu'il n'avait aucune identité vraiment officielle. A son grand regret, son fils se nommerait Peacecraft, mais il lui importait davantage qu'il vive…

Tous les jours, le médecin qui suivait Tim-Odin leur rendait visite et leur faisait part des progrès constatés dans l'état de leur fils. Heero fixa son regard sur la petite créature qui portait ses gènes et, comme tous les jours, s'émerveilla de sa perfection malgré sa naissance prématurée. A présent que son lanugo était en train de tomber, on pouvait voir par endroit sa peau translucide parcourue de vaisseaux sanguins. Il avait encore l'air d'un fœtus, mais prenait lentement l'apparence d'un bébé normal de petite taille…

Le médecin arriva alors, observa les constantes un moment et leur dit :

« La phase la plus critique est passée, mais il est encore trop tôt pour se prononcer sur d'éventuelles séquelles cérébrales. Nous ne pourrons pas encore le sortir de sa couveuse, la maturation de ses poumons prend plus de temps que prévu et il n'est pas en mesure de respirer seul pour l'instant… »

Les parents appréciaient l'honnêteté et la franchise du pédiatre qui s'occupait de leur fils. Il n'hésitait jamais à leur présenter les choses négatives et, bien que cela leur fît peur, ils préféraient savoir à qui s'en tenir…

_Mars_

Lucrezia, en train de se coiffer devant son miroir, fit une grimace comique en constatant à quel point elle s'était arrondie ces derniers temps. Elle était enceinte de presque six mois à présent, et s'agaçait tous les matins en voyant son ventre rond saillir de sa combinaison…

Une main familière se posa alors sur son ventre et la voix de son époux susurra à son oreille :

« Mmm, délicieuse… »

Avec un soupir théâtral, Lucrezia se retourna et dit :

« Délicieuse ? Avec un ventre pareil ? As-tu donc des verres déformants ? »

Zechs sourit, de ce sourire charmeur qui la faisait littéralement fondre, et dit :

« Peut-être, oui, puisque je vois devant moi la femme la plus merveilleuse du monde… »

Lucrezia avait l'habitude de ce marivaudage, et sourit à son époux en retour avant de dire :

« Si tu ne cesses pas de me distraire, nous serons en retard ce matin pour la réunion…il faut aller réveiller Aidan et l'habiller, maintenant… »

La réunion hebdomadaire avait lieu ce matin même, sous le dôme central, comme chaque semaine, pour que les différentes équipes se mettent au courant de se qui se passait d'abord dans le dôme II, maintenant habité, mais aussi au niveau des différents commerces florissants avec les autres colonies et la Terre. Zechs la présidait en tant qu'administrateur, et il ne devait pas être en retard…

Laissant Lucrezia achever de se préparer, il alla dans la chambre de son fils et l'éveilla doucement. Aidan ouvrit les yeux, les frotta avec ses petites mains et fit un sourire à son père avant de lui tendre les bras. Zechs le prit dans ses bras et lui dit :

« Viens, petit homme… »

Et il l'embrassa. Les yeux bleus du petit garçon brillèrent de joie et il passa ses bras autour du cou de son père, dont il avait hérité les cheveux blond pâle rebelles. L'ancien pilote du Tallgeese avait désormais la main, et, dûment nettoyé et habillé, le petit garçon put rapidement rejoindre sa maman, qui prenait son petit déjeuner dans la cuisine. Il se précipita vers elle, ralentit et vint déposer sa petite main sur le ventre rond en disant :

« Bonzour toi… »

Puis il embrassa sa mère, très attendrie en le voyant agir ainsi. Aidan, bien qu'il n'eût que deux ans, semblait prendre son rôle de grand frère très au sérieux, marque de sa maturité supérieure…

Pourtant, en le voyant manger son petit déjeuner en se tartinant joyeusement le visage et les mains avec son biberon de lait et ses tartines, il paraissait identique à n'importe quel bébé de deux ans normal. Pourtant, en ce petit corps potelé, se cachait un potentiel énorme…

Aidan nécessitant un décrassage en règle après le petit déjeuner, Lucrezia, n'ayant cure de ses protestations, le nettoya soigneusement puis le vêtit pour sortir avant de lui fixer son petit sac au dos.

L'enfant dûment déposé à la crèche, il était maintenant plus que temps de gagner le dôme central. Par chance, tous n'étaient pas encore arrivés aussi vérifièrent-ils les constantes d'environnement d'un œil habitué avant de hocher la tête dans un bel ensemble. Ceci était très important car, en dehors de cet environnement soigneusement régulé pour permettre la vie humaine, c'était le désert martien et la moindre fuite d'air aurait signifié la mort pour les cinq cents personnes qui vivaient dans ce microcosme…

Entrant dans la salle de réunion, Zechs remarqua immédiatement l'absence d'Adin Barnett. Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre, aussi alla-t-il demander à son frère Odel ce qu'il se passait, mais celui-ci n'en savait pas plus que lui. Zechs, alors, envisageait de commencer la réunion sans lui quand il arriva, pas rasé, l'air complètement épuisé et des cernes sous les yeux mais avec un sourire éclatant. Il s'écria alors :

« CA Y EST ! »

Tous comprirent alors de quoi il voulait parler, et applaudirent. Zechs s'approcha et, souriant, lui dit :

« Félicitations…comment s'appelle-t-elle? »

Adin sourit encore plus largement et répondit :

« Elle s'appelle Léa… »

Il fit une grimace comique et dit :

« Excusez mon retard et mon apparence, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de passer chez moi… »

Odel vint congratuler son frère, et la réunion débuta dans la bonne humeur. C'était plutôt bien, car Zechs n'avait pas que des choses positives à dire. En effet, la Terre ayant diminué ses aides, il devait par ailleurs augmenter quelque peu les charges payées par les colons et craignait que cette mesure ne passât mal parmi eux. Par chance, il sut bien s'expliquer et ils en comprirent la raison, bien que cette annonce provoquât un tollé parmi eux au départ. Cependant, avec la reprise de l'exploitation totale des puits, les finances de la colonie se portaient mieux que jamais, et l'essor des entreprises Barnett, qui distribuaient et fabriquaient à présent avec l'aide de sous-traitants terriens le véhicule _Mars Rider_ dans sa version basique et tout-terrain, était l'une des figures de proues présentées à la Terre. Pourtant, peu de candidats pour l'instant avaient tenté le tout pour le tout en venant s'installer sur cette planète aride, même si les partenariats avec Maxwell Iron inc. et le groupe Winner rapportaient beaucoup et étaient la preuve qu'il y avait de l'argent à gagner…

Une fois la réunion terminée, Lucrezia décida de rendre visite à Rushie au dispensaire. La jeune maman était encore couchée, un berceau transparent à son chevet contenait la petite fille à laquelle elle avait donné naissance. Rushie sourit à l'entrée de Lucrezia, qui était devenue une amie pour elle et lui dit :

« Vous n'auriez pas du venir, vous allez vous fatiguer… »

Lucrezia vint l'embrasser, observa la petite fille noyée dans sa grenouillère rose et dit :

« Tout de même, c'est normal, et je vais très bien…quelle jolie petite fille ! »

Elle pensa que, bientôt, son propre enfant se tiendrait lui aussi près d'elle, dans un berceau comme celui-ci, puis se tourna vers Rushie et demanda :

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? Elle est née un peu tôt… »

Rushie sourit et répondit :

« Plutôt bien maintenant qu'elle est là, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi cette nuit pour qu'elle vienne au monde plus rapidement…pauvre Adin, je crois que je l'ai insulté suffisamment pour remplir tous les jours du calendrier ! »

Rushie, non contente d'être une tête bien faite, possédait un humour imparable qui égayait le quotidien des colons, et Lucrezia sourit. La jeune maman sourit et ajouta :

« Le médecin a dit qu'elle allait très bien même si elle est née avec un mois d'avance… Nous l'avons appelée Léa Martia, parce qu'elle est la première à être née sur Mars…»

Lucrezia caressa la joue velouté du nouveau-né et dit :

« C'est une très bonne idée, et nous fêterons dignement cette naissance mémorable… »

Les colons travaillaient sans relâche, il était bien normal qu'ils puissent se divertir, surtout à une occasion pareille. Lucrezia se promit d'en parler à son époux le soir même…

Elles restèrent encore un moment à parler, puis Lucrezia retourna au centre de contrôle où l'attendait son travail. Zechs avait envoyé Adin dormir, et Odel sortait, allant rendre lui aussi visite à sa belle-sœur et à sa nièce.

Quand il l'entendit entrer, Zechs lui demanda :

« Alors ? »

Lucrezia sourit et dit rêveusement en posant la main sur son ventre :

« C'est un très beau bébé, et Rushie rayonne littéralement…ah, j'ai hâte que le nôtre soit au monde maintenant… »

C'était tout un symbole, et Zechs le savait. Une colonie ne prenait véritablement vie que lorsque des bébés y naissaient, il le savait…

Il lui dit :

« N'as-tu pas rendez-vous chez le médecin ? »

Lucrezia sortit de sa rêverie et secoua la tête :

« Non, pas tout de suite, demain seulement, pour le prélèvement de sang du bébé… »

Connaissant les antécédents de maladie hémolytique d'Aidan, elle était suivie très attentivement, et une prise de sang allait être faite pour déterminer le groupe sanguin du bébé à naître ainsi que son rhésus afin de pouvoir agir en cas de conflit avec celui de sa mère. Elle avait eu tellement peur pour la vie d'Aidan qu'elle était prête à se soumettre à tous les examens, fussent-ils difficiles à supporter…

_Résidence de Relena, 25 janvier 201_

Il était tard, plus de minuit, mais Relena travaillait encore, comme à son habitude. Avec un soupir, elle ferma d'un coup sec le dossier qu'elle avait signé et s'apprêtait à en prendre un autre quand une main se posa sur la sienne :

« Non, tu as assez travaillé, il faut aller dormir… »

Une fois de plus, elle n'avait pas entendu entrer Heero. Elle lui sourit, d'un pauvre petit sourire, et dit :

« Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas le choix, non ? »

Heero lui dit alors :

« Je refuses que tu te tue à la tâche, qu'est-ce que Tim et moi ferions sans toi ? »

Elle tenta de faire de l'humour :

« Eh bien, vous seriez entre hommes et tu pourrais parfaire son éducation pour qu'il devienne un surdoué du pilotage comme toi… »

Heero, alors, fit le tour du bureau, écarta la chaise de celui-ci et souleva brusquement Relena dans ses bras en disant :

« Je veux lui conserver sa mère, au moins, alors au lit, et ne discute pas ! »

Il n'avait pas pour habitude d'élever la voix, ce qui donnait la mesure de son inquiétude. Docile, elle se laissa porter dans leur chambre, deshabiller et mettre au lit sans discuter, puis s'endormit rapidement. Il savait qu'elle était épuisée tant moralement que physiquement, et que son sommeil avait été ou troublé ou inexistant ces temps derniers, les semaines où il avait été à l'hôpital. Elle s'était d'abord mise en disponibilité, mais avait vite repris son travail non par nécessité mais pour s'engloutir dedans, oublier tout ce qui allait mal dans sa vie, son fils prématuré, son compagnon disparu…

Calmement, il se déshabilla, gardant juste son caleçon, et s'allongea auprès d'elle. Il la prit dans ses bras et, sécurisé, finit par s'endormir lui aussi…

Ce fut Relena qui s'éveilla la première, sur les petites heures du matin. Bougeant légèrement, elle s'aperçut qu'Heero la tenait dans ses bras, et elle sourit avant de reposer sa tête contre son épaule. Ils n'avaient pas dormi ainsi depuis des semaines, Heero préférant depuis son retour faire chambre à part à cause de ses pansements, et elle savoura cette intimité qui lui avait tant manqué…

Elle s'étira contre lui avec un soupir d'aise, comme une chatte, et l'effleurement de son corps contre le sien suffit pour éveiller Heero. Ses yeux sombres s'abaissèrent sur elle, et il sourit légèrement avant de resserrer son étreinte. Les deux communièrent alors dans cette simple étreinte, cette intimité et, doucement, les mains d'Heero commencèrent à glisser sur la peau de Relena. Pourtant, il s'interrompit et dit :

« Non…nous ne sommes pas prêts pour cela… »

Il faisait allusion à ses blessures récentes et la naissance, encore récente également, de Tim-Odin. Il refusait de faire mal à Relena, se moquant éperdument de ses propres blessures…

Relena alors décida d'agir…doucement, elle commença à caresser la poitrine nue d'Heero, puis à l'embrasser, mais il la repoussa avec douceur et dit :

« Tu n'es pas encore guérie, ni prête pour cela… »

Elle répondit :

« Tu sais très bien ce qu'a dit le gynécologue la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'est toi qui as peur… »

Et elle l'embrassa langoureusement, voulant lui communiquer cette envie qui lui tordait les entrailles, irrépressible. Heero la serra contre lui, et lui caressa le dos. Comme électrisée, elle se frotta contre lui, et cela fit tomber les barrières qu'il s'imposait. L'envie d'elle ne lui manquait jamais, mais, ces temps derniers, bien qu'il se fût senti mieux, il avait continué de faire chambre à part dans le souci de la ménager, faisant fi de ses propres désirs. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Relena de le provoquer ainsi, et il en fut surpris, mais perdit assez vite pied dans les sensations qui vinrent le submerger…

C'était la première fois qu'elle prenait ainsi la direction des opérations, elle qui n'avait jamais osé lui avouer qu'elle avait envie de lui avait manifestement jeté sa timidité aux orties. Femme avant que d'être mère, la maternité l'avait cependant épanouie, et elle avait réalisé un certain nombre de choses lorsqu'il avait disparu. Elle avait dorénavant résolu de ne plus jamais laisser passer l'occasion de lui prouver son amour…

Partout où elle le caressait ou l'embrassait, il prenait littéralement feu, et, d'un geste impérieux, il releva son visage, l'embrassant désespérément. Il y avait dans ce baiser toute sa frustration, sa peur, les sentiments qu'il avait ressentis et n'avait pu extérioriser jusque-là. Il avait voulu paraître fort pour elle, et elle le comprit…

D'une main sûre, elle ôta son caleçon et glissa sur lui. Ses lèvres chaudes, glissant sur sa poitrine, achevèrent de lui faire perdre toute mesure. D'un mouvement preste, elle vint sur lui et l'enfourcha, gardant ses yeux dans les siens. Elle ressentit une légère douleur, normale, et attendit que cela passe avant de commencer à bouger…

Heero avait mis les mains sur ses hanches, et ressentait plus profondément le rythme qu'elle lui imprimait. Cette vision de Relena, de sa poitrine qui tressautait, de ses hanches provocantes l'amena au vertige de façon si rapide qu'il eut à peine le temps de s'en rendre compte. Il gémit son nom, se raidit un instant puis s'amollit alors que c'était au tour de Relena d'atteindre l'acmé de son plaisir. Elle s'effondra sur lui, et ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, anéantis par le plaisir.

Alors qu'il caressait ses cheveux humides de sueur, il lui dit ces mots qu'elle espérait entendre depuis longtemps :

« Je t'aime… »

Elle leva la tête, effleura de ses lèvres celles de son compagnon et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il ne mentait absolument pas, mais avait enfin trouvé le courage de le lui dire, refusant d'avoir désormais des secrets pour celle dont il partageait la couche et la vie. Elle lui sourit, les larmes montant à ses yeux, et dit :

« Je n'espérais plus l'entendre…excuse-moi… »

Il essuya ses larmes avec sa main et lui dit :

« Allons, ma forte Relena, tu ne vas pas t'effondrer pour trois petits mots… »

Elle lui sourit au milieu de ses larmes :

« J'espérais tant les entendre un jour, tu ne peux pas imaginer… »

Il sourit aussi et dit :

« Voilà qui est fait…j'ajouterais aussi que tu devrais t'habituer à partager ta chambre avec moi, tu risques de m'avoir sur le dos un certain temps, probablement jusqu'à la fin de ta vie… »

Elle sourit encore, et posa la tête sur sa poitrine avant de s'endormir ainsi, épuisée, ayant à peine compris ce que la phrase d'Heero impliquait…

_Hôpital de Beika, deux semaines après_

Heero, calmement, subissait sa seconde dialyse de la semaine, et commençait franchement à avoir plus qu'assez. Cela amusait-il donc les néphrologues de le brancher deux fois par semaines sur cette machine barbare ? Pendant son hospitalisation, il en avait beaucoup voulu à ses anciens 'amis' qui par leurs drogues lui avaient abîmé les reins, et, là, il retrouvait ce sentiment haineux. Heureusement, il irait voir son fils juste après dans l'aile de néonatologie, cela le calmerait et lui ferait oublier ses petits désagréments…

Il retrouva pourtant rapidement le sourire lorsqu'il vit, dans le magazine qu'il lisait, un article consacré à Quatre, déclaré l'un des célibataires les plus convoités. Il sourit à l'air peu naturel qu'affichait le jeune PDG du groupe Winner sur la photo, mais ne se moqua pas car Quatre détestait franchement toute forme de représentation, quelle qu'elle soit, et Heero le comprenait parfaitement sur ce plan-là…

Enfin, l'appareil se décida à terminer et Heero put gagner l'aile de néonatologie. Il revêtit une casaque stérile et put enfin entrer dans la salle des grands prématurés. Relena l'y attendait, avec le médecin, et ils semblaient avoir le sourire…

Dès qu'elle le vit, elle lui fit signe de venir, et lui dit :

« Le médecin nous autorise à sortir Tim de sa couveuse, on va pouvoir le prendre dans nos bras… »

Un grand sourire fendit le visage fermé d'Heero, qui regarda son fils. Tim avait perdu son lanugo, et ressemblait à présent à un bébé normal de petite taille. Enfin ses poumons avaient atteint la maturité pour respirer seuls, mais il était encore sous assistance respiratoire légère.

Le médecin, aidé d'une infirmière, le sortit de la couveuse avec mille précautions, et il fut immédiatement enveloppé dans un tissu chauffant. Il garda le tuyau qui, positionné sous son nez, lui apportait l'oxygène, et fut déposé dans les bras de Relena, au bord des larmes. Elle les laissa franchement couler quand elle contempla le visage de son bébé directement, sans tous ses tuyaux…

Tim-Odin, sans ouvrir ses yeux encore scellés, bailla sous le regard émerveillé de ses parents. Alors, Relena, avec un sourire mouillé, le mit avec des précautions infinies dans les bras de son père, estimant qu'il devait lui aussi partager ce moment précieux…

Retenant son souffle, Heero, les yeux écarquillés, admira la finesse des traits de son fils, mais était si raide que Relena ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire…

Alors Tim-Odin toussa, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur le monde, laissant ses deux parents stupéfaits et émus, muets, restant là à l'observer comme s'il eût été la merveille du monde…

**A SUIVRE**


	24. Chapitre 24 Emotions

_En ce jour qui est mon anniversaire (pas une blague !), je vous livre ce chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Bonne année et tout et tout à tous !_

_Chapitre 24 : Emotions_

_25 février 201_

Relena était assise près de la couveuse de son fils, une certaine appréhension dans le regard. En effet, le médecin avait autorisé que Tim-Odin fût nourri pour la première fois au biberon, et c'était elle qui allait le lui donner. A présent, le petit garçon avait presque la taille et le poids d'un bébé né à terme, mais il n'était cependant pas question encore de le ramener à la maison. Les médecins, s'ils étaient optimistes, ne cachaient cependant pas au couple le fait que l'enfant pourrait avoir d'importantes séquelles, non décelables pour l'instant.

Heero arriva alors, en provenance directe du service de néphrologie où il avait eu un rendez-vous. Relena lui sourit, mais il put s'apercevoir de sa nervosité, bien légitime…

Le médecin arriva et, aidé d'une infirmière, commença à débrancher le petit garçon, en lui laissant seulement le tuyau qui amenait l'air jusqu'à son nez, avant de le mettre immédiatement dans une couverture chauffante. On le déposa ensuite dans les bras de sa maman, qui sentit une fois de plus les larmes lui piquer les yeux.

Armée d'un biberon, elle commença à le nourrir. Tim-Odin n'avait pas le réflexe de succion, ayant toujours été nourri par sonde, et il fallut un bon moment pour qu'enfin il comprenne comment faire. Ses yeux bleu clair rivés dans ceux de sa mère, il but tranquillement et méthodiquement son biberon.

Sur les conseils du médecin, elle lui fit faire ses trois rots, et le déposa ensuite dans les bras de son père, estimant qu'il avait aussi droit à sa part. L'ancien pilote et nouveau père commençait à avoir quelque peu la main pour tenir son fils et lui sourit, voulant lui donner ce qu'il n'avait jamais reçu : l'amour d'un père. Tim sembla le sentir, plongea son regard dans celui de son père et une communion muette se mit en place entre eux sous le regard ému de Relena…

_Mars_

Rushie, qui avait repris son travail à mi-temps, et Lucrezia, qui allait bientôt partir en congé de maternité à son tour, observaient une courbe, l'air perplexe. Elles avaient inventé un nouveau système qu'elles avaient greffé à celui de retraitement de l'air, et cela semblait fonctionner à merveilles.

Toutes deux étaient dotées d'un esprit scientifique supérieur et pénétrant, qui laissait parfois leurs maris respectifs pantois lorsqu'ils voyaient ce qui en sortait. Lesdits maris étaient, ce matin, occupés à essayer des améliorations sur le _Mars Rider_. Cependant, ils tentaient d'être fermes quant aux repos que devaient d'accorder la nouvelle maman et la future maman, même s'ils y parvenaient assez peu, Rushie et Lucrezia ayant toutes les deux un caractère très fort…

Lucrezia repoussa sa chaise, le souffle court, et finit par dire :

« Enfin notre système fonctionne, ce n'est pas trop tôt… »

Elle posa sa main sur son ventre, car son bébé bougeait beaucoup depuis le début de la matinée. Aidan aussi avait été très actif vers la fin de la grossesse, aussi ne s'en formalisa-t-elle pas, mais Rushie lui demanda :

« Contractions ? »

Lucrezia secoua la tête :

« Non, juste un regain d'activité, il n'arrête pas de remuer depuis ce matin, mais Aidan aussi remuait beaucoup, il n'y a là rien de grave… »

Rushie fronça les sourcils :

« Vous devriez peut-être aller voir le médecin et faire un monitoring, on ne sait jamais… »

Lucrezia, étouffant un discret soupir, répondit :

« Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait un problème, mais j'irai plus tard… »

Elle était à présent enceinte d'un peu plus de huit mois, et savait que, si l'enfant naissait à présent, il ne risquait rien. Aidan aussi était né un peu avant son terme…

Heureusement, les résultats faites sur son sang et celles de son enfant à naître avait révélé une compatibilité de rhésus, pas de maladie hémolytique n'était donc à craindre. Suivant le souhait de son époux, elle avait refusé de savoir le sexe du bébé, voulant garder la surprise jusqu'au bout…

Tricia Barnett entra alors, tenant en main un autre diagramme qui venait juste de sortir. Elle leur sourit et dit :

« Celui-ci aussi est plus qu'encourageant, je crois que nous touchons au but… »

Tricia était l'aînée de toute cette fine équipe du haut de ses vingt-neuf ans, mais son expérience était pleinement appréciée pour régler certains problèmes qui laissaient les deux autres sans solution. Rushie alors regarda l'heure et dit :

« Nous devrions y aller, les enfants vont sortir… »

Toutes trois étaient mères d'enfants en bas âge, et elles avaient réussi à mettre au point un modus vivendi qui leur permît d'assumer à la fois leur maternité et leur travail. Lucrezia se leva lourdement, provoquant un sourire de Tricia qui lui dit :

« Allons, il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps… »

Lucrezia lui sourit, mais ne répondit pas. Elle appréciait ces femmes qui le lui rendaient bien, car toutes trois étaient construites sur le même moule : forte personnalité, intellectuelles, expérimentées et pas résolues à se laisser marcher dessus par les hommes. Cela ne les empêchait pas d'être épouses et mères épanouies…

Avec Aidan, Lucrezia eut son premier carnet de progression. En effet, depuis le mois de janvier, il était entré en première année de maternelle, et s'y plaisait énormément. Cependant, quand elle lut le carnet, elle eut une sueur froide : l'institutrice avait remarqué les capacités supérieures d'Aidan, et souhaitait lui faire intégrer la classe supérieure le plus tôt possible. Il fallait que cela arrive un jour, et elle se promit d'aller en parler en compagnie de son époux avec l'institutrice. Aidan s'ennuyait-il tellement en classe, comme elle l'écrivait ?

Observant son fils qui mangeait tranquillement, elle se demanda si, en voulant lui donner une enfance normale, elle ne le frustrerait pas. Elle se promit de prendre l'avis de Zechs à ce sujet, il serait le mieux placé pour savoir ce qui serait le mieux pour Aidan…

_Colonie L4_

Confortablement installé sur un siège moelleux derrière son grand bureau, Quatre se livrait à son occupation la plus courante : lire des tonnes de paperasserie. Rapports, factures, devis proposés à sa signature affluaient en un flux continu sur son bureau, malgré ses collaborateurs qui en traitaient environ soixante dix pour cent. Même les trente pour cent qui échouaient entre ses mains représentaient une énorme quantité, ce qui lui faisait parfois dresser les cheveux sur la tête lorsqu'il se laissait aller à calculer le flux d'origine.

Il mettait un point d'honneur à savoir tout ce qui se passait dans son entreprise, même s'il ne pouvait malheureusement pas connaître chacun de ses employés, disséminés dans tout le monde colonisé.

On frappa alors à la porte de son bureau et, avec un soupir, il grogna son assentiment. Un visage familier s'encadra alors et il reconnut avec un sourire l'une de ses sœurs, Aïcha. Elle entra, suivie d'une autre de ses sœurs, Samira, et d'une autre jeune fille qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ses sœurs étaient mariées et vivaient sur Terre, et il les avaient peu vus ces temps derniers, par manque de temps essentiellement parce qu'il les aimait beaucoup.

Il se leva, sourit plus largement et leur dit :

« Aïcha, Samira ! Quelle surprise ! Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir… »

Aïcha, l'aînée des deux, lui dit alors :

« Nous sommes venues te voir d'abord parce que nous sommes inquiètes pour ta santé. Fatima nous a dit que tu travaillais trop…tu dois penser à toi, petit frère. Qu'aurait dit papa s'il t'avait vu te surmener ainsi ? »

Quatre fit un signe éloquent de la main et répondit :

« Je n'ai pas le choix, je dois maintenir l'entreprise familiale, mais je ne suis pas encore à l'article de la mort et je pense au contraire que papa aurait approuvé mes choix… »

Samira alors intervint :

« Très bien, petit frère, j'estime que tu es assez âgé à présent pour prendre soin de toi-même, mais essaie de faire attention à toi... »

Elle s'interrompit un instant et reprit

« Nous sommes aussi venues te demander quelque chose… »

Elle fit un signe à la jeune fille qui avança timidement, les mains toujours croisées sur son giron. Aïcha reprit :

« Cette jeune fille s'appelle Maria. Je connais bien sa famille mais, malheureusement, elle est seule au monde à présent, celle-ci ayant péri dans un accident. Elle a de grandes compétences en gestion et en organisation, aussi voulions-nous te demander si tu n'aurais pas un travail pour elle… »

Alors Quatre observa davantage la jeune fille. Elle avait de longs cheveux roux et des yeux verts. De taille moyenne, elle était habillée très simplement mais tout, dans son maintien, dénotait une grande modestie. Il sourit pour la mettre à l'aise et dit :

« Eh bien, mademoiselle, puisque mes sœurs me le demandent et vous recommandent à moi, j'aurais bien tort de décevoir la confiance qu'elles ont en moi… »

Il décrocha son téléphone, dit quelques mots à son directeur des ressources humaines puis ajouta :

« Très bien, vous commencez demain, et nous verrons ensuite… »

Il ne s'était pas départi de son calme habituel, mais, et il ne savait pourquoi, son cœur battait la chamade. Cette jeune fille l'émouvait, elle était comme lui, orpheline, et il se devait de l'aider, alors pourquoi cette émotion ?

Aïcha et Samira lui dirent :

« Nous nous occuperons de son logement…merci, Quatre, merci… »

Maria le remercia aussi, et il se sentit encore plus ému. Diable, que lui arrivait-il donc ? Lorsque les trois femmes furent sorties, Quatre se remit au travail, mais ne put retrouver sa concentration. Enervé, il prit sa tête dans ses mains…

_Mars, 27 mars 201_

Il faisait nuit encore sur Mars, mais, bientôt, le soleil illuminerait le sol rouge poussiéreux. Dans leur chambre encore sombre dormaient Lucrezia et Zechs. Quelque chose, cependant, éveilla Lucrezia, qui se redressa. Un peu égarée, elle ne comprit pas ce qui l'avait éveillée jusqu'à ce que cela se reproduise une quinzaine de minutes plus tard. Il n'y avait pas de doutes, elle avait des contractions. Ceci ne ressemblait guère à celles qu'elle avait eues tout le long de son dernier mois, il semblait bien que celles-ci annoncent le début du travail.

Par chance, tout avait été prévu dans ce cas depuis un certain temps : Aidan irait chez Odel et Tricia Barnett, et la valise attendait derrière la porte…

Lourdement, elle s'assit, se leva et entreprit de s'habiller. Elle savait qu'elle avait le temps, et éveiller Zechs ne servirait à rien pour l'instant qu'à l'affoler. Une fois prête, elle posa sa main sur son épaule et lui dit:

« Lève-toi, il faut aller au dispensaire... »

Habitué depuis longtemps à s'éveiller au premier appel, Zechs ouvrit les yeux et demanda:

« Que se passe-t-il, Lu ? »

Dès qu'il la vit vêtue de pied en cap, il comprit et dit:

« Ah, je vois...vite ! »

Il se leva, éveilla Aidan qui grogna un peu et fit monter toute sa petite famille dans la petite voiture électrique qui servait aux déplacements sous le dôme. Il déposa son épouse au dispensaire et fila, ventre à terre, amener Aidan aux Barnett, qu'il réveilla. Tricia le renvoya incontinent auprès de Lucrezia, tout en lui demandant de les tenir au courant...

Quand il revint, la sage-femme avait déjà examiné son épouse et lui dit:

« Il n'y a rien de problématique, ne vous inquiétez pas, le bébé sera là bientôt... »

Il enfila prestement une casaque stérile et vint se poster auprès de Lucrezia, remarquablement calme. Il se sentait très nerveux, parce que c'était la première fois. Il avait toujours regretté de n'avoir pas pu assister à la naissance d'Aidan, mais ce qu'il était en train de vivre lui ôtait tous ses regrets…

Pourtant, il faisait une tête si comique que Lucrezia lui dit en riant :

« Hé, calme-toi, tout se passe bien, je le sais… »

Elle était effroyablement calme, et il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur son instinct. Lucrezia en avait toujours eu beaucoup, ce qui faisait d'elle un pilote de talent, mais cela pouvait s'étendre également à la maternité.

La sage-femme revint, examina Lucrezia et Zechs lui demanda, tentant de paraître calme :

« Est-ce que tout se passe bien ? »

Ses mains tremblaient légèrement, et elle dut s'en apercevoir car elle sourit et dit :

« C'est la première fois que vous assistez à une naissance, n'est-ce pas ? Mais oui, tout se passe bien et assez vite, ce n'est plus qu'une question d'heures maintenant… »

Une fois qu'elle fut sortie, Lucrezia rit doucement et dit :

« Calme-toi, Zechs, tu vas finir par me stresser…tu ne voudrais pas que je mette au monde un stressé chronique ? »

Elle sentait les contractions se rapprocher, mais elle voulait surtout calmer son époux. Il était cependant parfaitement normal qu'il se sente nerveux…

Il demanda alors :

« Pour Aidan aussi, cela s'était bien passé ? »

Elle hocha la tête et répondit :

« Un peu long, parce que c'était notre premier, mais oui…et avec Sally aux commandes il ne pouvait en être autrement. Elle a adoré Aidan à la minute près où il est venu au monde… »

Zechs, un peu plus décontracté, déposa un baiser sur son front et dit :

« Je la comprends, notre petit bonhomme a hérité de ton charme ravageur… »

Lucrezia rit et répliqua :

« Je te rappelle qu'il te ressemble, au point que Relena a cru te voir quand elle a fait sa connaissance, donc c'est de ton charme qu'il a hérité…si celui qui va nous naître est pareil, nous aurons deux charmeurs sur les bras… »

Faire de l'humour lui permettait d'oublier la douleur qui s'amplifiait dans son ventre. Le bruit du monitoring fœtal pourtant assurait que tout se passait bien, que le cœur du bébé battait fort et clair. Serait-ce aussi un New Type, comme son père ? En tout cas, d'après son groupe sanguin, non, il était A, comme elle.

Elle poussa un gémissement étranglé sous l'effet d'une contraction plus forte, et Zechs lui serra la main pour l'aider. La sage-femme dit alors :

« Le col est totalement effacé, le bébé sera là dans quelques dizaines de minutes… »

Curieusement, Lucrezia souffrait assez peu, même sans péridurale. Zechs lui serrait la main à la briser, et elle dut lui dire de bien vouloir relâcher un instant ses métacarpes meurtris. Soudain, la tête du bébé apparut, et le médecin, secondé par la sage-femme, prit la direction des opérations.

« Allez, on pousse…stop ! Allez, on y va ! »

Lucrezia reprit son souffle, puis donna tout ce qui lui restait de forces pour faire sortir le bébé qui se mit immédiatement à hurler, le tout sous le regard attendri et étonné de Zechs qui ne put s'empêcher de laisser ses yeux s'embuer lorsqu'il entendit le premier cri de son enfant. Il sourit à son épouse, et le médecin dit :

« Félicitations, c'est une belle petite fille… »

La sage-femme, qui s'était occupée de lui dégager les voies respiratoires, l'amena alors à ses parents. La petite fille, bien qu'encore rouge, semblait avoir hérité de la peau mate de son père, et elle avait une touffe de cheveux clairs. Ses yeux bleu clair encore aveugles observaient néanmoins ses parents et l'étrange monde où elle était arrivée. Zechs, alors, fondit carrément en larmes lorsqu'il tint dans ses bras sa fille, sous le regard tout aussi humide de Lucrezia qui en oublia les contractions qui reprenaient.

Quand il reprit sa contenance, il lui dit avant de l'embrasser :

« Merci…merci, elle est magnifique ! »

Il ne pouvait rien dire d'autre, la gorge encore serrée par l'émotion. Il ne pensait vraiment pas se sentir si ému, c'était comme si un amour inconditionnel lui était tombé dessus pour cette minuscule petite fille issue de son sang, de son amour partagé avec Lucrezia. Il la lui redonna, et elle se mit à téter goulûment son sein, absorbant ainsi le premier lait, le colostrum, important pour son système immunitaire, sous le regard fasciné de son père. Pendant ce temps, le médecin donnait les soins post-partum à la maman…

Le regard de Lucrezia rencontra alors celui de son époux, et elle lui dédia un sourire rayonnant alors que le médecin demandait :

« Comment va-t-elle se nommer ? »

Les parents s'étaient mis d'accord auparavant sur le prénom, et Zechs dit :

« Nous voulons l'appeler Irène, et nous lui donnerons aussi les prénoms de nos mères respectives… »

Le prénom n'avait pas été choisi au hasard, ils voulaient placer la petite fille sous le signe de la paix (eirênè en grec), pour qu'elle ne vive jamais ce qu'ils avaient vécu…

Dehors, le soleil s'était levé, saluant de ses rayons le second bébé à naître sur Mars…

**A SUIVRE**


	25. Chapitre 25 retour à la normale

_Hé non, il ne faut pas désespérer, voici enfin le 25 qui arrive, tout frais, avec les oeufs de Pâques  
_

_Chapitre 25 : Retour à la normale  
_

Mars, 24 avril 201 

« Ouiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnn ! »

Le cri désormais familier de la petite Irène résonnait dans l'appartement des Peacecraft. La petite fille avait presque un mois, mais ne faisait pas encore ses nuits. Zechs s'éveilla, mais, laissant Lucrezia sommeiller tranquillement il se glissa hors du lit et passa dans la chambre de sa fille. Il vint la prendre dans ses bras et chuchota :

« Chuttt, mon bébé, chut, papa est là… »

La petite fille se calma, et il passa dans la cuisine. Là attendait, dans le chauffe-biberon, l'objet de la convoitise du bébé. Lucrezia allaitait sa fille mais, pour la nuit, afin que Zechs puisse la nourrir aussi, elle tirait son lait. D'une main experte, il continua de bercer sa fille pendant que le biberon chauffait, afin qu'elle prît patience et ne réveillât pas ni sa mère, ni son frère aîné. Enfin, elle put se sustenter, dardant son regard bleu clair dans celui de son père, dont le sourire attestait l'adoration inconditionnelle qu'il lui portait…

Une fois rassasiée, Irène se rendormit et il put aller la recoucher. Mais, quand il regagna sa propre chambre, il trouvait Lucrezia éveillée, qui l'attendait. Elle lui sourit et dit :

« Je vais te recommander pour le prix du père modèle de l'année… »

Zechs sourit et s'assit à côté d'elle. Lucrezia, bien qu'un peu pâle, avait tout de même bonne mine et s'était bien remise de son accouchement. Seule sa poitrine encore alourdie de lait attestait qu'elle venait d'être maman, mais nul n'aurait pu le voir autrement. Il sourit plus largement encore et répondit :

« Tu as fait tout le travail pendant neuf mois, je peux bien prendre un peu le relais à présent… »

Depuis la naissance d'Irène, Zechs se sentait rempli d'une plénitude supplémentaire, il rayonnait positivement. Surtout, il avait mis un point d'honneur à faire en sorte qu'Aidan ne se sente pas écarté. Bien sûr, le petit garçon adorait sa petite sœur, mais il y avait parfois des bouderies, parfaitement normales. Lucrezia, dès avant la naissance de sa fille, avait demandé conseil à Tricia, qui avait deux enfants, et celle-ci lui avait répondu qu'il fallait toujours qu'il y ait une place pour l'aîné, que ses parents disposent de temps pour lui, et, même si le temps d'adaptation serait un peu difficile, tout se passerait bien ensuite…

_Colonie L2_

Un nouveau matin se levait sur la colonie, et il était temps pour Duo de se lever pour aller travailler. Sa main s'égara sur la cuisse d'Hilde, encore endormie, puis sous la nuisette de satin, mais il se maîtrisa et se leva. Ce matin, il attendait des livraisons importantes, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être en retard. Hilde soupira, et se retourna…

Il se lava, puis s'habilla. Il était en train de prendre son petit déjeuner quand elle le rejoignit. Il lui trouva les traits quelque peu tirés, et un peu plus pâle qu'à son habitude. Inquiet, il demanda :

« Tu vas bien ? »

Hilde lui sourit :

« Mais oui, pourquoi ? »

Il finit d'avaler sa dernière tartine, le fond de son bol de thé et dit :

« A tout à l'heure, mon cœur ! »

Il l'embrassa sur le front, et fila, comme tous les matins, sous le regard attendri de sa jeune épouse. Hilde alors s'étira, souriant davantage. Tout à l'heure, lorsqu'elle le rejoindrait, elle aurait eu confirmation de ce qu'elle subodorait depuis quelques semaines, et nul doute qu'il en serait heureux…

_Colonie L4, locaux de la maison mère du groupe Winner_

Quatre soupira: encore une invitation à une réception mondaine. Il jeta le carton et l'enveloppe sur son bureau, et se demanda s'il allait s'y rendre. Il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié cela, mais c'était son devoir de représentation, et il ne pouvait s'y soustraire. C'était l'un des inconvénients d'être le PDG d'un des plus grands groupes terrestres et coloniaux.

Quatre eût été heureux de vivre dans le désert, sous une tente, comme ses ancêtres, en touareg nomade, mais les hasards de la vie avaient fait de lui ce qu'il était, le destin l'avait placé là, et il se devait de relever ce défi…

Son téléphone sonna, et la voix familière d'un de ses directeurs résonna :

« Monsieur Winner, comment allez-vous ? »

Surpris par le ton jovial, il répondit :

« Bien, bien, merci…et vous ? »

Le directeur sembla sourire davantage :

« Je vais très bien, et je voulais vous remercier, vous m'avez envoyé une perle… »

Une perle ? Quatre ne comprenait pas de quoi il voulait parler, et il répéta :

« Une perle ? »

Le directeur reprit :

« Oui, la jeune assistante de direction, Maria, que vous avez engagée, c'est une perle. Je n'ai jamais vu personne travailler si bien et si efficacement… »

Maria ? Ah oui, cette jeune personne orpheline que ses sœurs lui avaient demandé d'engager. Eh bien, en tout cas il n'avait pas fait d'erreur, c'était déjà ça. Il sourit et répondit :

« Je suis content qu'elle vous convienne… »

Quand le directeur eut raccroché, Quatre se souvint avec gêne de l'effet très…particulier qu'elle avait produit sur lui. Pourquoi elle, alors qu'il rencontrait des femmes tous les jours ?Il n'aurait pu le dire. Cela lui rappelait qu'il n'était qu'un humain, doté de réactions normales…

Il était vrai aussi qu'il lui arrivait de penser à elle quand son esprit se mettait à dériver vers la rêverie, à ses cheveux roux semblables à une bordée de flammes, à ses yeux verts aussi profonds que l'océan…

Il rougit violemment, soudain très gêné, et revint immédiatement à son travail…

_Hôpital de Beika, 4 mai 201_

C'était un grand jour pour Heero et Relena. Après cinq mois de couveuse, ils allaient pouvoir ramener Tim-Odin chez eux, où sa chambre l'attendait depuis des mois. Le bébé, grand prématuré, avait lentement remonté la pente et, cinq mois après sa naissance difficile, avait atteint une taille et un poids suffisants pour qu'il puisse être pris en charge par ses parents. Pourtant, il serait soigneusement suivi, car les médecins pensaient qu'il pourrait probablement avoir des séquelles dues à sa prématurité. Il restait petit et léger pour son âge, mais se nourrissait bien et respirait seul à présent, signe que ses poumons avaient fini leur maturation. Un duvet foncé ornait son crâne, et sa peau avait perdu son aspect translucide pour enfin prendre un aspect de bébé normal…

Devant les parents émus, l'infirmière le sortit de la couveuse, le posa sur une couverture, le débrancha patiemment de tous les câbles et perfusions qu'il avait encore. Tim-Odin gémit, et se mit à pleurer alors que le médecin l'examinait une dernière fois avant sa sortie avant de laisser l'infirmière l'habiller et de dire aux parents :

« Il va bien, mais il va falloir le surveiller. Au moindre signe suspect, amenez-le… »

Relena avait ramené de quoi soigneusement couvrir son fils, qui prit place dans un couffin rembourré. Heero, attendri, caressa la joue de son fils qui s'endormit alors que sa mère disait :

« Merci beaucoup, docteur, pour tout ce que vous avez fait… »

Tim bailla, et le docteur dit :

« Il revient de loin, ce petit, mais il devrait s'en sortir correctement maintenant… »

Heero prit le couffin, et serra la main du médecin avec émotion. Relena fit de même, et ils sortirent de l'hôpital pour gagner la maison. Relena avait dû revendre les habits taille naissance, et en avait racheté d'autres, adaptés à la taille actuelle de son fils et en prévision de sa croissance. Néanmoins, la chambre tendue de bleu, avec son mobilier blanc, était prête à recevoir son hôte minuscule avec tout le confort possible.

Dès qu'ils furent arrivés, Heero posa doucement le couffin à terre pour ne pas éveiller le petit garçon, et Relena tira les rideaux. D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de ne pas le sortir de son couffin pour l'instant, pour qu'il ne prenne pas peur en se réveillant dans un lit étranger. Sur la pointe des pieds, ils sortirent de la chambre, le laissant dormir…

Heero prit Relena dans ses bras, et dit :

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il est enfin avec nous, c'est un miracle ! »

Relena, aussi émue que lui, rit doucement et dit :

« Je pense que tu vas vite t'en apercevoir lorsque tu devras te lever cette nuit, car je te rappelle qu'il ne fait pas encore ses nuits… »

Heero sourit en retour et répondit :

« Hé bien je me lèverai, voilà tout, pour que tu puisses dormir, madame le vice-ministre… »

Et il déposa un baiser léger sur sa bouche…

_Mars_

Zechs, tirant la langue pour se concentrer, tentait de terminer une tour de cubes, aidé par son fils aîné. Aidan posa un cube en haut et s'exclama :

« Gané ! »

Il parlait assez bien, mais, parfois, il lui manquait des lettres ou des syllabes, ce qui faisait que son langage était assez personnel, mais cela attendrissait ses parents qui se disaient que cela disparaîtrait assez rapidement, vu l'évolution de l'enfant. Zechs posa un autre cube sur le sommet et dit :

« Non, c'est papa qui a gagné, Aidan ! »

Le petit garçon sourit et se précipita dans les bras de son père, provoquant la chute finale de la tour. L'ancien pilote du Tallgeese souleva son fils et lui dit :

« Au bain, bonhomme ! »

C'était lui qui s'occupait d'Aidan, Lucrezia ayant emmené Irène chez le pédiatre pour sa visite du premier mois. Du coup, Zechs en profitait pour passer du temps avec son fils aîné et faire en sorte qu'Aidan ne se sente pas délaissé. Jusque-là, le petit garçon ne semblait pas tellement souffrir de la présence de sa petite sœur, et ses parents faisaient en sorte que tout se passe bien…

Une demi-heure et des litres d'eau répandus plus tard, Zechs, trempé jusqu'aux os, amenait son fils dans sa chambre pour lui mettre son pyjama. Il n'eut pas le temps de finir car sa mère, portant Irène, entra et il se précipita vers elle. De son toucher maladroit de bébé, il caressa sa petite sœur et tendit les bras pour que sa mère le prenne lui aussi, mais elle lui dit :

« Non, Aidan, je ne peux pas te prendre aussi… »

Zechs, alors, souleva le petit garçon pour le mettre à la hauteur de sa petite sœur. Irène, de son regard bleu clair, observa alors son grand frère avec intérêt. Aidan, ravi, tendit son doigt vers le visage de sa sœur pour lui caresser la joue mais sa mère l'arrêta :

« Doucement, mon chéri, tu vas lui faire mal… »

Irène, alors, commença à pleurer, signifiant qu'elle avait faim, et Lucrezia alla s'installer dans le salon pour l'allaiter. Elle entendit les pleurs d'Aidan, probablement persuadé d'avoir fait du mal à sa sœur alors que ce n'était nullement le cas. Décidément, ce n'était pas simple d'être mère, mais elle n'aurait échangé sa situation pour rien au monde…

Un peu plus tard, les enfants couchés, Zechs regardait les dossiers qu'il avait ramenés pendant que Lucrezia, assise devant son terminal, faisait sa correspondance. Il y avait là des nouvelles de tous leurs amis et connaissances : Lady Une annonçait le passage brillant en première de Mariemeia, Heero et Relena envoyaient les premières photos de Tim-Odin à la maison, Sally, restée sur Terre, leur parlait de ses recherches en cours, Wu Fei, concis comme à son habitude, demandait des nouvelles d'Aidan, son filleul, Quatre, probablement surbooké comme d'habitude, avait écrit quelques lignes seulement, ainsi que Trowa, peu prolixe. La dernière missive la fit sourire, et elle se retourna :

« Zechs, nous venons de recevoir une bonne nouvelle… »

Il leva la tête et dit :

« Ah ? De qui, donc ? »

Lucrezia sourit et dit :

« De Duo et Hilde. Ils vont avoir un bébé… »

Zechs rit franchement :

« Hé bien, ils n'ont pas tellement perdu de temps. En tout cas, voyons comment ce boute en train de Duo va réagir lorsqu'il sera réveillé toutes les nuits pendant un bon moment… »

Lucrezia se leva, s'approcha de lui en lui souriant d'un air mutin :

« Comme si tu n'étais pas heureux d'être père ! »

Zechs enserra la taille de son épouse, et leurs regards se perdirent l'un dans l'autre un bon moment avant qu'il ne dise :

« Je suis encore plus heureux d'être ton époux… »

Son regard bleu s'éclaira d'une lueur qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, et il la souleva avant de dire :

« Et si nous en faisions un troisième ? »

Lucrezia se mit à rire et répondit :

« D'accord, si c'est toi qui le porte pendant neuf mois… »

Zechs rit, et posa ses lèvres sur le nez de son épouse avant de la regarder intensément. Il allait l'embrasser de nouveau, de façon nettement moins innocente lorsque un cri vint du système qui surveillait électroniquement la chambre d'Irène. Avec un soupir, Lucrezia se dégagea de l'étreinte de son époux et dit :

« Achevons déjà d'élever celle-ci avant d'en faire un troisième, si tu veux bien… »

Avec un petit sourire, il la laissa aller nourrir la petite fille avant de s'autoriser un soupir. La vie de père, quel défi !

_Terre, résidence de Relena_

Heero tentait d'encourager Tim-Odin à finir son biberon, mais le petit garçon n'avait nullement l'air pressé. Bien souvent, il était lent à boire, mais le médecin avait dit que ce n'était pas problématique, seulement que cela était dû à sa prématurité. Il fallait près d'une heure pour lui faire avaler les quelques millilitres de sa nourriture, et, aussi patient qu'il fût, Heero perdait quelquefois patience.

« Allez, Tim, encore quelques gouttes, sinon maman va s'inquiéter… »

Pauvre bébé, arrivé trop tôt dans ce monde, miraculé par la médecine et qui tentait, à présent, d'avoir une vie normale, au milieu de ses parents. Il était bien souvent léthargique, dormait plus que les bébés de son âge, et Heero savait que ce qui était normal pour les autres ne l'était pas pour lui. Les grandes étapes de son développement étaient bouleversées par le fait qu'il soit prématuré, mais il rejoindrait les autres un peu plus tard.

Relena entra alors dans la pièce, un dossier à la main, et dit :

« Il mange encore ? »

Heero hocha la tête :

« Oui, tu sais bien qu'il n'est guère pressé lorsqu'il doit avaler son biberon, mais il vient de finir… »

Il posa le biberon sur la table et, avec précautions, mit le bébé debout contre son épaule. Il frotta son dos, et Tim-Odin fit entendre un rot retentissant. Heero le remit assis et dit :

« Au moins, même s'il mange lentement, il mange, c'est déjà ça de gagné… »

Les parents se regardèrent, et partagèrent un regard langoureux, prometteur de délices, pendant que Tim-Odin continuait patiemment à avaler son lait...

**A SUIVRE**


	26. Chapitre 26: continuités

_Un nouveau chapitre, deux mois après le précédent, c'est l'inconvénient d'avoir dix mille fics en route, mais voilà de la lecture pour l'été…_

_Merci à tous ceux, et ils sont nombreux, qui lisent cette fic...n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews, surtout !  
_

_Chapitre 26 : Continuités  
_

_Mars, 10 juillet 201_

Incrédule et quelque peu surpris, Zechs relisait le message qu'il venait de recevoir, histoire de bien être sûr qu'il avait lu correctement. Le président ! Le président de l'alliance terrienne allait venir ici, sur Mars, dans deux semaines. Dans le message, il lui disait qu'il avait eu vent de tout ce qui avait été accompli sur Mars, et qu'il souhaitait voir cela par lui-même.

Zechs éteignit le terminal et fit quelques pas jusqu'à la baie vitrée qui, de son bureau, surplombait la salle de contrôle. C'était une reconnaissance pour tout ce qui avait été fait ici, souvent très difficilement, mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir cette reconnaissance-là, toutes ces mondanités officiellement qui lui semblaient appartenir à une autre vie.

Son regard effleura la pièce dans laquelle il se trouva, pour ensuite s'abaisser. Dans la pièce centrale, en bas, se trouvaient des techniciens qui s'affairaient sur des consoles, attentifs à tout problème qui pourrait survenir. James, son second, en avait réuni certains autour de lui et leur montrait quelque chose sur son bloc-notes. Quant à Lucrezia, entourée de Tricia et Rushie Barnett, elle examinait quelque chose qui semblait être des colonnes de chiffres. Les trois femmes se ressemblaient un peu, toutes trois dotées d'un fort tempérament, mais Tricia, la plus âgée, était de loin la plus calme des trois. Toutes trois étaient mères de deux enfants, et jonglaient avec un emploi du temps chargé, ce qui ne les empêchait pas d'être trois pivots importants de l'administration de la colonie…

Un bruit le fit se retourner, et il s'aperçut qu'on avait frappé à la porte. Il dit :

« Entrez… »

La porte s'ouvrit sur Adin Barnett, qui tenait une liasse de papiers. Il sourit et dit :

« Bonjour…Odel m'envoie vous porter les plans de la version amphibie du Mars Rider, si tout va bien nous lancerons la fabrication dans un ou deux mois… »

L'entreprise des deux frères, Barnett Industries, avait conçu en grande partie et fabriquait le véhicule martien à l'aide de matières premières issues et transformées sur place. Ce qui n'était pas issu de Mars était importé par le biais du Groupe Winner, et les déchets évacués par la Maxwell Iron Inc. Cette association était très profitable pour les trois protagonistes, et cela faisait que la situation économique de la colonie était florissante. Des colons habitaient à présent sous le Dôme II et de nouveaux filons d'oxyde de fer, de cadmium, d'aluminium, entre autres, avaient été découverts dans les puits dont la production ne faiblissait pas. C'était sans doute cette prospérité qui avait attiré le regard et l'intérêt du président de l'alliance terrienne, et qui avait motivé sa visite.

Zechs prit les plans, les examina un instant et dit :

« Très bien, je vais les regarder et je viendrai vous voir tout à l'heure, de toute façon je devais venir… »

En effet, Zechs, en tant que pilote du Gundam Geminass 01, devait toutes les semaines s'entraîner plusieurs heure pour garder intacts ses réflexes. Ce secret était partagé par très peu de monde, et il s'y résolvait pour pouvoir défendre la colonie et sa famille le cas échéant. A présent qu'il était doublement père de famille, cela lui paraissait encore plus important…

Il dit :

« Très bien, nous nous verrons plus tard, merci beaucoup, Adin… »

Le cadet des frères Barnett sourit, porta deux doigts à sa tempe en signe d'au revoir et sortit. Zechs posa les plans, et, se tournant vers son terminal, envoya un message à tous les colons pour les convoquer à une réunion plénière dans quelques jours, ceci afin d'organiser de façon idoine et comme il se devait la réception du président…

_Colonie L2_

Duo, lorsqu'il rentra ce soir-là après une journée harassante, trouva Hilde assise dans le salon, occupée à terminer la décoration d'un album. Sa grossesse de cinq mois et demi était à présent nettement visible sous ses vêtements larges, et elle lui sourit en demandant :

« Tout s'est bien passé ? »

Elle acquiesça et lui tendit une photo :

« Regarde… »

Duo posa son regard sur la photo et découvrit, ébahi, son enfant. Il tenait la photo d'échographie comme si cela avait été le Saint Graal, sous le regard amusé de sa jeune épouse qui lui dit :

« C'est un garçon… »

Le sourire de Duo s'élargit encore et il posa sa main sur le ventre rebondi d'Hilde. Elle lui dit malicieusement :

« Il va falloir que nous trouvions un prénom, tu ne crois pas ? »

Le regard de Duo glissa sur sa jeune épouse, et il vit à quel point elle était épanouie. Après avoir un peu difficilement supporté les aléas des premiers mois de grossesse, elle avait l'air de se sentir bien mieux…non, c'était plus que cela, c'était comme si une flamme intérieure l'éclairait et rayonnait d'elle. La jeune épouse Maxwell était encore plus belle ainsi, surtout aux yeux de son époux.

Duo, souriant malicieusement, embrassa Hilde et dit :

« Nous avons encore le temps… »

_Colonie L4, maison mère du groupe Winner_

L'air un peu pincé, Quatre resserra d'un geste machinal le nœud de sa cravate, avant de le desserrer avec un soupir. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il avait cet après-midi demandé à Maria de venir le voir, et voulait lui demander de l'accompagner à cette soirée de bienfaisance à laquelle il était convié. C'était une invitation obligatoire pour deux, et il savait bien que, s'il se rendait là bas accompagné de Maria, les journalistes ne tarderaient pas à le savoir et s'intéresseraient de très près à sa vie privée. C'était l'un des côtés qu'il détestait, mais il parvenait assez bien à se préserver, il y parviendrait encore cette fois et protégerait Maria de cette engeance si elle acceptait, bien sûr…

Il jeta un regard à son reflet dans la vitre, et essaya de lisser ses cheveux rebelles. N'y parvenant pas, il soupira encore une fois et se sentit horriblement mal à l'aise.

Une voix vint alors de l'interphone :

« La jeune fille que vous attendez est arrivée, monsieur… »

Il s'assit à son bureau, tentant de paraître le plus naturel possible, et regarda la porte s'ouvrir sur Maria, vêtue d'un tailleur pantalon, dont le pas trahissait la timidité et la crainte. Il sourit légèrement, et dit, désignant un siège :

« Bonjour…asseyez-vous… »

Son regard ne pouvait se détacher de la crinière couleur feu de la jeune fille, disciplinée en une natte sévère, et de son regard vert dans lequel il aurait pu se perdre sans remords. Il parvint à rester impassible et dit :

«Premièrement, je voudrais vous féliciter pour le travail que vous accomplissez au sein de l'entreprise, vos chefs ne tarissent pas d'éloges sur vous… »

Manifestement, la jeune fille ne s'attendait pas à cela, et ne put s'empêcher de laisser une expression de surprise fugitive passer sur son visage avant de dire :

« Merci, monsieur… »

Quatre, qui parvenait assez bien à maîtriser le tremblement de ses mains mais ne pouvait empêcher son visage de rosir plus que de raison, continua :

« J'ai quelque chose à vous demander, mais c'est personnel et vous n'êtes pas du tout obligée d'accepter… »

Il fit une pause, choisissant soigneusement ses mots, puis acheva :

« Je suis invité jeudi prochain à une soirée de charité, mais l'invitation est obligatoirement pour deux, et je me suis demandé si cela vous plairait de m'accompagner… »

Il avait réussi à dire cela sans que sa voix se mît à trembler, et l'intense surprise qui se peignit sur le visage de Maria l'émut. Elle resta un bon moment sans voix, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle devait faire, puis répondit :

« Ce sera un honneur, monsieur… »

Là, ce fut au tour de Quatre d'être surpris par son propre pouvoir de persuasion. Il dit alors :

« Il va sans dire que je vous offre votre tenue, mon assistante vous accompagnera pour la choisir quand vous le souhaiterez. Je suis très heureux que vous ayez accepté, ce sera un honneur pour moi de vous avoir avec moi… »

Il se maudit. Quelle platitude dans ses propos ! C'était toujours lorsqu'il devait exprimer des sentiments qu'il retombait dans ces mots vides de sens et terriblement conventionnels. Sur les relations humaines il avait manifestement encore beaucoup à apprendre. Furieux un instant contre lui-même, il n'avait pas remarqué que le regard de Maria, bien que baissé, s'était posé sur lui. Reprenant ses esprits, il dit :

« Merci beaucoup d'avoir accepté, j'enverrai la limousine vous chercher jeudi prochain à dix neuf heures trente… »

Maria hocha la tête et se leva, se dirigeant vers la porte…

Comme il aurait voulu lui exprimer son contentement de l'avoir à ses côtés ! Pourtant, il en était incapable et, alors qu'elle sortait, il resta là, les bras posés sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil, l'air quelque peu absent. Il se sentit alors ridicule, et frappa du poing la pile de dossiers qui se trouvait devant lui. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il se débarrasse de son encombrante timidité, et vite !

_Terre, résidence de Relena_

Relena, bien qu'il fût tard, travaillait dans son bureau, l'oreille aux aguets. Non loin d'elle était posé le dispositif qui lui permettait d'entendre si son fils se réveillait et, pour l'instant, Tim-Odin ne paraissait pas vouloir encore réclamer son biberon. A présent, elle n'avait plus besoin de le réveiller, il s'était rythmé tout seul mais restait tout de même un gros dormeur, comme tous les grands prématurés. Il restait également un petit gabarit, mais, à ce qu'en disait le médecin qui le suivait, il avait de bonnes chances de ne pas avoir de séquelles de son extrême prématurité. Selon sa date de naissance, il avait six mois, mais seulement la taille d'un bébé de deux ou trois mois, qui étonnait parfois ceux qui le voyaient.

Relena ferma son dossier et soupira. Heero était parti depuis quatre jours en mission pour le ministère, et il lui manquait extrêmement. Pourtant, ces temps derniers, leur entente n'était plus aussi parfaite, et ils se disputaient fréquemment. Le sujet de leurs disputes était souvent Tim-Odin, mais pas toujours. Elle se disait que cela arrivait dans tous les couples, mais n'aimait pas du tout cet état de fait…

Enfin, Tim se décida à se réveiller. Relena attrapa sa robe de chambre, alla le prendre et le nourrit du biberon conservé au chaud. Il fallait bien souvent s'armer de patience pour le nourrir, mais, ces derniers temps, il terminait plus facilement son biberon, à son grand soulagement…

Le regard sombre de son fils, hérité de son père, ne quittait pas le sien, et elle appréciait ce moment de communion avec son bébé. Cependant, elle se rendait bien compte qu'elle était surprotectrice avec lui, probablement parce qu'elle avait franchement craint de le perdre. Elle soupira et chuchota:

« Ne te laisse pas abattre, petit Tim... »

Même s'il avait des séquelles, ils seraient derrière lui pour le soutenir, autant qu'il aurait besoin d'eux. Ce bébé fragile, qui n'était pas préparé à vivre si tôt dans ce monde, survivrait sans aucun doute, mais il aurait besoin de longs soins pour y arriver. Cependant, elle ne regrettait plus rien à présent, et organisait désormais sa vie en fonction du petit garçon, chose qu'elle n'aurait pas cru être capable de faire auparavant. Elle qui, déjà, avait été forcée de mûrir très vite autrefois, avait encore dû faire face à ce coup supplémentaire du destin, mais, à présent, tout semblait s'arranger, même si elle devait encore jongler avec son emploi du temps et courir après les minutes. Même si leur couple était parfois en désaccord, elle devait bien reconnaître que Heero l'aidait beaucoup, et prenait son rôle de père très au sérieux. Des deux, c'était lui qui restait le plus optimiste sur les capacités intactes du petit garçon, arguant très logiquement que ses propres gènes de New Type pourraient au moins servir à quelque chose...

Alors que le petit prématuré buvait tranquillement sa nourriture, Relena lui sourit et elle crut voir dans les yeux sombres de son fils comme une réponse...

_Mars_

« L'arrivée du président ? Oui, je l'ai lu sur les messages internes...et ? »

Le calme de Lucrezia, occupée à nourrir Irène, étonna presque Zechs, qui, lui, lisait les derniers résultats de tests d'Aidan. Malgré l'opposition de ses parents, l'enfant avait passé des tests qui confirmaient le diagnostic précédent: à presque trois ans, Aidan présentait déjà des signes de précocité intellectuelle, comme son père il serait un New Type aux capacités particulières. L'institutrice avait vraiment insisté pour lui faire passer ce dernier test, qui confirmait malheureusement ce qui avait été pressenti...

D'un geste expert, Lucrezia essuya le petit menton du bébé et dit:

« Que nous vaut l'honneur d'une visite présidentielle ? «

Zechs posa la feuille qu'il tenait et dit:

« A mon avis, la prospérité de notre colonie, nous sommes riches, à présent, et voilà qui a dû attirer l'oeil de ces rapaces de politiques... »

Au ton de son époux, Lucrezia voyait bien que cela le contrariait, aussi lui dit-elle:

« Il faut en passer par là pour que nous ayons une vraie existence à leurs yeux, tu le sais... »

Le regard bleu de Zechs, chargé d'orage, redevint immédiatement clair comme un ciel estival, et il eut un léger sourire:

« Tu sais toujours trouver les mots qu'il faut, c'est incroyable... »

Lucrezia positionna sa fille sur sa hanche et, d'un geste léger, effleura de ses lèvres celles de son époux avant de dire:

« J'ai eu un long entraînement... »

Irène gazouilla, finissant de ramener le calme et la sérénité dans le coeur de son père, et Lucrezia dit:

« Que prévois-tu de faire ? »

Il sourit:

« Nous en parlerons à la réunion qui aura lieu vraisemblablement demain, mais nous devons faire les choses dans les règles... »

Rien que cela d'ailleurs semblait l'énerver, aussi résolut-elle de calmer le jeu, une fois de plus:

« Nous ferons tous front, les colons te suivront, et tu le sais... »

Il appuya sa tête sur sa main:

« Je le sais, oui, mais je sais aussi que, bien que j'eusse aimé demeurer indépendant, nous avons besoin de la Terre pour les débouchés de notre commerce... »

Lucrezia posa sa fille dans son transat et lui dit:

« Va donc jouer avec Aidan, voilà qui te ramènera la joie au coeur... »

Zechs désigna le papier des tests:

« Notre fils est à présent sûrement un New Type, et c'est ma faute. Il va être observé comme un rat de laboratoire par tous les instituteurs qu'il va avoir... »

Elle posa sa main sur son épaule, désirant vraiment le consoler. L'arrivée du président le gênait parce que cela lui rappelait ce qu'il avait été autrefois, et elle le comprenait aisément. Au contact de sa main, il se détendit un peu, et attrapa sa taille:

« C'est encore toi qui a raison... »

Elle lui sourit, de son plus beau sourire, et ajouta:

« Pour Aidan, nous serons là pour veiller au grain et faire en sorte que ce que viens de dire n'arrive pas... »

Une petite tornade aux grands yeux bleus prénommée Aidan arriva alors, et vint se précipiter sur Zechs pour avoir un baiser. Il le prit sur ses genoux et dit:

« Chaque chose en son temps, tu as raison, ma Lu... »

Il se leva, gardant Aidan dans ses bras, et dit:

« Viens, bonhomme, on va jouer... »

Aidan poussa un cri de joie, et serra le cou de son père entre ses petites mains. Zechs alors se sentit vraiment mieux: aucun président de l'univers ne pourrait lui enlever cela, l'affection de sa famille. Avec un sourire, Lucrezia le regarda gagner la salle de jeux, et, donnant à Irène son hochet, se dit qu'à présent aucun de ses démons anciens ne pourrait plus ronger Zechs, qu'il avait trouvé un équilibre. Comme elle l'avait toujours fait, elle resterait auprès de lui pour l'aider et le soutenir, quoi qu'il arrive...

**A SUIVRE**


	27. Chapitre 27 Etre, tout simplement

_Je sais, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à pondre ce chapitre, mea culpa mais, vu que j'ai repris des études, je n'ai plus énormément de temps mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour updater le plus régulièrement possible. Merci à tous ceux qui me reviewent et bonne lecture !_

_Chapitre 27 : Etre, tout simplement_

_Mars, 13 juillet 201_

Les yeux rouges, Zechs sortit sa clé de sa poche. Voici plusieurs nuits qu'il dormait peu à cause des préparatifs de la visite présidentielle et, bien qu'il fût habitué à cela, il commençait à sentir le poids du manque de sommeil sur ses épaules. Lucrezia était rentrée un peu plus tôt, il l'avait envoyée se coucher et libérer donc la baby sitter qui veillait sur Aidan et Irène. Ces derniers jours, il n'avait quasiment pas vu ses enfants, ni Lucrezia, mais, son éducation militaire aidant, il savait avoir le sens du devoir.

L'appartement était plongé dans la pénombre et, marchant sur la pointe des pieds, il passa dans la salle de bains pour se débarrasser de sa combinaison de colon et se raser avant d'aller embrasser ses enfants. Ayant déposé un baiser sur la joue d'Aidan et d'Irène, il gagna enfin sa chambre où Lucrezia dormait. Lorsqu'il se coucha, elle lui dit d'une voix ensommeillée :

« Te voilà seulement ? »

Manifestement, elle n'avait dormi qu'à moitié en l'attendant, comme elle le faisait parfois lorsqu'il travaillait tard. Il caressa son épaule et dit :

« Tu devrais dormir… »

Lucrezia sourit et dit :

« Comme si tu ignorais que je ne dors jamais totalement lorsque tu es au dehors… »

Zechs sentit le sang qui coulait dans ses veines s'enflammer face à son épouse à moitié endormie, la bretelle de sa nuisette glissant sur son épaule d'ivoire, le regard encore noyé de sommeil, mais il se contint et dit :

« Dormons, à présent, Irène va nous réveiller tôt… »

Lucrezia ne demandait que cela et, se pelotonnant contre lui, s'endormit immédiatement. Zechs eut un léger sourire et, se sentant en sécurité auprès de la femme qu'il aimait le plus au monde, s'endormit immédiatement…

_Colonie L4_

Quatre, chez lui, debout devant son miroir, s'efforçait de choisir la tenue qu'il revêtirait pour se rendre à la soirée de charité où Maria l'accompagnerait. Lui qui n'avait habituellement aucun problème pour cela s'agaçait depuis plus d'une demi-heure devant son armoire bien remplie pour simplement choisir une cravate et un costume. Il voulait être le plus élégant possible pour faire honneur à sa cavalière. Il n'avait pas revu Maria depuis qu'elle lui avait rendu visite, et, bien souvent, son visage venait hanter ses rêves, à sa grande honte, mais il n'avait jamais parlé d'elle à personne, ne voulant pas que ses amis se moquent de lui. Jamais aucune femme ne lui avait fait un effet pareil, et tout cela lui échappait un peu. Jusque-là, il avait réussi à garder tout cela pour lui, dans son jardin secret, mais il savait que cela ne pourrait perdurer, car, étant un personnage en vue, les paparazzi ne le laisseraient pas en paix dès qu'ils verraient Maria. Le jeune PDG du groupe Winner ne faisant guère parler de lui, ce ne serait que pain béni pour tous ces charognards de la vie privée. Soupirant, il essaya une énième cravate, qui eut l'heur de lui plaire, et s'affala sur son lit, le cerveau en ébullition. Il avait l'impression de changer de jour en jour depuis qu'il avait rencontré cette jeune fille fragile, et ne comprenait pas tout ce qui lui arrivait. Lui qui n'avait vécu jusque-là que pour sa mission et son travail découvrait cette facette de lui-même qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Autour de lui, ses amis se mariaient, devenaient parents, et, jusque-là, jamais l'envie de fonder une famille ne lui était ainsi venue. Il voulait protéger Maria, faire en sorte qu'elle ne souffre plus jamais, et n'osait pas encore donner à ce tendre sentiment son nom…

_Colonie L2_

Hilde, patiemment, élargissait un de ses hauts trop petits pour elle. A bientôt six mois de grossesse, elle ne voyait déjà plus ses pieds et s'agaçait en se regardant dans le miroir. Elle s'était empressée de demander à son gynécologue si elle portait des jumeaux tellement elle se trouvait énorme et celui-ci, quelque peu amusé, lui avait répondu que non. Duo, lui, lui répétait à longueur de journée à quel point il la trouvait belle et resplendissante, mais elle ne le croyait pas tout à fait : comment pouvait-il la trouver belle avec un ventre pareil ?

Malgré ses objurgations, il continuait à la louer de toutes les façons qu'il pouvait trouver, lui offrant des bouquets de fleurs, aménageant la chambre du bébé avec un goût remarquable. Duo démontrait ainsi son impatience et sa joie d'être père, avec une gaucherie touchante lorsqu'il posait sa main sur le ventre rond qui portait la vie. Il était toujours là pour la consoler lorsque ses hormones, lui jouant des tours, la transformaient en fontaine, et supportait ses sautes d'humeur avec son allant et son humour habituels. Bref, l'homme parfait, mais Hilde le connaissait bien à présent et savait qu'un grand sensible se cachait derrière sa gouaille. Elle espéra alors que leur petit garçon en aurait hérité, cela promettait de grands éclats de rire dans la maison…

_Terre_

Le pédiatre testa les réflexes de Tim-Odin, le posa sur le dos en vérifiant les mouvements de ses bras et de ses jambes, puis dit à Relena :

« Boit-il toujours aussi lentement ? »

Elle répondit :

« Cela s'améliore, mais il faut toujours s'armer de patience… »

Le médecin prit la tétine du bébé, la mit dans sa bouche et le regarda un moment téter avant de dire :

« Il a fait de grands progrès, c'est bien… »

Heero alors entra :

«Excusez-moi pour le retard, docteur… »

Relena rhabilla le bébé, qu'elle tendit à son père avant de dire au médecin :

« Nous essayons de mettre un peu de farine dans son biberon, comme vous nous l'avez recommandé, mais cela n'a pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup de succès… »

En effet, Tim-Odin, bien qu'il eût huit mois bientôt, restait petit et chétif, mais, aux dires du médecin, cela n'augurait en rien de sa vie future. Le pédiatre dit :

« Il faut du temps pour qu'il grandisse, mais il va bien… »

Heero dit alors :

« Peut-on déjà déceler d'éventuelles séquelles ? »

Le médecin observa les résultats d'examen et dit :

« Pour l'instant, non, mais cela sera plus visible lorsqu'il grandira, si séquelles il y a. Pour l'instant, même s'il est petit et lent, il évolue normalement… »

Heero dit alors :

« Je suis un New Type, cela peut-il influer sur son développement ? »

Le pédiatre, s'il en fut surpris, ne le montra guère et dit :

« C'est difficile à dire… »

Heero regarda son fils, qui se rendormait dans ses bras, et dit :

« Comme j'aimerais que cela lui serve à quelque chose… »

Quelques heures plus tard, Relena, penchée au dessus du berceau de son fils, le regardait dormir. Désormais, il dormait moins et restait plus longtemps éveillé, ce qui était un très bon signe, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Une main alors se posa sur son épaule, et elle vit Heero qui lui fit signe de sortir. Une fois hors de la chambre, il dit :

« Tu te fais du mal… »

Elle le regarda et dit :

« T'es-tu posé la question de savoir comment tu réagirais si notre fils était handicapé ? Je n'arrête pas d'y penser… »

Heero déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Relena :

« J'y ai pensé, moi aussi, mais cela ne changera rien à l'amour que je lui porte. Si tel était le cas, nous ferons en sorte qu'il se sente aimé et heureux comme il est… »

Elle se laissa aller contre lui, et laissa deux larmes couler le long de ses joues…

_Mars_

Le dôme central bourdonnait d'agitation et Zechs, dans son bureau, entouré de James, des deux frères Barnett et des responsables du dôme II, finissait de mettre au point les derniers préparatifs de la visite du président. Tout avait été fait dans les règles de l'art : réceptions, discours, visite des installations minières et des habitations, des écoles, des industries, repas cérémoniels, rencontre des colons. Pourtant, étant un homme expérimenté des choses de la politique, Zechs savait qu'il y avait quelque chose sous cette visite impromptue. En effet, il y aurait des élections dans moins de six mois, et il suspectait le président de s'intéresser aux colonies martiennes pour gagner de l'électorat. Ceci en fait n'était pas, à son sens en tout cas, le plus grave. La prospérité soudaine de Mars, due au travail de ses habitants, faisait des jaloux sur Terre et sur les autres colonies, et de puissants groupes de pression avaient sans doute glissé un mot en ce sens au cabinet présidentiel, comme quoi cette prospérité était probablement d'origine quelque peu douteuse. Suspectant cela, Zechs alors avait résolu de faire les choses dans les règles, mais sans plus, sans en mettre plein la vue au président. De toute façon, il savait pouvoir témoigner d'une comptabilité parfaite, mais il savait aussi que des preuves de malversations se fabriquent et que, s'ils attiraient trop l'attention, il risquerait ce genre de chose. Il en connaissait assez sur l'âme humaine, malgré son jeune âge, pour savoir que l'envie et la jalousie poussait parfois certains à en venir à de telles extrémités…

Quand tout le monde sortit, Odel Barnett s'approcha de lui :

« Tu as l'air soucieux… »

Etant deux pilotes, ils se tutoyaient désormais, étant devenus de très bons amis. Odel étant plus âgé, plus expérimenté, était souvent de bon conseil. Zechs le regarda et lui dit :

« Cette visite me donne un mauvais pressentiment, je ne saurais dire pourquoi, ou plutôt il y a bien trop de raisons… »

Odel réfléchit un instant et dit :

« Moi je sais : tout ceci t'inquiète parce que tu ne veux pas qu'on s'intéresse trop à Mars pour que nos enfants puissent grandir tranquillement, sans attirer les jalousies… »

Il s'interrompit et continua :

« Je ne connais pas grand'chose à la politique actuelle, mais je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas attirer l'attention sur nous, et je t'en remercie. Pas question de renoncer à cette paix que nous avons gagnée avec notre sang… »

Odel, lui aussi, avait connu la guerre et la douleur de perdre des êtres chers, et comprenait ce que ressentait Zechs. De plus, lui aussi avait deux enfants…

Zechs leva son regard bleu sur son ami et dit :

« Les jalousies sont déjà là, mon ami, je l'ai su par des connaissances qui habitent dans les autres colonies, et c'est pour cela que je n'ai pas voulu mettre d'ostentation inutile dans cette visite… »

Odel eut un léger sourire :

« Tu as eu raison…au fait, n'oublie pas de venir ce soir, c'est aujourd'hui le jour de révision des G… »

Zechs hocha la tête, et Odel sortit, laissant le directeur de la colonie seul avec ses pensées…

Ce soir-là, lorsqu'il rentra, Irène jouait dans son transat alors qu'Aidan mangeait, juché sur son rehausseur. Ses gestes étaient encore maladroits, il s'en mettait partout mais il mangeait déjà comme un grand. Il sourit à son père, et Zechs vint l'embrasser, ainsi que Lucrezia. Elle sourit à son époux et dit :

« A quoi dois-je l'insigne honneur de t'avoir à dîner ce soir ? »

Zechs rit doucement :

« Ah, la maternité n'a pas calmé ton incomparable sens de l'ironie, ma chère épouse. Je suis là parce que, pour une fois, je n'ai pas de réunion et tu sais aussi bien que moi que tout est prêt… »

Il vint prendre Irène dans ses bras, embrassa son petit crâne orné d'un duvet blond et l'installa sur ses genoux. La petite fille, ravie, gigota et rit lorsque son père agita un hochet devant elle. Lucrezia sourit mais ne dit rien, occupée à nettoyer consciencieusement Aidan. Celui se débattit mais ne put rien contre la poigne et l'agilité de sa mère. Il ne fut que trop ravi ensuite de sauter de la chaise et de courir à son père pour lui raconter sa journée. Son parler devenait de plus en plus intelligible, beaucoup plus intelligible que celui d'un enfant de trois ans normal, mais il lui arrivait de buter sur les mots trop difficiles, les prononçant à sa façon. Les institutrices adoraient ce petit garçon aux grands yeux bleu foncé et aux cheveux frisottants châtain clair, qui savait jouer de son charme naturel comme personne. Sa personnalité se faisait jour, montrant un enfant sensible, très ouvert aux arts, à voir les dessins qu'il faisait, qui n'avaient rien à voir avec les gribouillis des enfants de son âge. Aidan était aussi très sensible à la musique, et distinguait déjà la justesse de certaines harmonies d'oreille, ce qui laissait augurer du futur. Physiquement, il était très agile, mais manquait encore d'équilibre, ce qui était normal à son âge, y compris pour lui, doté de capacités supérieures. Son cas intéressait certains chercheurs, qui travaillaient sur la transmission génétique des capacités des New Type, mais les parents s'opposaient farouchement à toute étude. Ils avaient reçu plusieurs lettres à ce sujet, décrivant à quel point le cas d'Aidan, fils d'un New Type et d'une 'naturelle', était hautement intéressant, mais ils n'avaient pas donné suite. Pas question que leur fils devienne un rat de laboratoire…

Lucrezia prit son fils dans ses bras, s'assit près de son époux et dit à son fils :

« Sois gentil avec papa, Aidan, il a beaucoup travaillé… »

Le petit garçon dit alors péremptoirement

« Quand ze serai grand, ze veux être comme papa ! »

Il zozotait légèrement, et sa mère dit :

« Je, Aidan, pas ze… »

Zechs sourit à son fils aîné :

« Merci, mon grand, mais sois déjà toi-même, ce sera bien… »

Lucrezia se leva et dit :

« Allez, dis au revoir à papa et à Irène, il est temps d'aller au lit… »

Aidan se débattit pour la forme, mais finit par embrasser son père, sa petite sœur et se laissa emmener par sa mère. Zechs resta là, sa fille dans les bras, et il lui dit :

« Toi aussi tu vas aller dormir, Irène… »

La petite fille, déjà vêtue de sa grenouillère rose, baillait, et il alla doucement la déposer dans son berceau avant de l'embrasser et de sortir de la chambre. Lucrezia, revenue dans la cuisine, était en train de mettre la table lorsqu'il revint. Il dit :

« Je dois ressortir pour une heure tout à l'heure, c'est le jour de la révision du Geminass… »

Lucrezia savait d'expérience qu'un pilote, quoi qu'il arrive, le reste toute sa vie. Elle n'était pas ravie de la présence de ces armures mobiles, symbole pour elle du passé, mais elle savait qu'elles n'étaient là que pour la sécurité de la colonie. Les trois G-Unit étaient des armes purement défensives, à présent, on était bien loin de l'époque d'Oz. Zechs souffrait de cet état de choses mais il s'entraînait et entretenait son appareil, ainsi que les frères Barnett, ceci afin de pouvoir protéger tout ce à quoi il tenait.

Elle amena une marmite sur la table et dit :

« Etes-vous sûrs au moins qu'ils ne pourront pas trouver les G ? Leur seul existence est une violation du traité de démilitarisation qui tient tant à cœur à ta sœur… »

Zechs répondit :

« Je me demandais quand tu allais m'en parler, Lu. Depuis que je pilote le Geminass, tu as toujours fait comme s'il n'existait pas, même si tu me comprends…non, Adin, Odel et moi avons fait en sorte que le garage des MS soit invisible, y compris depuis l'espace… »

Il prit la main de son épouse dans la sienne et dit :

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, tout va bien… »

Il reprit après une interruption :

« Je sais que j'ai été très peu disponible ces temps derniers, mais je voulais te remercier en premier de tout le travail que ton équipe et toi avez abattu… »

Elle lui sourit, de son sourire irrésistible :

« N'essaie pas de changer de conversation, Milliardo, cette stratégie ne fonctionne plus avec moi depuis longtemps, tu devrais le savoir… »

Il finit de manger, posa sa fourchette et dit :

« Je le pense vraiment et, avec toutes ces visites, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le dire. J'ai conscience aussi d'avoir été peu présent, pour les enfants et pour toi, et d'être rentré très tard, mais je n'avais pas le choix… »

Lucrezia ne lui en voulait absolument pas, comprenant toutes les responsabilités qui pesaient sur lui, et elle dit, avec son sourire le plus irrésistible :

«Ne t'inquiète pas, nous nous en sommes très bien tirés, Aidan, Irène et moi… »

La sonnerie de la montre de Zechs retentit alors, et il se leva en disant :

« Je reviens tout à l'heure… »

Le temps de l'embrasser, il était déjà dehors…

Quand il revint, trois bonnes heures plus tard, une vision de rêve l'attendait : Lucrezia, chaudement vêtue d'une nuisette en soie arachnéenne, assise dans leur lit en train de lire. Elle abaissa son livre et dit :

« Que voilà une heure qui était bien longue, mon cœur… »

Zechs alors sentit son sang s'échauffer devant cette vision de rêve et passa dans la salle de bains, d'où il ressortit rasé de frais et seulement vêtu d'un caleçon. Il vint s'asseoir près d'elle et, sans en avoir l'air, posa sa main sur la cuisse de son épouse et la fit remonter vers l'objet de sa convoitise. Le regard de Lucrezia s'assombrit sous l'effet du manque et du désir, et elle lui dit :

« Que fais-tu là ? Ne puis-je pas lire tranquillement ? »

Conscient qu'elle voulait jouer à ce genre de jeu qu'ils affectionnaient, il dit :

« Aie pitié d'un homme débordé par son travail et qui a à peine vu son épouse depuis deux semaines… »

Elle sourit d'un air mutin :

« Alors, si c'est pour la bonne cause… »

_Laboratoire de Preventer, L1_

Il était tard, mais Sally et Wu Fei travaillaient encore. Ils étaient tous les deux sur une expérience très importante, qui les occupait depuis des jours. Enfin, le précipité sembla se former dans le tube, et Sally appela Wu Fei :

« Viens vite, ça fonctionne ! »

Wu Fei se pencha avec elle sur le tube et, alors que le précipité tant attendu se formait dans le tube, leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils se connaissaient bien, voici plusieurs années qu'ils travaillaient ensemble mais, cette fois, ils ne purent pas détacher le regard l'un de l'autre. C'était comme s'ils se découvraient eux-mêmes, unis dans cette découverte scientifique majeure. Ce fut Sally qui se reprit la première et qui dit pour retrouver une contenance :

« On a réussi…on a trouvé… »

Il lui sembla, alors qu'elle articulait ces mots, qu'elle avait également découvert autre chose…

**A SUIVRE**


	28. Chap 28 il ne faut jamais dire jamais

_Ouf, un chapitre avant que je ne rentre en examens, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Attention, grands sentiments ! N'hésitez à reviewer…_

_Chapitre 28 : Il ne faut jamais dire jamais…_

_Mars, 15 juillet 201_

Droit comme un i, noble comme à son habitude, Zechs se tenait auprès du président de la Terre et écoutait un interminable discours préparé par des habitants du Dôme I. Rien dans sa physionomie ne permettait de dire qu'il s'ennuyait à mourir, mais Lucrezia, qui le connaissait bien, s'en rendait parfaitement compte. Bien qu'habitué à ce genre de mondanités, il ne les appréciait pourtant pas particulièrement, mais là il en allait de l'avenir de sa colonie.

Quand enfin le discours fut fini, Zechs emmena le président et sa suite pour une visite complète des deux dômes, alors que Lucrezia allait vérifier, avec Tricia et Rushie, que tout était prêt pour l'apéritif dînatoire qui aurait lieu tout à l'heure. Depuis deux jours que le président était arrivé, ils ne touchaient plus terre mais, jusque-là, tout semblait bien se passer, même si l'imposant service de sécurité présidentiel les inquiétait quelque peu à cause des G-Unit…

_Terre_

Wu Fei fit irruption dans la chambre de Sally :

« Réveille-toi, vite ! On part en mission… »

Un bras émergea du lit, vite suivi du reste, et Sally demanda d'une voix ensommeillée :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Wu Fei ajouta :

« Il y a eu un attentat sur L3, il y a quinze morts, on nous envoie là-bas pour l'enquête… »

A demi éveillée, Sally repoussa les couvertures, et Wu Fei, qui eut soudainement du mal à déglutir, vit qu'elle ne portait rien d'autre qu'une nuisette de soie légère qui dévoilait plus qu'elle ne les cachait ses formes. Il bafouilla :

« Euh…je t'attends dehors… »

Sally ôta sa légère nuisette, sauta dans ses vêtements et le rejoignit en finissant de boucler sa ceinture. Une fois de plus, c'était à Preventer d'agir…

_Mars, 17 juillet 201_

Tout avait été visité pendant ces deux jours : le pôle médico-pédagogique, les mines, les usines, les bâtiments publics, les jardins, les deux dômes, et même quelques maisons de colons, histoire de montrer comment les gens vivaient. Les frères Barnett avaient même organisé une démonstration des différentes version du Mars Rider. Bref, une réussite…

Enfin, Zechs put s'asseoir, mais ce n'était pas fini, il allait à présent s'entretenir avec le président en tête à tête. C'était le moment de vérité.

Le président, en face de lui, dit alors :

« Je suis impressionné, monsieur Peacecraft, de ce qui a été fait de cet endroit, vraiment… »

Déjà, c'était positif, c'était déjà ça de gagné. Le président continua :

« Tout a été prévu pour les colons, et, malgré la dureté du lieu, on sent qu'ils sont heureux de vivre ici, ce qui n'est pas toujours le cas sur les colonies… »

Zechs répondit :

« Vu que l'extérieur est inhospitalier, nous avions pensé qu'il fallait vraiment soigner le cadre de vie. Cependant, nous avons vraiment campé quand nous sommes arrivés ici… »

Le président reprit :

« Mais il n'y a pas que le cadre de vie, vous avez su fixer les gens et enclencher l'engrenage économique. Votre colonie est de loin la plus prospère, quelle qu'en soit la raison…»

Aie, ce qu'il craignait. Zechs répondit cependant :

« Le sous-sol, comme je l'avais écrit sur mon rapport préliminaire en 196 et comme cela est su depuis les sondes Viking, est très riche en minéraux et métaux de toutes sortes, et c'est essentiellement à cela qu'est due notre prospérité… »

La réponse dut satisfaire le président, mais il ajouta :

« je ne vous cacherai pas que mes conseillers soupçonnent votre colonie de s'enrichir illégalement, mais je dois bien avouer que je n'en crois rien… »

Zechs réagit comme il le fallait :

« Nous vous fournirons nos livres de comptes et nos rapports de commerce, pour que vous puissiez juger par vous-même. Nous n'avons aucun intérêt à les falsifier… »

Le président hocha juste la tête et dit :

« J'ai confiance en vous, sinon je ne serais pas venu. Je sais ce que vous avez été autrefois, tout le mal que vous vous êtes donné pour faire de cette planète aride un endroit accueillant, et rien que cela me prouve votre honnêteté. Ne craignez donc pas ce lobby, ils se calmeront tout seuls, en tout cas je ne donnerai pas matière à leurs allégations… »

Le président parlait calmement, et la nervosité de Zechs baissa graduellement alors qu'il comprenait qu'il n'avait absolument rien à craindre. Son travail avait payé, et était à présent reconnu alors qu'il ne l'avait pas fait pour cela, c'était plus qu'il n'en avait espéré. Il découvrait chez le président, au-delà de l'homme politique, un homme juste et sensible, et il se trompait rarement sur les gens, aussi décida-t-il qu'il pouvait désormais lui faire confiance, il l'avait de son côté…

_Colonie L4_

Extrêmement nerveux, Quatre resserrait pour la quatrième fois au moins son nœud papillon devant son miroir et essaya de discipliner ses cheveux en désordre, sans grand succès, avant de soupirer lourdement en examinant dans le miroir. Dans moins de dix minutes, sa limousine serait là pour passer chercher Maria et les emmener à la soirée de charité, c'était le jour J pour lui. Les paparazzi seraient là, et il faudrait les affronter. De cela il avait l'habitude, mais il protégerait Maria de cette engeance, pas question que la jeune femme en pâtisse !

De son côté, Maria, nerveuse elle aussi, s'observait d'un œil critique dans le miroir. Sa robe de soirée en faille verte lui allait à ravir, ainsi que l'étole en soie assortie qui mettait en valeur la peau de lait de ses épaules, mais elle se trouvait imparfaite. Elle examina son maquillage, le trouva mal fait, mais elle n'avait plus le temps de le refaire. Qu'allait donc penser son patron d'elle ? Il l'avait choisie entre toutes pour l'accompagner, et voici qu'elle n'était pas digne de lui !

Pourtant, n'importe quelle personne qui l'eût vue ainsi l'eût trouvée ravissante, plus belle que jamais dans cette robe verte, de la couleur de ses yeux d'émeraude, qui mettait en valeur ses formes juvéniles. Son maquillage, discret, faisait ressortir son regard vert. Elle avait ramené ses boucles de feu en un chignon duquel s'échappaient quelques mèches. Il n'y avait là rien d'imparfait, mais rien n'aurait pu le lui faire entendre à cet instant…

La jeune femme sursauta lorsque résonna la sonnette de l'entrée. Elle attrapa son manteau et se dirigea vers la porte, qu'elle ouvrit. Quatre, habillé d'un smoking impeccable, lui apparut, et elle resta un moment sans voix avant de réaliser qu'elle était d'une terrible impolitesse. La gorge serrée, elle parvint à dire :

« Bon…bonjour… »

Quatre, qui avait été sous le choc en la voyant apparaître lui aussi, lui prit la main et lui fit un impeccable baisemain avant de dire d'une voix dont il maîtrisa le tremblement :

« Bonjour. Vous êtes ravissante… »

Ce n'était pas une formule rhétorique, il le pensait vraiment. Jamais Maria n'avait été aussi belle, et il avait peine à ne pas perdre tous ses moyens. Il acheva :

« La voiture nous attend, si vous êtes prête… »

Elle hocha la tête et, alors qu'elle allait prendre son sac et fermer sa porte, Quatre descendit jusqu'à la voiture, l'air cette fois passablement rêveur. Pourtant, quand elle revint, il se força à rester impassible, mais laissa un léger sourire flotter sur son visage, histoire de ne pas effrayer la jeune femme…

Il lui ouvrit la portière, puis s'assit en face d'elle. Maria n'osait pas le regarder directement, posant son regard vert sur les vitres teintées de la limousine. Quatre, lui non plus, n'osait pas la regarder, bien qu'il en mourût d'envie. Heureusement, cette situation ne dura pas longtemps, car la limousine les déposa bientôt au cercle de charité. Alors Quatre dit :

« Il va y avoir dehors des journalistes, ne dites rien et laissez-moi faire, j'ai l'habitude… »

En effet, une meute de journalistes attendait sur le perron, ayant eu vent on ne savait comment que le jeune PDG du groupe Winner ne viendrait pas seul. Quatre, alors, prit Maria par le bras et sortit de la limousine, l'air le plus dégagé possible. Les journalistes se précipitèrent sur lui, parlant tous en même temps, mais il ne leur accorda pas un regard et, fier comme Artaban, mena Maria jusqu'à la porte. Celle-ci, bien qu'un peu paniquée, se trouva étonnée de la maîtrise de Quatre face à cette situation. Il avait indéniablement l'habitude…

Elle n'aurait pas pensé cela si elle avait su qu'en fait c'était la première fois qu'il se comportait de façon si sûre de lui. Maria avait le pouvoir de lui donner cette sûreté de lui-même, dès qu'elle était près de lui il aurait pu mettre le monde entier dans une bouteille, rien ne lui faisait peur…

Bravement, elle tint le coup sous les regards qui se braquèrent instantanément sur elle lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, alors que Quatre disait :

« Je vous présente Maria O'Donnell, mon assistante… »

Il faisait bien attention de ne pas avoir ni regard ni geste équivoque, mais se permit un sourire pour encourager la jeune femme. Celle-ci salua l'assistante d'un signe de tête, et fit mine de ne pas entendre tout ce qui se disait sur elle. En effet, Quatre étant un parti très convoité, les mères qui espéraient lui jeter leurs filles dans les jambes devaient mettre au point un plan d'action…

Maria resta impassible pendant le repas, trop impassible peut-être car Quatre lui demanda :

« Ca va ? Je suis désolé, je suis très sollicité… »

Les yeux bleus du jeune homme brillaient de gentillesse et étaient si profonds qu'elle aurait pu s'y perdre. Pourtant, consciente qu'il l'avait questionnée, elle répondit :

« Oui…Oui, ça va, merci… »

Il reprit :

« J'ai conscience que cela doit être difficile pour vous, et je suis désolé de vous avoir amenée ici, vous devez vous ennuyer… »

Maria, pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée, sourit :

« Ne vous excusez pas, je suis heureuse d'avoir pu vous rendre service… »

Mais était-ce seulement un simple service ? N'y avait-il pas quelque chose derrière, qui avait motivé son acceptation ? Elle n'avait pas envie d'y penser, et tira doucement son gant pour se donner une contenance. Le jeune homme sourit et dit en se levant :

« Auriez-vous la gentillesse de m'accorder cette danse ? »

Rosissant, elle accepta et se retrouva en train de valser dans les bras de son patron, sous les regards jaloux de la population féminine de l'assemblée. Même si elle n'y prêtait pas attention, elle entendit :

« Mais pour qui se prend-t-elle ? Cette petite arriviste qui sort d'on ne sait où ! »

Deux larmes apparurent dans ses yeux, quelque effort qu'elle fît pour les retenir, et Quatre s'en aperçut. Doucement, il dit :

« Ne faites pas attention à elles, elles voudraient me mettre le grappin dessus, c'est tout, alors elles s'attaquent à tout ce qui est féminin et qui s'approche de moi… »

Il avait conscience que la jeune fille n'était pas du tout à son aise dans ce monde qui n'était pas le sien, et il essayait de la rassurer, oublier ses propres appréhensions. Son regard ne quittait pas les yeux verts de la jeune femme, et ils en oublièrent presque le monde extérieur. Lorsqu'il la reconduisit à sa place, il jeta un regard autour de lui, tentant de faire passer à ces gamines gâtées et à leurs mères qu'elle arrêtent leur manège. Maria se leva pour aller aux toilettes, et, discutant avec un autre PDG, il ne vit pas un groupe de jeunes filles quitter la salle à sa suite…

Maria eut à peine le temps de réagir lorsque des filles l'entraînèrent hors des toilettes, la traînèrent dehors, sur un balcon, et l'y enfermèrent sous la pluie qui s'était mise à tomber. La pauvre Maria eut beau hurler, personne ne l'entendit avant que Quatre, inquiet de ne pas la voir revenir, ne se lance à sa recherche. Il la trouva enfin, et se précipita vers elle :

« Mon Dieu ! Qu'est-il arrivé ? »

Maria était trempée, son maquillage coulait, sa coiffure n'était plus qu'un souvenir et elle était en larmes. Elle ne put rien lui expliquer, incapable de parler intelligiblement. Alors Quatre la souleva, et la ramena à l'intérieur. A la maîtresse de maison qui arrivait, il expliqua que Maria avait été volontairement enfermée dehors et demanda des couvertures ainsi que des vêtements secs. On lui donna une chambre, et une femme de chambre vint aider la maîtresse de maison à changer la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il put enfin entrer, Maria était changée et on l'avait mise au lit avec des bouillottes pour éviter qu'elle n'attrape froid. Il s'approcha d'elle et demanda :

« Vous vous sentez mieux ? Qui vous a fait cela ? »

Maria lui répondit :

« Je…je vais bien, merci, mais je ne dirai pas ce qui s'est passé, cela n'a aucune importance… »

Quatre, s'étonnant lui-même, dit doucement :

« Je sais, moi, ce qui s'est passé, et vous ne devriez pas protéger celles qui vous ont fait cela, c'est inadmissible…»

Mais Maria s'obstina :

« Ce ne sont que des gamineries, je ne veux pas m'appesantir dessus… »

Elle paraissait si fragile, si perdue dans ce grand lit que Quatre en fut tout retourné, tout ému. Même victime de jeunes filles jalouses elle trouvait encore le cœur de leur pardonner, quelle force d'âme ! Alors Quatre fut sûr de ses sentiments, et trouva enfin la force de les assumer, il lui devait au moins cela. Doucement, il s'assit sur le lit, près d'elle, et approcha son visage du sien avant de l'embrasser, très tendrement, passant au dessus de sa timidité maladive. C'était elle qu'il voulait comme compagne, elle si gentille, si douce, si belle…

Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, il rougit et dit :

« Euh…excusez-moi, je… »

Mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler, et l'embrassa à son tour, jetant ses bras autour de son cou avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait et de se reculer, les yeux agrandis par la peur :

« Ex…excusez-moi, je… »

Mais Quatre secoua la tête :

« C'est moi qui…je… »

Et il sortit, laissa la jeune fille rêveuse. Lorsqu'elle le rejoignit auprès de sa limousine, vêtue d'une robe sèche, il paraissait plus calme, mais ses yeux se chargèrent d'amour lorsqu'il la vit. Il attendit d'être monté avant de lui dire :

« Ne m'interrompez pas, surtout…je voulais vous dire que vous comptez pour moi à un point que vous ne pouvez imaginer… »

Il n'avait pas réussi à lui dire qu'il l'aimait, pourtant les yeux de Maria devinrent humides alors qu'elle n'y croyait pas. Comment croire que le jeune homme qu'elle aimait en silence depuis des mois, et qui de plus était son patron, lui rendait ses sentiments ? C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai, elle devait être en train de rêver…

Doucement, leurs mains se trouvèrent, et leurs doigts s'entrecroisèrent alors que leurs regards se rencontraient, comme pour se parler encore…

_Mars, 21 juillet 201_

Irène sur les genoux, Lucrezia la nourrissait en lui donnant de la compote de pommes, tout en jetant de temps en temps un œil sur Aidan, occupé à dessiner. Une fois sa fille sustentée, elle la posa dans son transat et alla voir ce que faisait son fils. A sa grande stupéfaction elle vit qu'il avait écrit son nom ! Essayant de paraître calme, elle lui demanda :

« Où as-tu appris tes lettres, mon chéri ? »

L'enfant regarda sa mère, et répondit sur un ton calme, comme si c'était une évidence :

« Je les ai vues dans mon livre avec les animaux, maman, et la maîtresse m'a montré celles de mon prénom : A, I, D, A, N, Aidan… »

Une fois de plus, Aidan faisait montre de son tempérament de New Type surdoué et, quoi qu'elle fît pour qu'il ait une enfance normale, elle se rendait de plus en plus compte que ce ne serait pas possible. Pour l'instant, Aidan ne se rendait pas encore compte de sa différence, mais combien de temps avant que cela n'arrive, que les autres enfants ne se moquent de lui ? Tant qu'il était en maternelle cela n'avait guère d'importance, mais qu'en serait-il lorsqu'il serait en primaire, qu'il s'ennuierait en classe et serait la risée des autres parce qu'il serait en avance ? Elle caressa la tignasse châtain clair de son fils aîné et dit :

« Continue à dessiner, mon grand… »

Elle alla prendre Irène dans ses bras, et pensa :

_« Et toi, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi ? »_

Ce soir-là, alors que Zechs et elle étaient assis dans leur lit, elle dit :

« Aidan sait écrire, il a appris ses lettres tout seul… »

Zechs n'en parut pas étonné :

« C'était à prévoir, voilà encore l'aspect New Type qui se manifeste… »

Voyant l'inquiétude sur le visage de son épouse, Zechs lui caressa le visage et dit :

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter à son propos, il va très bien… »

Mais Lucrezia n'était pas de cet avis :

« Et que feras-tu lorsqu'il s'ennuiera en classe, quand les autres se moqueront de lui, quand Irène même s'apercevra que son frère est différent ? »

Zechs, comprenant l'inquiétude de son épouse, la prit dans ses bras :

« Nous expliquerons à Irène, dès qu'elle pourra le comprendre, qu'elle doit respecter son frère, mais je pense que ce sera superflu, elle l'adore déjà. Pour le reste nous aviserons lorsque cela se produira… »

Lui aussi était inquiet à ce propos, mais il estimait qu'ils devraient l'affronter bien assez tôt qu'ils ne doivent s'en préoccuper à présent. Cependant, il ne laisserait personne faire souffrir son fils, cela jamais…

Il serra plus fort Lucrezia contre lui, et dit :

« Dors, mon cœur, nous avons beaucoup de travail à faire demain… »

Apaisée par les battements de son cœur, elle s'endormit calmement, laissant le jeune administrateur, trop épuisé pour dormir, les yeux grands ouverts dans la semi-obscurité de leur chambre…

_Résidence de Relena, 23 juillet 201_

Assis dans son transat, Tim-Odin suivait du regard les jouets suspendus devant lui avant d'essayer de les prendre, sous le regard de sa mère. Tranquillement, celle-ci rangeait des vêtements trop petits, qu'elle allait envoyer à Duo et Hilde. La croissance de Tim-Odin s'était enfin lancée, ce qui faisait qu'elle avait du renouveler quasiment toute sa garde-robe, et pensait que cela serait utile au petit garçon qu'attendaient Duo et Hilde.

Heero rentra alors, vint l'embrasser et se pencha au dessus du transat. Son fils le reconnut et lui dédia un sourire. Le père et le fils s'entendaient très bien, et Heero était un père remarquable. Il prit son fils dans ses bras :

« Bonjour, Tim. Tu as été sage avec maman, au moins ? »

Relena se tourna vers ses deux amours et dit :

« Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il n'ait pas été sage ? »

Heero s'approcha d'elle, enroula un de ses bras autour de sa taille et plongea son regard dans le sien avant de dire :

« C'est mon fils, non ? Et je ne suis pas toujours sage… »

A la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux, elle comprit immédiatement à quoi il pensait. Son regard tomba sur son fils, et elle lui sourit en disant :

« Tu as été sage, n'est-ce pas, Tim ? Papa est médisant… »

Heero sourit plus largement, et il dit doucement :

« Attends ce soir, je te montrerai si je suis médisant, à ma façon… »

Tim sourit à sa mère, et celle-ci lui caressa la joue. Depuis qu'elle l'avait accepté tel qu'il était, elle se sentait vraiment mieux. Il était pourtant bien plus petit qu'un bébé de huit mois normal, mais elle s'en fichait désormais, il allait bien et c'était l'essentiel…

_Colonie L 2_

Allongée, un coussin sous la taille, Hilde se reposait, broyant du noir. Elle venait en effet d'apprendre qu'elle allait devoir rester couchée pour le temps restant de sa grossesse, car elle venait de subir un début de placenta praevia. Les attaches de son placenta étaient fragilisées, et elle devrait se reposer jusqu'à ce que son bébé soit assez développé pour naître. Parfois, elle pensait au fils de Relena, grand prématuré, et frissonnait en pensant que son propre enfant, s'il naissait trop tôt, pourrait lui aussi passer des mois en couveuse, quasiment inerte et avec probablement ensuite un retard de développement…

Duo entra alors, apportant un plateau contenant de la tisane et des gâteaux. Elle soupira et lui dit :

« Je n'ai pas soif… »

Il objurgua :

« Tu dois boire et te nourrir, j'insiste… »

Hilde regarda son jeune époux, et des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux. Il continua :

« Tu ne dois pas te culpabiliser, cela n'est absolument pas ta faute… »

Ses larmes coulèrent et elle lui dit entre deux reniflements :

« Comment veux-tu que je croie cela ? La vie de notre bébé est en danger, et c'est moi qui le porte… »

Duo lui tendit un mouchoir, et caressa doucement son front jusqu'à ce qu'elle calme…

_Colonie L3_

Assis sur le lit de la suite nuptiale de l'hôtel où ils étaient descendus, Wu Fei était terriblement nerveux. Quand Sally revint, il dit :

« Tu crois que c'était une bonne idée, nous faire passer pour des jeunes mariés ? »

Le regard de Sally s'éclaira et elle rit doucement :

« Et comment voulais-tu que nous venions ici ? Mère et fils ? Je ne pense pas que cela aurait marché, tu sais… »

Wu Fei, incapable de rester calme, prit alors son propre sac et commença à en vider méticuleusement le contenu. Cette tâche quelque peu répétitive lui permettait toujours de se concentrer mais, cette fois, il ne parvint pas à écarter les pensées dérangeantes. L'image de Sally en nuisette légère était celle qui le dérangeait le plus, mais il ignorait précisément pourquoi, ayant toujours refusé les pulsions et les émotions humaines.

Soupirant, il focalisa son esprit sur la mission de surveillance qu'ils devaient effectuer. En effet, ceux qui avaient commis l'attentat se trouvaient dans le bâtiment d'en face, et ils devaient donc les surveiller et, le cas échéant, les appréhender. Pour ce faire, ils s'étaient présentés sous l'identité de jeunes mariés, Sally faisant plus jeune que son âge et Wu Fei plus âgé cela n'avait pas posé de problèmes, sauf à la conscience du jeune homme, qui avait déjà été marié une fois. Sally, elle, semblait ne pas être dérangée par la situation, professionnelle jusqu'au bout des ongles.

La nuit tombait sur la colonie, et Sally observait l'immeuble d'en face, encore noir. Elle se tourna vers son compagnon et lui dit :

« Tu veux prendre ma place ? Je vais me doucher… »

Il acquiesça en silence, et alla s'asseoir près du matériel d'observation et d'écoute. Il entendit l'eau couler dans la salle de bains, mais, au bout d'un moment, il entendit un cri venir de là-bas. Il dégaina son arme et entra dans la salle de bains, dépourvue de verrou. Sally, dans le plus simple appareil, était allongée à terre, et des impacts de balle pouvaient se voir sur les murs ainsi des vitres cassées. Il sécurisa la zone puis tendit une serviette. Elle le regarda :

« Merci…je crois qu'on est repérés… »

Il l'aida à se relever et, une fois de plus, leurs regards se croisèrent sans pouvoir se séparer. Sally rompit la première, resserra la serviette autour d'elle et Wu Fei battit en retraite, se maudissant de réagir ainsi…

Une fois rhabillée, elle le rejoignit et le trouva vraiment sombre, étrange. Il était assis par terre, près des instruments de surveillance, dans la pièce assombrie, mais il ne les voyait pas. Elle s'assit près de lui :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu veux m'en parler ? »

Il leva son regard sombre sur elle et dit :

« Ca va passer, ne t'inquiète pas, je pense à Mei Lan… »

Il se contenta de lui parler de cela, pas question de lui avouer qu'elle était en train de le rendre fou et que c'était très dérangeant. Il ne comprenait pas comment c'était arrivé, surtout après le nombre d'années qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, c'était là, tout simplement…

Sally scruta silencieusement le regard de son partenaire, sembla y lire quelque chose et, doucement, sans vraiment avoir conscience de ce qu'elle faisait, posa un baiser léger sur les lèvres de Wu Fei. Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent, alors qu'il lisait dans le regard de Sally le même sentiment qui le rongeait de l'intérieur…

Sally alors réalisa ce qu'elle venait de faire et, malgré elle, des larmes montèrent à ses yeux. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle luttait contre ce tendre sentiment, se disant que Wu Fei était plus jeune qu'elle, que c'était un détournement, qu'elle n'avait pas le droit, mais c'était peine perdue, elle se laissait déborder. Ils n'avaient que quatre ans de différence pourtant, ce qui n'était absolument pas gênant, mais elle estimait que c'était immoral de sa part…

Wu Fei alors caressa sa joue, et ce fut lui qui l'embrassa cette fois alors qu'elle laissait ses larmes couler sur ses joues…

**A SUIVRE**


	29. Chapitre 29 Croire en la lumière

_Voici un nouveau chapitre, désolée du temps que j'ai mis à l'écrire mais je suis débordée sur tous les plans. J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaira…_

_Chapitre 29 : Croire en la lumière…_

_Colonie L3, 31 juillet 201_

Sally serrait des bandages autour du torse de Wu Fei, qui était visiblement d'une humeur de dogue. Elle lui dit de sa voix calme :

« Tu t'en tires bien, un peu plus haut et c'était le cœur… »

Le jeune homme dit amèrement :

« Dire que je me suis fait abattre par derrière ! »

Sally caressa doucement sa joue :

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, arrête ça tout de suite… »

Elle replia les bandages excédentaires et lui dit :

« Il va falloir cependant que tu ailles à l'hôpital, la balle est restée à l'intérieur, je n'ai pas les instruments pour l'extraire et, de plus, tu perds beaucoup de sang… »

Wu Fei se leva, enfila son t-shirt avec précautions et dit :

« On n'a pas fini, on verra ça après… »

Ils avaient réussi à trouver les auteurs des attentats, et les avaient attirés dans un piège, où Wu Fei avait été blessé. Cependant, ils avaient réussi à leur poser une puce de tracking et savaient donc parfaitement où les trouver, d'où la pause pansement qu'ils avaient effectuée.

Wu Fei enfila sa veste avec une grimace et dit :

« Allons-y, finissons-en… »

Mais Sally ne l'entendait pas ainsi :

« J'ai transmis leur position à nos renforts arrière, ils ont dû les appréhender à l'heure qu'il est…nous, nous allons à l'hôpital, c'est un ordre ! »

Wu Fei savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas contredire Sally lorsqu'elle prenait ce ton-là, aussi soupira-t-il seulement et la suivit-il…

Quelques heures plus tard, un Wu Fei encore à demi anesthésié se réveillait après son intervention. Sally était à son chevet, elle lui sourit et lui dit :

« Te voilà enfin de nouveau parmi les vivants… »

Wu Fei, malgré la douleur diffuse, lui sourit doucement, et Sally dit :

« Ils les ont arrêtés… »

Elle attrapa la main de son équipier et dit :

« Et nous, nous devons parler… »

_Mars, 15 août 201_

Tirant la langue pour mieux se concentrer, Aidan écrivait des mots à partir d'un de ses livres pendant que sa sœur, assise dans son parc, s'amusait à lancer en tous sens ses jouets. Une baby sitter, assise non loin de là, veillait sur eux tout en préparant leur repas.

Le petit garçon se leva, s'approcha d'elle, lui remit ses jouets dans le parc avant de dire :

« Non Irène, tu ne dois pas mettre tes jouets partout… »

Ses parents étaient toujours effarés de l'avance de son langage, il n'avait pas encore trois ans et parlait un langage parfaitement intelligible. Il savait presque écrire et lire aussi, ce qui effrayait quelque peu sa mère, dépassée par ses rapides progrès.

Ce qu'elle avait craint commençait à arriver à l'école, les enfants, étonnés par la différence des travaux donnés à Aidan, se posaient des questions, mais cela ne posait pas de problèmes graves encore.

Zechs entra alors, posa le dossier qu'il tenait sur la table, alla à Aidan et lui ébouriffa les cheveux :

« Comment va mon grand garçon ? »

Aidan montra ce qu'il était en train de faire à son père et Zechs sourit à son fils :

« C'est bien, Aidan, tu travailles bien… »

Zechs était extrêmement fier de son fils aîné, parce qu'il était comme lui, mais il savait que Lucrezia se serait bien passée qu'Aidan soit un New Type. Les gènes, malheureusement, en avaient décidé autrement et, même si elle désirait qu'il ait la vie la plus normale possible, il savait très bien qu'un jour l'enfant se rendrait compte de sa différence. Ce serait alors à eux de lui faciliter les choses.

Il prit Irène dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la salle de bains pour la changer avant de revenir dans le séjour et de dire à la baby sitter :

« Merci beaucoup, vous pouvez rentrer maintenant, je m'occuperai de leur dîner… »

Souvent, ils faisaient appel à la jeune fille pour s'occuper des enfants lorsque Lucrezia et lui travaillaient tard. Là, elle était restée avec les ingénieurs, ainsi que Tricia et Rushie, pour régler un important problème. Les trois, toutes mères de famille, étaient un élément très important de l'équipe de maintenance, de développement et de direction du dôme. Leurs maris regimbaient parfois mais, ayant compris que leur travail était extrêmement important pour leur épanouissement personnel, les laissaient désormais faire à leur guise sachant qu'elles trouveraient toujours le moyen de gérer leur vie professionnelle et personnelle au mieux.

Zechs alors fit alors ce qu'il appréciait : il joua avec ses enfants en ressentant une fois de plus cette impression de plénitude de l'homme qui a trouvé ce qu'il cherchait après une longue errance…

_Terre, résidence de Relena, 3 septembre 201_

Relena, assise à son bureau, écoutait le rapport de Sally :

« Ils ont été arrêtés par nos forces d'intervention, mais ils n'ont pas réussi à en empêcher certains de se suicider. D'après ce que nous savons, ils sont d'une faction nouvelle considérant les New Types comme des non-humains et qui sont assez vite passés à l'acte… »

Relena soupira : encore des extrémistes prêts à tout faire exploser pour atteindre la pureté suprême. L'humanité n'avait-elle pas encore assez souffert ? Les hommes ne tireraient-ils donc jamais de leçons de leurs erreurs passées ? Il y avait des jours comme ça où elle se demandait à quoi servait le travail de paix qu'elle effectuait…

Elle se refocalisa immédiatement sur son interlocutrice :

« Et Wu Fei, comment se porte-t-il ? »

Sally rit doucement :

« Il grogne mais il va mieux, l'opération a été un succès. Je crois qu'il n'aime pas le fait de s'être fait tirer dessus par derrière mais son ego s'en remettra… »

Relena sourit à l'évocation et dit :

« Très bien, je vous verrai dès que vous reviendrez sur Terre, qu'il se soigne bien surtout, mais vu que vous êtes là tout ira bien… »

L'écran s'éteignit et Relena se remit à son travail. On frappa alors et Heero entra, lesté d'un côté de Tim-Odin vêtu d'une petite salopette bleue ainsi que d'un chapeau marin et de l'autre d'un sac contenant toutes les affaires nécessaires au petit garçon. Il assura Tim sur sa hanche et dit :

« Je l'emmène chez le pédiatre pour son contrôle… »

Relena se leva, vint embrasser son petit garçon ainsi que son homme et dit :

« Très bien, comme il fait chaud fais bien attention de bien le faire boire régulièrement, il ne faut pas qu'il se déshydrate… »

Heero sourit :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien… »

Relena soupira :

« Excuse-moi, j'en fais trop, comme d'habitude… »

Heero l'embrassa doucement et lui dit :

« Ce n'est rien, mon cœur, à tout à l'heure… »

Et Heero sortit. Tout en installant Tim dans son siège auto, il sourit en coin en pensant à ce qu'il préparait…

_Colonie L2, 25 septembre 201_

Le grand moment était venu pour Hilde. Malgré le repos auquel elle s'était astreinte, son bébé allait naître avec plus d'un mois et demi d'avance. A côté d'elle, Duo était assis, et seule l'agitation de ses mains trahissait sa nervosité. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'hôpital, elle n'avait pas desserré les dents, elle se sentait encore coupable de ce qui arrivait.

Duo se leva et prépara les vêtements que porterait leur fils à sa naissance. Il aligna le body, le petit pyjama et les petits chaussons qu'ils avaient choisis, puis se retourna :

« Ca va ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ? »

Hilde tenta de sourire pour le rassurer, et secoua la tête, mais il ne fut pas dupe et vint l'embrasser avant de dire :

« Comment te faire comprendre que ce qui arrive n'est pas ta faute ? Tu sais ce que le médecin a dit, notre fils va bien et il est prêt à vivre à l'extérieur… »

Hilde alors eut un sourire plus franc et Duo lui dit :

« Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre un peu, chérie, et il sera près de nous… »

Mais cela ne fut pas de tout repos. Quand elle entra dans la phase active de son accouchement, Hilde maudit son jeune époux avec toutes les injures qu'elle connaissait mais, enfin, le bébé vint au monde normalement sous les yeux de Duo qui fondit en larmes. Malgré le fait qu'il fût prématuré, il avait une taille et un poids respectable mais on l'emmena tout de suite en couveuse pour qu'il y termine sa maturation. La sage-femme rassura Hilde, dont elle vit une expression de peur passer dans le regard :

« Il va bien, on va juste le garder en observation quelques temps pour qu'il achève de grandir un peu… »

Duo, qui n'avait pas quitté le chevet de sa jeune épouse, dit alors :

« S'il se passe quoi que ce soit, prévenez-nous, s'il vous plaît… »

Avant de laisser Hilde reposer, elle demanda encore :

« Comment voulez-vous l'appeler ? »

Hilde se tourna vers son époux, sachant quelle importance cela revêtait pour lui, et celui-ci dit gravement :

« Ilan…Ilan Maxwell… »

Il tourna le regard vers Hilde, et celle-ci y lut tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu le courage de lui dire concernant son enfance. Il serait un bon père, elle en avait toujours été sûre et le fut plus que jamais à cet instant. Lui souriant, elle prit sa main et la serra …

_Colonie L4, 10 octobre 201_

Quatre, assis sur son lit, était comme replié sur lui-même, et Maria, vêtue d'une nuisette légère en soie vert clair, tentait de le réconforter :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, cela peut arriver, tu es trop stressé, c'est tout… »

Quatre lui répondit :

« Ne me cherche pas d'excuses, s'il te plaît, j'ai tout gâché ! »

Après plusieurs mois d'une relation calme, c'était la première nuit qu'ils passaient ensemble, mais Quatre, probablement trop nerveux, n'avait pas réussi à satisfaire sa jeune amante. Maria, avec son doux caractère, s'efforçait de rendre confiance en lui à l'homme qu'elle aimait, mais Quatre perdait assez facilement foi en lui-même, surtout lorsque des personnes qu'il aimait rentraient en ligne de compte. Une défaillance de ce type arrivait fréquemment chez des hommes nerveux ou stressés, surtout lorsque c'était pour eux la première fois, mais Quatre ne se pardonnait pas ce défaut…

Maria, comprenant qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à le raisonner, entreprit d'utiliser une autre manière. Doucement, elle laissa courir ses mains sur le torse du jeune homme, puis se coula sur ses genoux et l'embrassa langoureusement. Quatre se sentit fondre complètement sous les mains et les lèvres de Maria qui était bien décidée à ne pas le laisser rester ainsi sur un échec. Cela impliquait qu'elle prenne un peu l'initiative pour qu'il retrouve confiance en lui.

Etant peu expérimentée elle aussi, elle tentait de se servir de son instinct, et la réaction de Quatre lui prouvait qu'elle ne se débrouillait pas si mal.

N'y tenant plus au bout d'un moment, il la fit rouler sous lui, sur le lit, et ôta maladroitement sa nuisette avant de l'embrasser. Maria se cambra contre lui, manquant le faire devenir fou, et il s'aperçut que sa défaillance n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Elle noua ses jambes autour de sa taille et, enfin, il se fondit en elle et, alors qu'elle laissait échapper un cri, il se sentit enfin lui-même…

_Mars, 15 octobre 201_

La nuit rouge s'étendait sur le dôme, et Lucrezia, blottie contre son époux, dormait du sommeil du juste. Pourtant, Zechs, malgré sa fatigue, ne parvenait pas à fermer l'œil. Repassaient impitoyablement dans son esprit toutes les décisions qu'il avait prises dans la journée, tout ce qu'il avait signé, les plans du Dôme III qui prenait forme, les bilans comptables et, au contraire de l'habitude, il ne parvenait à en faire abstraction pour enfin parvenir à dormir.

Aidan aussi l'inquiétait, aujourd'hui il était sorti de l'école en larmes, mais n'avait pas voulu lui dire pourquoi. Ce que Lucrezia avait donc craint arrivait, et il ne savait que faire pour aider son fils à surmonter cela. Lui-même ne se souvenait pas avoir eu de problèmes semblables, du moins pas à la maternelle, mais il se disait qu'il n'interviendrait que si l'équilibre d'Aidan était gravement menacé, il devait essayer de trouver sa place tout seul, et il savait que la présence de Marc-Ethan et de Zachary Barnett, New Types comme lui, l'aiderait sans aucun doute dans cette démarche. S'il avait besoin de lui, il l'aiderait…

Rasséréné par cette dernière pensée, Zechs caressa le front de Lucrezia et parvint enfin à s'endormir…

_Terre, 18 octobre 201_

La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité, et, soudain, la sonnerie stridente du téléphone rompit le silence de la nuit. Une main se tendit vers la table de nuit où se trouvait le téléphone et une voix juvénile éraillée par le sommeil dit :

« Allô ?? »

La voix de Lady Une se fit entendre :

« Wu Fei ? Va réveiller Sally, je vous attends tout de suite, il y a une urgence ! »

Il dit :

« Okay, on arrive dès que possible… »

Ayant raccroché, il se tourna vers Sally, à demi réveillée par la sonnerie du téléphone, et lui dit :

« On y va, on nous attend au QG… »

Elle se frotta les yeux, faisant glisser la bretelle de sa nuisette sur son épaule, et dit :

« D'accord, d'accord… »

Avant de sauter du lit prestement pour enfiler ses vêtements. Wu Fei en fit autant, et dit :

« On y va, vite, ça avait l'air d'être urgent ! »

Les deux agents d'élite de Preventer coururent alors vers la porte, une fois de plus requis par l'univers en flammes…

**A SUIVRE**


	30. Chapitre 30: continuité et rupture

_Un chapitre vite pondu au milieu de mon stage et de mes multiples obligations, mais un chapitre quand même, en espérant qu'il vous plaira…_

_Chapitre 30 : Continuité et rupture_

_Terre, 10 octobre 201_

« Encore eux ? »

Relena acquiesça à la question de Wu Fei et dit :

« Ce sont des gens de la même organisation qui ont fait sauter ce centre commercial. Il y a eu vingt-trois morts et plus de mille blessés… »

Le regard des deux agents de Preventer se durcit et Relena acheva :

« Il faut les arrêter, à tout prix…j'ai confiance en vous deux, mais, si vous estimez avoir besoin de renforts, je vous autorise à emmener autant d'hommes qu'il vous en faudra… »

Relena savait très bien qu'elle s'adressait là aux meilleurs éléments de Preventer, qu'ils connaissaient parfaitement leur travail et qu'ils estimeraient au plus juste les moyens dont ils auraient besoin.

Sally, après avoir réfléchi un instant, dit alors :

« Très bien, nous partons pour L3, nous travaillerons là-bas avec les dix-huit agents présents sur place… »

Le fait que Sally sût le nombre d'agents présents sur la colonie n'étonna pas du tout Relena, cela était encore une preuve de son professionnalisme s'il en fallait une. Il était plus difficile de déchiffrer les pensées de Wu Fei mais elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il avait déjà un plan d'action…

Les deux agents se levèrent et Relena leur dit :

« Bonne chance à vous… »

Ils hochèrent juste la tête, et sortirent. Alors qu'ils cheminaient, Sally dit :

« J'espère que ta blessure ne va pas se rouvrir, tu devras faire attention, pas d'héroïsme mal placé ! »

Emu malgré lui du souci qu'elle prenait de lui, Wu Fei répondit calmement :

« Elle est cicatrisée, maintenant, je ne crains rien… »

Mais Sally ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille !

« Tu es médecin, maintenant ? »

Une lueur qu'elle connaissait bien maintenant passa dans le regard de Wu Fei, mais il ne répondit rien…

_Colonie L2, 15 octobre 201_

Ilan Maxwell, tranquillement, dormait sans son berceau, dans la chambre préparée avec amour par ses parents. Duo était penché au-dessus du lit de son fils, en adoration manifeste. Depuis qu'Hilde et lui l'avaient ramené de l'hôpital, deux semaines auparavant, il ne se lassait pas de regarder son rejeton, émerveillé par chacun de ses gestes, de ses mimiques. Le petit prématuré avait repris du poil de la bête, et n'en avait plus l'air du tout à présent.

Quand il sortit de la chambre de son fils, il vit Hilde, les cheveux ébouriffés, tout juste sortie du lit, qui lui souriait. La jeune maman avait encore un peu de formes plantureuses, mais ce n'était pas pour déplaire à son jeune époux.

Elle lui sourit et dit :

« Cesse de le regarder comme cela, il va devenir égoïste en grandissant… »

Duo rit doucement et répondit :

« Non, il saura ce qu'il vaut, et je ferai en sorte qu'il sache toujours où il en est… »

Le pilote gardait la tête sur les épaules malgré sa gouaille, c'était pour cela que Hilde l'aimait, entre autres. La naissance d'Ilan semblait l'avoir assagi quelque peu, cependant. A présent, les quelques complications qui avaient émaillé les premiers jours du bébé n'étaient plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Duo sourit à sa jeune épouse, mais leur tendre tête à tête ne dura pas longtemps, Ilan se rappela au bon souvenir de ses parents et commença à pleurer. Duo, immédiatement, alla se pencher et le prit précautionneusement dans ses bras en disant :

« Hé bien, bonhomme, viens dire à papa ce qui se passe… »

Hilde lui dit :

« Il a faim, tout simplement… »

Duo eut une moue comique et dit :

« Alors, malheureusement, je ne peux rien faire pour lui… »

Hilde vint prendre son fils et, s'asseyant dans un grand fauteuil, se mit en devoir de le nourrir. C'était toujours le plus laborieux car Ilan se nourrissait très peu et le faire téter demandait beaucoup de temps et d'efforts. Pourtant, les parents ne désespéraient pas, leur fils allait bien et c'était cela qui comptait…

_Mars, 2 novembre 201_

« Il faut faire quelque chose ! »

Lucrezia avait élevé la voix, après avoir passé plus d'une heure avec son fils aîné à qui il était encore arrivé quelque chose à l'école. C'était de plus les enfants de nouveaux arrivants sur la colonie qui avaient repéré la différence d'Aidan, différence qui, jusque-là, ne posait absolument pas problème avec les autres enfants de colons dont certains mêmes étaient aussi des New Types. Ils avaient choisi le petit Peacecraft comme souffre-douleur, ce qui mettait Lucrezia hors d'elle.

Zechs leva le nez de son dossier et dit :

« Je sais, j'ai pris déjà rendez-vous avec l'institutrice et j'ai demandé que les parents et les enfants fautifs soient présents… »

Derrière son calme apparent, Lucrezia pouvait sentir son inquiétude et sa colère. Il ne supportait pas non plus que son fils soit traité ainsi, simplement il ne l'exprimait pas de la même façon. Son regard bleu clair était chargé de colère et d'incompréhension. Il savait que, de plus en plus, des mouvements anti-New Types naissaient sur Terre, et il avait peur par-dessus tout que son fils aîné en soit la victime. Aidan n'avait pas choisi de naître ainsi, tout comme lui-même autrefois. De plus, ce n'était encore qu'un petit garçon qui ne comprenait pas l'étendue de ses capacités particulières, pas question de laisser l'intolérance entrer sur la colonie, fût-ce par la cour de récréation…

Non loin de lui, Irène jouait dans son parc, tranquillement, empilant ses cubes d'un air absorbé. La petite fille de huit mois ne présentait pas pour l'instant une avance de développement, mais Zechs savait que les gènes New Type qu'elle portait pourraient aussi se manifester d'autre façon quand elle grandirait…

Zechs se leva, et se rendit dans la chambre de son fils, auquel il tendit simplement les bras, sans rien lui dire d'autre. Aidan s'y précipita, et resta longtemps dans les bras de son père, comme en un endroit dans lequel il était en sécurité, quoi qu'il arrive…

Lucrezia observa un instant cette scène tendre, et, malgré son inquiétude, sourit légèrement…

_Colonie L4, 5 décembre 201_

Quatre travaillait comme un forcené lorsque sa sœur Aïcha l'appela de la porte, la voix joyeuse :

« Petit cachottier, va !! »

Il leva la tête, regarda sa sœur entrer avec un plateau de thé et dit :

« De quoi me parles-tu ? »

Aïcha vint poser le plateau sur une table basse, versa le thé et dit :

« Je veux parler de la relation que tu entretiens avec Maria, bien sûr… »

Calmement, Quatre répondit :

« J'estime que cela ne regarde qu'elle et moi… »

Il aimait beaucoup ses sœurs, mais ne se sentait pas prêt à leur parler de cela pour l'instant. Mais comment avoir une vie privée dans une famille aussi nombreuse ? Pourtant, alors qu'à une époque cela l'aurait terrifié de se faire questionner ainsi, il se sentait calme. Maria lui avait apporté beaucoup, y compris cette sûreté de lui-même qu'il ne faisait que feindre jusque-là. Il semblait qu'il fût enfin en accord avec lui-même, et Aïcha le comprit ainsi lorsqu'elle lui dit :

« Très bien, mais toutes nos sœurs me chargent de te dire qu'elles sont très heureuses pour toi… »

Quatre se leva, vint s'asseoir devant la table et prit sa tasse en disant :

« Merci pour le thé, Aïcha… »

Houda, une de ses nombreuses autres sœurs aînées, fit alors son entrée dans une tornade de soie colorée, vint vivement embrasser son petit frère et lui dit :

« Alors, petit frère, tu as enfin jeté ta gourme ? »

Houda était la plus vive et la directe de ses sœurs, et Quatre rougit sous l'allusion non voilée. Aïcha vint au secours de son petit frère et réprimanda sa sœur :

« Houda ! Ne te mêle pas de cela, tu n'as pas à dire ça… »

Houda s'assit et dit :

« Et alors ? C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non , que le petit ait enfin trouvé chaussure à son pied ! »

Quatre dit alors à ses sœurs :

« Je vous en parlerai lorsque je serai prêt, pour l'instant laissez-nous un peu de temps, nous en avons besoin… »

Houda et Aïcha hochèrent la tête, mais leur sourire indiquait clairement qu'elles étaient heureuses pour lui et qu'elles accueilleraient sans problème Maria dans la famille…

_Colonie L3_

« Wu Fei, réveille-toi !! »

La voix de Sally éveilla en un instant le jeune agent de Preventer, qui somnolait contre son épaule. Voilà plusieurs mois qu'ils filaient et traquaient les terroristes, et, enfin, leur enquête touchait à sa fin. Ils étaient épuisés, mais étaient entraînés à résister à la fatigue.

Le mouvement terroriste « Pure Earth », financé en sous-main par des gens de la mafia et de la vente d'armes ainsi que de produits illégaux, était une énorme pieuvre dont ils espéraient bien tenir l'un des tentacules. Il leur avait fallu tout leur savoir faire et tout leur professionnalisme pour remonter toutes les pistes jusqu'à celle-ci, située dans un quartier populaire de la colonie.

Les terroristes étaient cernés, des agents de Preventer en civil avaient été disposés dans des endroits spécifiques du quartier, véritable nasse vivante destinée à filtrer et observer les entrées et sorties.

Sally observa l'entrée du hangar où se trouvaient les terroristes, et, lorsque le dernier fut entré, donna le signal de l'assaut. Elle échangea un regard avec Wu Fei, resserra les sangles de son gilet pare balles et de son équipement et se précipita vers le hangar.

Elle était un agent expérimenté, mais ne put éviter qu'une balle de mitraillette lui atteignît le bras. Elle se précipita dans un coin, fit rapidement un garrot puis continua les opérations. Au bout d'une heure, tous les terroristes furent maîtrisés, et Wu Fei, blessé lui aussi mais peu gravement, put se payer le luxe de hurler sur Sally :

« Inconsciente !! Tu as combattu avec une hémorragie sévère, mais tu es tombée sur la tête ou quoi ? »

Le calme légendaire du Chinois se lézardait en face de celle qui avait pris son cœur. Sally eut un petit sourire en coin et répondit :

« Je savais ce que je faisais. Les plaies du bras saignent beaucoup mais sont plus facilement jugulables, je sais de quoi je parle… »

Ce n'était pas exactement la vérité, elle savait très bien qu'elle avait un laps de temps limité pour qu'on recouse sa plaie à cause du garrot, elle sentait son bras s'engourdir de plus en plus. Il fallait détourner l'attention de Wu Fei, et vite !

L'un des agents s'en chargea, et, avec les autres blessés, on l'emmena à l'hôpital. Quand Wu Fei vint l'y rejoindre, il lui dit :

« Tu m'as bien eu, avec tes boniments ! Ton artère humérale était déchirée, tu aurais pu y laisser la vie… »

Le tout dit sur le ton calme qu'il employait ordinairement. Sally darda son regard dans le sien et dit :

« Je savais très bien jusqu'où je pouvais aller, je suis médecin, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié… »

Il prit sa main dans la sienne, et leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent alors que leurs regards ne se quittaient pas. Leur relation était chaotique, faite de disputes, de désaccords, de culpabilité, mais, pour la première fois, alors qu'il avait failli la perdre, Wu Fei comprit la force de ses sentiments et, surtout, l'admit…

_Résidence de Relena, 4 janvier 202_

Heero se glissa hors du lit sans éveiller Relena, ne pouvant pas dormir. Voici plusieurs mois, il avait acheté une bague et, dans l'intention d'épouser le plus légalement du monde la maîtresse de son cœur et la mère de son fils, avait lancé des recherches concernant sa véritable identité. C'était difficile, mais le détective qu'il avait engagé tenait une piste depuis quelques jours…

Il savait que cela le bouleverserait, comment devenir soi-même après avoir vécu sous un nom de code si longtemps ? Pourtant, il voulait aller jusqu'au bout de cette démarche pour savoir enfin qui il était et transmettre quelque chose à son fils en plus de ses gènes. Quoi de plus important que de connaître sa propre histoire ?

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre où l'on pouvait voir déjà la lumière légère de l'aube qui pointait. Tout à l'heure Relena s'éveillerait, leur vie reprendrait, lui irait accomplir ses tâches, Tim-Odin serait confié à la nourrice, une vie quotidienne rangée bien loin de ce qu'il pensait avoir avant, lui qui vivait en permanence sur le qui-vive, sans savoir s'il serait encore vivant le soir.

Son oreille exercée entendit alors son fils se réveiller, et il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Tim remuait ses petits membres, et jouait dans son lit avec ses jouets. Il se pencha sur lui, et lui dit doucement :

« Bien dormi, petit bonhomme ? Quel nom auras-tu une fois que ton papa saura qui il est ? »

Tim posa son regard bleu sur son père, l'air interrogatif, alors que Relena entrait dans la pièce, le biberon à la main, le regard encore ennuagé de sommeil et un sourire pour les deux hommes de sa vie…

_Colonie L1_

Trowa, assis devant sa caravane, prenait le frais avant de commencer son maquillage pour la représentation de ce soir. Catherine vint lui apporter son café en disant pour la dixième fois :

« Tu ne devrais pas rester seul… »

Trowa regarda sa sœur aînée et lui dit :

« Je commence à le savoir, mais, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai besoin de solitude et tu ne pourras rien à cela… »

Cela, Catherine le comprenait bien mais elle s'inquiétait de voir son frère cadet de plus en plus seul, dans cette gangue de solitude où il s'enfonçait et d'où, bientôt, il ne sortirait plus si elle ne faisait rien. Elle savait que les gens qu'il appréciait étaient loin, mais pourquoi se renfermait-il autant ces temps derniers ?

Que se passait-il donc avec lui ?

**A SUIVRE**


	31. Annexe 1: Si j'étais elle

_Je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire un chapitre complet, donc je vous livre cette petit annexe sous forme de songfic..._

_**Annexe 1**_

_**Si j'étais elle…(Julien Clerc)**_

_Si j'étais elle  
Je saurais dire tant de ces choses  
Tant de ces mots qu'elle ne dit pas  
De sa voix douce à en frémir  
Si j'étais elle  
Je ne voudrais pas de tous ces songes  
De tous ces drôles de mensonges  
Qu'elle s'invente pour s'enfuir_

_Mars, avril AC 200_

Lucrezia, assise devant la baie vitrée, regardait s'étendre dehors les grandes plaines martiennes aux dégradés de rouge changeant selon la journée. C'était là désormais qu'était sa vie, là qu'elle s'était fixée depuis déjà quatre ans et elle ne regrettait absolument pas son choix. Comment l'aurait-elle pu ? Elle avait l'amour de l'homme qu'elle désirait depuis si longtemps, un fils magnifique et un travail épanouissant …

Cependant, à l'évocation d'Aidan, son sourire se fana. Son fils lui manquait affreusement, mais, même si Relena lui en envoyait très régulièrement des photos, elle avait conscience d'être privée de toute une période de sa vie, la plus importante. Souvent, elle imaginait son fils marchant de son pas hésitant, souriant aux papillons, à la découverte du monde qui l'entourait, ses yeux bleus ravis regardant autour de lui. A présent guéri de la maladie qui avait failli l'emporter lorsqu'il avait six mois, il aurait pu vivre sur la colonie, courir dans les jardins irrigués, animer de son rire le dôme bien trop sérieux. A cette idée, son cœur se serra et elle sentit ses yeux s'humidifier. De plus, penser qu'elle pourrait perdre Zechs aussi la remplissait de panique, panique qu'elle lui avait soigneusement cachée…

Zechs, qui était rentré entre-temps, s'était arrêté dans l'encadrement de la porte, trouvant la scène magnifique bien que mélancolique. Lucrezia était assise, la main soutenant son menton, devant un dossier ouvert mais il pouvait aisément deviner ses pensées : Aidan. Depuis quelques temps, elle était de plus en plus mélancolique lorsqu'elle pensait à leur fils, mais il avait parfaitement conscience qu'il ne pouvait totalement appréhender ce qu'elle ressentait. Aidan lui manquait à lui aussi mais il savait qu'entre lui et Lucrezia il y avait autre chose, une relation particulière créée sans doute par la vie intra-utérine, comme une subsistance du lien formé par le cordon ombilical. Sachant cela, que pouvait-il faire d'autre qu'être présent pour son épouse en espérant que, bientôt, leur fils pourrait vivre avec eux ?

_Mais il n'y a qu'elle  
__Qui sait se taire ainsi  
__Et elle se cache dans ses silences  
__Comme une toute petite fille  
__Mais il n y'a qu'elle  
__Qui sait se fuir comme ça  
__Et elle s'allonge dans son absence_  
_Tout contre moi, tout contre moi  
_

_Si j'étais elle  
Je ne chercherais pas tellement d'excuses  
Paroles vaines et vains refuges  
Tristes armes de combat  
Si j'étais elle  
Je n'aimerais pas me voir souffrir  
À en crever à la maudire  
Pour tout ce mal qu'elle pose là_

Et pourtant, quel sentiment d'impuissance face à ce silence grandissant ! Lucrezia avait toujours été assez secrète, mais jamais à ce point. Elle essayait de lui donner le change, mais il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle le faisait.

Ce soir-là, il décida qu'il fallait lui parler, il ne pouvait plus la laisser ainsi s'enfoncer dans la mélancolie. Il attendit qu'elle vienne se coucher et, alors qu'elle s'allongeait près de lui, il lui dit :

« Je voudrais te parler, Lucrezia… »

Elle leva le regard sur lui, et il continua :

« Je sais que tu ne vas pas bien, qu'Aidan te manque et je voudrais t'aider… »

Lucrezia eut un léger soupir et dit :

« Oui, il me manque, en effet, comme jamais il ne m'a manqué… »

Elle détourna la tête et continua d'une voix empreinte de peine :

« Je sais qu'il est sur Terre pour sa sauvegarde, que ta sœur prend remarquablement soin de lui, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que je suis en train de manquer son évolution, que, lorsqu'il reviendra ici, je ne le reconnaîtrai plus et que, peut-être, il ne me reconnaîtra pas non plus… »

Zechs la prit dans ses bras, et se contenta de la tenir contre lui en la berçant comme une enfant malade. Derrière sa carapace de super-woman polyvalente, Lucrezia était aussi une femme fragile qui avait ses fêlures, et tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers mois, tout ce stress avait contribué à la faire craquer.

Elle dit, des larmes dans la voix :

« Et toi…toi qui avais juré de ne plus combattre ! Que ferions-nous, Aidan et moi, si tu disparaissais ? »

Jusque-là, elle ne lui en avait pas parlé, ou presque pas, il fallait bien qu'elle l'exprime un jour ou l'autre. Tristement, elle dit en éclatant en sanglots :

« Je sais bien que tu n'as pas le choix, mais je ne pourrais pas supporter l'idée de te perdre ! »

Zechs savait qu'il était rare que Lucrezia pleure, mais il en resta interloqué. Comment n'avait-il pu voir jusque-là qu'elle se sentait si mal ? Etait-il un mari si indigne, incapable de comprendre les états d'âme de son épouse ?

_Si j'étais elle  
Je laisserais que tout se glisse  
Que tout se passe et très en douce  
C'est qu'elle est douce croyez-moi  
Si j'étais elle je voudrais bien juste pour voir  
Juste pour rien, juste comme ça, comment ça serait...  
Cet amour-là_

S'il était interrogatif, il comprenait tout de même la réaction de son épouse. Lucrezia était courageuse mais elle était tout de même une femme, forte et fragile à la fois, efficace et douce aussi et, s'il y réfléchissait bien, c'était aussi pour cela qu'il l'aimait…

Il la garda contre lui, comme pour la protéger, mais ne lui dit rien, les mots n'auraient servi à rien de toute façon. Finalement, il découvrait que le mariage ce n'était pas uniquement vivre avec quelqu'un ou l'aimer, mais que c'était aussi tout simplement être là pour elle, la comprendre sans qu'elle en arrive à cette mélancolie pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Quelqu'un avait dit une fois qu'il n'y avait rien de plus secret que les pensées d'une femme, hé bien il devrait essayer, parfois, de se mettre à sa place, tout simplement…

Alors qu'elle se calmait et s'endormait dans ses bras, il sourit…

**FIN**


	32. Epilogue 1: Pour la vie et audelà

_Voilà la première partie du gros épilogue en plusieurs parties qui conclura cette fic, que je n'ai jamais abandonnée malgré certaines critiques (anonymes, de plus…à bon entendeur…) sur mon rythme de publication…_

_Dans cet épilogue, chaque partie sera consacrée à un couple ou à un groupe de personnages, et je songe, après cette fic-là, à faire une seconde époque quand j'aurai le temps, présentant Aidan et ceux de la même génération plus grands. A voir…_

_Epilogue 1 : Pour la vie et au-delà…_

_Royaume de Sank, 5 décembre 202_

La foule se pressait dans la chapelle palatiale pour l'événement de l'année : les épousailles de la princesse régnante Relena. L'antique chapelle de la dynastie Peacecraft avait été nettoyée à fond, garnie de force fleurs et les grandes orgues y résonnaient déjà. Heero était déjà là, tiré à quatre épingles, accompagné de ses témoins, les quatre autres pilotes. Près de lui, Aidan portait fièrement les alliances sur un coussin de soie.

Dans la sacristie, Relena, vêtue d'une splendide robe de mariée ornée de dentelles et de perles, le voile ayant appartenu à sa mère retombant gracieusement sur son visage, tentait de s'empêcher de faire les cent pas. Près d'elle, sa belle-sœur, accompagnée d'Hilde, de Maria, de Sally, de Lady Une, de Mariemeia, toutes rivalisant d'élégance dans des robes de satin ornées de dentelles, essayait de détendre l'atmosphère en attendant que le prince Peacecraft, son époux, vînt chercher sa sœur. Elle se souvenait de sa propre nervosité au moment d'engager sa vie, et racontait avec humour tout ce qui lui était passé par la tête au moment où elle était entrée dans la chapelle pour épouser Zechs.

De son côté, le visage de Heero n'exprimait rien, mais ses amis le connaissaient assez pour savoir qu'il n'en pensait pas moins. Le pilote du Gundam Wing était redoutablement calme, prêt à engager sa vie envers celle qui avait pris son cœur quasiment dès qu'il l'avait vue. Quand il l'avait demandée en mariage, en mars dernier, elle avait ouvert des yeux ronds mais n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à lui répondre oui…pour être surprise lorsqu'il lui avait révélé sa véritable identité. Désormais, il savait qui il était et cela ajoutait à sa sérénité. C'était quelque chose de plus qu'il pourrait léguer à son fils.

Il tira sur le jabot de sa chemise et feignit d'ignorer le sourire amusé de Duo qui l'avait vu faire ce geste. Il n'était pas à l'aise dans cette vêture mais c'était pour la bonne cause, il savait que cela faisait plaisir à sa future épouse. Il sourit à son fils, dans les bras de sa gouvernante déjà à demi larmoyante, et Tim-Odin, dans son costume blanc brodé d'or, lui rendit son sourire. Pouvait-on être si comblé ? Il ne lui manquait absolument rien, son existence était à présent remplie et il allait parachever cela en faisait de Relena une honnête femme.

Pendant que tout le monde attendait, Zechs, vêtu d'un superbe costume blanc brodé d'argent, s'en alla frapper à la porte de la sacristie. C'était son rôle que de conduire sa sœur à l'autel et tout en lui exprimait le contentement ainsi que l'émotion. A l'assentiment de ces dames, il entra dans la sacristie et s'exclama :

« Que de beauté, ici ! »

Il vint embrasser sa sœur et dit, son regard clair tremblant :

« Comme tu es belle, Lena ! »

Relena lui rappelait les souvenirs qu'il avait de leur mère, tout cela mêlé au fait qu'il était extrêmement ému à l'idée de marier sa sœur unique faisait qu'il avait peine à garder son contrôle. Lucrezia sentit son émotion et vint poser un instant sa main gantée sur son bras avant de s'effacer au profit de sa belle-sœur. Zechs leva le bras, Relena y posa la main et toutes les femmes sortirent pour gagner la nef de la chapelle, les laissant seuls. Zechs regarda sa sœur et lui dit :

« Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, petite sœur… »

Relena embrassa son frère, effaça la trace laissée par son rouge à lèvres et parvint à le remercier, la gorge serrée. Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe et demanda :

« Si nous y allions ? »

Elle acquiesça et prit le bras qu'il lui tendait. Dès qu'ils apparurent à l'extrémité de la nef, les grandes orgues de la chapelle entonnèrent la marche nuptiale. Ils remontèrent l'allée centrale sous le regard de tous, mais Relena ne vit vraiment personne. Il lui semblait qu'elle rêvait, qu'elle allait se réveiller, mais c'était bien réel et elle retrouva un semblant de sens lorsqu'enfin elle fut près de Heero. Il lui sourit et elle parvint à lui rendre son sourire alors que l'évêque commençait l'office. Les deux fiancés ne voyaient qu'eux-mêmes et entendirent à peine le début de la liturgie. Le regard d'Heero ne quittait pas le regard bleu de Relena alors qu'autour d'eux la maîtrise de la cathédrale de la capitale interprétait un motet classique du XVIIème siècle. Comme pour le mariage de Zechs, plusieurs années plus tôt, un chœur d'adulte, une maîtrise et une débauche de luxe avaient été prévus, et le peuple ému avait été largement associé aux préparatifs et aux célébrations du mariage de sa souveraine. Que le fiancé ne fût pas d'origine noble n'avait gêné personne, et Heero, dont l'appellation était restée malgré la découverte de sa véritable identité, avait été accepté à bras ouverts par tout le royaume comme conjoint de la princesse régnante.

L'évêque déclara alors le moment des serments. Heero prit la main de Relena et déclara sentencieusement :

« Relena, moi, Timothy Odin Lowe, je fais serment de te protéger, de te garder en mon lit et en mon logis, d'élever nos enfants, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare… »

Il avait utilisé là son véritable nom. Il avait découvert avec stupeur voici plusieurs mois que celui qui l'avait élevé était en réalité son géniteur. Quelque part, il en avait toujours eu l'intuition et c'était inconsciemment ressorti lorsqu'il avait choisi le prénom de son fils.

C'était à présent au tour de Relena :

« Timothy, moi, Relena Katrina Peacecraft, je fais serment de t'obéir, de rester en ton lit et en ton logis, de porter tes enfants, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare… »

Elle avait utilisé elle aussi son prénom officiel pour le décorum mais elle ne l'appelait jamais ainsi, personne d'ailleurs. Il sentait sa main trembler légèrement dans la sienne et, derrière la barrière légère du voile, ses yeux brillants et humides.

Aidan s'avança alors avec les alliances. Relena enleva son gant et Heero glissa à son annulaire gauche l'anneau d'or. Elle en fit autant pour lui et l'évêque déclara :

« Ces deux alliances symbolisent l'engagement que vous avez pris l'un envers l'autre, et je vous déclare mari et femme… »

Les grandes orgues résonnèrent pour jouer un morceau de Jean-Sébastien Bach, accompagnées par le chœur d'adultes pendant qu'Heero relevait le voile et embrassait sa jeune épouse sous les applaudissements de l'assemblée. Derrière eux, Duo et Hilde se regardèrent, ainsi que Quatre et Maria et Wu Fei et Sally. Le président des entreprises Winner savait qu'il serait le prochain à se faire passer la bague au doigt, Wu Fei ayant décidé de ne pas se remarier. Près d'eux se tenait Trowa avec son compagnon, David, artiste de cirque comme lui. Cela n'avait pas à proprement parler surpris ses amis, mais il était bien comme cela et c'était bien là l'essentiel pour eux. Catherine, elle, était ravie de voir son frère enfin casé, fût-ce avec un homme.

Ce fut ensuite les signatures, puis, triomphalement, les mariés sortirent de la chapelle pour gagner le balcon et faire signe à la foule qui avait attendu à l'extérieur du palais et suivi la cérémonie sur écran géant. Heero salua lui aussi de la main en souriant et, enfin, ils purent rentrer pour gagner la salle où avait été servi le vin d'honneur. Là, les attendait la gouvernante avec le petit Tim-Odin, et l'enfant princièrement vêtu tendit les mains vers ses parents. Tous deux vinrent l'embrasser et donnèrent le signal des réjouissances.

Tout le monde se pressa autour d'eux, et Duo dit avec sa gouaille habituelle :

« Et voilà, te voici avec la bague au doigt aussi, vieux ! »

Heero ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire à son ami. Il extériorisait peu sa joie et son émotion mais ceux qui le connaissaient bien pouvait mesurer à quel point il était heureux à ce moment précis, près de la femme qu'il avait toujours aimée, près du fils qu'elle lui avait donné. Autant qu'il s'était battu autrefois aux commandes de son gundam, il se battrait désormais pour qu'il grandisse dans une famille unie, dans un monde en paix. Relena croisa son regard et comprit immédiatement ce à quoi il pensait.

« Je me battrai aussi pour Tim-Odin, pour la paix… », lui dit-elle doucement.

Les deux époux se regardèrent et se sourirent. Près d'eux, Zechs regarda son épouse avec un sourire :

« Cela fait déjà si longtemps que c'était notre tour ? »

Malicieusement, Lucrezia lui répondit :

« Trois ans, déjà… »

Et elle lui déposa un baiser léger sur les lèvres. Relena avait vu cela, et elle dit à son mari :

« J'espère que nous continuerons à rester comme nous sommes actuellement, même après plusieurs années de mariage… »

Le regard d'Heero plongea dans le sien et il répondit avec un sourire :

« J'espère bien, mon cœur… »

Il voulut l'embrasser mais une série de toasts commença, interrompue par Pagan en grande tenue qui vint dire sur un ton cérémoniel que le repas était servi.

Il fut interminable, entrecoupé d'intermèdes musicaux qui contribuèrent à conserver la bonne humeur ambiante. On rit beaucoup et les pilotes tinrent à faire quelques jeux traditionnels des mariages où Quatre se ridiculisa quelque peu. Maria ne lui en tint pas rigueur et l'embrassa ensuite longuement sous les applaudissements de tous, faisant se colorer le teint pâle du jeune pilote.

On amena la gigantesque pièce montée à la fin du repas, et les mariés la découpèrent bravement. Il fut ensuite temps d'ouvrir le bal officiel. Relena savait à quel point Heero avait préparé ce moment, mais elle le trouva un peu raide lorsqu'il se leva et gagna la piste de danse, sa main dans la sienne. Pourtant, il l'étonna car il valsa de façon très souple, elle n'eut qu'à se laisser porter et elle ne quitta pas son regard. Il y brillait une lueur qu'elle connaissait bien, et un sourire étendit lentement ses lèvres.

« Ne pense pas à ça tout de suite, il n'est pas encore temps… », lui dit-elle, amusée et quelque peu émoustillée aussi par son corps contre le sien.

Malgré le temps écoulé, la maternité survenue, elle avait toujours autant envie de lui et il le savait très bien, mais cela l'amusait quelque peu d'éveiller ce désir lentement, pour que leur nuit de noces soit inoubliable.

Une fois la première danse effectuée, d'autres couples vinrent les rejoindre. Sally, de son côté, essayait de convaincre Wu Fei de le faire, mais il resta sur ses positions. Il détestait danser et ne se priva pas de le dire. Sally résolut alors de sortir la grosse artillerie :

« Tu pourrais me faire plaisir, tout de même… », dit-elle en se penchant vers lui d'une certaine façon.

Wu Fei, pourtant habitué à la façon de faire de sa compagne, finit par céder face à sa moue irrésistible. Il se leva, l'attrapa par la taille et chuchota à son oreille :

« Tu vas me payer ça…à ma façon ! »

Personne ne fit attention à cette petite altercation entre amoureux, les couples sur la piste étant essentiellement préoccupés d'eux-mêmes. Pourtant, Heero remarque que Wu Fei dansait lui aussi et se permit un léger sourire en coin…

Il se tourna vers Relena :

« Si on les laissait là et qu'enfin on avait un petit moment à nous ? »

Relena, qui n'en manquait pas d'envie elle non plus, répondit cependant :

« Pas encore, c'est pour nous qu'ils sont là, nous devons encore un peu leur faire honneur… »

Une fois de plus, le devoir avant tout. Ils quittèrent donc la piste de danse et Relena fit resservir du champagne pour permettre à l'orchestre de faire une pause. Dehors, la fraîche nuit de décembre s'était abattue sur le royaume en liesse, et certains des invités commencèrent à partir après les félicitations de rigueur. Ne restèrent que les proches des deux époux, et la discussion se poursuivit à bâtons rompus. Les mariés profitèrent d'un moment d'inattention pour réussir à fuir vers le refuge qui avait été aménagé pour eux dans l'une des résidences appartenant à la famille Peacecraft. Relena lança son bouquet qui fut attrapé par Sally, ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

La petite maison choisie, ancien rendez-vous de chasse, avait été aménagée avec force fleurs, rubans, cœurs, veilleuses et tout ce qu'il fallait pour une nuit de noces. Heero, qui tenait encore Relena dans ses bras, ayant respecté la tradition pour franchir la porte, n'alluma pas la lumière et l'embrassa doucement dans la semi-obscurité. Puis, très lentement, il la déposa à terre et commença à dénouer les rubans qui maintenaient sa robe dans son dos tout en faisant glisser ses lèvres le long de son cou. Ce simple contact mit le feu au sang de Relena, qui se pressa contre lui. Pourtant, il parvint à garder son sang-froid et éveilla chaque parcelle du corps parfumé de son épouse, enlevant pièce par pièce sa robe et sa lingerie légère. Il la connaissait par cœur et savait bien où étaient ses parties les plus sensibles. Pourtant, Relena n'était pas résolue à se laisser ainsi faire et elle le poussa sur le lit tout proche. Il perçut l'étincelle familière de son regard, et se livra tout entier à ses caresses. Pourtant, sentant sa propre résistance faiblir, il l'attrapa vivement et la fit passer sous lui. Ce simple contact peau à peau la fit se cambrer contre lui, et il l'embrassa longuement. Elle le serra davantage contre elle, voulant plus, l'accomplissement final, apaiser la douleur délicieuse qui lui tordait les entrailles. N'y tenant plus lui aussi, il entra en elle presque violemment, et elle gémit de contentement. Leurs regards restèrent perdus l'un dans l'autre un moment, puis Heero bougea, augmentant la sensation de fusion, mû par le désir qui montait dans ses reins, et se laissa aller rapidement alors que Relena, elle aussi à l'acmé de son plaisir, gémissait sous lui. Epuisés, les mariés restèrent là, corps et cœur encore confondus, jusqu'à ce qu'Heero, reprenant ses esprits, ne se pousse sur le côté. Relena vint se blottir contre lui, repue de plaisir, et il dit doucement dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle fermait les yeux :

« Dors, mon cœur, mon amour…ma femme… »

**_A SUIVRE_**


End file.
